La Team Camétiboc
by Team Cametiboc
Summary: Tout commence lorsque quatre adolescents, qui s'ennuyaient ferme, décident de faire une farce à la Ministre de l'Éducation. Mais cela a fini par se retourner contre eux à leur plus grand malheur. Voilà comment ils se retrouvèrent de corvée de rangement de la Salle sur Demande et là où toute cette histoire a débuté.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sur une petite planète appelée la Terre, sur un de ses cinq continents appelé Europe, dans l'arrière-pays de l'Écosse, dans une école de sorcellerie tout à fait banale, dans une pièce encore plus banale, où régnait un capharnaüm épouvantable, quatre jeunes apprentis sorciers essayaient, tant bien que mal, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans cet immense océan d'immondices.

**_Et ça, Chelsea, je le mets où ?** demanda un garçon blond.

**_C'est quoi, d'abord, **_**ça**_** ?** lui répondit la jeune fille rousse.

**_****Euh... je ne sais pas, c'est un Camétiboc**, en conclu le blondinet.

**_****Tu n'as qu'à le mettre sur la pile des Camétiboc, Rusard se débrouillera avec**, trancha une autre jeune fille, brune aux mèches blondes cette fois-ci, un peu plus loin.

**_C'est sûr qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire !** rétorqua une seconde brune, en sortant de derrière une pile de livres poussiéreux.

**_****En même temps on parle de Rusard...** se permit d'ajouter la rousse.

**_****Chelsea !** s'exclama la seconde brune, horrifiée par tant d'horreur sortant de la bouche de la plus – à la base – respectable d'entre eux quatre.

**_Remet t'en, Miah, remet t'en**, lui dit l'autre brune, une main sur son épaule.

**_****Mais, Saki, notre petite Chelsea... On lui a trop déteint dessus ! C'est fantastique !** s'exclama Miah en secouant Saki par les épaules, comme un arbre fruitier en pleine saison.

**_****Relax, Miah, elle parlait juste de Rusard, là.**

**_****Vous êtes vache, quand même, avec lui !** intervint soudainement le seul garçon de l'équipe.

**_****T'es jaloux ?** lui demanda Saki avec un sourire en coin.

**_Oui**, avoua le blond, un air triste peint sur le visage,** je suis jaloux de ses dents jaunes, de son haleine d'ordure fraîche, de ses cheveux emmêlés, gras et sales et de l'amour que lui voue Miss Teigne. Ah si je pouvais être un chat…** dit-il, les deux mains jointes sur son cœur.

**_****Yeurkkk ! Tu es dégueulasse, Scorpius !** s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes filles.

Purement dégoûtées, les trois filles lui jetèrent respectivement : une statue de chat de la part de Saki, un livre vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années – au moins ! – concernant la bataille des Gobelins de la part de Miah et un OVNI – objet volant non identifié – de la part de Chelsea.

Si le jeune Scorpius pu éviter les deux premiers objets en une magnifique pirouette, il se prit, malheureusement, le dernier en pleine face.

**_****C'est quoi ce Camétiboc ?** dit-il en essayant de le rattraper.

La tentative fut un échec – total et cuisant ! – et le pauvre objet se fracassa au sol, en un million de petits fragments.

**_Je te préviens, je ne nettoierais pas, tu n'avais qu'à le rattraper !** lui dit Chelsea en lui jetant un balai et une petite pelle.

**_Mais c'est toi qui l'as lancé !** se défendit Scorpius.

**_****On se calme, les enfants !** s'exclamèrent Saki et Miah, complètement prises dans leur rôle d'aîné.

**_C'est lui/elle qui a commencé !** leur répondirent les deux plus jeunes en pointant l'autre du doigt.

Mais les jérémiades de Chelsea et Scorpius furent écourtées à la seconde où leurs oreilles perçurent le bruit d'une sonnerie, qui se répercutait à travers tout le château. Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent à tour de rôle, cherchant une explication auprès des uns et des autres. En sept ans d'étude dans cette école, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils entendaient une sonnerie à plus de vingt-deux heures.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, l'ouvrirent et là... ce fut le drame.

* * *

En espérant que ce petit prologue vous ait plu

S&amp;G


	2. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre de notre histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, même s'il ne se déroule peut-être pas beaucoup de choses pour ce premier épisode...  
En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Sur une petite planète appelée la Terre, sur un de ses cinq continents appelé Europe, dans l'arrière- pays de l'Écosse, dans une école de sorcellerie tout à fait banale, un jeune garçon fuyait le plus discrètement et rapidement possible, trois autres étudiants : son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie, ainsi que la petite sœur du premier.

Dans sa tentative désespérée de trouver un coin tranquille et isolé, le jeune homme bifurqua au bout d'un couloir et percuta de plein fouet la pauvre étudiante, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

**_Mais regarde où tu vas, espèce de Gryffondor décéré... bré... Papa ?...  
_****Ah, Harry, tu es... là ?...**

Le meilleur ami du fuyard – alias Ron Weasley – blanchit à en perdre ses tâches de rousseur. En effet, à la vue du jeune garçon blond en face de lui, son cerveau ne cessait de lui répéter : depuis quand y a-t-il un deuxième Malfoy ?

Un grand « boum » retentit soudain. Le preux Gryffondor était tombé au combat mental, d'imaginer qu'il y ait pu y avoir un deuxième Malfoy dans l'école.

**_Amen**, souffla Miah.  
**_****Tu l'as dit**, lui répondit Scorpius.  
**_Je savais que tu faisais tomber les filles, mais je n'étais pas au courant pour les mecs**, ajouta cette dernière en se tournant vers lui, un sourire en coin.  
**_C'n'est pas possible...**

Hermione Granger était connue pour son intelligence. Elle était persuadée que tout devait être prouvé par les livres et parchemins ou vu de ses propres yeux. Alors, voir soudainement apparaître un second Malfoy, une nouvelle Ginny et deux autres élèves en plein milieu de l'année... il y avait de quoi la perturber.

**_Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?** lui demanda la Ginny sur sa gauche, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son double.  
**_Que Malfoy soit en double, que tu sois en double et qu'il y ait deux nouvelles élèves en milieu d'année, c'n'est pas possible et puis il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et...  
_****Il lui arrive de respirer ?** la coupa le blond en arquant un sourcil.  
**_****Tante Hermione, reprends-toi**, lui demanda Chelsea.  
**_****Tante ?...** répéta cette dernière incrédule. **Mais je suis fille unique !** s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du pied.  
**_****Mais on est en quelle année ?** intervint Saki qui s'était remis de son choc d'avoir vu son père... plus jeune.  
**_****En mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit, pourquoi ?** lui indiqua Ginny.  
**_Bah, dix-huit ans dans le passé c'n'est pas beaucoup !** s'exclama Scorpius en s'attirant les regards interloqués des deux Gryffondors.  
**_Presque notre âge, géant !** s'enthousiasma Miah.  
**_Vous êtes arrivés comment ?** leur demanda Hermione.  
**_Comment on est arrivé là ? Alors ça c'est une excellente question, si dans ton super cerveau t'as la solution on est tout ouïe !** lui répondit Miah en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.  
**_Mais vous êtes qui ?** poursuivit la Gryffondor.  
**_Ben nous-mêmes**, en conclu Saki.  
**_Oui, mais vos noms !** s'énerva Hermione. **Pourquoi lui il ressemble à Malfoy et elle à Ginny ? Et vous vous êtes qui ?  
_Il ressemble à un Malfoy, parce que c'est un Malfoy**, expliqua tranquillement Saki en désignant Scorpius du pouce.  
**_Tout à fait très chère, je m'appelle Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy**, dit-il en s'approchant et faisant une révérence.  
**_Et elle ressemble à Ginny, parce que c'est une Weasley**, continua Saki.  
**_Je m'appelle Chelsea Weasley**, dit-elle en s'approchant à son tour.  
**_Et vous ?** demanda Ginny à Saki et Miah.  
**_Nous sommes de retour**, commença Saki.  
**_Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour**, poursuivit Miah.  
**_Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation.  
_Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation.  
_Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité.  
_Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée.  
_Saki !  
_Gérémiah!  
_La Team Camétiboc, plus rapide qu'un électrochoc.  
_Rendez-vous tous où ce sera la guerre.  
_Scorpiouusss, oui, la gueguerre !**

Comme les deux Gryffondors vaincus précédemment au combat – Harry et Ron –, les deux dernières survivantes tombèrent à la renverse, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte et la bave coulant sur leur menton.

**_Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'ajouter ça ?** demanda Saki à Scorpius, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
**_T'as vu dans quel état tu les as mis ?** ajouta Miah, mains sur les hanches.  
**_Bah, la Team Camétiboc sans Scorpiousss c'n'est pas la Team Camétiboc !** répondit Scorpius, les yeux larmoyant.  
**_Ah ouais, c'est pas faux**, dit Miah.  
**_C'est trop gentil de te dévouer comme ça, Scorp**, ajouta Saki.  
**_Et en attendant on fait quoi pour eux ?**

La tirade de Chelsea ramena les trois autres sur Terre. En effet, ils pourraient peut-être emmener les quatre Gryffondors à l'infirmerie. Ils pourraient gêner les autres en plein milieu du couloir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Saki&amp;Gérémiah


	3. Chapter 2

**Second chapitre, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque les quatre étudiants, faisant léviter quatre autres corps inanimés devant eux, entrèrent dans l'antre sacré de l'infirmerie, le dragon se rua sur eux, toutes griffes et crocs dehors, prêt à cracher du feu. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire, une fois les portes refermées.

**_Qui êtes-vous et que leur avez-vous fait ?!** s'écria-t-elle, poings sur les hanches.  
**_On est des étudiants de Poudlard, d'après nos uniformes, n'est-ce pas Miah ?  
_Oui, c'est ce qui me semblait, en effet, inspecteur Saki.  
_Et qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire à ces pauvres étudiants, déjà ?** se demanda Chelsea, son index tapotant son menton, l'air songeuse.  
**_On a eu l'extrême obligeance de les amener à l'infirmerie, après qu'ils soient tombés évanouis à nos pieds. Après tout, il est vrai que nous sommes exceptionnels, Chelsea**, conclu le blond, en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux.  
**_Scorp', ta tête aurait-elle besoin d'être dégonflée ?  
_Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Saki, commençons à soigner ces pauvres étudiants, puisque l'infirmière n'a pas l'air assez compétente pour avoir des priorités.  
_Et voilà qu'il se prend pour un Médicomage, maintenant**, souffla Chelsea.  
**_Camétiboc, aidez-nous !** s'exclama Miah, les mains jointes, les genoux à terre.

Son geste fit s'écraser Ron au sol en un bruit sourd. Apparemment ni le choc ni le bruit, n'eurent raison du réveil du Gryffondor.

**_Oups**, lâcha Miah en regardant son fardeau, inerte, sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière les fixait avec de grands yeux exorbités : Scorpius s'approchait dangereusement du placard contenant les potions de guérison, Chelsea s'était décidée à installer chaque évanoui dans un lit – Miah avait relevé sa baguette et passé le relais à son amie. Les deux aînées les regardaient faire, en débattant sur, si oui ou non, Camétiboc pouvait les aider dans cette situation et si il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il leur envoi un adulte compétent, avant de se mettre d'accord sur le fait que les mots « adulte » et « compétent », étaient des antithèses, qui ne pouvaient pas être utilisés dans la même phrase.

Pomfresh était toujours devant l'entrée de son antre, poings sur les hanches, les yeux dans le vide. Mais elle finit par sortir de ses pensées en apercevant Scorpius, qui était sur le point de verser une potion dans la gorge du roux.

**_Mais que faites-vous ?!** lui hurla-t-elle dessus.  
**_J'n'sais pas, je tente de le soigner, je pense, pourquoi ?** répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
**_Mais... avez-vous des connaissances dans le domaine de la médicomagie, jeune homme ?  
_Aucune, gente dame**, lui sourit-il, ses dents blanches fièrement exposées.  
**_Mais... Mais...  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Pomfresh, je vais prendre la relève.**

Tous se tournèrent vers les portes grandes ouvertes de l'infirmerie. Albus Dumbledore en personne se tenait dans l'entrée, les mains jointes dans les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Ses yeux bleus, cachés derrière des verres en demi-lune, se posèrent sur la pauvre infirmière, qui semblait dépassée par les événements, puis sur chacun des Gryffondors allongés sur les lits et, enfin, sur les nouveaux venus.

**_Il n'était pas dans son cadre, lui, quand on est parti ?** souffla Miah à Saki.

En réponse, elle se prit le coude gauche de Chelsea dans le ventre. Miah étouffa un « aouch » dans sa barbe inexistante, devant le regard noir, re-noir et re-re-noir de sa cadette. En effet, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, comme on dit et pour Chelsea, cette phrase lui correspondait parfaitement bien ! Sous ses airs de jeune fille sage, patiente et douce, se cachait une personne on ne peut plus sadique lorsqu'il s'agissait de se venger. Oui, Miah avait peur, mais ne l'avouerait jamais. Fierté de Serpentarde oblige !

**_Quelques élèves, que j'ai pu croiser dans les couloirs, sont venus m'avertir que quatre d'entre eux avaient fait un malaise et qu'ils étaient transportés par des élèves encore jamais vus.  
_Jamais vus ? Mais Tatie Hermy elle a dit qu'on ressemblait aux autres**, répondit Scorpius, un doigt pointé vers Hermione, toujours inerte. **Aïeuh ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?** demanda-t-il à Chelsea.  
**_On m'a aussi rapporté la présence de deux de mes élèves actuels, auprès des deux jeunes filles inconnues**, sourit Dumbledore en regardant Scorpius. **Il est vrai que vous ressemblez fortement à votre père, monsieur Malfoy.  
_C'est un peu lo... aïe ! Merci, on me le dit souvent**, corrigea le jeune aristocrate en se massant les côtes, là où le coude de Chelsea l'avait frappé. **Tu me payeras ça, femme**, dit-il entre ses dents.

Si Miah, elle, savait rester de marbre devant ce regard, il n'en était pas autant de Scorpius. Le regard noir, qu'il se prit en retour de sa menace, lui fit ravaler sa salive et se tasser sur lui-même.

**_Lâche**, lui souffla Miah en un sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse il lui tira la langue.

**_Bon, les gnomes, quand vous aurez fini de faire mu-muse, on pourra peut-être écouter la suite**, intervint Saki, appuyée contre le lit de son père.

Miah et Scorpius se turent et calmèrent leur sourire, afin de laisser le directeur de l'école poursuivre sa tirade.

**_Merci bien, miss Potter**, dit-il à Saki en s'inclinant.  
**_Je vous en prie.  
_Il sait son nom c'n'est pas une inconnue...  
_Pssssht !  
_C'est toi, le « pssssht » !** répondit Scorpius à Miah.  
**_Scorpius, ferme-la !** s'énerva Chelsea.

Devant le visage déformé par la fureur de son aînée, le plus jeune se calma aussitôt, mimant de fermer sa bouche à double tour et de jeter la clé par-dessus son épaule.

**_Vous avez là un ami bien particulier, miss Weasley.  
_Scorpius n'est pas mon ami, mais mon demi-frère.**

**BOUM**

Pomfresh se précipita vers la nouvelle victime des quatre étrangers, qui était tombée près de la porte d'entrée. En se tordant le cou, Scorpius reconnu la personne au sol et laissa échapper un cri strident, en broyant les os de la main droite de Miah, qui couina de douleur à son tour.

**_Niiii ! Chaton, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive  
_C'est mon père !** l'informa le jeune homme, en lui agrippant les épaules.  
**_Effectivement, ça pose un problème**, en conclu la jeune fille.  
**_Tu... tu es le fils de Draco ?**

Ledit fils, délaissa le visage de Miah pour le poser sur un pékinois ou plutôt une fille à la tête de pékinois. Scorpius retira le bras de Miah de son passage et s'approcha dangereusement du petit chien agenouillé près de son père.

**_Meuf, j't'arrête tout de suite et sans te vexer – même si ça risque d'être dur à encaisser –, tu n'es pas ma mère et deuxièmement – toujours sans te vexer –, ma mère est belle. Dégage !**

Pansy Parkinson ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant de l'infirmerie.

**_Le tact, Scorpius, tu connais ?** lui demanda Saki.  
**_Non.  
_Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair.  
_Tonton Théo !** s'écria Miah en se jetant sur la dernière personne à avoir parlé. **J'suis contente de te voir, tu embellis ma journée !  
_Autant que ça ?** dit-il en resserrant ses bras dans le dos de la parfaite inconnue, qui s'agrippait à son cou tel un koala. **Et... tu es ?  
_Gérémiah Flint-Dubois, mon pote ! Vu que tu n'es pas encore mon oncle, j'peux t'appeler mon pote ?** demanda-t-elle en le lâchant.

**BOUM**

Un silence régna dans la pièce. Pomfresh, qui avait amené Draco Malfoy sur un autre lit, loin des Gryffondors endormis, venait de lâcher prise à l'entente des deux noms de famille de la nouvelle arrivante, se rappelant le nombre de fois où elle avait soigné lesdits parents. Trop c'est trop. Son cerveau avait besoin d'une pause.

**_Quelqu'un s'y connaît-il en médicomagie ?**

A l'entente du silence qui lui répondit, Dumbledore se demanda s'il ne fallait pas ajouter une nouvelle matière à l'enseignement de l'école. Il commença donc à chercher qui pourrait diriger ces nouveaux cours, tout en allant vers son bureau, afin d'appeler les parents des élèves, qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Merci de nous avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine :)

Saki&amp;Gérémiah


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois le directeur parti, les cinq adolescents se regardèrent, afin de déterminer quelle méthode ils pourraient utiliser, pour ranimer ceux qui se prenaient pour la Belle au bois dormant.

**_On pourrait les réveiller d'un baiser**, avança Scorpius avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

**_Tu es vraiment tordu, Scorp', même pour un mec. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils ont mangé avant de s'évanouir et encore moins qui a déjà foutu des microbes dans leur bouche. Si il faut ils vont te refiler un herpès**, asséna Miah avec un rictus moqueur.

**_Bah, tu sais, Miah, il n'a pas dû y penser, après tout, le problème de l'hygiène ne se pose pas avec les chats**, se moqua allègrement Saki.

**_C'est vrai, j'avais totalement oublié de prendre en compte son amour pour miss Teigne**, rigola Miah, alors que Théodore Nott avait des hauts le cœur.

**_J'ai trouvé !** s'exclama soudain Chelsea en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains.

**_Trouvé quoi ? Le neurone qui s'était perdu dans ta boîte crânienne ? La raison pour laquelle Scorpius est tordu ? Ou encore la raison pour laquelle on nous a laissé seuls dans cette infirmerie, alors qu'on n'est même pas encore élève ici ?** railla Saki.

**_Rien de tout cela, j'ai trouvé comment les ranimer**, se venta Chelsea faisant fi des questions de son amie.

**_Pourrais-tu éclairer nos lanternes, Ô grande sorcière de nos cœurs**, taquina Scorpius, affalé sur un lit encore libre, la tête en bas.

**_C'est simple ! Comme ceci**, lança-t-elle en se retournant vers un lit.

Elle fit un mouvement de baquette en murmurant _aguamenti_ et un filet d'eau glacée alla asperger – pour ne pas dire tremper – le jeune Harry Potter. Les trois autres adoptèrent l'idée et la méthode et reproduisirent le sortilège sur les autres inanimés.

Alors qu'ils se réveillaient tous en criant et protestant contre la douche glacée, un autre jet d'eau leur arriva violemment dessus. Des regards furieux se dirigèrent alors vers le pauvre étudiant venant du futur, qui se justifia avec un sourire typiquement Serpentard :

**_C'était pour le langage outrancier utilisé devant de jeunes demoiselles innocentes.**

**_Oh, merci Scorp', t'es trop gentil !** s'exclama Saki en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue.

**_Vas-y donc, ne te gêne pas, surtout.**

**_Relax, Miah, j'n'en veux pas de ton Prince, de toute manière**, expliqua Saki, alors que Miah croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

**_Les Princes n'existent plus, Saki, à part à la vanille, aux rayons biscuits des magasins**, lui répondit la brune en un sourire.

**_Comment tu peux aimer manger des Prince de LU à la vanille ?!** s'exclama Scorpius, pas vexé pour un sous des propos tenus à son égard, quelques secondes plus tôt. **C'est immonde !**

**_C'est toi l'immonde ! Au contraire, c'est super bon à la vanille ! Puis ça change du chocolat !** répliqua la jeune femme.

**_Rien ne vaut un bon chocolat !** contre-attaqua le blond.

**_Ils font vraiment la paire, ces deux- là**, souffla Chelsea à Saki.

**_On sera demoiselles d'honneur, tu crois ?** lui répondit son amie.

**_QUOI ?!**

Ce cri d'horreur venait du plus profond des entrailles de Gérémiah. Elle ? Se marier ? Et puis quoi encore ! Elle détestait cette idiotie ! Quelle idée de se marier ? Comme si cela allait prouver à votre cher(e) et tendre que vous l'aimez encore plus, en signant vos noms sur un bout de papier ? Ils sont bizarres les gens parfois.

**_Je blague, Miah, je blague**, se défendit Saki en levant les mains devant elle.

**_J'espère bien.**

**_Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou pas**, avoua Scorpius, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

**_Non. Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?** demanda Miah.

**_Vous pourriez peut-être nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous arriviez jusqu'ici**, proposa Hermione en essorant ses cheveux.

**_Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire**, commença Chelsea, **c'est qu'on effectuait une colle dans la Salle sur Demande. On devait la ranger et après, beh, on a atterrit ici.**

**_Ranger la Salle sur Demande ?** répéta Ron abasourdi.

**_Ouais, depuis deux ans, c'est la lubie du directeur de nous faire ranger cette salle**, lui répondit Miah.

**_Comme ça nos heures de colle « servent à quelque chose d'utile »**, ajouta Saki, en s'assaillant en tailleur sur le lit de Harry et dessinant les guillemets de ses doigts.

**_Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle ?** demanda Théodore, assis sur une chaise près du lit de Draco, toujours inconscient.

**_Je me souviens, qu'après une de mes fameuses blagues vaseuses, on m'a lancé des objets à la tête et juste après on a entendu la sonnerie, ce qui nous a bien surpris, puisqu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures chez nous**, expliqua Scorpius.

**_C'était quoi les objets précisément ?** l'interrogea Hermione.

**_Une statue de chat pour Saki, un bouquin pourri de la part de Gérémiah et ce camétiboc-là par Chelsea.**

Scorpius se redressa du lit sur lequel il était et s'approcha du lit d'Hermione, pour lui montrer l'objet qu'il avait gardé avec lui.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'agrandirent démesurément en reconnaissant le petit objet entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas un simple petit objet ridicule, non, c'était bien pire...

**_C'est mon Retourneur de Temps...** souffla-t-elle.

**_Comment ça se fait qu'il était dans la Salle sur Demande ?**

C'était la première fois qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche depuis sa rencontre avec sa... fille ? Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille assise au pied de son lit, la détaillant du regard. Petite de taille, comme lui des yeux verts émeraudes, comme lui les cheveux en bataille, comme lui avec des mèches blondes, comme... pas comme lui.

Gné ?...

**_Quoi ? J'ai une tache sur le visage ?**

**_C'est naturel les mèches blondes ?...**

**_Oui, pourquoi ?**

**_Pshhhht !** lui dit Miah en lui donnant de petites tapes sur l'épaule droite.

Cette dernière se pencha vers Saki, lui murmurant à l'oreille que Harry n'était pas encore au courant de l'identité de « l'autre personne ». Saki lui répondit avec un « oh » et détourna le regard.

**_Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Harry.

**_Rien !** s'exclamèrent les quatre du futur.

**_Hermione**, reprit Chelsea, **tu disais ?**

**_A la fin de ma troisième année j'ai décidé de prendre moins d'option, car j'avais passé une année assez... surchargée. Je l'ai donc caché dans la Salle sur Demande pour éviter qu'il y est un jour un accident de cette ampleur et j'ai fait semblant de l'avoir rendu à McGonagall, pour que vous ne retourniez pas, toi et Ron, changer un quelconque moment du passé**.

Sa tirade fut suivie d'un silence de la part de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie. Jusqu'à ce que :

**_Oh, la confiance entre amis !** s'exclama Scorpius.

**_C'est des Gryffis**, souffla Miah faisant rire Saki, Scorpius et Théodore.

**_Hmm ?**

**_Non, mais toi tu es l'exception à la règle, ma Chelsea**, ajouta la brune, en venant lui faire un gros câlin.

**_Beh j'espère ! Méchante, va !**

**_Hey ! Je m'appelle Flint, meuf ! Ne l'oublie surtout pas !**

**_C'n'est pas vrai d'abord, tu t'appelles Flint-Dubois**, lança Saki en tirant la langue.

**_Mais…** commença Gérémiah avant d'être interrompu par Scorpius.

**_Pas de mais, Saki a totalement raison, juridiquement, ton nom c'est Flint-Dubois.**

**_C'n'est pas parce qu'elle est ta demi-sœur, que t'es obligé de lui donner raison**, râla Miah.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'infirmerie, alors que les deux adolescents continuaient avec ferveur leur dispute. Un jeune homme avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, pendant ce temps, réfléchissait à la phrase qu'avait lâchée la pure Serpentarde, répondant au nom de Flint-Dubois. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il comprenne comment Dubois ou Flint avait pu laisser leur sœur avec leur pire ennemi. Et lequel avait une sœur d'ailleurs. Ça ne pouvait être que Flint, puisque Dubois était enfant unique.

Mais le plus gros problème à ses yeux, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Scorpius pouvait être le demi-frère de sa fille. Comment avait-il pu faire un enfant avec la future madame Malefoy ? Ça lui semblait inconcevable ! Au moins il était rassuré, la mère de sa fille ne pouvait pas être Pansy Parkinson.

Cependant, il n'était pas complètement rassuré, puisqu'il était persuadé que Malfoy n'épouserait qu'une sorcière venant de la maison Serpentard et étant de sang pur. Ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher dans les registres de l'école, car il était hors de question qu'il demande de l'aide à Hermione. Après tout il s'agissait de sa vie privée. Sa _future_ vie privée, mais sa vie privée quand même.

Dans l'infirmerie, c'était le bazar le plus total : Scorpius et Gérémiah se disputaient comme un vieux couple. Saki et Chelsea comptaient les points, tout en devisant sur quand ces deux-là allaient enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments, se marier et quand elles-mêmes pourraient enfin être demoiselles d'honneur.

Le grand Harry Potter était figé sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, tout comme sa Némésis, appelée aussi Draco Malfoy, qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant et qui, à l'instar du premier, cherchait en vain comment, par Salazar, il avait pu faire un enfant à celle qui en avait déjà fait un à Potty.

Théodore regardait la scène d'un œil attentif, afin de démêler tous les pourquoi du comment et d'avoir quelques moyens de pression sur ses camarades. Et puis il les aimait bien ces gosses, qui, certes, avait leur âge dans cette époque, mais il était persuadé qu'ils allaient mettre un peu de bazar dans cette école, un peu trop calme depuis la fin de la guerre.

La Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard était apparemment sous le choc, en regardant d'un œil vitreux le « camétiboc », qui n'était autre que son Retourneur de Temps. Et puis c'était quoi un « camétiboc » ? Ça n'existait pas comme mot, que ce soit dans un dictionnaire moldu ou sorcier. Peut-être que ce terme avait été créé dans le futur ? Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne auprès de ces morveux, qui allaient mettre un foutu bazar, alors qu'elle avait enfin le calme auquel elle aspirait pendant la guerre.

Ron Weasley, quant-à-lui, réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait devoir manger pour se remettre. Après tout, quand l'appétit va, tout va.

Ginny Weasley regardait sa fille, en se demandant s'il y avait une chance qu'elle soit d'Harry et donc qu'elle–même soit la future Madame Potter, tout en se demandant comment elle pourrait empêcher la naissance de l'enfant illégitime, qu'était la dénommée Saki. Son Harry était parfait, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompée, donc, cette petite garce en devenir, ne pouvait être conçue qu'avant qu'elle-même ne sorte avec l'héritier Potter. Elle allait surveiller toutes les filles qui s'approcheraient de son Harrychounet. Personne ne lui ferait cet enfant, foi de Weasley, elle ne voulait pas d'une bâtarde dans sa famille.

C'est à ce moment-là que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur les parents des garnements admis à l'infirmerie. Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy entrèrent avec leur classe et leur air hautain habituel – un peu pincé et coincé diraient certaines mauvaises langues. Les parents Weasley, eux, coururent vers leur fille et leur fils, comme s'ils avaient été gravement blessés par un dragon et à l'article de la mort. Les parents Granger, quant-à-eux, ne s'étaient pas déplacés car, étant moldus, ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas pénétrer dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Une fois que Draco eut rassuré ses parents – sa mère, surtout – ceux-ci jetèrent un regard sur les personnes environnantes, tentant de comprendre pourquoi leur fils se retrouvait ici. Leur regard s'arrêta sur les quatre nouveaux venus. Mais d'où sortait cette Weasley ? Et la brune à ses côtés ? Et celle aux mèches blondes dans les cheveux, sur le lit de Potter ? Et ce blond qui ressemblait tant au leur ?

Au leur ?...

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, alors qu'un couinement suraiguë et absolument pas gracieux ni classe, sortait de sa bouche. Il pointa son doigt vers Scorpius, puis vers Draco, cherchant à démêler le nœud de l'histoire.

**_C'est pas bien de montrer du doigt**, lui dit le blond du futur.

Et Lucius Malfoy s'effondra à son tour.

**_Ils tombent vraiment comme des mouches, les gens, à cette époque**, conclu Gérémiah.

**_Que veux-tu Gégé**, soupira Scorpius. **Je suis trop beau, c'est tout.**

En réponse, il se prit un oreiller dans la figure de la part de Gérémiah.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**_Donc, je résume pour voir si j'ai bien compris. Toi, tu t'appelles Gérémiah, avec un G, Flint-Dubois. Tu es la fille de Marcus Flint et d'Olivier Dubois. Tu es un des rares Bébés Magiques****de ton époque et tu as dix-sept ans. Toi, tu es Chelsea Weasley, tu es la fille de Ginny ici présente et tu es âgée de dix-sept ans également. Ensuite, toi, tu es Saki Potter, la fille d'Harry, tu as vécu toute ton enfance au Japon, avant de revenir avec ton père, parce que tu entamais ta première année à Poudlard. Tu es la filleule d'Olivier et donc la « cousine » de Gérémiah et tu as également dix-sept ans. Et toi... Tu es Scorpius Malfoy, dix-sept ans et tu es mon petit-fils.**

Les quatre adolescents du futur avaient décidé d'expliquer un peu plus leur relation avec les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie. Tous les avaient écoutés attentivement, surtout l'histoire de Gérémiah. Flint et Dubois ensemble ? La blague. Mais quand Ron le fit remarquer, le côté Flint de Gérémiah se réveilla et le roux se retrouva une nouvelle fois aspergé d'eau glacée, la voix de la brune le menaçant : « _ne t'avise plus jamais de te moquer de mes parents, Ronald McDonald, caprit ?_ »

Définition de « caprit » : est un mélange de « capiche » et « comprit », avait expliqué Scorpius.

Ron s'était ensuite excusé, essayant de comprendre pourquoi la brune l'avait appelé « Ronald McDonald ». Qui était ce McDonald ? Harry et Hermione cachèrent bien leur rire et essayèrent de le lui expliquer. Ce qui ne fut pas chose facile.

**_C'est exactement ça**, répondit Scorpius, alors que Narcissa remettait une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, tout en lui souriant.

**_Et pour en venir à votre arrivée ici**, poursuivit Molly, **vous rangiez la Salle sur Demande, suite à une punition du directeur et vous vous êtes chamaillés, ce qui a produit la rupture du sablier du Retourneur de Temps.**

**_Et nous avons atterri ici**, conclu Chelsea.

**_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais être grand-mère**, sourit Molly, les mains sur ses joues, alors que les pommettes de Ginny prenaient feu.

**_Maman...**

**_Excuse-moi, ma chérie.**

Pourtant, au bout d'une minute de silence, la future grand-mère ne put plus résister :

**_Et qui sera mon futur gendre ?**

A cette question, Ginny prit une jolie teinte coquelicot, qui jurait assez avec ses cheveux couleur de feu. Chelsea maudit intérieurement ses parents d'avoir eu une vie si dissolue, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que les trois autres voyageurs dans le temps se mordirent les lèvres, afin d'éviter d'éclater de rire. Les autres regardèrent les réactions de chacun, essayant de deviner ce que les voyageurs pouvaient bien encore cacher.

**_Je suis bien contente que mes parents n'aient pas de problème dans leur couple**, intervint Gérémiah en souriant, se recevant l'oreiller qu'elle avait précédemment jeté sur Scorpius.

Molly, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa question, se tourna vers sa fille et lui demanda, les poings sur les hanches :

**_Avec qui sors-tu, Ginevra Molly Weasley ?**

Si la rouquine avait pu se faire engloutir par le sol, elle aurait été on ne peut plus heureuse. Elle bégaya un faible :

**_Avec personne**, tout en baissant la tête et en regardant ce sol qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Manque de chance pour la rouquine, en plus du sol qui ne s'ouvrit pas, son frère trouva l'occasion excellente pour la ramener :

**_C'est faux, maman, elle sort avec Dean et pourtant elle n'arrête pas de soupirer après Harry.**

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, tout en se disant qu'à la prochaine occasion, il étriperait son meilleur ami. Il avait assez de problème comme ça avec une fille qui débarquait du futur, sans en plus se prendre la tête avec une autre fille, qui lui courrait après et une Molly survoltée, qui voudrait à tout prix savoir si sa fille avait une chance d'être un jour Mme Potter. Finalement, fuir au Japon devait être la meilleure idée de toute sa vie.

Draco, comme son père, était sous le choc. Il était hors de question que Scorpius soit le fils d'une Weasley. Et si cette dernière était la mère de la rousse, il était possible qu'elle soit aussi celle de la fille aux mèches blondes. Non jamais il ne ferait un gosse à une Weasley, plutôt mourir.

Molly, quant à elle, souriait. Harry, qu'elle aimait comme son fils, allait rejoindre sa famille. Saki réveilla tout le monde d'un ton froid, traînant et tellement Serpentard :

**_Arrêter tous de rêver, de un, Ginny n'est pas et ne sera jamais ma mère, de deux, mon père ne vivra jamais avec elle et de trois, à moins d'avoir recours à un sortilège ou une potion, il ne sortira jamais avec elle.**

Molly reprit ses esprits plus rapidement et dit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, cachant sa déception :

**_Ce n'est pas grave, Dean doit être un très gentil garçon.**

Ginny, quant-à-elle, avait un regard des plus noirs et le rouge de gêne s'était transformé en un rouge de rage. De quel droit, cette erreur de la nature, osait-elle la ramener ? C'était _son_ Harry, ça le resterait et sa fille elle l'aurait avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle abdique devant une vile Serpentarde.

Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas rassuré. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à sa fille de dire un truc pareil maintenant ? Ginny n'allait pas arrêter de le surveiller et de le coller encore plus. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il parte au Japon plus tôt...

Miss Je-Sais-Tout sembla reprendre vie à cet instant :

**_Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Ginny, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.**

**_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, l'autre Bouffondor !** s'écria Gérémiah, tandis que Saki s'étouffait.

**_Mais c'est vrai, c'est une évidence, c'est comme moi et Ronchounet !**

**_QUOOOUAAAH !?** s'étrangla Ron, en passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

**_Quel manque flagrant de bon goût**, ajouta Draco avec un sourire sarcastique.

**_C'est clair, Harry sera beaucoup mieux avec l'autre père de Saki**, lâcha Scorpius naturellement.

Un ange passa, puis repassa, poursuivi par une horde d'archanges en furie.

Un silence gênant s'abattit sur l'infirmerie. Les Moustiques mutant de la planète Bzurg, accompagnés des Nox de la planète P3X-774, auraient envahi l'école dans l'instant présent, que personne n'y aurait prêté attention.

Harry Potter sembla être le seul à revenir sur Terre :

**_Mais... Je ne suis pas gay ! Certes, Ginny me gonfle, mais je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point !**

**_JE TE GONFLE ?!**

**_La ferme, la rouquine !** balança une Saki enragée, puis redevenue toute calme, les larmes aux yeux, se tourna vers son père, **ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas que je naisse ?**

**_Quoi ? Mais non, 'fin si, je veux, mais... Pas avec un homme !**

**_Paulo, je te préviens toute de suite, notre Saki on l'adore et on ne te laissera pas nous priver d'elle comme ça**, le prévint Miah, son côté Flint trahissant ses traits, serrant Saki contre elle.

**_Puis il est pas si moche que ça, mon père**, ajouta Scorpius, sur le ton de la conversation.

Si le silence précédant était gênant, celui-là était à un niveau bien au-dessus.

Ginny s'étouffait de rage. Son père soutenait sa mère, qui en avait fait un malaise. Ron en perdit ses tâches de rousseur, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortant de ses orbites. Hermione s'évanouit et fit un très joli bruit de chute, quand elle percuta le sol. Théodore se tordait de rire sur la chaise où il était assis. Narcissa avait ses deux mains devant sa bouche en fixant Saki. Draco en perdit ses répliques cinglantes. Saki, Chelsea et Miah, elles, fixaient Scorpius, comme si ce dernier avait commis une énorme bourde ; ce qui était le cas. Mais, la plus belle des réactions, fut celle de Lucius Malfoy, qui venait à peine de se réveiller. Il s'était redressé en entendant ce que venait de dire son petit-fils, avait émis un nouveau couinement, peu aristocratique, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur son lit.

Draco Malfoy sembla se reconnecter à la réalité le premier et de sa voix douce, chaude et mélodieuse, il déclara :

**_QUOOOUUUUAAH ?! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BOR...**

_**Nous interrompons ce passage colérique, par une chanson de publicité :**_

« Le vernis est notre Ennemi,

Si l'on dépasse c'est tout pourri.

Le dissolvant est notre Ami,

Il nettoie tout comme par magie ! »

_**Nous pouvons reprendre le cours de l'histoire.**_

Draco Malfoy était aussi vert de rage, que la couleur de sa Maison le lui permettait.

**_Je crois que j'ai gaffé...**

Tous se tournèrent vers Scorpius.

**_J'te l'fait pas dire, Sherlock !** s'énerva Miah, retenue difficilement par Chelsea, apeurée par la future perte de son demi-frère.

Heureusement pour la jeune fille rousse du futur, les grandes portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant passer deux nouvelles Serpentardes et deux autres anciens Gryffondors, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Fred et George Weasley s'avancèrent vers leurs parents et paniquèrent à la vue de leur mère, inconsciente dans les bras de leur père. Mais ils cessèrent tous mouvements en apercevant Chelsea, qui lâcha brusquement Gérémiah, qui en tomba au sol. Si la brune marmonnait des plans de vengeance, son amie avait le tournis à voir les jumeaux, virevolter autour d'elle. Les deux Serpentardes se dirigèrent vers leurs amis, découvrant un Draco Malfoy, à la fois rouge de colère et vert de rage, qui donnait une couleur horrible à son visage, si pâle d'habitude et un Théodore Nott, les yeux larmoyant à force de rire.

**_On a loupé un épisode ?** demanda la plus grande des deux.

**_Tu n'imagines même pas, Daphné**, réussit à répondre Théodore, se tortillant toujours sur sa chaise.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?** questionna la plus petite. **Pansy est revenue en pleurant au dortoir et elle a été incapable de nous dire ce qu'il se passait.**

**_Franchement, Asto', assis-toi, c'est un conseil.**

Les deux sœurs Greengrass prirent place sur le lit près de Draco Malfoy. Leur amie Pansy avait été incapable d'articuler correctement la raison qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Ce fut Astoria qui comprit la première. Elle avait pris place près de Scorpius, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'infirmerie. Scorpius était le portrait craché de son père, il n'y avait pas à douter là-dessus. Mais en le regardant de plus près, on pouvait noter quelques différences. Les traits de son visage étaient plus doux que ceux de Draco légèrement plus ronds et moins pointus que ceux de son géniteur. Mais la différence se trouvait au niveau des yeux. Draco les avait gris métallique, alors que ceux de Scorpius variaient entre le vert et le bleu. Comme les siens...

Cette scène n'échappa pas à Théodore Nott, qui s'était remis de son fou rire. Il se mit à sourire et adressa un regard aux trois autres arrivantes du futur, qui lui confirmèrent sa pensée avec un hochement de tête discret.

Draco aussi avait remarqué cet échange. Lui aussi avait remarqué les yeux identiques des deux individus devant lui. Les yeux d'Astoria étaient particuliers. Il n'y avait qu'elle, qui en avait de pareil, même sa sœur aînée, avec ses yeux bleus clairs, ne parvenait pas à égaler le regard hypnotisant de sa jeune sœur. Étrangement, cela rassura Draco, qui reprit sa couleur de peau habituelle.

**_C'est beau, l'amour**, soupira Miah en souriant et fixant Scorpius et Astoria.

**_Arrête de dire des bêtises, Gégé, tu veux**, rougit Scorpius en se détournant des yeux de sa mère, les joues rouges.

Étrangement, Saki s'était tue. Elle ne parlait plus, s'était approchée de la fenêtre et regardait le parc d'un air absent. Son Papa ne voulait pas sortir avec un homme, même si c'était pour l'avoir et son Père… son Père avait on ne peut plus mal réagi. Les chances pour qu'elle vienne au monde étaient proches de zéro, surtout qu'en plus de ces deux réactions négatives, la rouquine semblait bien décidé à empêcher sa venue au monde. Il fallait s'y résoudre, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle disparaisse ou qu'elle meurt. C'est dommage, pensa-t-elle, elle ne pourrait pas faire les quatre-cent coups avec Miah, Chelsea et Scorp'. Le bon côté, c'est qu'elle ne leur manquerait pas, s'ils repartaient dans leurs époques, puisque, n'étant pas née, elle n'existerait tout simplement pas et serait probablement rayée de leur mémoire.

Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Elle enjamba alors le montant de la fenêtre et descendit le long de la façade du château, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le parc. Elle se dirigea calmement sous un saule pleureur, fixant l'eau du lac, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, une personne s'était rendu compte de son départ. Le jeune homme était inquiet et se leva doucement, décidé à suivre la jeune demoiselle. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et se posa aux côtés de Saki, la faisant sursauter.

**_Tu m'approches, maintenant ?** cracha-t-elle en reposant son regard sur le lac.

**_Le fait d'être agressive avec les autres, c'est de moi que ça vient, je suppose ?**

**_A croire que c'est génétique**, répondit la jeune brune, avec un sourire sarcastique.

Draco Malfoy la regarda, ne pouvant empêcher les commissures de ses lèvres de se relever légèrement. Elle fixait toujours le lac, ne lui accordant aucun regard. Il en profita alors pour la regarder d'un autre œil, remarquant leurs ressemblances. Au niveau du visage, surtout ils avaient les mêmes attraits. Si le brun dominait sur sa tête, les mèches blondes étaient du même blond que le sien, blond très clair, presque blanc. Elle avait deux importantes mèches blondes au niveau des oreilles, une au niveau de la nuque, les autres, moins importantes, éparpillées un peu partout sur sa tête. Et si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait remarquer une autre couleur, autour de sa pupille. Une couleur argentée.

**_Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi, Saki**, reprit Draco. **Mais, avoue quand même que, apprendre comme ça, qu'on va devenir père, par deux fois et dont un avec un autre homme, ce n'est pas facile à encaisser.**

**_Oui, je me doute bien**, soupira la jeune fille.

**_Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, mon rêve c'est d'avoir une fille.**

Saki se retourna brusquement vers lui, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

**_Avoir un héritier est, certes, important, mais moi, si je veux un enfant et plus particulièrement une fille, c'est à cause de ma mère. Elle a toujours était mon modèle féminin et je rêvais et rêve encore, qu'un jour, je saurai... « créer » un être aussi parfait qu'elle.**

Il lui sourit tendrement, alors que Saki mémorisait chaque mot prononcé par son Père.

**_Laisses-moi juste le temps d'encaisser le fait que ton autre père est Potty, enfin, Harry**, se reprit Draco, en s'arrachant pratiquement la langue pour prononcer le prénom de l'autre père de Saki,** et je pense que... Que tous les deux on... trouvera un terrain d'entente.**

Saki lui sourit en retour, retrouvant un peu de sa joie de vivre. Elle acquiesça, ne pouvant se défaire de son sourire, qui, étrangement, réchauffa le cœur de Draco.

**_Oh et ne t'inquiète pas. Si l'autre rouquine tente de s'approcher de toi, je n'hésiterais pas à l'étrangler.**

**_C'est gentil mais je tiens trop à Chelsea pour prendre le risque de ne pas la connaître**, lui répondit Saki, en s'adossant contre le tronc de l'arbre. **Même si la proposition est tentante et même si je pense que Miah se sera sûrement déjà chargé de son cas, avant que tu n'interviennes. _Dommage**, soupira Draco, faussement attristé, **ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'on aura du tartare de... comment a dit Gérémiah déjà ? Bouffondor ?**

**_Ça, c'est mon insulte, à la base.**

**_Oh et elle te verse des droits d'auteur au moins ?**

**_Même pas ! Tu te rends compte ? L'amie indigne !**

Draco se mit à rire, suivit de Saki. A son époque, elle n'avait passé que très peu de temps avec son Père, étant toujours surprotégée par son Papa, qui avait extrêmement peur de la réaction de Draco.

Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble, Saki parlant de son enfance au Japon avec son Papa, Gérémiah et les parents de cette dernière, puisque l'autre Serpentarde était également née là-bas. Sa lettre de Poudlard et le fait d'apprendre qu'elle retournait en Angleterre. Son adaptation à ce pays et surtout à Poudlard. Son amitié solide avec Scorpius, puis Chelsea, qui était la meilleure amie d'enfance du jeune blond, leurs mères étant restées en contacts. Puis elle lui raconta la création de la Team Camétiboc et de leur quatuor de choc. Elle lui raconta leur enquête sur les origines de Scorpius, Chelsea, ainsi que les siennes. La découverte de leurs gênes en communs. Le fait qu'ils étaient tous les trois liés. Cette découverte avait rapproché les trois amis, mais aussi Gérémiah, qui était la « cousine » de Saki et donc des deux autres. Cette dernière n'avait aucun lien de sang avec les trois autres, mais elle les aimait tout autant et ils le lui rendaient bien.

**_SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

La nommée s'arrêta dans son récit, surprise par la voix paniquée de Gérémiah, qui arrivait en courant vers elle.

**_Putain, meuf, tu m'as fait flipper ! J'te voyais plus, t'imagines les chocottes que tu m'as foutu, là ?**

**_Assis-toi et respire, tu veux**, lui répondit Saki, légèrement apeurée par le comportement de son amie, alors que Draco regardait la nouvelle venue d'un air air absent, de par son langage particulier.

Gérémiah avait toujours été comme ça. Elle protégeait, ou plutôt couvait, ses amis, telle une mère pour ses enfants. Elle veillait à ce qu'ils mangent correctement, même Chelsea, qui ne mangeait pas à leur table. Qu'ils pensent à se couvrir les jours de froids et même qu'ils fassent correctement leurs devoirs. Qu'ils aient un bon cycle de sommeil et que tout aille bien, physiquement, comme mentalement. Elle était parfois étouffante, mais très attachante. C'était son côté Dubois.

**_Pourquoi t'es partie ?** lui demanda Miah, en se posant en tailleur, en face d'elle.

**_J'avais... besoin d'être seule un instant.**

**_Oh, d'accord. Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition « d'être seule »**, lui répondit la plus grande, en fixant Draco.

**_Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, regardez, je fusionne avec l'arbre, je ne suis plus là !** s'exclama Draco Malfoy, en se plaquant contre le tronc.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Gérémiah respira un bon coup et laissa retomber la pression qu'elle s'était mise sur les épaules et la boule, qu'elle avait dans le ventre, disparue. Saki allait bien, elle le sentait.

**_Bon**, poursuivit Miah, **pas que je doute que votre conversation était intéressante, mais tout le monde vous cherche. Tu verrais Chelsea, elle est pratiquement en larmes et sur le point d'étrangler sa mère.**

Saki et Draco se jetèrent un regard, se disant que, si ni lui ni Gérémiah, se chargeait du cas de Ginny, Chelsea s'en occuperait elle-même. Cet échange n'échappa pas à la fille Flint-Dubois, qui sourit à son tour. Saki allait bien. Elle s'était toujours sentit bien avec son Père, même si son Papa passait son temps à la mettre en garde contre lui. Saki adorait son Père et c'était réciproque, ça on ne pourrait pas le leur enlever.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ils retournèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur du château, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Chelsea avait chargé Gérémiah de retrouver Saki, tandis qu'elle-même tentait de lutter contre l'envie de claquer une bonne baffe à sa mère, pour ne pas accepter la brune aux mèches blondes. Gérémiah les entraîna donc vers la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes et où des bruits de conversations et de couverts s'entrechoquant se faisaient entendre. Bruits qui cessèrent lors de l'entrée des trois retardataires. Les trois Serpentards n'en prirent pas compte, et se rendirent à leurs places, où Scorpius afficha un sourire lumineux et soulagé de voir revenir Saki. Cette dernière prit place en face de lui, entre Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass, alors que Gérémiah prenait place en face d'elle, et son père, Draco, sur sa gauche.

**_Tu n'es pas allée nager avec Paulo ?**

**_Non, je n'avais pas l'envie ni les vêtements. Puis il ne nous connaît pas encore à cette époque**, lui répondit Saki.

**_Dommage, c'était rigolo de jouer avec lui**, fit Scorpius en faisant la moue.

**_Qui est Paulo ?** demanda Astoria, assise à côté de sa sœur.

**_Le calamar géant dans le lac**, lui répondit le blond du futur.

**_C'est vrai qu'il est sympa, quand on est gentil avec lui**, répondit Théodore.** Une fois, je me rappelle, il m'a attrapé, m'a fait tournoyer dans les airs et m'a jeté dans l'eau. C'était rigolo.**

**_Trop cool ! Nous il nous jette juste en l'air**, s'indigna Miah.

**_Mais c'est amusant quand même**, lui répondit Scorpius.

**_Ouais. Même qu'il est gentil qu'avec nous quatre**, sourit la brune, lançant sa tête sur le côté, en un mouvement de nuque gracieux, qui fit voler ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

**_Toi et tes cheveux, alors**, sourit Saki.

**_Eux et moi on t'aime aussi.**

**_Chut !** leur dit Daphné**, le directeur va parler.**

En effet, Albus Dumbledore s'était levé de son fauteuil, au centre de la table des professeurs. Il attendit que le calme – déjà bien présent dans la salle – se fasse, tout en adressant un sourire chaleureux à chaque étudiant de son école.

**_Chers élèves de Poudlard. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, parmi nous, se trouvent quatre étudiants, étrangers à notre époque.**

Un murmure se propagea dans la salle, mais fut interrompu par la directrice adjointe, qui frappait sa cuillère contre son verre.

**_Comme je viens de vous le dire**, reprit le directeur, **ces étudiants viennent d'une autre époque. Mais je vous serai gré de ne pas leur poser de quelconques questions sur l'avenir, car, comme vous le savez, rien n'est gravé dans la pierre. ****Il ne tient qu'à vous d'écrire votre histoire. Ces étudiants resteront avec nous le temps qu'il faudra pour les renvoyer chez eux. En attendant, je vous demande de les accueillir chaleureusement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.**

_**Comment être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux ?**

La question provenait de la table des Poufsouffles, d'une petite étudiante, blonde, qui imagina fusionner avec son assiette et son contenu, lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

**_Nan, mais l'autre, là, j'le crois pas !** s'énerva Miah. **Qu'est-ce qui me dit que **_**toi**_**, tu n'es pas dangereuse pour nous ?** demanda la brune en se redressant, debout sur le banc, dardant un regard de braise sur la petite étudiante.

**_Et bien... on ne vous connaît pas et...**

**_Mais moi non plus j'te connais pas**, rétorqua l'héritière Flint-Dubois. **Qui me dit que tu n'es pas une Mage Noire, bien dissimulée ?**

**_Cela suffit, ****Miss Flint-Dubois**, intervint Dumbledore, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes vers Gérémiah, les yeux des élèves grands ouverts.

Gérémiah se rassit correctement, maugréant des menaces de tortures sur tous les Poufsouffles de cette école, faisant sourire les Serpentards autour d'elle.

**_Chers élèves, je vous présente Miss Gérémiah Flint-Dubois, élève en dernière année de Serpentard, de l'année 2016.**

Gérémiah se releva et s'inclina.

**_Merci directeur. Contrario à ce que vous pensez tous, je peux également être très gentille et très ouverte. C'est mon côté Dubois**, sourit-elle chaleureusement**. Mais si vous me cherchez, vous vous doutez bien que je risque de riposter. Hein, le gnome ?** siffla-t-elle à l'encontre de la jeune Poufsouffle. **Ça c'est mon côte Flint, vous vous en doutez bien.**

Elle offrit un sourire plein de sous-entendu, qui glaça le sang de chaque personne qui croisa son regard.

**_Merci, Miss Gérémiah. Il y a également, Miss Chelsea Weasley, élève en dernière année de Gryffondor, de l'année 2016.**

Chelsea se leva aussi, permettant à Miah d'enfin la trouver parmi « toute cette masse de rouge immonde ». La Gryffondor s'inclina, lançant un regard lourd de sens à la brune, qui en frémit discrètement. La rousse s'installa à nouveau sur le banc, tout en ignorant les murmures des autres autour d'elle.

**_Il y a aussi Miss Saki Potter, élève en dernière année de Serpentard, de l'année 2016.**

Saki se leva à contre cœur, jetant un regard glaçant à quiconque osait murmurer quoique ce soit sur elle. Elle se rassit bien vite, étant plutôt contente d'être dos à la grande majorité des autres étudiants de l'école.

**_Et pour finir...**

**_Les meilleurs toujours en dernier**, sourit Scorpius.

**_Ça s'appelle la politesse, Scorpius**, le reprit son père.

**_...Monsieur Scorpius Malfoy, élève en dernière année de Serpentard, de l'année 2016.**

Scorpius se releva, adressa un sourire et un regard charmeur à qui en voulait et se rassit, fier de son petit effet sur les plus jeunes, surtout les filles.

**_Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, chers élèves de l'année 1999, je vous demande à nouveau de ne pas leur poser de questions sur l'avenir de chacun d'entre vous et de les accueillir comme il se doit. J'ose espérer, de la part de nos invités, qu'il en sera de même pour eux.**

**_Soyez sans crainte, professeur**, sourit Scorpius.

**_Nous serons les meilleurs hôtes, que cette école ait pu recevoir**, poursuivit Miah, avec un large sourire.

**_Je l'espère bien.**

Le directeur se rassit à son tour et poursuivit son repas tranquillement. À la table des Serpentards, c'était une toute autre histoire.

**_Il est sérieux, lui ?** s'indigna la brune. **Genre je vais être gentille avec l'autre gnome, de la Maison Poubelle.**

**_Fait ressortir ton côté Dubois pendant quelques jours**, lui conseilla Saki, en croquant dans une pomme.

**_Mais il faut quand même avouer que le lutin des Blaireaux l'a cherché, aussi**, ajouta Scorpius, en coupant un bout de viande.

**_Certes, mais quand même. Passons pour les enfants bien élevés que nous sommes chez nous et tout ira bien**, conclu Saki.

**_Ouais, t'as raison. Vous savez si Chelsea a mangé ?**

Gérémiah se tordit le cou, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa cadette. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle vit Chelsea, enfourner une cuillerée de purée de citrouille dans sa bouche.

Le repas se termina bien vite. Les Serpentards sortirent en premier, attendant que les Gryffondors en fassent de même. Ils ne patientèrent que quelques minutes, lorsque Chelsea arriva près d'eux et frappa Gérémiah sans ménagement à l'arrière du crâne.

**_Aïe-euh, mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?**

La cadette arma son bras, mais le laissa retomber. Le cas Gérémiah était un cas désespéré. Cas désespéré, qui fit ressortir une nouvelle fois son côté Flint, en apercevant la petite Poufsouffle arriver vers elle. Lorsqu'elle et ses amies passèrent près d'elle, Gérémiah sauta juste devant elles, en criant et gigotant ses bras dans tous les sens. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : les petites Poufsouffles détalèrent en hurlant de peur. Miah était fière d'elle. Mais pas Chelsea. Qui la frappa une nouvelle fois.

**_Aïe-euh. Oui, bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'arrête. Si on peut même plus rigoler.**

**_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi**, soupira la rousse.

**_Me faire des câlins et des bisous parce que j'suis mignonne ?** sourit la brune.

**_Mais oui on t'adore !** s'exclamèrent Saki et Scorpius, en venant serrer leur amie et déposer leurs lèvres sur ses joues.

Chelsea les regarda un instant, soupira et rejoignit les personnes de sa Maison. Les trois Serpentards se séparèrent, tout en se disant qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas des cadeaux pour cette pauvre Chelsea, qui devait les supporter, pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et le tout sept jours sur sept.

Scorpius avançait calmement dans les couloirs, lançant des sourires séducteurs à toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait. C'était une sorte de réflexe, car en vérité il aurait été incapable de dire si la dernière fille qu'il avait croisé était rousse, brune, blonde ou aux cheveux violets. Il était profondément ancré dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à l'endroit où le menaient ses pas. C'était relativement déstabilisant de croiser ses parents, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'adolescents, quoi que, moins que pour sa demi-sœur, puisque ses parents avaient semblé l'accepter lui. Il allait tourner à droite, quand il entendit des cris de rage et des objets se casser. Il s'approcha de la porte de ce qui semblait être une salle de classe vide. Il jeta discrètement un œil à l'intérieur et pâlit subitement.

Alors que Scorpius allait entrer dans la pièce, pour demander à la jeune femme ce qui n'allait pas, il s'arrêta en voyant un jeune homme apparaître soudainement – jeune homme qui n'était autre que Harry Potter – et retirer rapidement la lame de la main de la jeune femme. Scorpius hésita, puis finalement décida de continuer d'espionner.

Harry avait suivi Ginny sous sa cape d'invisibilité, pour lui parler à l'écart, un peu coupable de ce qu'il lui avait balancé dans l'infirmerie et ce devant ses parents. Quand elle était rentrée dans la salle et qu'elle s'était mise à tout casser, il s'était réfugié dans un coin, après s'être lancé un _protego_, pour ne pas recevoir de débris. Quand, au bout d'un long moment, elle avait fini par se calmer, il s'était senti soulagé. Soulagement qui avait disparu aussitôt, lorsqu'il avait aperçu la lame aiguisée, que cette dernière avait dans les mains. Il avait alors laissé tomber sa cape d'invisibilité au sol et s'était élancé, afin de stopper le geste, irréparable, que la rouquine s'apprêtait à faire. Alors que la lame volait plus loin dans la pièce, Harry la prit dans ses bras. Elle semblait pleurer et ce dernier lui caressa le dos en cercles concentriques pour la calmer. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, mais que vit Scorpius, toujours caché, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune larme, qui coulait le long des joues de la jeune fille, qui avait caché sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. Aucune larme, mais un sourire calculateur. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, alors il s'éclipsa, afin de trouver Gérémiah et de tout lui raconter.

Astoria, même si elle n'en avait rien montré, bouillonnait intérieurement. Son futur mari allait la tromper avec un homme et en plus avoir un enfant de cette liaison. C'était inadmissible. Mais le pire, c'est quand elle l'avait vu sortir, pour rejoindre ce parasite. Elle avait alors enfermé ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même, pour que les autres ne remarquent rien et qu'elle puisse trouver un plan. Mais quand elle avait remarqué que son bébé, son enfant à elle, était proche de la jeune fille, ça avait été pire que tout. Et en plus, son ange se laissait corrompre par cette Flint-Dubois, qui parlait comme un charretier. Ça ne pouvait être que la faute de son côté Gryffondor. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle éloigne son fils de ces mauvaises fréquentations, ainsi que de la fille Weasley. Son fils était un sang-pur, un Serpentard, il ne pouvait qu'être parfait et ne pas traîner avec de telles mauvaises fréquentations. Alors, après le repas, elle s'était éclipsée dans cette salle, où elle en profitait pour tout casser.

A l'autre bout du château, la dénommée Gérémiah, plus communément appelée Miah, se baladait tranquillement. Elle était rassurée pour Saki. Normalement tout irait bien, à présent qu'elle était sûre qu'un de ses parents l'acceptait. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Chelsea, elle arriverait sans problème à passer de bons moments avec sa mère, même si son père poserait peut-être plus de problèmes. Tout semblait aller bien pour Scorpius. Il avait même retrouvé ce sourire si horripilant, qu'il arborait quand il partait en chasse. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas l'envie de s'afficher avec sa nouvelle conquête devant elle, sinon elle risquait de se mettre en rogne. Alors qu'elle allait descendre un escalier, un grincement la fit sursauter. Elle se dirigea sans bruit vers la provenance du son et vit Astoria écrire sur un grand tableau, avec une craie qui traînait. Elle allait rentrer dans la pièce pour lui dire bonjour, quand elle vit ce qui était écrit. Elle pâlit, puis serra très fort les poings.

**_Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, foi de ****Flint-Dubois**, se dit-elle.** Je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça, meuf, crois-moi.**

Elle lança silencieusement un sort de photo, la rangea dans sa poche et fit demi-tour, à la recherche de Saki, il fallait à tout prix qu'elles élaborent un plan d'attaque.

Saki rêvassait, comme à son habitude – du moins à son époque – en haut de la tour d'astronomie, en équilibre sur l'un des créneaux. Elle observait du coin de l'œil le parc, le lac et la forêt interdite. Puis, calmement, elle commença à chantonner cette chanson japonaise, que son papa lui chantait plus jeune pour la faire dormir. Elle était bien, là, en hauteur, observant sans être vu. C'est dommage que le château, à cette époque, ne permette pas l'utilisation de son Ipod. Elle allait redescendre, quand elle vit deux formes, qu'elle connaissait bien, sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'est Miah qui allait être contente, pensa-t-elle, en dévalant les escaliers, à la recherche de son amie.

Chelsea sentait qu'il y allait avoir un problème. Une impression bizarre, qui lui mettait une boule au ventre. Elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la bibliothèque, où elle s'était réfugiée pour réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve les autres, c'était une nécessité. Elle soupira, regarda autour d'elle rapidement, puis se cacha dans un coin d'ombres. Enfin, elle sortit de sa poche une sorte de pins, qu'elle tapota deux fois avec sa baguette. Devant elle apparut alors une carte des couloirs adjacents, avec trois flèches de différentes couleurs, qui pointaient différentes directions. Elle soupira, blasée. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, non, il fallait qu'elle coure dans tout le château. Quand elle vit que tous les points s'étaient mis à bouger, après avoir tapoté une nouvelle fois son badge, pour avoir une vue de dessus, elle vit que deux d'entre eux partaient à la recherche de Miah. Elle suivit donc la flèche de celle-ci dans les couloirs, après avoir jeté un sort d'impassibilité sur la carte 3D.

Ginny fit semblant d'essuyer ses yeux et prit une moue abattue, en s'écartant des bras d'Harry. Son plan se mettait en place. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué que certains débris semblaient rebondir à un endroit précis. Quand elle s'en était aperçue, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il était là. Elle avait alors monté rapidement ce plan, s'il culpabilisait assez, il sortirait avec elle, juste pour ne pas qu'elle pense à se suicider. En sortant avec elle pour ses raisons, certes, elle n'aurait pas son amour, mais ça lui laisserait le temps et l'opportunité de préparer et de lui administrer une potion d'amour et de la renouveler ensuite toutes les semaines, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Harry serait à elle et seulement à elle.

Dans une salle de classe désaffectée, Astoria fixait ravie le tableau, un sourire sadique et démoniaque aux lèvres. Sur ce tableau on pouvait y lire :

Récupérer mon fils

Détruire sa relation avec la rouquine future

Empêcher la naissance de la bâtarde (demander de l'aide à la belette si nécessaire)

Empêcher de quelconques rapprochements entre lui et la dernière de la troupe

Faire en sorte qu'il se rapproche assez de moi pour lui apprendre à être un sang pur

L'embrigader pour continuer l'œuvre du maître au-delà de sa mort

Garder pour moi seule mon futur époux

L'empêcher de voir sa fille

L'empêcher d'approcher Potty

Les pousser à s'entre-déchirer

* * *

**Note des auteurs S&amp;G : **

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, et merci au nombre de vues pour ces infos ^^

Merci aussi pour l'absence de reviews agressives ou négatives XD. Un merci tout particulier à Solfee pour la première et unique review qu'a reçu cette histoire :)

Cette histoire, pour ceux qui liront jusqu'ici, se verra ajouter un chapitre tous les vendredi. Pour les rares qui aiment cette histoire et veulent la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire est entièrement écrite, elle aura donc une fin. Nous gardons secret le nombre de chapitres encore à venir mais, normalement, ils deviendront de plus en plus long pour certains. Trop d'imagination, que voulez-vous.

Il n'y aura pas de chantage au review, chose que nous détestons toutes deux, le nombre de vues nous ravissant pleinement, mais si le cœur vous en dit elles seront appréciées ^^

**S&amp;G**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Miah courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait à travers tout le château, à la recherche de Saki. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle du projet que la mère de Scorpius venait de mettre en place contre elle. Il y avait déjà assez de la Weasley-Mère qui haïssait Saki pour que celle de Scorpius s'y mette aussi ! Il faudrait aussi qu'elle en parle avec Chelsea et Scorpius. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils mettent en place un plan d'attaque, cela devenait urgent s'ils tenaient à naître, surtout Saki.

Scorpius courait lui aussi à travers tout le château, à la recherche de Gérémiah. S'il y avait bien une personne, adepte des plans machiavéliques dans leur groupe, c'était bien elle. Certes, lui aussi l'était, mais Miah savait très bien déjouer la surveillance de Chelsea. Il adorait sa demi-sœur, mais avait toujours détesté la mère de celle-ci. Et Saki... une demi-sœur tout aussi fantastique que la première. Il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve Gérémiah. C'était une question de survie, surtout pour Saki !

Il bifurqua sur la gauche, à l'angle d'un couloir et se prit de plein fouet une autre personne, qui tournait justement sur la droite. Ils furent tous deux projetés en arrière, atterrissant sur leur postérieur.

**_Aïe ! Mais tu peux pas faire att... REMI !**

Scorpius se jeta sur elle, la faisant basculer sur le dos, se retrouvant sur elle. Il ne réalisa son geste que lorsque leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il la regarda dans les yeux, n'aillant encore jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient entre le marron et le vert. Vert près de la pupille, qui devenait de plus en plus foncé, jusqu'au marron, en s'éloignant du centre de l'œil. Jolie couleur. Il détailla le reste de son visage, s'attardant sur la fine cicatrice qu'elle avait sur la lèvre supérieure. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, étrange. Les yeux de Miah aussi, s'étaient penchés sur sa bouche.

_Comme c'est étrange_, se dit Scorpius,_ on dirait un appel, un accord..._

Il se pencha un peu plus près de Gérémiah. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, attendant l'instant qui vint après une éternité. Scorpius effleura très légèrement ses lèvres. Se recula et la regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Elle lui effleura la joue et rapprocha son visage de celui du blond, approfondissant le baiser que lui avait donné Scorpius.

**_Je dérange ?**

Miah rejeta Scorpius de toutes ses forces et se redressa sur son séant, faisant face à Saki, qui arborait un sourire des plus étranges sur le visage.

**_Tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit et je t'étrangle, Potter !** la menaça-t-elle.

**_Je t'aime aussi. Ça va Scorpius ?**

Le blond se releva et se massa l'arrière train tout en pestant contre la brune. Il tendit sa main à Miah, pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle le repoussa et se remit sur ses pieds toute seule.

**_Bref, avant que tu ne m'agresses**, dit-elle à l'encontre de Scorpius, **je te cherchais**, ajouta-t-elle pour Saki.

**_J't'ai agressé ?!** s'écria le blond.

**_Tu m'as foncé dessus, fait tombé, après tu m'as sauté dessus et je te passe le reste.**

**_Quoi, mais...**

**_BREF ! On s'en branle !** s'énerva Miah. **On a un putain de problème sur les bras, les gens !**

**_De quel genre ?** demanda Saki.

**_Du genre ça.**

Elle sortit la photo qu'elle avait faite du tableau où, la mère de Scorpius, avait noté plusieurs choses à faire et rien de très sympa. Saki et Scorpius la regardèrent, leurs visages devenant de plus en plus blanc.

**_Quoi, mais... même ma mère est une psychopathe, maintenant ?**

**_A croire que oui**, lui répondit Miah, qui vint appuyer ses coudes sur les épaules de ses amis.

**_Dans ce cas, on a un double problème, car la mère de Chelsea a les mêmes idées en tête.**

**_Quoi ?!** s'écrièrent les deux jeune filles.

**_Elle était dans une salle vide et elle a tout fracassée, ton père était planqué sous sa cape d'invisibilité et il l'a enlevé lorsqu'elle a sorti une lame. Après il l'a serré dans ses bras et elle a fait semblant de pleurer. Je pense qu'elle aussi veut faire en sorte que tu ne viennes jamais au monde, Saki.**

**_Oh, ça je m'en doutais**, soupira cette dernière.

**_Eh, souris, nous on t'aime et ton Père aussi, c'est le principal**, la réconforta la brune.

**_C'est vrai, ça, c'est grâce à toi, si avec Chélou on connaît Miah**, sourit Scorpius.

**_Quoi ?**

**_Beh, vous êtes « cousines », non ? Si tu n'avais pas était là, frangine, tu crois qu'avec Miah on serait là, avec toi, aujourd'hui ?**

Scorpius n'avait pas tort, loin de là.

**_Ouais, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous seriez sans moi**, sourit Saki.

**_C'est ma réplique, ça !** rigola Miah, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

**_Tu m'as volé celle des Bouffondors, comme ça on est quitte.**

**_Ça marche. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**_Justement, c'est pour ça que je te cherchais**, lui répondit le blond. **C'est toujours toi qui a les idées machiavéliques.**

**_Vous en avez aussi**, rétorqua la brune.

**_Ouais, mais toi tu sais comment contourner Chelsea et faire en sorte qu'on ne soit pas attrapés.**

Miah ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchit un instant, l'air extrêmement pensive.

**_J'ai l'impression d'être Merlin, tout à coup**, dit-elle. **Comme si votre naissance – à tous les trois – reposait entièrement sur mes épaules.**

**_Je crois que c'est un peu le cas, Merline**, lui répondit Saki. **Surtout pour la mienne.**

**_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas venir au monde et les deux futures mères célibataires, tu les emmerdes ! Sans te vexer, Scorp', hein ?**

**_T'inquiète pas, Miah, je suis du même avis que toi.**

**_Tant mieux. Bon ! Je propose qu'on aille trouver Chélou pour mettre mon plan en pla... AAAAAAAHHHHH !**

Miah sauta dans les bras de Scorpius. Juste au moment où elle se retournait, elle avait été surprise par la très courte distance qui la séparait de Chelsea, juste derrière elle.

**_Ne me refais jamais ça ! Ces carnivores...** soupira la brune, sans pour autant descendre des bras du blond.

**_Carnivores ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas devenue anthropophage.**

**_Certes, mais l'emblème de votre Maison c'est un lion, non ? Et les lions sont des carnivores**, contra la brune.

**_...**

**_...**

**_Gérémiah, dix-sept ans, élève de Serpentard**, conclu Scorpius.

**_Mais le **_**Roi Lion**_**, les gens, un peu de culture Walt Disneytique !** rouspéta Miah. **Tu as entendue tout ce qu'on a dit ?**

**_Plan machiavélique. Contourner Chelsea et... Oh ! Moi aussi je t'aime, Saki.**

**_J'te jure que c'est lui qui a parlé de plan machiavélique !** se défendit la brune, en descendant des bras du blond.

**_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais crier sur personne, c'est promis. Je vais même te donner carte blanche pour ton... plan bizarre.**

Gérémiah, Saki et Scorpius regardèrent Chelsea, comme si celle-ci venait de leur annoncer que la Divination comptait maintenant avec un coefficient de soixante-douze à l'épreuve finale des A.S.P.I.C.

**_T'es sérieuse, là ?** lui demanda Miah.

**_Absolument.**

**_Wow... euh... T'es sûr ?** intervint Scorpius.

**_Oui.**

**_Vraiment sûr ?** poursuivit Saki.

**_Oui, oui et re-oui ! J'adore ma mère, mais il est hors de question que Saki ne fasse pas partie de ma vie et même de nos vies ****!**

Un silence s'installa, le temps que les trois Serpentards encaissent l'information.

**_Dépote ! **s'écria Miah, en serrant les deux Vert et Argent à ses côtés. **Je vais vous monter un putain de plan, les gens, vous aller voir, les deux elles seront bien dégoûtées, quand on leur aura réglé leur compte, foi de Flint !**

**_Foi de Flint ?**

Les quatre adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la voix grave qui venait de résonner à leurs oreilles et ouvrirent de grands yeux, en découvrant à qui elle appartenait. Surtout une, en fait.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les jeunes, vous n'avez encore jamais vu de joueurs professionnels d'aussi près ?** questionna Marcus Flint en personne.

**_Ça y est, ça vient de me revenir pourquoi je te cherchais**, dit Saki, à l'encontre de Miah, qui restait choquée, la bouche ouverte, devant les personnes présentes devant elle.

**_Votre amie est fan de nous ?** sourit Olivier Dubois.

**_On peut dire ça comme ça**, répondit Scorpius.

Chelsea, Saki et Scorpius regardèrent leur amie sans comprendre car, pour la première de sa vie, Gérémiah Flint-Dubois ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Les trois adolescents ne savaient pas ce qu'il fallait qu'ils disent pour désamorcer la situation. Est-ce que leur amie voulait, ou non, qu'ils sachent la vérité et qui elle était vraiment ? Ils se posaient ces questions en boucle, cherchant ce qu'ils pouvaient ou devaient dire, quand la solution à leur problème arriva, dans le couloir latéral, en la personne du noble directeur de l'école.

**_Melle Flint-Dubois, suivez-moi je vous prie, j'aimerais entendre votre explication à propos d'une jeune Poufsouffle terrorisée.**

De là où il était, le noble personnage ne pouvait pas apercevoir les deux anciens élèves, qui faisaient une visite à leur ancienne école. C'est pourquoi, quand il ne vit personne bouger et encore moins celle qui devait le suivre dans son bureau, il se rapprocha de l'élève. La scène était assez comique à voir.

Trois adolescents semblaient soulagés et fixaient sans retenu leur camarade et les deux anciens élèves, à l'affût d'une quelconque réaction. Miah, elle, semblait prête à s'enfuir au moindre signe de non-acceptation. Quant aux deux anciens élèves, ils se regardèrent, regardèrent Miah, puis se regardèrent à nouveau, avant de s'exclamer dans un même ensemble :

**_Je vais être papa !**

Dumbledore poussa un soupir las. Il espérait de tout cœur ne plus être directeur quand ces quatre-là seraient à Poudlard. Avant qu'une ribambelle de questions ou que les futurs parents ne défendent leur progéniture, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, la voix du directeur claqua dans l'air :

**_Melle Flint-Dubois, je ne me répéterai pas une fois de plus, dans mon bureau, immédiatement.**

Alors que la demoiselle, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu ses parents, allait le suivre sans faire d'histoire, une autre voix s'éleva dans le couloir.

**_Si elle doit vous suivre, alors moi aussi, puisque je l'ai encouragé, **lança Scorpius d'une voix traînante, digne de son père.

**_Et moi aussi, puisque j'ai approuvé le plan, **énonça Saki en toisant le directeur.

**_Ainsi que moi, puisque je ne l'ai pas empêché, **ajouta Chelsea.

Le directeur espérait vraiment qu'il ne serait plus directeur. Il toisa les mini-terreurs, qui avaient intérêt à filer droit pendant qu'ils étaient dans cette époque, avant de prendre la parole.

**_Bien, Mr Malfoy, Miss Potter et Miss Flint-Dubois, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, **dit-il sévèrement et il ajouta, alors que Chelsea ouvrait la bouche, **vous n'y pouvez rien, si vous n'avez pas pu les arrêter, Miss Weasley. Je ne vais pas vous punir pour ce petit détail et puis, on sait par votre Maison, que vous ne feriez rien de mal.**

Il tourna alors les talons, suivit des trois adolescents. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, mais qui n'échappa pas à Chelsea, fut le petit serpent vert en origami, qui se déplaça sur le sol, pour venir dans la main de celle-ci. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle rigola, puis tapa un code sur son pins. Le directeur avait du souci à se faire.

Les deux anciens élèves, qui jusque-là n'avaient pas totalement repris leurs esprits, revinrent totalement à la réalité quand la voix de l'amie de leur fille retentit dans le couloir.

**_Si vous voulez voir et discuter avec Miah, rendez-vous où c'est écrit, **dit-elle en leur tendant le papier, qui avait servis à faire le serpent.

Puis elle s'enfonça dans le couloir, allant ils ne savaient où.

Ils baissèrent alors les yeux sur le bout de papier où on pouvait lire :

Je déteste la discrimination,

On a carte blanche pour le directeur aussi ?

On devrait être sorti dans 1h le temps qu'il fasse son speech habituel.

Rendez-vous sous le sol pleureur près du lac dans une heure.

Les parents de Miah sont les bienvenus.

A plus

Plusieurs couloirs plus loin, les trois adolescents sentirent leurs pins vibrer dans leur poche. Quand ils les regardèrent ils étaient verts. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent, comme les yeux des enfants le matin de Noël, lors de l'ouverture de leurs précieux cadeaux. Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser et avec l'accord de Chelsea en plus, que du bonheur.

Alors que le groupe arrivait au pied de l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur, devant la gargouille, ils aperçurent la Poufsouffle et le professeur Chourave, qui était sa directrice de Maison. Ils montèrent tous ensemble l'escalier et une fois dans le bureau, le professeur Chourave et la jeune élève s'assirent dans des fauteuils confortables. Le directeur s'installa derrière son bureau, posant ses coudes dessus et les mains jointes, sur lesquelles reposait son menton. Les trois adolescents se retrouvaient donc debout, attendant que le vieux croûton fasse son discours. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

**_Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez agressés une première année de Poufsouffle, sans aucune raison ?**

Ces mots déclenchèrent plusieurs réactions. Au mot « agressé », Scorpius faillit s'étouffer de rire, et aux mots « sans aucune raison », Gérémiah faillit s'élancer sur le directeur pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Heureusement elle fut rattrapée par Scorpius, qui la retint contre lui. Alors qu'elle allait râler, il la bâillonna d'une main. Saki, elle, était restée calme et un rictus apparut sur sa bouche. Pauvre directeur...

**_Nous ne dirons rien, tant que notre directeur de Maison ne sera pas présent, comme l'exige l'article 678-1-a, du règlement de l'école.**

Le directeur la regarda, comme s'il avait affaire à un OVNI, puis repris son calme et lui répondit :

**_Le professeur Rogue n'est pas disponible jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, pour raison personnelle. Et pour une semaine je ne vais pas nommer de remplaçant, vous pouvez le comprendre, donc si vous voulez bien répondre à ma première question, que l'on puisse décider de la sanction à appliquer.**

**_Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue, **commença Saki avec une moue ennuyée.

Dommage qu'elle ait baissé les yeux, sinon le directeur aurait pu voir que la fille Potter n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien.

**_Je me suis jetée devant elle en criant et gesticulant pour me venger de ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu dans la Grande Salle, **avoua Gérémiah. **Mais je ne l'ai aucunement agressé, professeur, je lui ai juste fais peur, je ne l'ai aucunement touchée.**

**_Bien, comme les faits sont reconnus, j'enlève quarante points à Serpentard, pour chacun d'entre vous, et je vous mets en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine, avec Mme Chourave.**

**_Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Mr le Directeur, **intervint Scorpius avec sa voix traînante.

**_Et pourquoi cela, Mr Malfoy ?**

**_Ce que veut dire mon demi-frère, c'est qu'en vertu de l'article 680-2-c, si le professeur référent n'est pas remplacé, la présence des parents est nécessaire pour prendre une décision**, poursuivit Saki.

**_Et que, dans le cas où ils ne sont pas présents, la punition est nulle et considérée comme non existante, **continua Scorpius.

**_De plus, on ne peut alors plus punir les élèves pour les faits qui étaient reprochés, **compléta Gérémiah.

**_Donc, **finirent-ils en cœur,** nous vous souhaitons une bonne après-midi.**

Ils tournèrent les talons, mais juste avant de sortir, Gérémiah se retourna.

**_Oh et, comment tu t'appelles ?** demanda-t-elle à la jeune Poufsouffle.

**_Mi...Miranda Phels...** bégaya la plus jeune.

**_Et bien, Miranda, ça ne vaut peut-être pas grand-chose mais, je te demande pardon et je promets de ne plus rien dire ou faire, qui puisse amener à une nouvelle confrontation dans le bureau directorial.**

**_Oh... Euh... D'accord... Merci...**

**_De rien**, lui sourit chaleureusement la brune.

**_Après tout**, poursuivit Scorpius, **ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Serpentard, que nous n'avons pas de cœur.**

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent tranquillement du bureau, sous l'air abasourdi des deux adultes présents.

**_Tu étais sérieuse, sur les excuses ?** demanda Saki à Miah en descendant les marches de l'escalier.

**_Absolument pas, c'était juste pour me faire bien voir**, répondit la brune, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.** J'ai trouvé une autre idée pour en faire baver à cette morveuse, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Pouark ! J'ai fait des excuses à une Poufsouffle, quoi ! **s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.** Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas que j'endure pour vous sauver la vie à tous les trois.**

**_On le sait, Gégé**, lui dit Scorpius en passant un bras autour de son cou,** tu nous aime et crois-moi on te le rend bien.**

**_Toi plus qu'autre chose**, murmura Saki pour elle-même.

**_Quoi ?**

**_Rien.**

**_C'est cela, oui.**

Ils avaient de l'avance sur le rendez-vous sous le sol pleureur, mais ce n'était pas grave, ils pourraient parler un peu de leur plan avec Chelsea, avant que les parents de Miah n'arrivent. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le point de rendez-vous, après avoir signalé par pins à Chelsea, qu'ils étaient sortis, grâce à une lumière verte.

* * *

_Note d'auteurs : _

On continu avec les remerciements (oui on aime bien ça). Merci à Solfee, Sisou Swan, et RedBlackSky pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris et pour la suivre ^^ On espère qu'elle vous plait toujours avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci aussi à Zarbi pour suivre cette histoire. C'est un bonheur de voir que notre histoire puisse plaire :)

Merci à toutes (et tous si un ou plusieurs garçons trainent par ici) :)

A la semaine prochaine

**S&amp;G**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Chelsea s'était éloignée des parents de son amie. Elle devait faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque pour savoir qu'elles étaient les potions que risquait d'utiliser sa mère et trouver les contre potions. Il faudrait ensuite qu'elle trouve les recettes pour les donner à Scorpius, afin que ce dernier les prépare. Elle soupira. Certes, la bibliothèque était son domaine, mais elle détestait les potions. Avant toute chose, elle regarda dans le registre des livres et vit quels étaient les livres, que sa mère avait regardé en dernier, grâce à un sort qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître. Elle soupira, désespérée. Une dizaine de livre à éplucher. Sa mère ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitié. Elle prit tous les livres nommés et s'installa à une table pour commencer à lister toutes les potions possibles.

Dans le couloir, les deux anciens élèves étaient un peu perdus et ils décidèrent d'aller aux cuisines. La grande discussion était, qui serait la « mère » de leur futur enfant. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait mettre fin à sa carrière à cause d'une grossesse, même si cela les réjouissait. Ils étaient en train d'en débattre devant des fraises chantilly quand, pour gagner le débat, Flint étala de la chantilly sur une fraise avant de la lécher sensuellement. Dubois était perdu, les yeux hypnotisés par la langue de son vis-à-vis et si un elfe de maison n'était pas apparu dans un _pop_, relativement sonore, qui sait ce qui se serait passé dans cette cuisine...

Hermione Granger était dégoûtée. Comment un de ses meilleurs amis pouvaient préférer les hommes ? C'était une abomination. Et dire qu'elle avait passé autant de temps avec lui, sans s'apercevoir de cette tare. Il fallait qu'elle le guérisse, avant qu'il ne contamine son Ronchounnet d'amour. La contamination devait déjà avoir commencé, puisque ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air ravi de sa déclaration. Il fallait aussi qu'elle aide Ginny. Seule cette dernière avait la stature pour devenir Mme Potter et après tout ce que les Weasley avait fait pour Harry, il pouvait bien se marier avec leur fille. Heureusement qu'elle avait caché son Retourneur de Temps dans la Salle sur Demande, ainsi, elle pourrait essayer d'empêcher que son meilleur ami ne devienne pédé.

Théodore Nott était toujours en état d'euphorie. Ces gosses, qui, certes, avaient son âge, étaient tout simplement géniaux. Il avait bien remarqué que leur venue ne faisait pas plaisir à tout le monde, mais lui sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il les trouve, pour faire partie de leur combine. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il s'ennuyait, seul, dans son coin. Il voulait lui aussi faire les quatre-cent coups et s'il pouvait les aider en même temps et faire vraiment leur connaissance, ce ne serait que du bonheur. Il partit donc d'un pas guilleret à travers le château, à la recherche de ses gosses si spéciaux.

Pansy Parkison n'en revenait pas que ce sale gosse avait sous-entendu qu'elle était moche et, pire, qu'elle ne serait jamais Mme Malefoy. Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Oh non, elle ne l'était peut-être pas dans le futur, d'où ces mioches venaient, mais comme le disait le directeur, on pouvait construire son futur. Et son futur il serait auprès de Draconichou. Ce sale mioche allait disparaître, foi de Parkinson et Draco ne serait qu'à elle et uniquement à elle, pour toujours. Et pour cela, elle avait une idée...

Sous le saule pleureur, Saki et Scorpius, allongés sur l'herbe, discutaient tranquillement de leur Père en commun, alors que Miah, pratiquement cachée dans un creux de l'arbre, immobile, réfléchissait à un plan. Il fallait la jouer fine, cette fois-ci. Après tout, la naissance de ses amis était sur ses épaules. Elle ne fut même pas dérangée dans sa réflexion par Chelsea, qui arrivait tout droit de la bibliothèque et de ses parents, qui revenaient de la cuisine. Tous trois prirent place près des deux Serpentards allongés sur l'herbe, ne remarquant pas tout de suite la brune, pratiquement dissimulée dans le creux de l'arbre.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?** demanda Olivier Dubois, en chuchotant.

**_Elle réfléchit**, lui répondit Chelsea, sur le même ton, assise sur sa droite.

**_Et vaut mieux ne pas la déranger**, surenchérit Scorpius.

**_Question de survie**, acheva Saki.

Les deux anciens élèves acquiescèrent en silence. Ils ne savaient que trop bien, l'un et l'autre, de quoi chacun d'eux était capable et ils ne doutaient pas que leur progéniture puisse avoir leurs deux caractères à la fois. Un mélange explosif, qui valait mieux ne pas chercher à manipuler car, comme l'avait dit Saki, question de survie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gérémiah s'anima, mais garda son air pensif sur le visage.

**_Chelsea, tu as pu trouver des informations à la bibliothèque ?**

**_Oui, j'ai réussi à retrouver les livres que ma mère avait empruntés à la bibliothèque**, leur apprit la rousse, en sortant des feuilles des poches de sa robe de sorcière.** Ainsi que toutes les potions dont elle aurait l'utilité. Il y en a douze en tout...**

**_DOUZE ?!** s'écria Scorpius. **Je n'aurai jamais le temps de préparer autant d'antidotes !**

**_Malfoy, ferme-la !**

La voix glaciale plus l'emploi du nom de famille, dissuada le blond de faire une nouvelle intervention, alors que Marcus Flint jubilait et que Olivier Dubois soupirait en silence.

_**Mais j'ai réussi à faire un tri. Si on prend en compte le fait que ma mère voudra agir le plus rapidement possible et qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose de réalisable par elle-même. Ce qui fait qu'on arrive à six potions possibles.**

**_C'est encore un nombre trop élevé, tu arriverais à rétrécir encore plus le champ des recherches ?** lui demanda la brune.

**_Malheureusement, non. Je peux juste en retirer un, car un des ingrédients est extrêmement rare et que je doute fort que l'on puisse le trouver si facilement, même dans la réserve de Rogue.**

**_On a donc cinq possibilités**, conclu Miah. **Qui sont ?**

**_Quatre mineurs et le dernier est l'Amortentia**, grimaça la rousse. **Si nous-mêmes nous avons appris sa fabrication en sixième année, ils ont également dû l'apprendre.**

**_Ce qui complique un peu les choses, si ta mère arrive à le reproduire correctement. Bref, en résumé, on est dans la merde**, soupira la brune. **Scorpius, tu te souviens de nos cours sur l'Amortentia ?**

**_Oui et même que l'antidote est assez simple à réaliser. Si j'ai le matériel adéquat et les bons ingrédients, il n'y a pas de problème.**

**_Parfait. Quels sont les quatre autres philtres ? S'ils sont vraiment mineurs, comme tu dis, ta mère choisira probablement l'un d'entre eux. L'Amortentia étant reconnaissable par sa couleur nacrée, sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirale, l'odeur attirante qu'elle dégage et étant assez compliquée à préparer, je ne pense pas que ta mère ait opté pour celle-ci. Sans te vexer.**

**_Il n'y a pas de quoi et je l'espère aussi. Les quatre autres sont vraiment très basiques, ils sont à la portée de tout le monde**, expliqua la rousse, en tendant ses feuilles à Miah, qui scruta les feuilles une à une avec attention.

**_Je vois ça, en effet. Tiens, Scorpius. Je veux que tu me fasses une liste de tout ce qu'il te faut, pour contrecarrer les plans de la mère Chelsea.**

**_Entendu.**

**_Merci, Chelsea, grâce à toi on a méga avancé !**

**_De rien, chercher dans les livres, c'est bien la seule chose que je sais faire**, soupira la rousse.

**_Dis pas ça**, asséna Miah, **sans toi, aucun de nous n'aurait lu le règlement de l'école et on ne pourrait pas s'en servir pour contrer toutes les punitions, qu'on aurait pu avoir sur le dos, lorsqu'on se fait attraper. C'est également grâce à toi, que la plupart de mes plans marchent, car tu as su dénicher la bonne info. Et puis, qui nous stopperait dans nos plans bizarres, si tu n'étais pas là ?**

**_En gros, je suis une bibliothèque ambulante, qui vous aide à vous sortir des situations difficiles, lorsque vos idées sont complètement ratées ? En résumé : si je n'étais pas là, vous auriez à chaque fois de gros ennuis.**

**_Tout à fait,** sourit Miah.

**_Pas très glorieux.**

**_Bien sûr que si, Chelsea**, intervint une nouvelle personne.

**_Tonton Théo !**

**_Salut, Géré... Marcus ? Ça alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** sourit Théodore.

**_Surprise !** s'exclama joyeusement Marcus Flint, en serrant joyeusement la main de son ami.

**_Beh c'est réussi ! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec la Team Camétiboc.**

**_La quoi ?**

**_La Team Camétiboc**, répéta Théodore.

**_On ne leur a pas encore expliqué**, lui dit Saki.

**_Il serait peut-être temps de le faire**, suggéra le seul blond du groupe.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, les quatre arrivants du futur expliquèrent d'où ils venaient, les liens qui les unissaient et surtout, ceux qui les unissaient avec leurs anciens camarades. Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois étaient vraiment plus que surpris. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient entendu quelques minutes plus tôt, la pilule était quand même dure à avaler.

**_Donc, si je résume**, tenta de comprendre Olivier. **Scorpius est le fils de Draco Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass. Mais Draco est également le Père de Saki, qui a pour autre parent Harry. Harry, qui est lui-même le papa de Chelsea, ****cette dernière ayant pour mère Ginny Weasley****. Astoria et Ginny ne veulent pas de Saki ni même Harry – d'après ce que j'ai compris – mais Malfoy oui et il faut absolument que Saki vienne au monde, pour ne pas bousculer la chaîne spatio-temporelle. J'ai tout bon ?**

**_Tu gères de la fougère, Papa**, lui répondit Miah, se retenant bien de dire la vérité sur la chaîne spatio-temporelle – elle n'en avait en réalité aucune idée.

**_Wow... compliqué comme situation.**

**_Exactement. Il faut gérer le fait qu'il faut que Harry et Draco passent du temps ensemble, pour que Saki puisse voir le jour, mais en même temps pas trop, pour que Scorpius et Chelsea viennent aussi au monde ! C'est un putain de casse-tête chinois, ce truc !** s'écria Miah. **Si à la fin de la journée, je n'ai pas développée huit tumeurs au cerveau, c'est un miracle !**

**_Mais non, on est increvable, on est la Team Camétiboc !** s'écria joyeusement Scorpius, les bras en l'air.

**_Scorpius a raison**, poursuivit Saki. **Tu es le cerveau du groupe, tu ne peux pas mourir !**

**_Le cerveau ?** répéta Miah, incrédule.

**_Beh oui**, continua l'autre brune aux mèches blondes. **Scorpius est notre potionniste, Chelsea notre source d'informations, moi je suis l'avocate lorsqu'on se fait prendre et toi tu es le cerveau, celle qui a les plans les plus astucieux.**

**_Vous en avez aussi, hein.**

**_Ouais, sauf que les nôtres foirent dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas**, expliqua Scorpius,** alors que les tiens ils marchent...**

**_Je dirai même qu'ils courent**, corrigea Saki.

**_Ils courent dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas. Donc, oui, tu es le cerveau de la bande.**

**_Et vous avez attendu sept ans pour me dire ça ?**

**_Euh...**

**_Moi je viens d'apprendre que j'étais autre chose, que le rat de bibliothèque**, lui dit la rousse.

**_Et moi que j'étais « la glu, le ciment, la colle », grâce à laquelle on est là, ensemble, tous les quatre,** dit Saki.

**_Et moi que... Que... Que quoi d'ailleurs ? **chercha le blond.

**_On s'en fout, c'est juste toi**, lui répondit Chelsea, faisant pouffer les autres de rire.

**_Bref ! **coupa Miah, en reprenant son sérieux. **Scorpius, tu me fais une liste de tout ce qu'il te faut pour les antidotes. Je me débrouillerais pour te fournir.**

**_Chef, oui, chef !**

**_Chelsea, rapproches-toi de ta mère. Essayes de savoir quel philtre, précisément, elle compte utiliser. N'hésites pas à faire ta pleureuse, à te plaindre de nous trois s'il le faut, en cas d'extrême urgence****. Dit lui que nous sommes les créatures les plus horribles que tu connaisses et tout le tralala, bref, caresses-la dans le sens du poil.**

**_Comprit.**

**_Saki, passes du temps avec ton Père. Astoria n'osera pas l'approcher, tant que tu seras dans les parages. Et ça ne pourra que te faire du bien.**

**_Entendu.**

**_Tonton Théo, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Occupes-toi d'Astoria. Parles lui, glanes le plus d'informations que tu peux et, comme pour Chelsea, n'hésite pas à cracher sur nous, s'il le faut.**

**_Avec grand plaisir.**

**_Une vraie meneuse d'équipe**, murmura Olivier à l'oreille de Marcus, alors qu'ils affichaient tous les deux un sourire.

**_Si tout se passe bien, organiser vos naissances, ne sera qu'un jeu d'enfants, mes poussins !** s'exclama la brune, ravi.

**_Elle te ressemble quand elle sourit**, répondit Marcus, en chuchotant lui aussi, à l'oreille de son compagnon, qui rougit du compliment.

**_Père, Papa ? Je risque d'avoir besoin d'un alibi, vous pourriez m'aider ?**

**_Avec grand plaisir**, lui répondit Marcus.

**_De plus, Dumbledore t'a vu traîner avec nous, alors il n'aura pas de problème à nous croire**, poursuivit Olivier.

**_J'ai des parents géniaux**, soupira gaiement Miah. **Et après tout ça, on aura même le temps de faire la fête !**

Miah se figea, juste après sa dernière phrase. Le Temps...

**_Le Temps...**

**_Quoi, le temps ? **lui demanda Saki.

**_Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt**, s'alarma-t-elle en se levant. **Mais quelle véracrasse !**

Elle fila à une allure folle vers le château, laissant en plan ses amis, ses parents et son « tonton » Théodore. Personne ne comprenait la réaction de la jeune fille, pas même ses amis les plus proches. En attendant plus amples explications, ils firent tous ce qu'elle leur avait demandé. Scorpius prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, Chelsea celui de la tour Gryffondor. Saki et Théodore, quant à eux, prirent la direction des cachots, tout en discutant. Les parents de Gérémiah, n'aillant reçu aucune instruction, sauf celle de l'alibi en cas de besoin, restèrent sous les branches et derrière les feuilles du saule pleureur, tout en se câlinant silencieusement. Ils avaient un bébé à mettre en route, après tout...

**_Vous avez d'autres amis, qui vous attendent à votre époque ? **demanda soudainement Théo, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans le château.

**_Pas vraiment, c'est un peu nous contre le monde. Papa dit souvent qu'on est la deuxième génération de Maraudeurs.**

**_Qui sont les Maraudeurs ? **demanda Théo, fixant Saki, dont les yeux étaient partis dans le vague, alors qu'elle marchait de façon automatique.

**_Patmol, Queudver, Lunard et Cornedrue. Ce dernier était mon grand-père, ils faisaient les pires bêtises qu'il soit à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que le rat quitte le navire.**

**_Le rat ?**

**_Queudver était Peter Pettigrow et était un animagus rat…**

**_Oui, ça me revient, le directeur en avait parlé, à la fin de la guerre. Mais ça veut dire que vous êtes aussi des animagis ?**

**_Peut être, peut-être pas, **lâcha –t-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant de lui tirer la langue et de partir en courant.

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de s'élancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Des rires résonnèrent dans le couloir, quand le jeune homme la rattrapa enfin et l'attaqua à coup de chatouilles, pour se venger de la fuite. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, à bout de souffle, afin de rejoindre leurs deux missions respectives, les joues un peu rouges d'avoir trop rit.

Miah courait à en perdre haleine. Elle arpenta divers couloirs, gravit un nombre incalculable de marches, pour arriver au septième étage, face à une immense tapisserie, représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet, d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Hermione Granger était déjà là, passant une énième fois devant le mur vide. Une porte apparue, lorsqu'elle aperçut Gérémiah arriver en courant. La Rouge et Or se précipita à l'intérieur, mais n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte, que la Serpentarde bloqua la fermeture de son pied. Ne cherchant pas à lutter contre une Flint-Dubois, Hermione délaissa la porte pour se précipiter dans une des nombreuses allées de la Salle sur Demande. Gérémiah entra à son tour, voyant déguerpir sa rivale elle la poursuivit, mais fut vite semée à travers tout ce bric-à-brac ! Elle tapa rageusement du pied et sortit sa baguette et son pins. Elle l'activa et chercha Hermione. Une chance pour elle, les pins qu'avait fabriqués Saki, à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur de son père, fonctionnaient aussi dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle chercha le point rouge, signe de la Gryffondor. Elle était juste derrière elle. Miah eu juste le temps de lancer un _protego_ en se retournant, qu'un sortilège frappa le bouclier.

**_Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux et qu'ils n'attaquaient pas dans le dos ?** Susurra-t-elle, en s'approchant de l'endroit d'où était partit le sortilège. **C'est chez les Aigles, que tu aurais dû aller, ton cerveau n'est pas assez utilisé, chez les Lions. Ou alors les Blaireaux, puisque tu n'as pas assez de courage, pour m'affronter en face.**

Hermione se retint de faire un commentaire ou de défendre la Maison des Jaune et Noir. Elle avait autre chose de plus important à faire pour l'instant. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers l'endroit qui l'intéressait, ne se doutant pas que Gérémiah la suivait discrètement, tel un serpent.

Hermione, ne se doutant de rien, arriva rapidement là où elle le souhaitait. Elle chercha un instant et retrouva l'objet qu'elle convoitait. Elle l'admira un instant, ne se doutant pas des ondulations silencieuse de Gérémiah tout près d'elle. Cette dernière émit un petit sifflement, juste à peine perceptible, qui fit se retourner la Gryffondor dans sa direction.

Hermione en resta figée. Devant elle, se tenait un énorme serpent, ses écailles argentées luisant à la faible lumière de la salle. Hermione hurla de terreur et recula du mieux qu'elle pouvait en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds. Elle se retourna rapidement et détala le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Mais le serpent ne lui laissa aucune sortie possible, se glissant devant elle, à chaque fois qu'elle tournait quelque part.

Le serpent dansait entre les différentes allées de la Salle sur Demande. Il passait d'un endroit à un autre avec une agilité et une adresse à couper le souffle. Il entraînait sa victime où il le voulait, jouant avec elle comme il lui plaisait. Mais le jeu avait assez duré. D'un coup de queue, le serpent fit s'effondrer une rangée de chaises, dont une percuta le dos de la Rouge et Or, qui chuta lourdement au sol. Elle gémit de douleur, se massant le dos. Elle regarda son autre main, souriant à la vue de l'objet, qu'elle tenait toujours fermement entre ses doigts. Objet, qui fut récupéré par une Gérémiah qui souriait.

**_Tu as toujours été une adversaire de taille, Granger. J'aurai grand plaisir de t'affronter une fois de plus, dès mon retour dans le futur.**

Tout sourire, Miah jeta un sort d'authenticité sur l'objet, vérifiant que la Gryffondor ne l'avait pas remplacé par un faux, lorsqu'elle ne la voyait pas. Une fois la vérification terminée, elle se mit à sourire. Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans la baguette de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, l'objet allant se perdre dans une des allées encombrées de la pièce.

**_Salue ton ami le serpent pour moi**, cria Miah, en sortant de la Salle sur Demande en riant.

Gérémiah était fière d'elle. C'était un coup de maître d'avoir doublé Miss Je-sais-tout. Mais il fallait l'avouer, Hermione était bien la seule personne, adulte, qui lui arrivait à la cheville, niveau idées et plans. Puis il y avait eu Rose... Cette vermine avait le cerveau de sa mère. Ce veracrasse ruinait une partie des plans de Miah et de ses amis avec une facilité sans nom. Mais là, Miah avait toutes les raisons d'être fière d'elle-même. Elle avait coiffée la Bouffondor au poteau et en beauté !

Tout en continuant de sourire, elle sortit son pins de sa poche, à la recherche de ses amis. Scorpius étant à la bibliothèque, elle décida que ça serait leur point de rendez-vous. Elle rangea son pins et sortit sa baguette. Elle fit apparaître trois feuilles noires, y inscrivit magiquement un petit mot à l'adresse de Saki, Chelsea et Théodore Nott et envoya les origamis, en forme de serpent, partir à la recherche de ses deux amies et de son tonton préféré. Et puis, le temps qu'ils les rejoignent à la bibliothèque, elle et Scorpius auraient peut-être le temps de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait plutôt dans l'après-midi...

Hermione Granger fulminait. Elle s'était faite doubler par cette Flint-Dubois et la défaite lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Certes, Gérémiah venait de prouver qu'elle était intelligente, mais Hermione l'était plus ! Elle ne laisserait pas cette petite peste, prétentieuse, gagner ! Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ginny, le temps pressait...

Elle se releva, récupéra sa baguette sans trop de mal et sortit en courant de la Salle sur Demande. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape cette Flint-Dubois. Elle ne se laisserait pas battre ainsi par une gamine, qui n'avait rien vécue de ce qu'elle avait vécu. La guerre, la perte des êtres chers. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde face à cette vile Serpentarde, qui avait dû avoir une vie de pacha, ayant l'habitude qu'on lui apporte tout sur un plateau d'argent ! Hermione réussit à rattraper la Verte et Argent et ne perdit pas de temps. Elle lança un sortilège, qui siffla juste au-dessus de la tête de sa nouvelle ennemie. Gérémiah se retourna prestement, lançant elle aussi un sortilège, juste après avoir sorti sa baguette magique. Elle qui aurait pensé que la Gryffondore de la poursuivrait pas, elle se trompait. Tant mieux. Ça allait être amusant...

**_Attrape-moi si tu le peux, Bouffondor !**

Et elle partit en courant et riant, Hermione sur ses talons. Elles parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, ainsi que des escaliers, ne cessant de s'envoyer toute sorte de sortilèges et enchantements. A un moment, Miah bifurqua sur la droite, au bout d'un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, percutant, malencontreusement, quelqu'un au passage.

**_Aïe ! Pardon, man... Tonton Blaise ! **s'exclama-t-elle ravi. **Justement, tu tombes très bien ! Tu peux détourner l'attention de la Gryffi en furie qui arrive, s'il te plaît ? J'te revaudrais, ça, promis !**

**_D'accord,** lui répondit le jeune homme impassible.

**_Merci ! T'es mon deuxième Tonton préféré, tu le sais ça ?**

Et elle partit en courant. Juste au moment où Hermione passa l'angle du mur, elle fut stoppée d'une bien étrange manière...

Chelsea parlait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes avec sa mère. Elles avaient appris quelques trucs, l'une sur l'autre, Chelsea en profitant pour grailler quelques moyens de pression sur les membres de sa famille, discrètement. Oui, vivre en permanence avec trois Serpentards pouvait avoir ces avantages. Mais la discussion avait assez duré. Elle avait une mission très importante à mener.

**_Dit, maman...**

Elle fit exprès d'utiliser ce mot, se doutant de déclencher une vive envie de discuter de la part de sa mère.

**_Enfin, je dis « maman », mais tu ne veux peut-être pas que je...**

**_Si, si ! Appelles-moi comme tu le souhaite**, répondit l'unique fille Weasley.

Chelsea sourit. Un sourire gêné pour sa mère, un sourire digne des plus grande actrices, pour elle.

**_D'accord... Je... je voulais savoir si... si tu savais quoi faire avec... avec papa...**

Ginny marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa fille voulait-elle, autant qu'elle, avoir une famille digne de ce nom, unie, sans « demi-frère » ni « demi-sœur » gênant ni cette Flint-Dubois, qui avait, décidément, une trop mauvaise influence sur les plus jeunes.

**_Et bien... j'avais peut-être une idée, mais... je ne sais pas trop...**

**_Dis-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider !**

Chelsea sautillait de joie intérieurement. Elle avait toujours su comment manipuler sa mère et cette fois-ci n'échappera pas à la règle.

**_J'avais pensé à...**

Ginny se stoppa. Devait-elle vraiment le lui dire ? Et si sa fille lui mentait ? Non, impossible. Sa fille ne pouvait pas vouloir que son père l'abandonne pour l'autre « erreur de la nature », comme elle surnommait affectueusement Saki. Elle ne pouvait vouloir ça, pas avec la bouille d'ange qu'elle affichait en ce moment même. Elle se pencha vers sa fille et murmura le plus bas possible, pour que personne alentour dans la salle commune, ne l'entende.

**_Un philtre d'amour.**

**_Tu es sûr ? C'est une grande responsabilité, les philtres d'amour, ils doivent être réalisés correctement et tout !** chuchota Chelsea.

**_Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai énormément progressé en Potion grâce à Hermione. Puis, comme j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas non plus pour la naissance de cette Erreur de la nature, elle pourra sûrement m'aider.**

Ginny souriait, ravie de son idée. Chelsea aussi souriait, mais pas pour la même raison. Elle souriait pour les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre et aussi pour dissimuler la colère, qui montait en elle peu à peu. Saki, une Erreur de la nature ? Et puis quoi encore ! Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle dirait sa façon de penser à cette femme, qui se disait être sa mère. Elle continua de forcer son sourire et tenta de se calmer, pour ne rien laisser paraître dans sa voix.

**_Génial ! Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu as déjà trouvé une idée de philtre ?**

**_J'ai choisis...**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour, s'assurant que vraiment personne ne les écoutait.

**_L'Amortentia !**

Ginny souriait de plus en plus. Elle était fière d'elle, cela se voyait. Chelsea aussi jubilait. Elle savait avec quoi sa mère allait attaquer. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'éclipser et aller tout rapporter à ses amis, ce qui n'était pas très Gryffondoresque, mais de toute manière, quand vos trois meilleurs amis étaient des Serpentards, ils ne pouvaient que déteindre sur vous. Scorpius trouverait un antidote, Gérémiah trouverait un plan de contre-attaque et Saki les aiderait à ce sortir de toutes situations gênantes. Il fallait qu'elle aille les prévenir et vite.

Elle fit semblant de se réjouir avec sa mère, discutant de la potion, de comment elle comptait la préparer, où, quand et comment. Une fois toutes ces révélations mémorisées, Chelsea chercha un quelconque moyen de s'échapper, lorsqu'elle vit sur le sol un petit serpent en origami noir, onduler vers elle. Les feuilles noires provenaient de Miah. Cette dernière avait sûrement quelque chose de très important à leur dire, en plus de leur fournir l'explication de son emportement de toute à l'heure.

De son pied gauche, elle appuya sur le lacet de l'autre chaussure, en relevant celui-ci, défaisant ainsi son lacet. Elle expliqua ensuite à sa mère qu'il fallait qu'elle voit le directeur, pour savoir qu'elles seraient les mesures pour pouvoir les accueillir, elle et les autres, durant quelques jours, s'ils ne retournaient pas dès aujourd'hui à leur époque. Elle se leva, se baissa pour refaire son lacet, se plaignant qu'ils passaient leur temps à se défaire. Elle ramassa discrètement l'origami et quitta la salle commune, de la tour Gryffondor. Une fois dans un couloir désert, elle déplia le reptile en papier. Elle reconnue l'écriture en lettres bâtons et légèrement penchée de son amie au premier coup d'œil.

_Bibliothèque._

_Conseil de Guerre, avec un grand G, comme Gérémiah._

Chelsea sourit. Lorsque Gérémiah employait la deuxième phrase, généralement, c'est qu'elle avait un plan en tête, un plan parfait sur tous les points. Et avec les informations qu'elle allait lui apporter, le plan de la brune n'en serait que plus parfait.

Elle se mit à marcher rapidement vers la bibliothèque, pensant bien à passer par devant le bureau du directeur, au cas où elle aurait été suivie.

Saki discutait pleinement avec son Père. Elle n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de le faire à leur époque, alors elle en profitait au maximum, comme le lui avait conseillé Miah. A plusieurs reprises, Astoria s'était approchée d'eux, mais s'était ravisée à chaque fois. Saki sourit. Son amie avait raison, la mère de Scorpius n'oserait pas approcher Draco tant qu'elle serait là. Mais elle poursuivait sa discussion avec son Père tranquillement et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Son père voulait tout savoir d'elle, après lui avoir demandé de raconter toute son enfance au Japon, elle avait embraillé sur les rares fois où elle l'avait croisé dans le futur, alors qu'il n'était pour elle à ce moment-là que le père de son meilleur ami, puisque son Papa ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi Potty ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant qu'il était son père, elle lui avait répondu avec un sourire triste que c'était parce qu'il était toujours avec Astoria et qu'il ne voulait pas briser son couple. Pour lui changer les idées, Draco lui avait alors demandé si elle avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait dans le futur. Quand elle lui cita juste son père, il soupira et précisa quelqu'un dont elle était amoureuse. A cette question, elle prit une jolie teinte rosée au niveau des joues et bredouilla que non, même si ses yeux étaient perdus dans le lointain. Personne ne savait, et personne ne saurait jamais pour qui son cœur battait. Elle avait enfermé ce secret à double tour au fonds de son cœur et elle n'en avait rien dit à personne, même à la Team. Elle repéra alors du coin de l'œil une forme noire mouvante qui se rapprochait d'elle.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de dextérité, de calme et de patience à Théodore Nott, pour pouvoir aborder Astoria Greengrass. Cette dernière avait également opté pour le philtre d'amour de l'Amortentia et comptait même demander de l'aide à la belette car, elle le savait, la Weasley aussi ne supporterait pas de voir sa famille déchirée et l'homme de sa vie avec un autre. Théodore l'écoutait se plaindre de Chelsea, Saki et Gérémiah, se retenant de lui balancer en pleine figure, que l'arrivée inattendue de ces mômes était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu leur arriver. Il laissa parler la fille aux cheveux châtains, faisant quand même très attention à ce qu'elle disait, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose qui rampait près des pieds de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, il lui proposa gentiment son aide, ne « pouvant supporter qu'un de ses meilleurs amis aime un autre homme, qui plus est, Potty ». Astoria lui sourit chaleureusement. Il mit fin à la discussion, en lui disant qu'elle n'avait qu'à venir le chercher à chaque fois qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Elle le remercia et elle disparut dans le couloir, qui menait aux chambres des filles.

Il ramassa le serpent en origami, le déplia et sourit. Il jeta un œil à Saki, qui quittait son père, tout en se baissant pour refaire son lacet et ramasser, tout aussi discrètement, son petit serpent de papier noir. Il la laissa sortir en premier, attendit quelques minutes, soupira et sortit à son tour, disant à Draco qu'il allait faire un tour au lac, pour jouer avec le calamar géant.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, passant près de la grande porte du château, au cas où on l'aurait suivi.

Dans la bibliothèque, Gérémiah et Scorpius attendaient leurs amis. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la pièce, Mme Pince l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'œil, mais Gérémiah s'était inclinée en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches à la vieille dame, vieille dame qui émit un faible sourire, se disant que « cette petite était différente de ses géniteurs ». Miah ne se formalisa pas de ce que pouvait penser la vieille bibliothécaire et se rendit au fond de la salle, là où ils se réunissaient tous les quatre. Elle y trouva Scorpius, attablé devant une pile de livres, cherchant tous les ingrédients qui lui seraient nécessaires, pour concevoir les antidotes. Il était assis sur une des chaises les plus proches de la fenêtre, ne faisant pas attention à la brune. Celle-ci s'approcha discrètement et prit place sur la chaise à côté de lui. Scorpius sursauta, mais sourit en apercevant la brune, se poser à son côté. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il la voyait différemment. Il l'avait toujours trouvée très jolie, mais la considérait comme la fille non accessible, de par ses parents. Alors il enchaînait les conquêtes lui faisait bien souvent du rentre-dedans, espérant qu'un jour elle le remarquerait enfin. Ce jour était-il enfin arrivé ? Il l'espérait. Il délaissa son livre, certes, passionnant et important et se rapprocha d'elle. Il vit le sourire de Miah s'agrandir et le visage de cette dernière se rapprocher également. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement, juste une caresse.

**_J'ai vraiment le chic, pour arriver quand il ne le faut pas.**

Les deux adolescents se reculèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils se tournèrent vers Saki, appuyée contre une des étagères qui les entouraient, leur cachant bien la photo qu'elle avait prise magiquement. Après tout, on ne sait jamais, elle aurait peut-être besoin d'un moyen de pression un jour...

**_Tu as pu parler avec ton Père ?** lui demanda Miah avec innocence.

**_Oui et d'ailleurs merci, car ça fait du bien**, sourit la seconde brune.

**_De rien. Tu sais où sont Chelsea et Théodore ?**

**_Théodore ne va pas tarder, quant à Chelsea je ne sais pas.**

**_Je suis là**, leur répondit cette dernière, en arrivant avec Théodore.

**_Super, on est au complet.**

Miah se releva, monta sur la chaise, puis la table et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sa place de chef de guerre, comme elle aimait le dire. Elle pria aux autres de s'asseoir autour de la table, jeta un sort d'impassibilité et de silence autour d'eux et commença les festivités.

**_Commençons sans tarder. Chelsea, tu as les informations que je t'ai demandées ?**

**_Oh que oui ! Et même plus**, sourit cette dernière, euphorique.

**_On t'écoute.**

**_Je sais quel philtre, ma mère va utiliser. Il s'agit de l'Amortentia.**

La nouvelle jeta un froid sur la petite assemblée.

**_J'ai l'Amor-dans-l'âme, là, **répondit Scorpius.

**_Man**, intervint Miah en se pinçant l'arête du nez, **je crois qu'en sept ans, c'est la vanne la plus pourrit, que tu ais pu nous sortir. Mais tu n'as pas totalement tort.**

Le blond se tassa sur sa chaise, accordant une grimace à Saki, qui souriait.

**_Quoi d'autre ?** demanda Miah à Chelsea.

**_Elle compte également demander l'aide d'Hermione.**

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Si Hermione se mêlait à l'histoire, leur mission serait plus compliquée.

**_Je crois aussi qu'elle va demander de l'aide à Je-Sais-Tout et que cette dernière l'aidera sans aucune hésitation. J'ai eu une petite altercation avec elle, toute à l'heure.**

**_Pourquoi ? **demanda Théodore.

**_Pour récupérer ceci.**

Elle sortit fièrement le petit objet qu'elle avait récupéré dans la main de la Gryffondor et le fit se balancer sous les yeux ébahit de ses quatre spectateurs.

**_Le Retourneur de Temps...** murmura Saki.

**_Et celui-ci n'est pas cassé**, fit remarquer la Verte et Argent. **Je pense que Je-Sais-Tout voulait s'en servir pour remontrer le temps que de quelques heures et sûrement éviter qu'on ne rencontre nos parents. Maintenant elle a plus une dent contre nous, mais les deux mâchoires toutes entières ! Donc ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'elle accepte d'aider ta mère, Chélou.**

**_Je comprends. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle comptait le préparer dès que possible et qu'elle le ferait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, puisque personne n'y va jamais.**

**_Tient, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas dit bonjour à Mimi**, s'anima Scorpius.

**_On le fera plus tard. Tu sais comment contrer l'Amortentia ?** lui demanda son aînée.

**_Oui et j'ai déjà fait la liste des ingrédients et de tous les ustensiles qu'il me faut**, lui répondit le blond, en lui tendant une feuille.

**_Ça marche, je te trouverai tout ça. Tonton, tu as quelque chose à nous apprendre ?**

**_La mère de Scorpius compte aussi utiliser l'Amortentia et elle a même avoué qu'elle demanderait de l'aide à Ginny, s'il le fallait. Je lui ai proposé mon aide, comme ça, je pourrais vous ramener plus d'information.**

**_Tu gères, man**, sourit Miah. **Bien, je propose qu'on reparle de ça juste avant le dîner de ce soir. On se retrouve ici une demi-heure avant. Saki, retourne vers Draco, ne le lâche plus. Chelsea, reste avec ta mère et au cas où, parles avec Harry. On ne sait jamais il peut savoir quelques trucs utiles. Scorp', trouve un endroit tranquille pour préparer l'antidote et prévient moi. Je vais tenter de te trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin. Et enfin, tonton, res...**

**_Je reste près d'Astoria. Comprit.**

**_Parfait. Tout le monde sait envoyer un message origami ?**

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Miah termina.

**_Parfait. À toute à l'heure, alors**, dit-elle en se relevant, marchant sur la table, pour sauter au bout, tout en rompant les sortilèges d'impassibilité et de silence, qu'elle avait jeté précédemment.

**_Attends**, intervint Théodore. **Et pour Pansy ?**

**_Pansy ?**

**_Elle est amoureuse de Draco. Tu es sûr qu'elle ne posera pas de problème ?**

**_Ce truc, gâcher mes plans ? La blague ! Avant qu'elle ne sache comment préparer, même le plus basique des philtres d'amour, on est tranquille pour un moment.**

**_C'est quoi, d'ailleurs, ton plan ?** demanda Chelsea, curieuse.

**_Pousser Draco et Harry à se sauter dessus de leur plein gré, puis de laisser légèrement faire vos mères.**

Devant les têtes de ses amis, elle ajouta :

**_Je vous expliquerai mieux ce soir. En avant.**

**_Oui, chef**, lui répondit Scorpius.

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre, quittant un à un la bibliothèque, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Miah observa une dernière fois les lieux avant de sortir. On ne sait jamais, les livres ont peut-être des oreilles. Mais ce n'était pas les livres, qui en avaient...

Si, dans le futur, personne ne s'approchait de la table du fond, il en était tout autre à cette époque.

Pansy Parkinson était furieuse. Tout d'abord, ce morveux l'insultait en disant qu'elle était laide, puis l'autre mal élevée la sous-estimait ? Ils allaient voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !

Elle se dirigea vers les toutes dernières étagères et prit soin de bien choisir son livre. Un recueil de tous les sortilèges et enchantements connus. Étant classés par ordre alphabétique, elle alla directement à la lettre qu'elle voulait. Le I. Elle chercha ensuite le sortilège qui l'intéressait, plissant les yeux, pour mieux déchiffrer les pattes de mouches, qui osaient s'appeler écriture.

**_****Ah, le voilà, enfin**, sourit-elle, d'un sourire presque maléfique.

_Impero_ **[Imperio]**

**Sortilège de l'Imperium**

« impero » L. commander

Un des « Sortilèges Impardonnables ». Ce sort met la victime sous contrôle total de l'auteur qui peut lui faire faire ce qu'il veut.

_Imperium_** [Imperius]**

**« Impero »**

« impero » L. commander

Un des « Sortilèges Impardonnables ». Ce sort met la victime sous contrôle total de l'auteur qui peut lui faire faire ce qu'il veut.

Ils allaient voir, si elle n'était pas capable de récupérer son Draco grâce à ce sortilège. Après tout, peu de personnes peuvent résister à l'Imperium. Et Draco n'en faisait pas partie...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Chelsea était de retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle cherchait en vain sa mère depuis plusieurs minutes, passant auparavant par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde mais sans aucun résultat. Où était donc passée sa mère ? Après avoir scruté plus attentivement la salle commune, elle se rendit compte que sa mère n'était pas la seule à avoir disparu de la circulation. En effet, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait aussi déserté. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Si la Bouffondor était aussi maligne que sa fille elle ne tarderait pas à retourner sa mère contre elle, voir à lui faire perdre la confiance de celle-ci. Elle soupira, pensant qu'elle pourrait toujours les retrouver avec son badge mais si elle se pointait alors qu'elles étaient véritablement bien cachées, cela allait rendre les deux Gryffondors encore plus méfiantes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rapprocher de son père en attendant de pouvoir réparer les dégâts que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout aurait pu commettre.

Astoria était remontée dans son dortoir, il fallait qu'elle soit prête à agir dès que Draco serait seul, peu importe le moment auquel ça arriverait, puisque la bâtarde restait collée à ses basques. Au moins pourrait-elle compter sur l'aide de Théo. Elle pourrait toujours lui demander d'essayer de séduire la jeune fille afin de l'éloigner de son père plus souvent. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle récupère ce truc moldu qui allait s'avérer plus rapide que la préparation d'une quelconque potion. Elle récupéra rapidement un sachet contenant de la poudre blanche sous un de ses vêtements puis ressorti du dortoir. Elle n'en cru pas sa chance quand elle vit Draco seul près de la cheminé en train de lire un quelconque livre de cours. Elle avisa le jus de citrouille de son ami posé sur la table basse et y versa une partie du sachet sans que son camarade ne s'en rende compte. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait il se retourna vers elle.

**_Asty, pourquoi y a des étoiles filantes dans la salle commune ?**

**_Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens je vais te montrer un endroit génial,** répondit-elle en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

A l'extérieur de la salle commune, elle commença à l'embrasser, le caresser. Au début il essaya de se débattre puis totalement pris dans son délire cocaïné, il laissa Astoria graver son prénom dans la peau de son bras. C'était marrant on aurait dit que les lettres ondulaient, pensa-t-il sur le moment. Il essaya alors de se lever pour voir si elles continueraient leur danse une fois qu'il serait debout. Seulement il n'alla pas loin, une fois dans le couloir, il s'effondra contre un mur. Impossible d'aller plus loin, alors il resta debout là, et Astoria le rejoignit.

Scorpius cherchait un endroit tranquille où il pourrait faire mijoter l'antidote, mais pas trop sale afin qu'il puisse, éventuellement, continuer ses activités avec Miah. Bon sang il avait tant attendu ce moment ! Et les deux fois où il aurait pu enfin l'embrasser, goûter sa bouche et sentir sa langue sur la sienne, sa fichue demi-sœur débarquait. Et avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en plus ! Il se vengerait. Oh un truc sans grande conséquence, mais il n'allait pas laisser ces crimes impunis. Il regarda où ses pas l'avait mené, et remarqua une pièce totalement abandonnée, à l'écart des chemins habituels des étudiants. Il jeta un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte, ainsi qu'un sort de silence. Puis il signala la pièce sur son badge afin qu'elle soit reconnu par les autres pins existants, et afin que Miah puisse le rejoindre quand elle aurait son matériel. Enfin il commença à nettoyer la pièce de quelques coups négligents de baguette.

Gérémiah fixa désespérée la liste que lui avait donné Scorpius. Comment, par le caleçon à nounours roses en soie de Salazard, allait-elle pouvoir lui trouver tout ça ?! Elle parcouru à nouveaux la liste du regard, cherchant désespérément par quoi elle pourrait commencer, et quel serait le plus simple :

2 larmes de phénix

Utiliser le piaf du dirlo ?

1 bézoard

Il y a-t-il une chèvre dans le coin ?

5 grammes de poussière d'étoiles

Les allés-retours en fusée sont gratuits, peut-être ?!

1 demi-litre d'huile de mandragore

Elle qui faisait une fixette sur l'hygiène...

200 grammes de framboises

Est-ce que les framboises allaient toute survivre avant qu'elle ne les mange ?

3 grammes d'aconit coupé en rondelle

Comme si elle allait en trouver dans une des serres de l'école !

1 chaudron en cuivre calibre 5

Pourquoi un calibre 5 ? Un normal, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

1 scalpel en argent

En argent, en plus ! L'argent pousse dans les arbres, peut-être !

1 cuillère en bois d'ébène

Pourquoi cet arbre-là en particulier ? Même les potions sont capricieuses, ou c'est Mr Malfoy lui-même, qui voulait l'embêter ?

1 dizaine de fioles vides

Pourquoi autant ?

5 litres d'eau

Heureusement qu'il y en avait partout !

300 grammes de chantilly

Même sort que pour les framboises...

Elle était peut être nulle en potion, mais il lui semblait que les framboises et la chantilly n'entraient pas dans la recette de l'antidote de l'Amortentia. Étonnamment ce serait le plus facile à trouver, rigola-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas dansant vers les cuisines.

Saki et Théodore se dirigeaient tranquillement dans les couloirs vers les cachots, afin de reprendre leurs missions en cours. Alors qu'ils tournaient à un angle, ils surprirent une scène qui choqua la jeune fille. En effet à quelques mètres de là, Astoria était à genoux devant Draco, alors que ce dernier prenait visiblement du plaisir. En soi, cela n'avait rien de choquant entre adolescents qui ont des hormones en folie, elle aurait pu comprendre. Non ce qui l'avait choqué c'était le regard vide de son père, et le nom gravé dans la peau de son bras apparemment avec une lame. Il semblait que son père n'était plus lui-même et cette fille lui faisait du mal. Elle allait s'élancer vers eux quand Théo, la ceintura et la poussa derrière le coin du mur. Saki était en état de choc, elle tremblait et semblait perdue ailleurs. Théodore soupira, la jeune fille allait lui en vouloir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui lança un sort de sommeil et la cacha derrière une des statues avant de se montrer dans le couloir.

Harry soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Quel idiot sortirait avec une fille juste pour l'empêcher d'être triste. Rien que par cette décision il était sûr de s'être enfermé lui-même auprès de Ginny. En même temps, s'il n'avait rien fait Ron lui en aurait voulu de faire du mal à sa pauvre petite sœur sans défense. Il soupira une fois de plus, il aurait aimé faire connaissance avec sa fille, mais il ne la trouvait nulle part. Il aurait aimé lui expliquer pourquoi lui et la fouine s'était impossible, et qu'il était désolé pour elle. En même temps, Hermione lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas comme un meurtre, elle n'existait pas encore donc ce ne serait pas comme si il la tuait, elle n'existerait pas. Et puis, d'après Hermione, même le directeur ne lui en voudrait pas, puisque ce dernier avait bien précisé que chacun était maître de son avenir. Donc, s'il ne voulait pas coucher avec Malfoy cela ne regardait que lui. Et puis, si elle était sa fille elle ne voudrait que son bonheur, donc elle comprendrait.

Théodore se racla la gorge dans le couloir quasi désert afin qu'Astoria le remarque. Cela ne manqua pas, cette dernière leva immédiatement la tête. Théo lui sourit tout en retenant ses envies de meurtre, et se cala doucement contre le mur à côté de son camarade.

**_C'est ça ton plan ? Le droguer et profiter de lui après l'avoir blessé ****?** dit-il tout en contrôlant sa voix, ne laissant aucunement paraître une once de colère.

**_Le droguer pour l'approcher, **dit-elle en se relevant**, l'exciter ensuite pour tomber enceinte de lui, ainsi il sera obligé de rester avec moi, c'est la loi chez les sang-pur.**

**_Et ton nom sur son bras ? **questionna Théo en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

**_Une blessure morale pour sa bâtarde et une marque qui l'empêchera de sauter Potty, **dit-elle avec un sourire sadique avant de descendre ses bas.

Alors qu'elle le laissait tomber au sol, un bruit retentit plus loin dans le couloir. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, et virent l'ombre d'un chat suivit d'un homme se diriger dans leur direction.

**_Ton plan est remis à plus tard, désolée Astoria, **fit mine de compatir Théodore, **Rusard arrive par là.**

**_Dommage, heureusement qu'il me reste de la poudre, **sourit-elle. **Je te laisse Draco**, ajouta-t-elle et elle partit sans se retourner, après avoir remonté ses bas.

Heureusement Rusard prit un autre couloir à l'intersection et Théodore en profita pour rhabiller son camarade en soupirant. Il le transporta ensuite jusqu'à la salle de classe désaffectée à côté de lui, puis il alla chercher la jeune fille, et une fois tous les trois dans la salle, il jeta un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte, suivit d'un sort de silence. Une fois cela fait il hurla un coup tout en lançant son poing dans un mur. Ca faisait mal mais ça faisait du bien. Heureusement qu'Astoria était loin, sinon il lui aurait réglé son compte. Il s'assit doucement au sol, veillant sur le sommeil des deux jeunes gens en attendant leur réveil. Il fit alors apparaître trois feuilles de couleur rouge sang et y inscrivit un message, à l'adresse de Chelsea, Gérémiah et Scorpius, leur indiquant où ils se trouvaient, ainsi qu'un message d'alerte.

Mes Grimlins,

Je me trouve avec Saki et Draco dans une salle désaffectée,

près de la salle commune de Serpentard.

On a un gros souci avec Astoria...

Conseil de Guerre, avec un grand G comme Gérémiah

Il transforma ensuite les trois feuilles en serpents d'origami et les envoya quérir au plus vite les trois autres. Il fallait qu'il leur parle au plus vite de ce qu'il avait vu et qu'ils trouvent un moyen de guérir Draco de ce que lui avait fait Astoria.

Gérémiah soupira. Framboises et chantilly c'était fait, restait les choses plus compliquées. Quoi que... Snape n'était pas là, la réserve était donc sans surveillance. Un sourire machiavélique illumina son visage. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait même faire d'une pierre deux coups. Elle adorait les ricochets et les dommages collatéraux, surtout quand ils étaient dans le camp adverse. Arrivée près de la porte de la réserve, elle lança le sort de détection et soupira, blasée. Ces protections étaient beaucoup plus simples à contourner qu'à son époque, c'était d'une tristesse. Elle déjoua toutes les protections, se faufila à l'intérieur, fit son marché, puis sorti une touffe de cheveux de sa poche. Elle en coinça quelques-uns dans un gond de la porte, puis en mis quelques-uns par terre. Granger ne l'embêterait plus trop au retour de Snape. Ensuite elle sortit, puis ayant envie de s'amuser et se rappelant très bien de l'orgueil et de la vanité de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, elle lança sur le bureau des protections que cette dernière connaissait sans aucun doute et qui étaient plus puissantes que celles placées par Snape. Elle tapota ensuite son badge et se dirigea vers Scorpius, avec tout le matériel demandé. Finalement ce n'avait pas été trop dur et ça avait même était amusant.

Scorpius avait fini de nettoyer la pièce, il métamorphosa donc un débris qui traînait en paravent pour créer une sorte d'alcôve où il pourrait faire ses potions, en plus l'un des murs était recouvert d'étagères, il pourrait donc y entreposer son matériel. Il se tourna vers le reste de la pièce qui était complètement vide, et métamorphosa un canapé puis une table basse et trois fauteuils. Dans un coin il y avait une cheminé, il y mit donc des débris de bois qui restaient et alluma un feu pour réchauffer la pièce et lui donner une allure un peu plus conviviale. Alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber dans le canapé pour attendre Gérémiah, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur cette dernière, les bras remplis du matériel dont avait besoin le touilleur de potions.

**_Wow, man, dépote la piaule que t'as trouvée.**

**_Merci**, sourit le blond. **Donnes, je te débarrasse.**

**_Avec plaisir, parce que c'est lourd.**

Scorpius lui prit le matériel des mains, lui effleurant la peau au passage. Si Gérémiah avait été déstabilisée par ce contact, elle n'en montra rien et alla se vautrer, mais avec classe, sur le canapé. Scorpius alla déposer son matériel derrière le paravent, vérifiant si tout était bien là. Une fois cela fait, il installa le tout devant lui. Il métamorphosa une balance, avec un débris qui traînait non loin et pesa les cinq grammes de poussière d'étoiles, les deux-cent grammes de framboises, les trois grammes d'aconit en rondelles et les trois-cent grammes de chantilly.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Miah était entièrement allongée sur le canapé, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre dans le vide, l'air d'être plongée dans une grande réflexion. Lorsqu'il se retourna complètement, il aperçut sur le mur d'en face leur logo, représentant une tête de lion juste devant trois têtes de serpents, ainsi que le nom de leur quatuor : Team Camétiboc. Il sourit et reposa son regard sur la brune, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Ne voulant pas la déranger dans sa cogitation intense, il se posa sur l'un des fauteuils, attendant qu'elle lui adresse la parole, mais il aperçut quelque chose ramper près deux. Il s'agissait de deux serpents en origami, de couleur rouge sang. Intrigué par cette couleur, qui n'était proche ni à Saki ni à Chelsea, ils ne pouvaient provenir que de Théodore. Il en ramassa un, l'autre grimpant sur le canapé, le long du bras de Gérémiah.

**_Les Grimlins ? Ça c'est tonton Théo, il utilise déjà le surnom qu'il nous donnera dans plusieurs années**, sourit la brune.

**_Regardes la suite du message**, lui dit Scorpius d'une voix blanche.

Ce qu'elle fit, son visage se déformant par la surprise. Elle se leva ensuite précipitamment et couru vers la porte, le blond sur ses talons.

Chelsea frappa discrètement à la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Son père ne pouvait être que là. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter, surprit qu'on vienne frapper à la porte. Il resta figé un instant en reconnaissant Ginny, cherchant déjà une excuse pour ne pas la voir.

**_Désolée, Ginny, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, alors...**

**_Moi c'est Chelsea**, lui répondit la rousse.

**_Oh... euh...**

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Chelsea en profita pour entrer et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, reconnaissable entre tous, grâce au matériel de Quidditch.

**_Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter, on ne l'a pas beaucoup fait depuis ce matin.**

**_Oui, c'est vrai, mais...**

**_Tu ne veux pas de moi ?**

Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Si elle voulait le mettre devant le fait accompli, c'était la meilleure façon de le faire. Il bafouilla, bégaya, hésita et tout un tas qu'autres trucs encore, évitant de lui répondre. Lui répondre quoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'il voulait d'elle mais pas de sa demi-sœur ? Impossible, elle le détesterait. Et si elle avait le caractère de sa mère, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et réussirait peut-être à le convaincre de... Non, c'était impossible. Il ne coucherait jamais avec Malfoy, même bourré ou drogué ! Même sous l'emprise de l'Imperium ou d'un philtre d'amour ! Il était Harry Potter, tout de même ! Il n'était pas n'importe qui, que diable !

Il s'ébroua, fier de sa pensée et alla s'asseoir près de Chelsea. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche...

**_Euh...**

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Il réfléchit un instant, puis déclara :

**_Si, bien sûr que si, je veux que tu viennes au monde...**

**_Mais pas Saki.**

Touché. Le Survivant ne savait une nouvelle fois pas quoi dire. Chelsea allait au cœur des choses, sans prendre de gants.

**_Ne parlons pas de ta s...**

**_Ma demi-sœur ?**

**_Oui, c'est ça, ne parlons pas d'elle, parlons de nous. Alors, je suis un bon père ?**

**_C'est plutôt à Saki, que tu devrais poser cette question. Je ne t'ai croisé que très rarement dans le futur et tu as élevé Saki. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien, comme on dit.**

Coulé. Vingt-milles lieux sous les mers. Comment répondre à ça ? Il n'y avait que la vérité, qui pourrait aller. Il se racla la gorge et la regarda dans les yeux.

**_J'ai envie que tu naisses.**

**_Mais pas Saki**, dit-elle d'un ton calme, mais ferme.

**_Mais pas Saki. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me vois absolument pas faire... ce que je pourrais faire avec ta mère, avec Malfoy, enfin, tu comprends ?** dit-il, les joues rouge.

**_Non**, répondit simplement la rousse.

**_Non ?**

**_Non.**

**_D'accord... Écoutes, Chelsea, je n'ai rien contre elle, je te l'assure, mais, contre Malfoy...**

**_Ce n'est pas une dent que tu as contre lui, mais la mâchoire complète ? **proposa la jeune fille.

**_Exactement. Et puis c'est un homme et moi aussi et comment un bébé peut naître de cette manière ?**

**_Ce n'est pas pour rien, qu'on appelle les personnes comme Saki ou Gérémiah, des « Bébés Magiques ».**

**_Certes, je te l'accorde, mais...**

**_C'est le fait d'être en dessous, qui te gêne ?**

**_Quoi ?!**

**_En dessous ? C'est ça qui te gêne ?**

Chelsea passe vraiment trop de temps avec cette Gérémiah se dit Harry. La brune avait vraiment une trop grande et malsaine influence. Il faudrait qu'il remédie à ça dans le futur. Sa petite fille ne pouvait pas continuer de fréquenter une telle personne ! C'est vrai, il adorait Olivier, mais il fallait avouer que Gérémiah n'avait pas un langage formel, loin de là !

**_Tu comptes le lui dire ?**

**_Hein ?**

**_Deux, j'ai gagné. A Saki**, poursuivit la rousse, sans une once d'amusement dans la voix.** Tu comptes le lui dire, qu'elle ne verra jamais le jour par ta faute ?**

**_Ma... ma faute ? Attends, Chelsea, pour faire un enfant il faut être deux, tu sais et je ne pense pas que...**

**_Le rêve de son autre père est d'avoir une fille un jour. Et il adore déjà Saki.**

Là, Harry était soufflé. Malfoy, vouloir de Saki ? Ça aurait même dû être le premier à la rejeter ! Mais alors, ça voulait dire que Malfoy n'était aucunement gêné d'avoir un enfant avec lui ? Avec un autre homme ? Il fallait avouer qu'il avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Malfoy, depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'embêtait plus personne, il passait même pratiquement pour invisible aux yeux des autres. La seule chose qui le faisait remarquer était sa couleur de cheveux. Il n'y avait que lui, pour avoir une telle couleur de cheveux. Blond très clair, presque blanc, qui donnait envie d'être caress... Il s'égarait. Il ne toucherait jamais Malfoy de cette façon, point à la ligne et point d'exclamation final !

**_Je n'approcherai jamais Malfoy de cette manière. Ça me fais mal de te dire ça mais...**

**_Non.**

**_Quoi ?**

**_Tu n'as absolument pas l'air d'avoir mal. Tu veux juste me ménager, pour ensuite m'annoncer que je n'aurais jamais de demi-sœur. Alors, non, tu n'as pas mal, tu n'es pas non plus désolé, tu es juste un lâche et un assassin.**

**_Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça !** s'énerva le Survivant en se relevant.

**_Pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu n'as même pas cherché à parler avec elle, alors que si tu le faisais, tu verrais à quel point elle est géniale !**

Chelsea s'était elle aussi relevée et toisait son père d'un regard de braise.

**_Pourquoi tu veux bien de moi et pas elle ? Dans le futur tu l'as gardé, pourtant ? C'est que tu l'aimes, non ? Malfoy peut-être pas, certes, mais elle oui. Elle n'a rien fait. Elle est juste née. Pourquoi la rejeter, pour une chose dont elle n'est que le résultat ?**

Pour ne pas changer, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Chelsea avait raison. Il ne devait pas en vouloir à Saki. Elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

**_Hermione a dit que ce n'était pas un assassina, puisqu'elle n'existait pas encore.**

**_A notre époque, si, elle existe. Tu crois que, quand on va rentrer chez nous, Scorpius, Miah et moi, sans Saki, on va se réjouir parce qu'elle n'est plus là ?**

**_Vous ne vous souviendrez peut-être pas d'elle...**

**_Mais c'est la pire des choses qui pourrait arriver !** s'énerva Chelsea. **Tous les trois on a des souvenirs fantastiques avec Saki. C'est grâce à elle qu'on connaît Gérémiah, avec Scorpius. J'ai vécu toute seule avec lui pendant des années, il a toujours était infernal, infecte avec tout le monde, même avec ses parents. C'est grâce à Saki, qu'il s'est assagi. Et Miah, je crois que c'est la première fois en dix-sept ans, que je le vois amoureux de quelqu'un. Et tu aurais vu sa réaction, quand il a appris que Saki était sa sœur... je crois que, toutes situations confondues, c'est la première fois que je le voyais pleurer de toute ma vie. Et tu veux briser tout ça ?...**

Les larmes glissaient toutes seules sur les joues de Chelsea. Harry s'en voulait. Il ne pouvait laisser un tel être ne pas voir le jour, mais en même temps... Il était terrifié. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ni dire. A l'instant, il ne savait pas s'il devait consoler Chelsea ou pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et pleura à chaudes larmes. Étrange, se dit-il, lorsque Ginny avait pleuré contre lui toute à l'heure, il n'avait pas senti toutes ces perles d'eau salées, qui roulaient sur sa peau.

Chelsea releva un peu la tête et cru apercevoir quelque chose ramper vers eux. Harry étant dos à ladite porte, ne le vit pas. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, toujours coller à son père et reconnu un petit serpent d'origami. Sauf qu'il était rouge. Ceux de Saki étaient verts, ceux de Gérémiah noirs et ceux de Scorpius étaient argentés. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Théodore. Elle se détacha des bras de son père, le contourna en continuant de lui faire face et laissa le petit serpent de papier, onduler sur sa jambe, pour atterrir dans sa main, caché derrière son dos.

**_Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous...** fit-elle d'un air gêné.

**_Non, non, je comprends parfaitement. Moi-même, si j'avais des frères et sœurs et même des demi-frères et des demi-sœurs, je ferais tout pour qu'ils viennent au monde...**

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchit quelques instants, puis ajouta :

**_Écoute, je ne te promets rien, mais... je veux bien prendre le temps de... rencontrer Saki comme il se doit...**

**_C'est vrai ?**

**_Oui**, sourit Harry.

Le visage de Chelsea s'illumina d'un sourire.

**_D'accord, je lui dirais. Merci... Papa.**

Et elle se sauva en courant. Elle traversa la salle commune à vive allure et se réfugia dans un couloir désert. Elle remit alors ses idées en place et déplia le reptile de papier. Son visage perdit à nouveau ses couleurs, alors qu'elle lisait le message de Théodore Nott. Un souci avec Astoria ? Conseil de Guerre avec un grand G comme Gérémiah ? Que se passait-il ? Elle ne tergiversa pas plus sur la question et partit en courant vers le lieu indiqué.


	10. Chapter 9

Au moment où je parle il est bientôt une heure du matin, nous sommes donc samedi. Un jour de retard, pardon... Seulement Gérémiah souffre de perte de la mémoire courte (comme Doris dans _Nemo_, sisi) et Saki a subit la mort de son ordinateur emportant toute sa vie avec lui... Enfin, pour l'instant il est dans le coma, mais on frôle la mort cérébrale... Priez donc pour Alphonse, l'ordinateur de Saki et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione dérapa sur le sol dallé du couloir, afin d'amorcer son virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Elle ne s'attendait pourtant pas à heurter quelqu'un. Croyant que c'était la Serpentarde, elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de cette dernière pour l'empêcher de fuir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en levant les yeux vers le visage de sa captive, elle tomba dans deux puits sans fonds reflétant une nuit sans lune. Alors qu'elle réalisait difficilement que la personne qu'elle avait attrapée n'était pas l'ignoble Serpentarde, elle sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. C'était si doux, puis elle réalisa qui était en train de l'embrasser et fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri aigu.

**_Qu'est ce qui te prend Zabini ?! Je ne suis pas ta copine, **cracha-t-elle déstabilisée.

**_C'est toi qui m'as enlacé Granger. Je sais que je suis beau et que, comme n'importe quelle autre fille, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, je me suis juste dit que je pouvais bien t'accorder un baiser avant que tu finisses seule entourée par tes chats, **railla-t-il avec un rictus aux lèvres.

La jeune fille était devenue livide puis, au fur et à mesure du discours du Vert et Argent, elle avait retrouvé des couleurs jusqu'à devenir rouge de rage et de honte. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de faire demi-tour, pour partir en courant. Tant pis pour la Flint-Dubois, ce n'était que partie remise, mais il était hors de question que cet abruti de Serpentard voit qu'il l'avait blessée et encore plus qu'il avait réussi à faire apparaître les perles salées qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve Ginny.

Astoria soupira. Ce maudit Rusard avait gâché ses plans. Les cracmols ne méritaient pas leur place dans la société sorcière, en voilà la preuve, à cause de cet abruti elle n'avait pas pu aller au bout de son plan. Heureusement que Théo était là, elle n'aurait pas eu la force physique pour porter le blond jusqu'à une salle de classe vide ou jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle lui devait une fière chandelle. Cependant il y avait des chances pour que le blond cache sa blessure, ce qui lui poserait problème car, du coup, sa fille le collerait toujours. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse d'elle pour avoir le champ libre. Cela faisait combien de temps que Théo était seul déjà ? Elle sourit. Elle tenait son plan et puis comme ça elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups : elle remerciait son ami et elle avait le champ libre. Elle était trop forte. Il faudrait qu'elle lui donne ce mot la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle s'assit doucement à son bureau et commença à écrire sur un bout de parchemin.

Théo,

Merci encore pour t'être occupé de Draco tout à l'heure.

J'aurai encore besoin de tes services mais cette fois-ci rien ne

t'empêchera de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

En effet, j'aimerai que tu t'occupes de la fille de Draco,

qu'elle reste loin de lui.

Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton compte dans cet arrangement.

Après tout, un homme à des besoins et tu es trop souvent seul.

Amuse-toi bien.

A.G.

Le destinataire du message, toujours dans la salle de classe désaffectée s'était totalement calmé. Ne connaissant rien aux gestes de premiers secours, il avait mis le blond sur le côté, le bras non tailladé contre le sol. Puis pour éviter que le blond ne se vide de son sang, il avait bandé rapidement le bras avec un morceau de sa robe de sorcier. Il était ensuite retourné près de la jeune fille qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il s'était alors assis contre le mur attendant les secours qui devaient arriver en les personnes des Grimlins. Doucement il avait soulevé la tête de Saki, la posant sur ses cuisses. Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, comme pour la soulager ou la bercer. Puis sa voix s'éleva dans la petite pièce, fredonnant une mélodie calme et sereine.

Pansy soupira. C'était bien d'avoir un plan. Encore mieux, d'avoir les indications pour réaliser un sortilège. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à le lancer. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne pour être sûre de maitriser le sort une fois proche de Draco. Elle hésita sur qui elle pourrait s'entrainer. Elle pouvait toujours commencer par un animal mais ce serait vite insuffisant. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'entraîne sur une araignée comme l'avait fait le faux Maugrey, si jamais cette dernière échappait à son contrôle elle allait en faire des cauchemars. Totalement perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était dehors que lorsqu'elle sentit le vent jouer dans ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver une petite bête près du lac. Elle se dirigea alors vers celui-ci et plus précisément vers le saule pleureur.

Chelsea courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Elle savait que c'était strictement interdit mais apparemment il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure. Certains tableaux l'insultaient pour le « vacarme assourdissant » ou pour le « bordel » selon qu'il s'agisse de tableaux aristocratiques ou de tableaux du peuple. Après avoir vérifié une énième fois le chemin à prendre sur son badge, elle croisa les jumeaux, qui la regardèrent passer complètement abasourdis. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et poursuivit sa course effrénée jusqu'à arriver devant une petite porte, qui selon son badge, menait à la salle de classe de Théo.

Les jumeaux Weasley regardèrent leur nièce courir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses vers les cachots. Ils se regardèrent, hésitèrent, puis finalement poursuivirent leur chemin, car elle devait déjà être loin. Ils étaient en train de parler des modifications qu'ils pourraient éventuellement apporter aux oreilles à rallonge, quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd et répétitif provenir d'une salle abandonnée, dans un couloir qui n'était que très rarement emprunté. Ils hésitèrent curieux, puis se décidèrent à aller écouter aux portes, justifiant ce choix par le fait qu'il fallait bien tester les nouvelles capacités de ces oreilles à rallonge avant leur commercialisation.

Scorpius était désespéré. Il allait finir par croire que sa demi-sœur le faisait exprès pour qu'il ne puisse jamais profiter des lèvres de Miah. Malgré tout il était inquiet, si Théo était dans une salle désaffectée avec Saki et Draco, pourquoi c'était lui qui avait envoyé un serpent origami et non sa demi-sœur. Le serpent aurait dû être vert. Pas rouge. Vert. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave. Il espérait de tout cœur que sa demi-sœur allait bien. Il était même prêt à laisser tomber sa vengeance mais il fallait qu'elle aille bien.

Hermione avait enfin retrouvé Ginny dans une salle d'un vieux couloir presque jamais utilisée. Elles s'étaient installées tranquillement, puis Hermione avait raconté les derniers évènements à Ginny, dont le baiser que lui avait donné Zabini avant de la mettre plus bas que terre. La rouquine l'avait patiemment écouté, puis avait raconté à son tour combien sa fille était merveilleuse, qu'elle l'appelait déjà maman et qu'en plus elle avait proposé de l'aider pour qu'elle attrape Harry dans ses filets. Elle lui avait ensuite raconté son plan, le philtre qu'elle avait choisi et comment elle avait embobiné Harry. Seulement la rouquine n'avait pas prévu trois grains de sable dans son plan. Le premier c'était qu'Hermione ne semblait pas aimer sa fille et la dépeignait comme une manipulatrice. Ce que Ginny ne supportait pas. Le second c'est que deux rouquins écoutaient attentivement le moindre mot de la conversation à plusieurs portes de là grâce à leur nouvelle édition des oreilles à rallonges. Le troisième c'était que lesdites oreilles à rallonge avait été pourvues par les jumeaux d'un sort permettant d'enregistrer toutes les conversations écoutées par cet engin, ce qui expliquait leur réédition.

Gérémiah courrait aux côtés de Scorpius, un mauvais pressentiment lui serrant la poitrine. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle priait Camétiboc et Salazar qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses amis. En plus il y avait déjà beaucoup de problèmes à résoudre et à contourner pour arriver à mettre son plan en place et voilà que d'autres soucis leurs tombaient dessus. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à tuer Scorpius pour ne pas avoir rattrapé le Retourneur de Temps avant qu'il ne se brise. Et Chelsea pour l'avoir lancé. Et le directeur pour leur avoir donné cette retenue. Et Granger pour avoir caché cet objet. Oui, finalement elle n'allait tuer que Granger, c'était entièrement sa faute après tout. Un sourire sadique illumina le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle continuait de courir en direction de la salle désaffectée. Elle se vengerait.

Harry soupira. Chelsea avait raison, mais il avait si peur d'apprécier son autre fille. S'il était parti au Japon avec elle, loin de tous, c'est qu'il devait l'apprécier énormément. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle soit conçue avec un autre garçon. Et pire encore, apparemment il était la « mère ». Si jamais il appréciait Saki, il allait devoir laisser Malfoy le toucher et… Il n'arrivait même pas à penser à ce qui suivrait. C'était horrible, contre nature. Un homme était fait pour sortir avec une femme, pas avec un autre homme. Il secoua la tête. Avant de parler à sa fille, il devait à tout prix faire quelques recherches sur le sujet. Comme si il était vraiment possible pour deux hommes d'avoir un enfant et qu'elle était la condition des pé... des homosexuels dans la société sorcière. Il laissa alors ses pas le mener vers la bibliothèque, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Théo sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les Grimlins. Il allait se lever quand il sentit deux mains le maintenir assis. Mains qui appartenaient apparemment à Scorpius.

**_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Elle va bien ? Et Draco ? Quel est le lien avec ma mère ? Que… **s'affola le blond, sans laisser à Théo le temps de répondre et sans se laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Le bruit retentissant d'une baffe éclata dans la pièce. Le blond se frotta la joue hagard. Chelsea le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit calmement :

**_Respire, tout se passera bien et puis si tu veux tout savoir laisses lui le temps de répondre. Elle ne semble pas blessée, alors calme-toi.**

**_Effectivement elle n'a rien, elle était juste en état de choc et j'ai préféré l'endormir, **chuchota Théo, en reprenant ses caresses dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

**_Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda Miah calmement, alors qu'intérieurement elle bouillonnait de rage et d'inquiétude.

**_L'un de vous s'y connait-il un minimum en soin ? **demanda Théo.

**_Un minimum, **répondit Chelsea.

**_Et j'ai quelques potions utiles, **ajouta Scorpius avec un air sérieux qu'il n'affichait que très rarement.

**_Alors pendant que j'explique et raconte il faudrait que quelqu'un s'occupe du bras de Draco, **ajouta tristement Théo.

A ces mots, Miah s'approcha du père de son amie encore au sol et défit le bandage de son bras. Elle retint un haut le cœur et alors que les deux autres allaient poser des questions, Théo commença à raconter d'une voix monocorde les derniers événements, sa main, passant et repassant doucement dans les cheveux de la demoiselle endormie.

Pendant qu'il racontait, Miah s'était adossée à un mur et classait les différentes données qu'il lui fournissait afin d'adapter son plan. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'Astoria puisse être aussi horrible et elle avait peur de voir Scorpius redevenir celui que Chelsea lui avait décrit, celui qu'il était lorsque sa demi-sœur n'était pas encore là pour lui. Elle essaya de se débarrasser de ses pensées parasites, un problème à traiter à la fois était suffisant. Et puis peut-être avait-elle en mains les cartes qui permettraient de rendre le sourire à Scorpius.

Scorpius était choqué de ce que sa mère avait infligé à son père, le bras de ce dernier était en sang et il semblait encore loin de la réalité. Il serra les dents, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller maintenant, son père avait besoin de lui et sa demi-sœur aurait probablement besoin de lui également dès qu'elle serait réveillée. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son oncle Théo pour s'être occupé d'elle. Il soupira, inspira profondément et commença à nettoyer les plaies à grande eau grâce à une bassine qu'il avait métamorphosé à partir d'un morceau de bois remplie par un_ aguamenti_, se servant des bouts de tissus restants de la robe d'école pour nettoyer les plaies.

Chelsea serrait très fort les lèvres afin d'éviter d'hurler sa rage. Elle se calma grâce à de très grandes inspirations, puis une fois qu'elle y vit plus clair grâce à Scorpius qui avait nettoyé le bras elle lança plusieurs sorts permettant de refermer les plaies et d'aider à la cicatrisation. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il y aurait probablement des cicatrices qu'il garderait à vie. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur la voix de Théo pour ne pas laisser son esprit dérivé vers la haine et la rage qui lui serraient le ventre. Elle fixa son regard sur les gestes de son demi-frère qui, étalait de l'essence de dictame sur les plaies de son père avec grand soin, essayant d'éviter de provoquer des grimaces sur le visage de ce dernier.

Théo avait fini de relater les faits, il se sentait vidé. Saki ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller à présent, pensa-t-il en calant une des mèches de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. Draco, de l'autre côté de la pièce semblait revenir à lui et des gémissements de douleurs semblaient sortir de sa gorge de temps en temps.

Tout était flou. Il avait l'impression que l'on cognait dans sa tête à l'aide d'un marteau et cette douleur diffuse était insupportable. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Un gémissement retentit. Qui gémissait ? Un deuxième. Apparemment c'était lui. Il se souvenait que sa fille venait de partir de la salle commune et qu'il lisait un livre pour prendre de l'avance en potion. Ah oui, ensuite Astoria était venue lui parler et…

Scorpius et Chelsea eurent juste le temps de se mettre hors de portée avant que le père du blond ne vomisse sur le sol. Il s'était mis à trembler et les deux jeunes ne savaient pas quoi faire. Chelsea lança un _évanesco _afin de nettoyer le sol, et le jeune homme prit la température de son père, qui tremblait sur le sol comme s'il avait de la fièvre.

Elle l'avait drogué ! Cette salope l'avait drogué et puis cette douleur dans le bras, il ne voulait pas que ce soit réel. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Et il n'avait absolument pas croisé le regard de sa fille alors qu'il était en train de se faire violer… n'est-ce pas ?

Sous les yeux des adolescents, Draco se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en position du fœtus, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Pour ne pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans le désespoir, son fils le serra contre lui, alors que Gérémiah semblait être partie à des années lumières de là, les yeux dans le vague. Chelsea ne savait que faire et semblait complètement abattue. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

Saki ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle était réveillée, mais les caresses dans ses cheveux lui donnaient envie de sombrer dans un sommeil encore plus profond. Cela lui rappelait lorsqu'elle avait découvert ses liens de parenté avec Chelsea et Scorpius et la réaction d'Harry à l'idée que Draco pourrait s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait versé beaucoup de larmes à cette époque et Gérémiah l'avait beaucoup aidée. La brune avait passé son temps à la consoler, les soirs où les larmes se faisaient bruyantes. Miah lui caressait alors les cheveux, tout en lui racontant des histoires, toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Comme celle d'un dragon qui s'appelait Gégé, avec sa meilleure amie la taupe, qui s'appelait TOP. Ou celle du Roi King Famous Chicken, qui rêvait de marier son fils, le Prince Poulet et bien d'autres encore. A croire que Gérémiah avait une imagination inépuisable en ce qui concernait les histoires surréalistes.

Étrangement, Gérémiah releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son amie. Le sixième sens féminin de la brune était encore très aiguisé, malgré tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Saki tenta un sourire rassurant, qui ne lui fut aucunement rendu Miah savait très bien que rien n'allait. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Saki ce fut de savoir que ce n'était pas son amie qui glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Théodore cessa ses caresses dans les cheveux de Saki, lorsque cette dernière se releva légèrement, tournant son visage vers lui, de manière à savoir qui lui procurait de douces et réconfortantes caresses. Elle fut encore plus surprise d'y découvrir Théodore Nott, qui lui sourit faiblement. Elle se redressa complètement en position assise et fit face aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive les tremblements avaient repris et elle se balançait à présent d'avant en arrière, comme pour se bercer. Elle se sentait perdue et impuissante. Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose pour aider et sauver son père et au lieu de ça elle avait totalement perdu son sens de raisonnement et avait foncé sans réfléchir, comme le plus basique des Bouffondors. Elle avait honte. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser son père seul en premier lieu. Elle aurait dû attendre que l'un de ses amis lui fasse un compte rendu, ainsi rien ne se serait passé. Son père devait lui en vouloir. Il devait avoir honte d'elle. La preuve il faisait tout pour ne pas la regarder. Elle sentit deux bras la tirer contre une surface dure elle devait être retournée dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Chelsea s'approcha de la brune aux mèches blondes et la prit dans ses bras, luttant pour ne verser aucune larme devant les autres. Scorpius ne lui adressa qu'un regard, son père toujours dans les bras. Saki avait déjà vu son demi-frère triste, mais jamais à ce point-là. Le jeune homme semblait porter toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules. Il détourna vite fait le regard, dissimulant aux yeux des autres la seule et unique larme qui roula sur sa joue.

Saki avait eu le temps de voir la larme traîtresse. C'était la deuxième fois que son frère pleurait et c'était encore une fois par sa faute. Par sa faute son amie, son frère et sa sœur étaient en train de souffrir en voyant leurs parents se déchirer. Elle blessait aussi ses pères. Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux s'ils n'étaient jamais arrivés ici. Dans les souvenirs des recherches qu'ils avaient faites, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'une telle horreur soit arrivée à son père. Elle était responsable.

Gérémiah se redressa, surprenant tout le monde.

**_Ça change la donne. Il faut que je revoie plein de choses si je veux que tout se passe correctement. Scorpius a trouvé une pièce isolée où on pourra se réunir comme on le souhaite. ****Ici c'est trop risqué, on est trop près de la salle commune de Serpentard.**

Elle sortit son pins de sa poche, l'activa et agita sa baguette juste au-dessus. Elle le tendit ensuite à Théodore, lui demandant de les rejoindre ici, avec Draco, dès qu'il le faudrait. Ce dernier commençait à peine à reprendre pied à la réalité, se refusant de croiser le regard de sa fille.

**_C'est une carte du château**, expliqua Miah aux deux Serpentards de 1998. **Vous pouvez voir qui vous voulez, aller n'importe où dans le château, même dans le parc. Le dîner commence dans une heure. Il faut qu'on se retrouve tous à cet endroit****dans quinze minutes.**

Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus du badge et fit apparaître un point vert sur la carte en relief, pratiquement à l'autre bout du château.

**_Faites le plus vite possible, mais restez discrets. C'est important. On va tous prendre un chemin différent pour se retrouver là-bas**, poursuivit Miah. **Cette fois-ci on a un énorme problème sur les bras. Un énorme Problème, avec un grand P comme Potter.**

Personne ne releva ses dires, même pas la dernière phrase. Tous comprenaient la gravité de la situation, même les deux hommes qui n'étaient pas familiers à leur langage codé.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce, Draco soutenu par Scorpius et Théodore. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent deux têtes rousses identiques, qui semblaient les attendre dans le couloir.

**_Il faut qu'on vous parle**, commença George.

**_Pourquoi ?**

La réponse agressive de Miah fit froid dans le dos de tout le monde. La jeune fille était en colère. Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas à l'extérieur, mais au fond elle bouillait de rage.

**_Du calme, **répondit Fred, les deux mains levées devant lui.

**_Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, on veut vous aider**, expliqua celui qui n'avait plus qu'une oreille. **On a des informations qui pourraient vous être bénéfiques pour la suite.**

Miah se retourna vers les autres. Quand elle avait aperçu ces deux-là dans le couloir, elle s'était mise entre eux et ses amis, baguette sortie, prête à se battre s'il le fallait. La brune fixa Chelsea, cherchant un accord ou une négation. La jeune fille rousse ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Les jumeaux étaient de loin ses oncles préférés et elle leur avait toujours fait confiance. Elle accorda un signe de tête positif à peine perceptible à Miah, qui lui répondit de la même manière.

**_C'est d'accord**, dit-elle à l'encontre des jumeaux. **Scorpius, ton badge, s'il te plaît.**

Ce dernier le lui donna et elle agita sa baguette au-dessus, puis le tendit aux jumeaux, leur demandant de les rejoindre au point vert, le plus rapidement et discrètement possible.

A la fin de l'échange, tous ou presque, se séparèrent. Théodore et Draco partirent tout d'abord par le parc, laissant aux autres le temps d'aller tranquillement au point de ralliement et également pour faire prendre un peu l'air à Draco. Scorpius, non sans jeter un dernier regard inquiet à son père, prit le premier couloir qui se présentait à lui. Chelsea prit un escalier au hasard, non sans enfin laisser couler ses larmes, qui devenaient de plus en plus dures à retenir. Les jumeaux suivirent Scorpius dans le couloir, puis prirent le premier croisement qui se présentait à eux. Miah accompagna Saki, ne voulant et ne pouvant plus la laisser seule. Elles gravirent le même escalier que Chelsea, mais au lieu de suivre cette dernière à l'étage suivant, elles continuèrent de monter, ne s'accordant aucun regard ni une parole. Sauf que Miah eut un geste qui surprit son amie. Elle lui prit la main. Un court instant, certes, mais cette petite marque d'affection, cette petite pression sur la main de Saki, voulait dire beaucoup.

La situation était grave. Elles le savaient toutes les deux. Mais à l'heure actuelle, aucune des deux amies ne pouvaient se douter que, quelque part au dehors, un autre problème était en train de se produire...

**_Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**_Marcus ? Ça alors, je ne savais pas que tu étais là**, sourit la Serpentarde en s'approchant.

**_Une petite surprise**, lui répondit le grand brun en souriant. **Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**_Je voulais réviser un sortilège pour les cours et comme je ne voulais pas que les autres se moquent de moi si je le ratais, je suis venue ici.**

**_On peut peut-être t'aide**r, lui dit Olivier.

**_Oui. Je crois bien que vous pourrez m'aider.**

Le sourire qu'afficha la jeune fille fut comme un signe de remerciement pour les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard. Mais pour la jeune fille en question, il signifiait toute autre chose...

* * *

Petit mot de fin pour remercier à nouveau Solfee pour sa review =3

A vendredi prochain sans faute !

S&amp;G


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_**_Elle te manipule, je te dis !**_

_**_Mais non ! C'est ma fille ! Elle ne veut que m'aider !**_

_**_Ginny, écoute-moi, Chelsea se sert de toi ! Elle tient plus à cette Saki et aux deux autres vipères, qu'à toi !**_

_**_Tu mens !**_

_**_Absolument pas ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle se montre très proches d'eux dans l'infirmerie et que d'un seul coup, alors qu'ils apprenaient qu'Harry ne voulait pas de cette fille, qui se dit être la sienne, Chelsea se rapproche étrangement de toi et te propose son aide ?**_

_**_Peut-être qu'elle ne les supporte pas non plus...**_

_**_Ginny réfléchit ! Elle ne resterait pas avec eux si elle ne les appréciait pas !**_

_**_Mais peut-être que dans le futur Saki la force à rester avec elle, parce qu'elles ont le... rââââh ! C'est impossible, Hermione ! Chelsea ne peut pas me faire ça ?**_

_**_J'ai bien peur que si, Ginny. Et je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle a déjà tout raconté à cette... Cette Gérémiah ! Ce que je peux la détester, celle-là ! Tu verras, Ginny, je vais t'aider. Nous sommes deux cerveaux face à un.**_

_**_Ils sont quatre.**_

_**_Se sont des Serpentards, ils ne peuvent pas être plus intelligents que nous deux réunies, tu vas voir. Je vais t'aider à sauver ton Harry et cette pimbêche va mordre la poussière, tu peux me croire !**_

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la pièce qu'avait trouvée Scorpius. Les jumeaux Weasley leur avaient fait écouter ce qu'ils avaient enregistré quelques instants auparavant grâce à leurs nouvelles oreilles à rallonge. La discussion entre Hermione et Ginny était des plus explicites. Elles allaient tout faire pour qu'Harry n'approche pas Draco et ainsi empêcher la naissance de Saki.

Gérémiah n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait déjà assez de soucis avec Astoria, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on y rajoute l'autre Hermioche et l'autre folle dingue ! C'était le tour de qui la prochaine fois ?! Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle avait déjà trop de problèmes à régler pour en chercher un autre.

**_On est dans une putain de merde, les gens. Si la Je-Sais-Tout s'en mêle vraiment, la tâche risque de devenir encore plus compliquée qu'au début.**

Miah s'affala encore plus dans le fauteuil où elle était assise, en soupirant de lassitude.

Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. La jeune fille semblait lessivée, fatiguée, à bout de force. Miah était une vraie pile électrique à l'ordinaire et la voir ainsi, épuisée moralement, comme physiquement, c'était une première pour les trois autres.

**_Tout d'abord**, reprit-elle, **Saki, désolée de te demander ça maintenant, mais il va falloir que tu fabriques d'autres badges pour ton père, tonton et les Jumeaux.**

**_Pas de problème.**

Saki s'installa derrière le paravent et commença son œuvre, hors de vue des regards indiscrets. Même son frère, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie ne savaient pas comment elle avait créé les badges. Et même s'ils étaient dans une situation périlleuse, cela ne justifiait pas aux yeux de Saki de révéler comment elle avait créé les pins, qui leur étaient si utiles à leur époque et également dans celle-ci.

**_Vous deux, dans le futur je vous aime bien, mais à cette époque, j'ai pas encore confiance. Remerciez Chelsea, c'est grâce à elle si vous êtes là. Ensuite, merci énormément pour l'enregistrement que vous nous avez fourni**, expliqua la jeune fille.

**_Il n'y a pas de quoi**, répondit George.

**_Ginny nous a vraiment déçus, on ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle était comme ça**, poursuivit Fred.

**_Moi-même je ne la connaissais pas comme ça**, soupira Chelsea, recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans un coin du canapé.

Chose étonnante, Draco passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, lui disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Scorpius, lui, était assis dans un fauteuil, à la droite de Miah. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son père dans un état comateux. Il avait le regard dans le vide, ne cherchant même pas à croiser celui de Miah, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Derrière son paravent, cachée par ce dernier, Saki laissa couler ses larmes silencieuses, retenues depuis trop longtemps. Elle regarda rapidement sur les étagères, attrapa quatre débris de bois, qu'elle enchanta rapidement pour créer quatre pins des plus basiques. Elle n'en avait jamais créé quatre en une seule fois, il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour créer les quatre précédents. Seulement ils ne disposaient pas d'un temps aussi long devant eux.

Dans la pièce principale, l'ambiance était on ne peut plus morose. Chelsea était blottie contre le grand blond, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Scorpius semblait perdu dans un autre monde, ailleurs, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre à cet instant-là. Gérémiah, quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses esprits, afin de donner des directives, permettant de mettre en route un plan plus élaboré, plan qui se devait de réussir à cent pour cent. Elle avait la vie de ses meilleurs amis entre ses mains et les erreurs n'étaient pas permises. Si jamais elle échouait, elle s'en voudrait éternellement et n'oserait plus jamais regarder qui que ce soit en face.

Les jumeaux fixaient sans retenue Chelsea, souhaitant l'aider, mais ne sachant que faire. Draco se concentrait le plus possible pour ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir avec Astoria, pour l'éloigner le plus possible de ses pensées tant qu'il ne serait pas seul, afin de s'effondrer, lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de témoins. Théodore, quant à lui, semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur le paravent, se demandant si Saki avait assez récupéré et ce que cette dernière pouvait bien faire cachée derrière ce paravent.

Elle se concentra, posa sur l'étagère trois potions fortifiantes dont elle aurait fortement besoin dans quelques minutes. Elle avait besoin d'un cheveu de chacun des protagonistes, pour que ça marche. Elle revint alors dans la salle principale et se figea en apercevant son père consoler Chelsea, alors qu'il n'avait pas daigné la regarder depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Elle retint ses larmes, garda la tête haute et d'une voie froide et traînante digne des plus grands Serpentards demanda :

**_Pourrai-je avoir un cheveu de chacun d'entre vous, **en leur tendant quatre fioles vides.

Les réactions à cette demande furent diverses et variées. Chelsea leva la tête vers la jeune fille, surprise par ce ton qu'elle n'employait qu'en présence d'inconnus ou lorsqu'elle allait vraiment très mal. Elle était inquiète pour sa demi-sœur. Miah, perdue dans ses pensées, ne sembla pas réagir. Scorpius sembla, quant-à-lui, recevoir une claque. Il releva la tête, choqué, vers sa demi-sœur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'entendait parler de cette manière, la première étant lors d'une situation, dont il ne voulait en aucun cas se rappeler.

Théodore s'arracha un cheveu machinalement en fixant de manière inquiète Saki, qui restait figée telle une statue de glace. Les jumeaux ne semblèrent rien remarquer et arrachèrent, dans un ensemble parfait, un de leur cheveu. Draco, le regard toujours fixé sur Chelsea, arracha même plusieurs cheveux, comme s'il n'était pas totalement présent.

Les quatre adolescents s'exécutèrent et la jeune fille retourna derrière le paravent, laissant tomber le masque à l'instant où elle fut cachée par la séparation. Elle posa ensuite chaque pins dans une fiole, qu'elle étiqueta avec le nom de chacun, pour être sûr de ne pas se mélanger pendant le processus. Heureusement qu'elle s'était attendue à cette demande de la part de Miah, elle avait tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans ses poches de robe de sorcière. Elle les étala minutieusement sur une petite table et invoqua un chaudron. Une fois la potion terminée, elle la versa équitablement entre les quatre fioles.

Pendant les quelques minutes, que durèrent la préparation, le silence restait établi dans la pièce attenante. Un silence, triste, lourd, pesant. Chacun dans la pièce attendait un miracle, une parole, n'importe quoi, pour désamorcer la situation. Le silence était tel, qu'ils entendaient presque toutes les manipulations que faisaient Saki, dans la pièce à côté. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que plus un bruit ne provienne de l'arrière du paravent.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, vérifia que les potions fortifiantes étaient à portée et protégea sa manipulation, en lançant un sortilège de silence. Enfin, elle se concentra sur la personne à qui appartiendrait le pins, à ce que cette personne représentait pour elle, c'est ce qui créerait le réseaux entre les différents pins. Puis, tout en gardant ça en tête, elle murmura un long enchantement. Elle se sentit faible sur ses jambes, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup, de toute façon elle n'avait que trois potions pour se remettre en formes. Elle s'assit prudemment par terre, les potions à portée de mains, puis lança le second enchantement sur la fiole, celui qui permettrait de le relier à la magie du château. Elle crut qu'elle avait présumé de ses forces, quand tout se mit à tanguer violemment autour d'elle, mais elle tint bon et avala une des potions. Elle attendit ensuite que son malaise passe, pour se lancer sur la deuxième fiole.

Une fois les quatre fioles soumises aux deux enchantements, elle avala la dernière fiole de potion fortifiante, même si elle n'en sentit que peu les effets. Elle était à présent assise par terre, dos au mur. Elle prit une longue inspiration et sortit les différents pins de leur fiole respective. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle vérifia que les deux sorts avaient bien fonctionné pour chacun des pins, puis se releva avec difficulté, avant d'avancer calmement vers la pièce principale. Seulement, cette fois-ci, elle avait présumé de ses forces. A peine eut-elle tendu les pins à Miah, que ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Chaque personne présente dans la pièce vit la scène au ralenti. Le premier à se précipiter sur Saki fut Théodore, suivi de près par Draco. Les autres étaient pétrifiés, ne sachant que faire. Jamais ils n'avaient eu affaire à une telle situation. Scorpius et Chelsea se précipitèrent à leur tour vers Saki, tandis que Gérémiah ne savait pas quoi faire et que les Jumeaux Weasley se sentaient de trop.

Draco prit Saki dans ses bras et demanda à ce qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Chelsea courut jusqu'au battant de bois et l'ouvrit brusquement, juste au moment où Draco s'approchait avec Saki dans les bras, Scorpius et Théodore sur les talons. La jeune fille rousse ne perdit pas de temps et courut avec eux jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Gérémiah ne refit surface que lorsque Fred Weasley posa sa main sur son épaule.

**_On devrait les accompagner, **lui dit-il, doucement.

Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, Gérémiah partit en courant. Mais la larme qui coula sur sa joue n'échappa pas aux jumeaux, qui eurent un pincement au cœur.

Dans l'infirmerie personne ne disait mot. Chelsea, Scorpius et Draco étaient tous les trois assis sur des chaises autour du lit de Saki. Théodore était aussi présent, assis sur un lit, juste derrière Draco. Il avait sa main sur l'épaule du blond, qui avait l'air complètement abattu, désespéré. Miah, assise sur un autre lit, fixait ses mains, avec un air accusateur sur le visage.

Dans ses mains, reposaient quatre pins : deux de couleur ambre, plus ou moins foncé, où figuraient deux furets qui chahutaient. Ils ne se différenciaient que parce que sur l'un des deux figurait en arrière-plan un F, alors que sur l'autre, c'était un G. Sur le troisième badge, de couleur émeraude, on pouvait apercevoir un dragon blanc aux yeux gris, qui semblait protéger avec ardeur une panthère noire et deux autres animaux, dont on ne pouvait distinguer que les yeux. Le dernier était d'un bleu turquoise et l'on pouvait voir un jeune homme, qui caressait une panthère noire, allongée à ses côtés.

Si elle n'avait pas demandé à son amie de faire tous ces badges en plus elle ne se serait pas effondrée. De rage, Miah jeta les pins au sol et sortit en courant de l'infirmerie. Théodore voulu la poursuivre, mais Scorpius lui intima de rester là où il était et sortit à son tour, calmement. Connaissant la brune, il n'y avait qu'un endroit, où elle pourrait se rendre. Lorsqu'elle voulait se ressourcer, elle se réfugiait au saule pleureur près du lac. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais cet endroit l'apaisait et c'est par là qu'il commença ses recherches.

Miah sortit du château, bousculant toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, élèves comme professeurs ou directeur. Elle passa les grandes portes et se dirigea vers le lac et plus particulièrement vers le saule pleureur. Elle adorait cet endroit. C'était bien le seul endroit de tout Poudlard qui l'apaisait et la ressourçait comme il le fallait. Pour Saki, c'était la tour d'astronomie. Pour Scorpius, c'était la cuisine. Et pour Chelsea, étrangement, c'était le terrain de Quidditch. Et elle, elle avait le saule pleureur. Après un instant passé là-bas, elle avait comme l'impression de renaître. C'était étrange, elle ne se l'expliquait pas elle-même, mais elle aimait cet endroit.

Elle écarta les branches de l'arbre et alla se poser dans le creux, ses jambes repliées contre elle. Elle passa ses bras autour et dissimula son visage, entre sa poitrine et ses genoux. Elle respira profondément, mais ne put résister plus longtemps. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, puis une autre, suivies de beaucoup d'autre.

S'ils n'avaient pas été en retenue par sa faute, ils ne seraient jamais venus ici, ils seraient, à l'heure qu'il est, dans leur lit, profitant de la grasse matinée du dimanche matin ou plaisanteraient entre eux. Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle ait l'idée d'embêter cette chère Miss Je-Sais-Tout, Ministre de l'éducation, qui était en visite à l'école. Si elle n'avait rien fait, ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés ici et ils accompliraient leur punition comme il le fallait, bien sagement.

Elle regrettait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Gérémiah Flint-Dubois regrettait une de ses actions. Elle s'en souviendrait longtemps de ses plans idiots, ses idées stupides, son caractère joueur et blagueur et leurs conséquences ! Surtout leurs conséquences.

Absorbée dans ses remords, elle n'entendit pas Scorpius arriver près d'elle ni s'asseoir juste en face d'elle. Il la laissa pleurer un instant, puis posa délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux. La jeune fille sursauta et releva la tête. Lorsqu'elle aperçue la personne qui était près d'elle, Miah se jeta contre lui et le blond resserra ses bras autour d'elle, calant son menton sur la tête de la brune, qui continuait à déverser toute la rage qu'elle pouvait avoir contre elle-même.

Au bout d'un long moment, les larmes de Gérémiah se tarirent et elle releva la tête pour faire face au blond, qui la regardait en souriant tristement. Scorpius posa son front contre celui de Miah et avec ses pouces, retira toutes traces de larmes aux bords de ses yeux et sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Dans l'infirmerie, l'ambiance était des plus moroses. Théodore, Draco, et Chelsea étaient assis autour du lit de Saki, attendant que l'infirmière ait fini de lancer ses sorts de diagnostic et d'établir les soins dont avait besoin la jeune fille.

Ladite jeune fille qui était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Le sang semblait avoir déserté son corps et si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas imperceptiblement, on aurait pu croire qu'un cadavre était posé sur le lit. L'infirmière soupira et annonça calmement aux adolescents présents que leur camarade était plongée dans un coma magique.

Après avoir posé une sorte de perfusion et l'avoir mis sous respirateur artificielle, l'infirmière repartit dans son bureau, laissant la jeune fille à la surveillance des sortilèges, enchantements et de ses amis.

Tout était flou, pourtant elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lunettes. C'est comme si la mise au point n'avait pas été faite. Le noir occupait une majeure partie de l'environnement visuel. Au milieu de ce noir, un lit blanc sur lequel reposait un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Teddy Lupin. Il semblait qu'elle pouvait voir leur époque d'origine, aux dernières nouvelles, ce dernier était resté là-bas. De temps en temps il trainait avec Chelsea et elle avait surpris deux-trois fois les propos d'un Teddy Lupin perdu entre sa condition et ses sentiments.

Il semblait mal en point, très mal en point. Mais quand l'infirmière sembla se matérialiser auprès du lit du garçon pour dire que « rien ne pourrait le sauver à moins que son-âme sœur réapparaisse », toutes les pièces du puzzle semblèrent se mettre en place. Des élèves qui disparaissent d'un seul coup en cours d'année, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Mais en plus Teddy pouvait difficilement tomber amoureux d'une autre personne que son âme-sœur. Donc, selon toute vraisemblance, Chelsea devait être son-âme sœur. Et comme toutes créatures magiques privées de la présence de son âme-sœur, le garçon se laissait dépérir. Il fallait qu'il les rejoigne dans cette époque, le tout était de trouver comment, tant qu'elle était dans cette sorte de bulle entre deux mondes.

Dans l'infirmerie, les trois adolescents s'inquiétèrent quand, brusquement, un bouclier se dressa magiquement entre eux et Saki. Impossible de s'approcher d'elle, les alarmes magiques sonnaient à tout va et même l'infirmière alertée par le bruit n'arrivait pas à rejoindre sa patiente. Sous les yeux inquiets des quatre observateurs, les signaux sonores correspondants aux battements du cœur de Saki allèrent crescendo avant de brusquement s'arrêter, au moment où un flash lumineux envahi l'infirmerie.

Dès que la lumière redevint normale dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière se jeta sur la jeune fille afin de redémarrer son cœur. Dans sa danse programmée pour sauver une vie, elle ne vit pas un corps qui était apparu dans le lit adjacent. Un corps vers lequel s'approcha Chelsea, un corps qui reprenait des couleurs à vu d'œil.

Théodore et Draco, restés à distance, examinaient la scène en cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer. L'angoisse montant de plus en plus à l'absence de bruit indiquant les battements du cœur de Saki. L'infirmière tournoyait sans cesse autour de l'étudiante, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes elle s'arrêta. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle se tourna lentement vers les deux Serpentards qui la regardaient avec espoir et prononça doucement, comme craignant de casser le silence :

**_C'est fini.**

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, lourd, étouffant.

* * *

Nous sommes à l'heure ! Sauf que Alphonse (l'ordinateur de Saki) est décédé... Paix à son âme.

A vendredi prochain

S&amp;G


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Fini ? Comment ça « c'est fini » ? Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

Draco Malfoy regardait l'infirmière sans vraiment la voir. Que voulait-elle dire par « c'est fini » ? Et qu'attendait-elle pour réanimer sa fille ? Oui, sa fille. Il était hors de question que ce petit bout de femme ne voit pas le jour. Il n'avait passé que quelques heures ensembles, mais il avait passé les plus belles heures de sa vie, en plus de celles avec Scorpius.

**_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, réveillez-la !**

**_Je ne peux plus rien faire pour, Mr Malfoy. C'est fini...**

Ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Saki ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans lui avoir dit correctement au-revoir, sans lui avoir laissé le temps de mieux la connaître. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne _devait_ pas partir.

Il s'approcha d'elle, un air de détermination sur son visage. Il serra le poing et l'abattit sur la poitrine de Saki.

**_T'as pas le droit de partir.**

Nouveau coup de poing.

**_Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne nous laisse pas !**

Il ponctuait chacune de ses phrases par des coups de poing sur la poitrine de sa fille.

**_Ne **_**me**_** laisse pas !**

Il abattit son poing une nouvelle fois et lorsqu'il arma son bras pour recommencer, il fut arrêté par un bip, provenant d'une des machines placées près de Saki.

Il vit alors une courbe se dessiner sur l'une d'entre elles et lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Saki, sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement.

Elle était là.

L'infirmière, qui avait été choquée par l'agissement du blond, revint sur Terre et s'occupa à nouveau de la brune aux mèches blondes.

Draco avait toujours son poing en l'air. Il regardait Saki, cherchant à comprendre si elle était vraiment de retour ou s'il avait une hallucination. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son poing fermement serré et douloureux, qu'il reprit contenance. Il tourna sa tête vers la personne qui l'avait approché et reconnut son ami Théodore, dont les joues étaient humides. Draco se laissa alors faire et s'effondra en larmes, dans les bras de son ami.

A la bibliothèque un jeune homme reposa tous les livres qu'il avait lu, le rose aux joues. Bon sang, tout devrait vraiment se passer ainsi pour que sa fille vienne au monde ? Lui qui pensait que les livres lui auraient apporté des réponses, il avait encore plus de questions sans réponse à présent. Il soupira, se disant qu'il devait voir sa fille, elle seule pourrait lui donner quelques réponses aux nombreuses questions qui lui parasitaient l'esprit. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours, il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs, donna le mot de passe et chercha sa fille, qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il sourit, satisfait de l'avoir rapidement trouvée et commença à se relever, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à l'infirm... A l'infirmerie ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé dans cette école ?! Il se leva, fourra rapidement la carte dans sa poche, après l'avoir rendue vierge de toute écriture, puis se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie, espérant que tout allait bien.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient retirés dans un coin reculé connu d'eux seuls. La Team Camétiboc, comme ils s'appelaient, semblait avoir énormément de problèmes. Il fallait absolument qu'ils leurs rendent le sourire et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : une immense blague, qui secouerait tout Poudlard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, mais cette fois-ci, ce serait encore plus impressionnant que leurs feux d'artifices ou leurs marécages portables. Poudlard allait trembler sur ses fondations, les jumeaux Weasley, Gred et Forge, étaient dans la place et leurs victimes ne pouvaient que trembler en attendant ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Un sourire sadique illumina leurs visages, tandis qu'ils élaboraient tranquillement leur blague machiavélique.

Ginny Weasley était partie de son côté, pendant que Hermione « se chargeait de tout » selon les dires de celle-ci. Ginny était furax, sa meilleure amie osait affirmer que sa petite fille ne voulait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais elle ne connaissait pas Chelsea comme elle la connaissait elle. Après tout, elle était sa mère, comment cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout, pouvait oser dire de telles inepties sur sa petite fille adorée, sur son petit ange ? Elle allait laisser Hermione faire son plan de son côté, mais elle, elle suivrait le sien. Elle partit calmement vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle réussirait seule. Sa meilleure amie n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avec cette Flint-Dubois si ça l'amusait. Quant à elle, elle avait une mission beaucoup plus importante : récupérer son Ryry d'amour.

Hermione Granger soupira. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle avait bien vue que Ginny ne la croyait pas. Elle serait probablement seule sur ce coup-là, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle allait réussir, après tout, elle était la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard et cette Flint-Dubois n'était qu'une épine dans son pied. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle réfléchisse à un super plan et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'un lieu qui pourrait lui donner le calme et les informations nécessaires : la bibliothèque. Elle partit donc vers cette dernière. Au détour d'un couloir elle croisa un Harry paniqué, qui ne la remarqua même pas. Il devait avoir oublié de faire un de ses devoirs de potions, pensa-t-elle, en continuant son chemin.

Astoria Greengrass soupira. Son mot était prêt, mais encore fallait-il le donner à Théo. Où pouvait-il être ? Elle alla regarder près du lac, puisqu'il avait l'habitude d'aller voir le calamar géant, mais tomba sur une scène des plus étranges, avec pour principaux acteurs deux Serpentards et un Gryffondor. Elle se cacha, engrangeant les informations qui pourraient sûrement lui être utile plus tard. Une fois les étudiants partis, elle disparut à son tour, reprenant ses recherches. Apparemment Pansy entrait dans la danse. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve Théodore et rapidement.

Blaise Zabini soupira. Alors comme ça, il était tonton et d'une pile électrique en plus ? Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire à Granger, pour que cette dernière la poursuive dans le château. En tout cas, adieu le calme, mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Après tout, grâce à elle, il avait plus avancé en cinq minutes qu'en sept ans ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui devrait un service, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne lui devait plus rien du tout. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire pour autant, après tout, on est un Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, pensa-t-il, alors qu'un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il trouve Théo. Il était le seul avec qui il pourrait en parler. Il alla donc vers le lac où il surprit une scène des plus surprenantes.

Tout était noir, si noir et elle se sentait si seule. Peut-être que tout irait mieux si elle partait maintenant. Ils seraient enfin tranquilles. Miah pourrait enfin souffler, elle n'aurait plus cette horrible pression sur les épaules. Et peut-être qu'une fois de l'autre côté, elle pourrait veiller sur eux ? Cette lumière blanche l'attirait tellement, la fin de tous ses problèmes. Ses pères seraient enfin heureux, chacun de leur côté, avec les femmes qu'ils aimeraient. Scorp' pourrait se consacrer uniquement à Miah, sans s'inquiéter en permanence pour elle. Ouais, ça serait peut-être mieux ainsi et puis Teddy pourrait prendre sa place, après tout, lui et Chelsea étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, au sens strict du terme. Elle sourit tristement, puis s'engagea dans la lumière. Alors qu'elle allait faire un dernier pas en avant, une voix parvint jusqu'à elle :

_**_Tu n'as pas le droit de partir.**_

Le droit ?! Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'abandonner, de fuir, si c'était mieux pour tout le monde ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'être entièrement heureuse, de les délivrer tous de sa présence ? Hein ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'enfin se reposer ?

_**_Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne nous laisse pas !**_

Oui, elle entendait, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Qui serait ce _nous_ ? Qui serait très triste qu'elle parte ? Cela ressemblait plus à un mensonge. Après tout il n'y avait qu'une seule voix, elle devait dire ça par automatisme. C'était sûrement ça, ça devait être ça, elle ne pouvait pas rendre triste quelqu'un.

_**_Ne **_**me**_** laisse pas !**_

Alors c'était vraiment le cas ? Elle allait vraiment manquer à quelqu'un ? Mais à qui ? Elle ne pouvait pas partir, en sachant qu'elle causerait de la peine à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas partir en ne sachant pas qui était cette personne, qui semblait tenir autant à elle. Elle devait rester pour cette personne au moins. Elle devait en trouver la force. Alors, doucement, elle recula de la lumière, une larme coulant sur sa joue et elle revint dans l'obscurité, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Attendant de sortir de cette prison de ténèbres.

Une fois que l'infirmière eut fini ses sorts de contrôle et de soin, elle laissa de nouveau sa patiente, pour se reposer dans son bureau. Elle commençait à être trop âgée pour ces choses. Draco s'assit alors sur une chaise auprès de sa fille, ses mains serrant fermement celles plus petites et pâles de sa progéniture. Théodore se tint debout derrière lui, une main sur l'épaule de son camarade. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps il était totalement perdu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à la jeune fille qui semblait endormie. Il voulait la protéger, comme il voulait protéger le blond. Astoria allait payer, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il joue son rôle et si la jeune femme déboulait dans l'infirmerie, alors elle saurait qu'il jouait double jeu et c'était hors de question. Il serra donc une dernière fois l'épaule du blond avant de faire demi-tour, et de sécher ses larmes d'un revers de main. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il soit dans un endroit facilement repérable, au cas où cette salope veuille le trouver. Ses pas le menèrent alors vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Une fois son ami parti, Draco soupira, laissant librement ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il comprenait que son ami ait besoin de sortir et puis il n'était pas bête, il avait bien vu comment il regardait sa fille. Il espérait juste que Théo aurait assez de bon sens et de retenue pour ne rien faire. Après tout il était hors de question que sa fille fréquente un garçon, elle était trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Et puis il était impensable qu'elle fréquente un homme qui pourrait être son père. Il espérait vraiment que Théo ne tenterait rien, car il n'aimerait pas se fâcher avec un des rares amis qui lui restait fidèle après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Scorpius, après avoir effacé les larmes de Miah avec ses pouces, caressa doucement les joues de cette dernière. Même lorsqu'elle pleurait elle était jolie. Non, pas jolie… Belle. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, du moins pas maintenant. Il était totalement perdu. Il avait toujours cru que ses parents s'aimaient et pourtant sa mère avait torturé et presque violé son père. Il était peut-être un enfant non désiré. Finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait été conçu ni qu'elle était l'histoire, la vraie, de leur naissance à tous. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils connaîtraient toute l'histoire et qu'ils avaient tous leurs places dans celle-ci. Le temps est une boucle, il en était persuadé, ce qui voulait dire que ce passé était leur passé et que sans leur voyage dans le temps, ils n'auraient jamais existé. Mais alors, pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien découvert de tout cela, quand ils avaient enquêté sur leur naissance ? C'est comme si tout un pan du passé avait été oublié, effacé.

Miah regarda son vis-à-vis en rougissant. Ses mains sur ses joues étaient si douces, si chaudes. Elle ne devrait pas y penser ainsi, après tout, ils n'étaient pas à leur époque et avaient beaucoup trop de choses à penser. Mais quand elle vit les yeux de Scorpius partir au loin et ce regard si triste, elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Délicatement, avec douceur et tendresse, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Devant l'absence de réaction, elle recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans le présent, auprès d'elle. Sauf qu'il ne semblait pas reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle mordilla alors doucement la lèvre inférieure du jeune Serpentard, avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche à présent entrouverte du jeune garçon. Lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact, il sembla enfin revenir à lui.

Chelsea, après s'être précipitée auprès de Teddy, s'installa à ses côtés sur une chaise et lui prit la main. Avec l'autre main, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, dans un geste apaisant. Elle avait toujours craqué sur lui, sans jamais l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Après tout, personne n'aurait compris il était si réservé, si calme, tout son contraire. Mais il était là, apparu comme par enchantement et elle ne comprenait pas. Autant pour eux, il y avait eu un Retourneur de Temps, mais là, rien. Alors comment pouvait-il apparaître ainsi dans le passé ? Elle réfléchissait à tout cela, ses pensées à des miles de là. Sa main gauche caressant doucement les cheveux de l'endormi, alors que sa main droite, serrait sa main, traçant de petits cercles avec le pouce sur cette dernière.

Teddy ne savait plus où il était. Quelques secondes auparavant il était dans un lit, à l'infirmerie, entendant l'infirmière tourner et virer pour trouver de quoi il souffrait. Et maintenant il sentait une présence rassurante à ses côtés et deux mains le rassurer et le calmer doucement avec tendresse. Il se sentait si bien, pourtant il ne devrait pas, son âme-sœur était trop loin de lui pour qu'il aille bien. Et il en serait toujours ainsi. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer un loup-garou. Il voulait profiter de ce bien être qui l'envahissait encore un peu. Il garda donc les yeux fermés, se référant à ses autres sens, pour essayer de comprendre où et avec qui il était. Il reconnut l'odeur de l'infirmerie sans aucun problème, pourtant, même si l'odeur qui se trouvait à ses côtés ressemblait on ne peut plus à celle de Chelsea, il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, puisque cette dernière avait disparu de l'école, avec ses trois amis.

Gérémiah et Scorpius n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ils étaient encore enlacés sous les branches du saule pleureur, s'embrassant tendrement. Ils en avaient connu des baisers, chacun de leur côté, mais Miah, ne supportant pas qu'on la touche, n'avait jamais réellement apprécié ce contact et Scorpius, lui, avait toujours fait ça dans l'espoir de la faire réagir. Gérémiah, toujours agrippée fermement à la robe de sorcier du blond, se détacha finalement de lui, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'asphyxie. Scorpius posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille et planta son regard dans le sien. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, un bruit les fit sursauter. Inconsciemment, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et sortit rapidement sa baguette, mais il fut arrêté par Miah, qui avait immédiatement reconnu les personnes qui avançaient vers eux.

**_Père ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce que vous f...**

Mais une troisième silhouette apparut près de celles de ses parents. Une plus petite, mais qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

**_Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**_Je révise**, sourit cette dernière.

**_Tu révises quoi ? **lui demanda Miah en se relevant, prête à sortir sa baguette.

**_Un sortilège**, répondit la Serpentard de 1998, sans toutefois quitter son sourire.

**_Quel genre de sortilège ?**

Scorpius s'était à son tour relevé, sa baguette magique toujours en main.

**_Un sortilège qui va me permettre de me débarrasser de vous.**

Le sourire qui suivit cette tirade ne rassura en rien les deux jeunes gens du futur. Miah eut à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette, que ses parents en firent de même, les dirigeants vers elle et Scorpius.

**_Qu'est-ce que...**

Miah fixa ses parents sans comprendre, mais lorsqu'elle croisa leurs regards elle eut un frisson horrible qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Les yeux noisette d'Olivier Dubois, habituellement si chaleureux, avaient perdu leur étincelle de joie de vivre et leur douceur. Les yeux gris de Marcus Flint à la fois durs, rassurants et protecteurs, étaient devenus froids et ternes. Oui, il se passait quelque chose avec ses parents, la brune en était sûre, mais n'osait pas y penser.

**_Quel sortilège, tu révises exactement ?...**

Sa voix était faible et trahissait la peur qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

**_Le sortilège de l'**_**Imperium**_**, pourquoi ?**

Le très mauvais pressentiment de Miah et Scorpius redoubla d'effort. Cela ne signifiait rien, mais alors, vraiment rien de bon...

Dans l'infirmerie, Teddy Lupin, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, malgré le fait qu'il soit bel et bien réveillé, profitait des douces caresses, procurées dans ses cheveux. Il connaissait ce toucher, mais refusait d'y croire. Chelsea serait-elle revenue sans qu'il ne le sache ? Mais alors d'où provenait cette odeur étrange ? Il y reconnaissait l'infirmerie, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais... elle était différente. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il n'était pas réellement dans la bonne époque. Il ne comprenait pas comment, mais c'était à croire que, l'âme de loup-garou l'avait comme transplané près de son âme-sœur. Mais alors... C'était bel et bien Chelsea, qui lui caressait si tendrement les cheveux ? Pour s'en assurer, il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans un océan qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Pansy ne lâchait plus son sourire. En plus de se venger de cette Flint-Dubois – mais quelle horreur ! pensait-elle –, qui la sous-estimait et par-dessus le marché, elle prenait également sa revanche sur le blond, qui l'avait insulté de « laide ». Elle avait de quoi sourire, oui.

**_Posez vos baguettes. Tous les deux.**

Sans rechigner, Miah et Scorpius obéirent.

**_Olivier, ramasse-les.**

Olivier Dubois, s'approcha et ramassa les deux baguettes, sans jeter le moindre regard à Miah.

**_C'est bien. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, p'tite garce. Toi et tes amis vous allez laisser tomber tous vos plans, est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**_Pourquoi est-ce qu...**

Mais Scorpius fût coupé par Miah, qui avait relevé une main, l'intimant au silence.

**_Laisse-les tranquille. Ils n'y sont pour rien, dans cette histoire.**

**_Oh que si. Ils t'ont créée, toi, une véritable erreur !**

**_Je ferai tout ce que tu demandes, mais laisses-les partir, je t'en prie !**

**_Oh, voyez-vous ça, la petite Flint pleurniche et ne sait plus quoi faire ?**

Sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué, des larmes dévalaient à nouveau les joues de Gérémiah, qui n'esquissa aucun geste pour les arrêter ou les sécher.

**_S'il te plaît...**

**_Mais ça me plait de jouer avec eux**, lui répondit la Serpentarde, sans perdre son sourire. **Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Pleurer et espérer que je libère tes chers parents ?**

**_Je t'en prie...**

**_Prie tant que tu le veux, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis !**

Pansy était devenue agressive, le regard noir et le reste du visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût.

**_J'aime Draco et même si je ne suis pas la mère de l'autre mal élevé dans ton dos, je deviendrai celle des autres !**

**_J'ai déjà une mère...** répondit Scorpius, peu enjoué à cette idée.

**_Mais je m'en fous ! Je ferai en sorte que, comme ta petite copine, tu ne vois pas le jour ! Ni votre amie rousse et encore moins cette petite bâtarde !**

En temps normal, si les deux adolescents du futur avaient été en pleine possession de leurs moyens, ils n'auraient pas hésité à riposter verbalement et magiquement de la manière la plus brutale qu'il soit, mais dans cette situation, chacun préférait attendre le bon moment pour agir. Agir, certes, mais comment ?

**_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?** demanda la brune. **Lancer à tout jamais le sortilège de l'**_**Imperium**_** sur Draco ?**

**_Exactement**, dit Pansy, en retrouvant son sourire.

**_Pourquoi ne pas utiliser une simple potion ?**

**_Parce qu'une potion peut être rapidement contrée, comparée à un sortilège. Mais tu ne vas rien faire pour m'en empêcher**, sourit la Serpentarde.

**_Pourquoi cela ?**

La voix de Gérémiah était faible et mal assurée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la baguette de Pansy Parkinson se diriger vers le lac et ses parents prendre la même direction, sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle voulut courir vers eux, elle évita de justesse un éclair rouge, qui alla frapper un autre arbre, où se cacher une autre personne qui, effrayée, prit la poudre d'escampette, sans que personne ne la remarque et sans demander son reste.

**_Ne fais pas ça, Pansy...**

Scorpius tenait fermement Miah dans ses bras, plaquée au sol.

**_Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?**

Elle fit encore avancer les parents de la jeune fille, qui entrèrent dans l'eau.

**_Je t'en prie, arrêtes !**

Le cri de Gérémiah ne fut qu'un murmure, mais Pansy l'entendit et fit s'arrêter les deux anciens élèves, qui avaient à présent de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

**_Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**_Parce que... Parce que... je t'en prie laisse-les tranquilles...**

**_Hmm, attends, laisse-moi, réfléchir. Hmm... n...**

Mais Pansy ne termina pas sa phrase. Un éclair magique était venu la frapper dans le dos, la projetant au sol. Gérémiah et Scorpius n'avaient pas bougé, cherchant encore ce qui venait de se passer. Ils ne se reconnectèrent à la réalité que lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit provenant du lac, comme si quelqu'un y était tombé. Quelques secondes après, c'est un Marcus Flint et un Olivier Dubois, complètement trempés, qui rampèrent jusqu'au bord du lac.

**_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!** s'énerva l'ancien Gryffondor. **Qu'est-ce qu'on foutait dans le lac ?! Et pourquoi j'ai trois baguettes ?**

**_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi !** lui répondit son compagnon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un boulet de canon nommé Miah, s'abattit sur eux, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots.

Dans un couloir qui menait aux cachots, Astoria Greengrass fulminait. Elle n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'elle se batte avec cette face de bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson pour avoir son Draco ! Que le monde était injuste ! Elle avait besoin de Théodore et vite ! C'est d'un pas précipité, qu'elle arriva devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Sur les bords du lac, la tension était retombée. Mais les larmes de Gérémiah, perdue dans les bras de ses parents, ne cessaient de couler.

Scorpius se releva et contourna le corps de Pansy, non sans envoyer sa baguette dans l'eau d'un coup de pied. Il fit le tour de l'arbre et tomba nez à nez avec la petite Poufsouffle, que Gérémiah avait effrayée plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, cherchant à ne faire plus qu'un avec le saule pleureur et tenant fermement sa baguette contre elle.

**_Miranda, c'est ça ?**

**_O... Oui... Je ne voulais pas lui... lui faire mal...**

**_Non, ne t'inquiètes pas**, la rassura le blond, en s'approchant doucement d'elle, pour ne pas lui faire peur. **Au contraire, tu as bien fait. Très bien fait, même.**

**_Je... Je voulais aider Gérémiah. Dans le fond, elle est gentille et c'est moi qui aie été méchante avec elle...**

**_Ça ne fait rien, je te le promets. Viens avec moi.**

Il lui tendit une main et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. La petite étudiante hésita un instant et lui prit finalement la main. Il la ramena vers les parents de la brune, qui tentaient, comme ils le pouvaient de consoler leur fille. Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Miranda et lui fit faire un large détour du corps toujours inerte de Pansy.

**_Elle...**

**_Endormie, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

A vrai dire, il n'en savait absolument rien et c'était la dernière chose qui l'intéressait à ce moment-là.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la petite famille sur le bord du lac, Gérémiah commençait à peine à arrêter de sangloter. Lorsque la brune aperçut la petite Poufsouffle, elle se releva chancelante, s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**_Merci...**

Miranda Phels resserra ses bras autour du cou de la brune et émit un faible sourire. Lorsque la Serpentarde de 2017 la relâcha elle planta son regard dans le sien.

**_Je veux vous aider.**

**_C'est gentil de ta part, mais ça risque d'être encore plus dangereux et...**

**_Non, t'as pas compris. Je veux vous aider et je vais vous aider.**

Miah allait protester, lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose, dans les yeux bleus pétillants de la première année. Une petite flamme, qu'elle connaissait bien : celle de la détermination.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Astoria Greengrass pénétra en maugréant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, cherchant du regard le seul qui pourrait l'aider. Elle le repéra, assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Elle soupira alors, soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas finalement à lui courir après dans tout le château. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers sa cible, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, puisqu'elle ne bougea pas de son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Seulement, Théodore n'était pas seul dans la salle commune, de nombreux étudiants s'étaient retrouvés dans la pièce et elle ne pourrait donc pas parler en toute sécurité à ce dernier. Elle se mit donc dans un coin, griffonna deux lignes de plus au bas du mot qu'elle avait prévu, relatant brièvement ce qu'elle avait vu près du lac. Elle signala notamment les projets de Pansy ainsi que l'entraînement de celle-ci sur les parents de la Flint-Dubois. Elle vérifia ensuite que Théodore était toujours posé au même endroit, avant de se lever calmement pour se diriger vers la cheminée et notamment vers sa grande sœur qui n'était pas loin entourée d'un groupe de camarades.

Théodore était perdu dans ses pensées près du feu de cheminée. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait failli la perdre ! Elle aurait pu mourir ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour ne pas se reposer entre chaque acte de magie ? Il aurait dû la surveiller. Il n'aurait pas dû penser que tout irait bien après ce qu'elle avait vu. Bon sang, mais quel abruti ! Et maintenant Draco qui le surveillerait ! Alors que ce n'était pas lui le véritable problème, mais allez faire comprendre ça à un père possessif.

Il sursauta soudain lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur sa cuisse. En relevant la tête, il vit Astoria. La pression se fit plus importante avant de disparaître comme la demoiselle qui partit rejoindre sa sœur aînée, ses yeux retournant régulièrement le fixer, comme si elle attendait une réponse. Théodore, se concentra afin de garder un visage vide d'émotion lors de la lecture de ce mot qui sentait, selon lui, le roussi.

Il avait bien fait de se préparer, l'envie d'hurler et de tout casser monta en lui très rapidement. Il se retint cependant juste à temps, adressa un hochement sec de la tête à Astoria, puis se leva pour quitter la salle. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il prévienne les autres. Il fallait aussi qu'il retrouve très rapidement Gérémiah et Scorpius qui devaient être en fâcheuse posture.

Blaise caché dans un buisson près du lac put voir toute la scène. Il était arrivé, juste après que Gérémiah et Scorpius aient posé leurs baguettes au sol. Cependant il n'était pas intervenu. Il avait remarqué Astoria qui espionnait un peu plus loin, même si cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu. Par contre, il avait été des plus surpris quand la petite Poufsouffle était intervenue. Quand il avait vu sa « nièce » dans les bras de ses parents en pleurs, Scorpius et la petite Poufsouffle à ses côtés, il avait enfin réagi. Il s'était levé calmement et s'était dirigé vers la petite troupe. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait encore remarqué, perdus comme ils étaient dans les étreintes réconfortantes.

Il se pencha alors doucement au côté du corps de Pansy, cherchant un pouls. Pouls qu'il trouva, même si ce dernier était très faible. Il soupira, autant ce que cette dernière avait fait été horrible, autant il ne pensait pas que le groupe présent serait heureux d'être envoyé à Azkaban que ce soit pour meurtre ou non-assistance à personne en danger. Il fit donc connaître sa présence en toussotant, se rappelant à lui-même sa cinquième année, lorsqu'Ombrage fut nommée professeure de l'école. A ce bruit le groupe sursauta, avant d'apercevoir Blaise accroupi près du corps.

**_Il faudrait l'amener à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle clamse,** commenta-t-il.

Après le silence qui lui répondit, il ajouta :

**_Ainsi que Dubois et Marcus, pour sécurité et la Poufsouffle et Gérémiah pour les calmer.**

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers l'infirmerie, Blaise portant le corps de Pansy dans ses bras. En chemin ils croisèrent un Théodore plus ou moins affolé qui courrait vers eux. Un Théodore qui s'arrêta net en les voyants. Il commença alors à leur dire ou plutôt à leur baragouiner, quelque chose, puisque les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient incompréhensibles vu qu'il était essoufflé. Énervé contre lui-même, le jeune homme tendit finalement le papier qu'il avait dans les mains à Scorpius qui était le seul à paraître en état et qui avait les mains libres contrairement à Blaise.

Scorpius commença tranquillement à lire le mot et plus le jeune homme avançait dans sa lecture, plus ses yeux virèrent au noir, digne d'une nuit sans lune. Un noir qui hésitait entre fusiller Théodore du regard pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de sa demi-sœur et à s'éteindre au vue de ce qu'était capable de faire sa mère contre cette dernière, tout ça pour attraper son père dans ses filets. Le jeune homme était blasé, blessé et dégoûté. Quand il lut les deux dernières lignes, griffonnées à la hâte, il rassura Théodore rapidement et la petite troupe se remit en route vers l'infirmerie.

A l'infirmerie, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un visiteur des plus inattendus, qui faillit se faire mettre dehors par un Serpentard angoissé. Cela devint d'ailleurs très comique lorsque Draco se leva rageusement pour mettre « l'énergumène qui osait troubler la paix de l'infirmerie » dehors et qu'il se retrouva face à Potter. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent alors face à face, aucun des deux ne sachant comment engager la conversation. Finalement, Potter étant un Gryffondor, il sauta très rapidement aux conclusions en voyant sa fille dans un lit de l'infirmerie et le Serpentard près d'elle. Ce qui donna lieu, de la part du Survivant, à un très beau :

**_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille !**

**_Je n'ai rien fait à **_**notre**_** fille, à part la soutenir en restant près d'elle contrairement à d'autres, qui ont préféré fuir leurs responsabilités**, répliqua Draco d'un ton calme, narquois et traînant.

**_Si tu ne lui as rien fait, Malfoy, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit à l'infirmerie, encore plus pâle que le drap qui la recouvre ?** s'énerva tout seul le pur Gryffondor.

**_Peut-être que si tu t'intéressais à elle et que tu lui avais parlé, tu saurais qu'elle aime créer des enchantements**, continua le blond d'une voix égale.

**_Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est fait cela toute seule ?** commença à crier le brun.

**_Non, je veux dire qu'elle s'est épuisée magiquement, après avoir voulu aider son groupe d'amis**, répondit avec une voix blasée l'aristocrate.

**_Et tu n'es même pas capable de la surveiller ?!** hurla carrément le Survivant.

**_Parce que maintenant tu t'intéresses à elle ? C'est le complexe du Héros qui revient à la charge, Potty ? Si elle n'avait pas été dans ce lit à l'infirmerie, tu t'en moquerais encore de ce qu'elle devient, n'est-ce pas Potter ?** continua d'attaquer le blond avec sa voix traînante.

Tout à leur dispute, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Saki s'était réveillée et suivait attentivement leur discussion. Alors comme ça son papa s'intéressait de nouveau à elle ? Et son père aussi ? Apparemment son papa venait juste d'arriver donc c'est son père qu'elle avait dû entendre. Il semblerait qu'elle ait bien réussi à ramener Teddy auprès de Chelsea, ça ferait au moins deux heureux, nota-t-elle en voyant ces deux-là à la périphérie de sa vision. Par contre, aucune trace de Miah, Scorpius, les jumeaux ou Théodore. Elle espérait qu'ils aillent bien.

Ennuyée par la dispute qui faisait rage entre ses parents, elle décida qu'elle pouvait un peu profiter de ses aptitudes pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre. Elle se cala comme il faut dans les coussins, referma les yeux. Puis, elle commença à remuer en poussant de petits gémissements de douleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait faire marcher les gens ! Elle allait bien s'amuser !

Cependant ils ne se rendirent pas compte immédiatement de son réveil. Dépitée, la jeune fille, prit la parole, d'une voix proche des larmes :

**_Alors, je ne suis qu'une responsabilité pour vous, c'est ça ?**

Chelsea se retourna alors et fit un grand sourire, à son amie avant de l'enlacer en lui demandant comment elle allait. Pendant ce temps, les deux parents de Saki s'étaient arrêtés net et s'étaient tournés au ralenti vers cette dernière. Et dans un parfait ensemble, ils répondirent :

**_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu es bien plus qu'une responsabilité !**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent surpris, avant qu'une voix moqueuse, ne retentisse depuis la porte de l'infirmerie :

**_Qu'ils sont mignons à parler ensemble. Finalement, Saki va venir au monde facilement.**

Harry et Draco rougirent alors de concert. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer dans un ensemble parfait, ce qui les fit rougir encore plus avant de finalement opter pour se taire afin de ne subir aucune autre raillerie. Ils cherchèrent toutefois qui avait pu dire cela mais ils n'en eurent aucune idée puisqu'un groupe assez important et disparate entra dans l'infirmerie.

Blaise posa sans énormément de ménagement Pansy sur un des lits avant d'aller chercher l'infirmière dans son bureau. Olivier et Marcus s'assirent sur un lit, prenant Miah entre eux deux, continuant doucement à la rassurer. La jeune Poufsouffle, un peu perdue se laissa guider par Théodore vers un lit, où elle s'allongea en attendant l'infirmière. Après s'être occupé de la Poufsouffle, il s'assit sur une chaise, attendant tranquillement, en apparence, la suite des événements.

N'appréciant que peu le calme qui s'était abattu dans l'infirmerie, Saki demanda alors, avec un ton innocent, sachant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle déclenche une tempête :

**_Vous avez récupéré vos pins ?**

**_BOUBOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU !**

Trois secondes. Il avait exactement fallu trois secondes à Gérémiah pour se rendre compte de qui parlait, de se lever et de se jeter sur Saki.

**_J'suis désoléééééééée ! Si j'avais su comment ils marchaient, tes trucs, j't'en aurais demandé moins, voire pas du tout et on se serait démerdé avec juste les nôtres !**

**_Miah...**

**_J'suis désolée ma Boubou, tout ça c'est ma faute !**

**_Miah...**

**_Mais depuis ce matin c'est le bordel partout où on passe et même que des fois c'est pas de notre faute du tout, pour de très rares fois !**

**_Miah...**

**_Sinon c'est la fatigue, ça doit faire plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'on n'a pas dormi et j'dois être en manque de sommeil, tu me connais, si j'ai pas ma bonne dose de dodo, j'fonctionne pas correctement, déjà que pas fatiguée j'suis déjà un cas, alors fatiguée...**

**_Miah...**

**_Laisses-moi faire, frangine.**

**_Puis tous ces problèmes à résoudre, aussi ! J'ai dû chopper un cancer neuronal à cause d'eux ! Et puis tu vas bien, hein ? Tu te sens m...**

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Scorpius s'était approché d'elle, l'avait décrochée de Saki, puis avait posé ses mains sur ses joues et l'avait embrassée. La seconde suivante, il se faisait repousser et se prit la plus belle gifle de toute sa vie.

**_NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ! J'SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER A SAKI, LA, BLONDASSE, CA S'VOIT PAS ?! VA T'ASSEOIR !**

Sans demander son reste, Scorpius prit place sur le lit à côté de celui de sa demi-sœur. Pire lunatique que Gérémiah, ça n'existait pas.

**_Nan mais, les jeunes de nos jours, meuf, j'te jure**, rouspéta la brune.

**_Mais on n'est pas tous comm****e ça, Miah, ne t'inquiètes pas**, sourit Teddy Lupin.

**_Ouais, heureusement, il y a des exceptions. Oh, Teddy, t'es là, ça va ?**

**_Ça va et toi ?**

**_Oh, j'ai connu mieux, mais b... Mais d'où tu sors, toi ?** lui demanda Miah, un sourcil arqué, l'autre froncé, signe qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien.

**_Ça, c'est une question digne de **_**Question pour un sorcier**_, lui répondit le nouveau venu avec un sourire.

Miah avait toujours sa tête qui signifiait qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait.

**_Assis-toi, Miah, t'es pas bien, il faut que tu te calmes, là**, lui dit doucement Chelsea, en la faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise, entre les lits de Saki et Teddy.

**_Quelqu'un a un doliprane, là ? Ou une corde, c'est plus radical ?**

**_Pas de suicide dans mon infirmerie, jeune fille, j'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça, depuis que vous êtes arrivés tous les quatre !** somma Pomfresh.

**_Des soucis ? C'est la MEILLEURE, ça !** s'énerva la brune, en se levant de sa chaise. **Est-ce que v...**

Chelsea bâillonna Miah, avant qu'elle ne prononce toutes sortes d'injures, qui feraient se dresser les cheveux sur la tête du pire charretier du monde, lui interdisant, par la même occasion de prononcer des paroles blessantes à l'encontre de l'infirmière, grâce à un vocabulaire très enrichi en méchancetés, dont elle seule avait le secret.

**_Votre amie a la tête remplie de joncheruines.**

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte du bureau de l'infirmière, d'où provenait la voix de petite fille. Ils firent alors face à une jeune fille blonde, l'air un peu ailleurs, qui semblait être arrivée là comme par accident.

**_Enfin une infirmière compétente !** s'exclama Scorpius avec un grand sourire.

A ces mots, la main de Draco vint violemment caresser l'arrière du crâne de Scorpius, dans un doux et charmant petit clac.

**_Je ne pense pas t'avoir élevé comme ça,** lança-t-il comme explication de son geste.

**_Je comprends pourquoi je t'ai pas laissé Saki dans le futur, si tu élèves tes enfants ainsi !** se moqua Harry.

Alors qu'une énième dispute allait retentir dans l'infirmerie, Blaise, Théo, Marcus et Scorpius, prenaient les paris, à l'écart, entre les lits où reposaient Marcus et Pansy, cette dernière toujours dans les vapes.

**_SILENCE !** cria Pomfresh, après s'être lancée un _sonorus_.

Le hurlement, amplifié par le sortilège, se répercutant contre les murs, fit cesser tout bruit des différents éléments perturbateurs présents dans l'infirmerie.

**_Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous calmes, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'expliquer ce que vous faites tous ici**, demanda-t-elle aux derniers arrivants.

_**Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de mon ami Théo, ici présent,** commença Blaise, en passant discrètement cinq galions à ce dernier, **lorsque je fus témoin d'une scène peu banale. En effet, cette… jeune demoiselle, ici présente,** continua-t-il en désignant Pansy, hésitant à utiliser le mot bouledogue, **eut la charmante et sympathique idée de s'exercer à l'**_**imperium**_** sur les deux personnes, ici présentes, qui ne sont que messieurs Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois, dont vous vous souvenez très bien, pour les avoir souvent soignés, lors de leur scolarité. Elle a ensuite demandé à nos deux charmants visiteurs du futur, qui ne sont autres que Gérémiah et Scorpius, ici présents également, de poser leurs baguettes au sol, utilisant pour cela le stratagème peu orthodoxe et pas mignon du tout, de pousser Mr Flint et Mr Dubois, tout simplement dans l'eau, dans le but évident de les noyer. Mais c'est alors qu'arriva notre chère petite camarade, ici présente, en la personne de Miranda Phels. Cette dernière, voyant la situation critique, se permit d'utiliser le sortilège du **_**petrificus totalus**_**, mais sous le stress du moment, le sortilège a légèrement mal tourné. Et nous voilà.**

A ces mots, l'infirmière se précipita vers Pansy pour l'examiner, après avoir pris soin de l'empêcher de fuir l'infirmerie. Elle examina ensuite les parents de Miah, la petite Poufsouffle, ainsi que Miah elle-même, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Lorsque l'infirmière crut à un repos bien mérité, après s'être occupée d'eux, pour son plus grand malheur, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer un Neville Londubat apeuré et couvert de boue, une main enveloppée dans un chiffon taché de rouge, à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Elle se dirigea alors vers ce dernier, après l'avoir fait asseoir sur le lit le plus proche des doubles portes, soupirant de lassitude, se languissant de l'arrivée des vacances pour pouvoir enfin se reposer convenablement.

Une fois la main du Gryffondor soignée, l'infirmière se rua jusqu'à son bureau, priant pour ne plus être dérangée avant plusieurs heures au moins. Et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, un silence régnait dans l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit, provenant à l'unisson des estomacs de Miah et d'Olivier Dubois, ne se fasse entendre.

**_Tel père, telle fille**, sourit Marcus.

**_Tu peux parler, toi et ton caractère**, râla Olivier.

**_On ferait mieux d'aller manger, sinon le directeur risque de râler**, intervint Blaise, en se levant du lit, sur lequel il était allongé.

**_Moi je bouge pas d'ici, j'ai pas envie de voir tous ces yeux braqués sur moi encore une fois**, soupira Miah.

Ses amis les plus proches approuvèrent, de même que pour beaucoup d'autres perturbateurs présents dans la salle.

**_On mange comment, alors ?** s'inquiéta l'ex-Gryffondor.

**_Beh, on peut demander à Winky ?** proposa Chelsea.

**_Oui, bonne idée**, approuva Saki avec un sourire. **Winky ?**

Aussitôt, dans un _pop !_ retentissant, apparut un elfe de maison, avec d'énormes yeux marrons et un nez en forme de tomate. L'elfe semblait triste, car elle n'arrêtait pas de renifler et d'énormes larmes, coulaient de ses yeux.

**_Beh, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** demanda Scorpius, plus que surpris.

**_Ouais, c'est vrai, elle ne pleure pas avec nous, d'habitude**, ajouta Teddy.

**_C'est même l'elfe la plus enjouée que je connaisse**, leur dit Saki.

**_Winky ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** lui demanda Chelsea, d'une voix douce.

**_Il se passe, snif... Miss Weasley que, snif... Winky est triste parce qu'elle, snif... a perdu ses maîtres...**

Et l'elfe éclata en sanglot, tout en s'accrochant à la robe de sorcière de Chelsea, qui lui caressa tendrement la tête.

**_J'ai compris, on ne l'a pas encore consolée**, leur dit Miah.

**_Mais, si on le fait maintenant, dans le futur, on n'aura pas à le faire et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle se souviendra de nous ?** lui demanda la rousse.

**_Certes, mais... Je sais pas, en fait**, soupira la brune. **On peut juste être gentil avec elle et la consoler dans quelques années, quand on reviendra en bonne et due forme.**

**_Winky**, demanda Chelsea en s'agenouillant devant l'elfe, **est-ce que cela te dérangerait de nous apporter à manger ici ?**

**_Dans l'infirmerie, snif ?...**

**_Oui, s'il te plaît.**

**_D'accord, Miss Weasley, snif...**

Et dans un nouveau _pop !_, l'elfe disparue.

Profitant du calme relatif, dû à la disparition de l'elfe de maison, Saki demanda tranquillement :

**_Alors, maintenant que presque tout est réglé, quelqu'un peut me dire où sont passés les badges ?**

Elle crut un instant que Miah allait repartir dans une crise de nerfs, avant que cette dernière ne soit retenue par un Scorpius, plutôt décidé à la distraire. Pendant que ce dernier partait à l'assaut de la jolie Serpentarde et que cette dernière fondait d'une manière plutôt inhabituelle dans son étreinte, occultant totalement les différentes personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie, Théodore Nott s'approcha du lit de la jeune Potter-Malfoy. Sur le chemin, il récupéra les différents badges, qui traînaient dans la poche du Père de cette dernière.

Quand Théodore lui remit les badges en main propre et que les doigts de ce dernier frôlèrent sa main, Saki sentit son cœur accélérer, bien qu'elle le cacha très facilement, grâce à son parfait masque de Serpentarde. Elle les étala dans la paume de sa main, cherchant qui appartenait à qui. Elle trouva rapidement ceux des jumeaux, qu'elle mit de côté dans la poche secrète, présente dans la doublure de sa robe de sorcière. Ne restaient dans sa main, que les badges de Théo et de son Père. Elle soupira. Elle espérait réellement que Théo ne comprendrait pas la signification de l'image présente sur le pins. Elle ne voulait pas être rejetée, car, après tout, c'est ce qui allait se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était bien trop jeune pour lui et en plus, elle était la fille de son meilleur ami, elle n'avait définitivement aucune chance.

Elle prit d'une main celui représentant un dragon blanc aux yeux gris et le tendit vers Draco. Son Père s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit le badge délicatement, tout en fusillant Théo du regard, car ce dernier se trouvait bien trop près de sa fille. Cette dernière ne remarqua rien et glissa doucement le dernier badge dans la main de Théo, pendant que ce dernier regardait son père.

La tension fut soudain brisée par une Winky surchargée. La petite elfe aurait même pu passer pour comique, au vu des trois plateaux qu'elle tenait, afin de nourrir tout le petit monde présent dans l'infirmerie. En effet, n'ayant pas assez de main, elle s'était décidée pour en porter un sur chaque paume et le dernier en équilibre sur sa tête, comme les femmes africaines. Plateau qui faillit se répandre à terre, quand l'elfe voulu s'incliner devant Miah pour la saluer. Heureusement que Chelsea attrapa dans un excellent réflexe le plateau, sinon la petite elfe n'aurait eu de cesse de se punir pour sa maladresse. Une fois les plateaux déposés, elle disparut à nouveau de la pièce, dans un nouveau petit _pop !_ sonore.

Alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que les divers ventres affamés présents dans la pièce se jettent sur les plateaux de victuailles et que le silence prenne place dans la pièce, il en fut tout autre, bien que certains aillent se servir sur les plateaux. Les discussions reprirent, au lieu de laisser place au silence.

Alors que régnait un joyeux brouhaha, le silence se fit brusquement lorsque Gérémiah demanda un peu plus fort que le bruit ambiant, les dernières avancées de chacun et les derniers événements. Draco se mit alors à raconter ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie, notamment par rapport à sa fille, puis Chelsea enchaîna sur l'apparition de Teddy. Ce dernier raconta brièvement combien de temps et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient disparus de leur époque. Comme il omettait de raconter dans quel état il était depuis leur départ, Saki se fit un malin plaisir à embarrasser le jeune homme, en racontant tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Les joues rouges de Teddy et de Chelsea furent en soit une magnifique récompense pour la jeune fille. Théodore fut le dernier à raconter ce qui s'était passé de son côté, après avoir donné le mot à Miah, tout en se mettant le plus loin possible de la famille de Saki.

Il eut d'ailleurs bien raison, car la jeune fille commença tranquillement à lire le mot à voix haute dans l'infirmerie.

**_Mais elle a sniffé du GHB, ta mère, Scorp', ou quoi ?**

Comme réponse elle ne sentit que de l'air à la place des mains de Scorpius, qui reposaient jusqu'alors sur ses hanches. Après avoir jeté un œil dans la salle, elle découvrit d'ailleurs que Théodore essayait en vain de trouver un abri. En effet, Draco et Harry semblaient avoir mis leurs différends de côté et s'approchaient de Théodore, avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, Scorpius n'étant pas loin derrière son père. Saki, elle, était partie dans ses pensées. « _Maintenant, même s'il semble s'intéresser à moi, ce ne sera que pour le plan de Miah ou d'Astoria, je suis maudite_ », se disait-elle.

Luna semblait tout comprendre de la situation et alla de son pas dansant voir Teddy, avant de lui donner une potion aux couleurs multicolores. Le jeune homme la but rapidement et bientôt il put se lever sans problème, même si ce ne fut que pour s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le lit, afin d'observer ce qu'il se passait, serrant contre son torse Chelsea, qu'il avait kidnappée au passage.

La petite Poufsouffle écoutait attentivement ce qu'il se passait, essayant de retenir le maximum de détails, afin de pouvoir aider au mieux ses nouveaux amis. Quant à Neville, il semblait avoir atterri dans un nouveau monde. Il regardait les échanges, comme s'il était à un match de ping-pong ou de tennis. De ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, les nouveaux venus étaient loin de n'avoir que des amis. Mais si Luna les aidait, comme cela semblait être le cas, c'est qu'ils devaient être gentils. Alors s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, il leur en fournirait dans la mesure de ses moyens. Et puis... Il devait avouer que la situation actuelle l'ennuyait profondément. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait ses plantes et Luna.

**_Et sinon, pour dormir, vous faites comment ?**

Silence.

**_...**

Telle fut la réponse que reçut Blaise. Mais à ce moment-là, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant place au directeur de l'école, qui affichait une mine tout sauf sympathique, tirant des grimaces de lassitude à quatre des jeunes voyageurs dans le temps.

* * *

Camétiboc fête ses trois mois ! CHAMPAGNE !

S&amp;G


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ?** chuchota Saki à Miah, assise à sa droite, ne cessant de fixer le directeur, qui s'avançait vers eux.

**_Pour une fois, j'en sais rien**, lui répondit la brune, qui n'avait aucune idée de la venue du directeur dans l'infirmerie. **Tu vas voir qu'il va encore m'accuser d'avoir agressé la petite Poufsouffle...**

**_Là, c'est sûr, pour une fois que ce n'est pas de ta faute**, répondit celle aux mèches blondes.

Le directeur s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le lit de Teddy Lupin. Il regarda le jeune homme un long moment, cherchant à comprendre comment un nouvel arrivant avait pu débarquer à nouveau du futur. Il ne se formalisa pas de voir Chelsea dans les bras du jeune inconnu et poursuivit sa route, jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière.

Une fois le directeur disparu dans le bureau de Pomfresh, le silence, qui s'était pratiquement imposé depuis l'entrée de Dumbledore dans l'infirmerie, régna en maître pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par Scorpius :

**_Vous croyez qu'ils font quoi, dans le bureau ?**

Cette question fut suivie de « Pouaaark », de « Yeurrrk », de « dégueu » et encore bien d'autres, suivis d'une attaque de coussins sauvages, droit sur le jeune homme blond, de la part de pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**_Merci pour les cauchemars !** lui répondit Blaise, une grimace de dégoût clairement affichée sur le visage.

Mais l'intervention du blond eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Chelsea s'allongea au côté de Teddy, chose qui n'échappa pas à Saki et Miah, toutes deux vautrées sur le lit de la brune aux mèches blondes ni de Harry qui, même s'il reconnaissait que Teddy était son filleul, n'était pas vraiment enchanté par le fait que sa fille s'intéresse déjà aux garçons. Scorpius prit place au pied du lit de Saki, ne souhaitant pas que Théodore approche sa grande sœur et surveillant ainsi les mains de Teddy, qu'il ne se gênerait pas de retirer du corps de sa meilleure amie et demi-sœur, s'il voyait le loup-garou aller trop loin. Harry Potter prit tout simplement place entre les lits de Saki et Teddy, profitant ainsi d'avoir un œil sur ses deux filles. Draco Malfoy prit place sur le lit précédemment occupé par Miah, terminant ainsi la barrière humaine autour de Saki. Luna, quant à elle, alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, entre les lits de Teddy Lupin et de Neville Londubat, qui était près de la porte.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, du côté des fenêtres, Miranda Phels, surnommée la Petite Poufsouffle, mangeait tranquillement le contenu de son assiette et répondait par moment aux questions que lui posait Olivier Dubois, allongé dans un lit sur sa gauche, ce dernier partageant une partie de son lit et de son assiette avec Marcus Flint. Théodore Nott avait profité que l'ancien Serpentard délaisse son lit, pour se l'accaparer et s'éloigner en même temps de la famille Potter-Malfoy quelques instants. Question de survie oblige. Sur sa gauche, Blaise Zabini dévorait paisiblement le contenu de son assiette, n'accordant aucun regard à Pansy Parkinson, encore inconsciente, sur le lit à sa gauche.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de Pomfresh s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un Dumbledore affolé, qui se dirigea vers le lit de Pansy.

**_Où est sa baguette magique ?**

**_Je l'ai poussé dans le lac**, répondit Scorpius.

**_Il faut absolument la retrouver, je dois vérifier ce que vient de me rapporter l'infirmière, avant de prendre une sanction, digne de ce nom.**

**_Quel genre de sanction ?** demanda Théodore.

**_Le renvoi de l'école, ainsi qu'un jugement devant le Magenmagot**, asséna le directeur.

Scorpius se porta volontaire pour aller chercher la baguette, mais le directeur fit venir le concierge, Argus Rusard, pour exécuter cette tâche, car, il en était sûr, le concierge ne tenterait pas de jeter un sort avec la baguette de la jeune fille, pour la faire accuser à tort. Lorsque l'homme arriva, Scorpius lui expliqua exactement où il avait envoyé la baguette expliquant qu'il n'avait que donné un faible coup de pieds dans la baguette et qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin du bord.

Dix minutes plus tard, le vieux gardien des murs de Poudlard était de retour avec la baguette de Pansy Parkinson. Pendant ce temps, le directeur avait demandé aux personnes présentes près du lac à ce moment-là leurs versions des faits, qui étaient toutes identiques et concordaient les unes avec les autres.

Le vieil homme tendit la baguette magique au directeur, qui l'examina un instant à l'œil nu, puis il sortit sa propre baguette, qu'il mit face à celle de Pansy et prononça la formule _Prior Incanto_. Une étrange fumée sortit alors du bout de la baguette de Pansy Parkinson, reconstituant deux silhouettes, s'approchant d'un grand nuage de fumée, qui devait sûrement représenter le lac.

Pour le directeur il n'y avait maintenant plus de doute : Pansy Parkinson avait bel et bien utilisé le sortilège de l'_Imperium_ sur Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et tout en conservant celle de la jeune fille, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie, le concierge sur les talons.

**_Qu'allez-vous faire, professeur ?** demanda Harry.

**_Prévenir immédiatement Kingsley Shacklebot, le Ministre.**

Alors que le directeur allait sortir de la pièce, une voix traînante s'éleva dans les airs.

**_Pourrait-on savoir où nous dormirons ce soir puisque, apparemment, notre retour n'est pas programmé pour avoir lieu avant demain ? A moins, bien évidemment, qu'on doive tous squatter l'infirmerie… **poursuivit Scorpius, avec une voix lente, bien que frisant l'insolence.

Le vénérable directeur soupira, puis répondit rapidement avant de disparaître :

**_Vu les ennuis que vous attirez, vous aurez un appartement au cinquième étage, Mme Pomfresh vous informera du reste.**

Une fois la porte refermée, les jeunes semblèrent plongés dans leurs réflexions. Avant que deux voix ne s'élèvent en même temps :

**_Je dors dans votre appart !**

Les cinq adolescents se retournèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes, et Saki demanda d'une voix polaire :

**_On peut savoir que nous vaut l'honneur d'être surveillés comme des gosses par nos parents jusque dans notre appart, alors même que l'un d'eux ne se souciait pas de nous il y a moins d'une heure ?**

**_Tout simplement, parce qu'après ce qu'il t'est arrivé je suis inquiet,** commença Draco, **quant à ton autre père, j'avoue que je suis perplexe.**

**_C'est aussi ma fille, Malfoy, j'ai le droit de veiller sur elle si je veux. De plus, il est hors de question que je laisse Chelsea dormir dans le même appartement que son petit-ami sans surveillance, **claqua la voix d'Harry.

**_On va aussi profiter de cet appart pour passer plus de temps avec toi, Gérémiah, il est hors de question que ce Scorpius t'approche à moins de cent mètres, **ajouta Marcus.

Les quatre adolescents étaient, certes, plus ou moins contents de passer plus de temps avec leurs parents, mais il fallait que ces derniers comprennent que dans cette époque ils avaient le même âge et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils exercent une quelconque autorité parentale sur eux. Un sourire on ne peut plus Serpentard fleurit alors sur les visages de la Team Camétiboc et à l'aide de discrets regards et hochements de sourcils, ils se mirent d'accord et Gérémiah prit la parole. Elle se redressa, arrangea sa cravate verte et argent et avec son sourire en coin _Made In Flint_, elle déclara :

**_Wesh, les gens, vous avez cru que « chez nous », **dit-elle en dessinant les guillemets de ses doigts,** c'était un squatte ou quoi ? Si vous venez, Blaise, Luna, Neville – salut tonton, d'ailleurs ! – et Théo viennent aussi, **conclut-elle en souriant fièrement.

Ces paroles provoquèrent plusieurs regards noirs en direction de Miah et de Théodore, bien que ceux en direction de ce dernier soient plus nombreux.

**_D'accord pour Blaise, Londubat et Loufoca, mais hors de question que Théo ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans cet appartement,** cracha Draco.

**_Je ne me souviens pas qu'on est demandé ton approbation, Père,** répliqua Saki, de sa voix glaciale, typiquement Malfoyenne.

**_Parle-moi sur un autre ton, je te prie, jeune fille !** rétorqua Draco en haussant la voix.

**_Je suis une Potter-Malfoy, je fais ce que je veux,** balança-t-elle.

Suite à ces mots, sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répliquer, elle se leva et quitta la pièce tout en lâchant :

**_Je suis une grande fille, merci, de plus je suis majeure et vaccinée, à plus tard.**

Et elle claqua la porte dans un bruit sourd. En voyant Harry et Draco se lever pour la rattraper, Scorpius secoua la tête et leur dit :

**_Vous en avez assez fait comme ça, elle a besoin de se calmer. Je vais la voir et vous vous restez ici.**

Alors que les deux garçons allaient répliquer, il ajouta :

**_Ce n'est pas une question et c'est non négociable, j'y vais et sans vous.**

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de la porte, mais avant de sortir il se retourna face aux pères de Saki, pointa ses deux yeux de son index et de son majeur droit, avant de les retourner vers Harry et Draco, leur faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il les surveillait. Puis il sortit de la pièce en direction de la tour d'astronomie, là où il savait que sa demi-sœur adorait se réfugier.

Gérémiah afficha un air narquois, prenant dans le même temps toute la place disponible sur le lit et déclama :

**_Pas étonnant que vous vous soyez tournés vers les garçons, quand on voit comment vous vous occupez des filles. Aucune délicatesse !**

**_C'est elle qui m'a répondu de manière insolente**, rétorqua Draco, choqué.

**_Et c'est elle qui m'a envoyé bouler**, continua Potter sur le même ton.

**_Et vous croyez qu'elle se sent comment, alors que deux fois plus d'autorité qu'elle n'en a eue depuis qu'elle est née, lui tombe dessus ?** demanda Chelsea. **Sans oublier que vous la traitez comme une gamine de onze ans quand ça vous arrange, alors qu'elle en a dix-sept et qu'elle est majeure aux yeux de la loi sorcière.**

**_En plus, elle déteste qu'on décide pour elle, elle est très indépendante,** ajouta doucement Teddy.

**_Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, elle doit être totalement perdue,** conclut Chelsea, en se blottissant contre Teddy, **comme nous tous**, finit-elle en murmurant.

Pendant ce temps, en haut d'une tour d'astronomie, Scorpius fixait Saki qui, les jambes dans le vide, regardait la Forêt Interdite. Il s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça, plaquant le dos de cette dernière contre son torse. Elle se retourna rapidement, faisant passer ses jambes du bon côté du parapet et blottit son visage dans le cou de son frère, cachant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il était le seul à savoir, c'était une bénédiction autant qu'une malédiction. Il était le seul vers qui elle pouvait se tourner dans des situations pareilles, mais en même temps c'était déjà trop, car elle aurait aimé que personne ne sache ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Entre la vision de son père, le mot d'Astoria donné à Théo, tous ses souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface et elle se sentait couler.

Scorpius ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien qui pourrait la calmer. Il pouvait juste être là pour elle, comme il avait été à l'époque, comme elle le serait pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Il la serrait juste contre lui, la berçant, lui caressant les cheveux comme pour rassurer une enfant perdue, ce qu'elle était dans ces moments-là. Ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment-là c'était juste une présence, une présence qui la raccroche au monde réel.

En revanche, à l'autre bout du château, les jumeaux Weasley affichèrent un grand sourire. Leur plan était parfait, tout simplement parfait. Leur petite sœur, Hermione et Astoria n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Ils rangèrent rapidement leur nouveau matériel dans leurs poches protégées par deux-trois sortilèges, qui n'altéreraient pas leurs propriétés, puis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles des autres.

Avançant dans les cachots, un adulte marchait d'un pas plutôt rapide. Il aurait dû revenir dans une semaine mais non, _mÔsieur_ le directeur avait décidé qu'il se devait de rentrer plus tôt, parce que l'une de ses serpents avait lancé un impardonnable dans l'enceinte de l'école. Cette personne avait intérêt à être repentante et faire profil bas, sinon il allait exploser. Alors qu'il passait par son laboratoire pour s'assurer que tout était intact, il se mit à trembler de rage. Aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée.

Qui, doux Merlin, QUI, par Saint Salazar, QUI, avait osé pénétrer dans sa réserve ?! Et en plus, ce sombre crétin avait osé modifier ses barrières ! Une fois les barrières passées, il faillit s'étouffer de rage. La personne avait en plus volé quelques-uns de ses ingrédients. Il allait sévir. Oh oui, il allait sévir. Le morveux qui avait fait ça… rectification, pensa-t-il, la morveuse qui avait fait ça, au vu des cheveux présents sur les lieux, allait le payer très cher. Elle allait payer sa malveillance, l'irrespect du règlement et son arrogance. Un sort à la frontière de la magie noire lui permit de découvrir l'identité de la petite voleuse. Les griffons allaient avoir des ennuis et plus précisément… Hermione Granger. Cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout allait voir ce dont il était capable !

Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard soupira : la journée avait été éprouvante et la soirée n'était pas encore finie. Par Merlin et Morgane, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter l'invasion de ces jeunes gens dans son école ? Et en plus il allait devoir s'occuper de Miss Parkinson et ce sans dire au Ministère que de jeunes gens du futur étaient dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais le pire – parce que oui, il y avait pire – c'était qu'il avait dû rappeler Rogue plus tôt que prévu... Il allait devoir supporter ses sarcasmes et ses sautes d'humeur digne d'une femme enceinte pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se calme. Il était définitivement maudit.

C'est sur cette sombre pensée que les portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer la cause de ses tourments, au côté de deux aurors du Ministère et du Ministre en personne. Il se faisait vieux pour ce genre de chose, il faudrait qu'il pense à nommer un successeur, pensa-t-il, avant de se concentrer sur la dure conversation qui allait suivre.

Il afficha son éternel sourire malicieux et d'une voix rassurante déclara :

**_Professeur Rogue, quel plaisir de voir que vous ayez pu vous libérer.**

**_Gardez vos formules de politesse pour vous, Albus et dites-moi pourquoi j'ai dû écourter mon séjour à Salem pour le mille cinq-centième concours du meilleur créateur de potion ! Êtes-vous fier d'avoir poussé le favori de la compétition à abandonner ?! J'étais le favori de la compétition, Albus ! Et en plus quand je reviens, je découvre qu'on a pénétré par effraction dans ma réserve ! Je veux et j'exige une sanction exemplaire !**

**_J'entends bien, Severus**, lui répondit le directeur de sa voix affable, découvrant par la même occasion l'effraction dans la réserve du Maître des potions. **Seulement, nous ne sommes pas là pour régler ce problème, aussi important soit-il, mais un beaucoup plus urgent.**

**_Rien ne peut être plus important que le vol qui a été commis dans cette école ! Qui sait ce que ces petits cornichons peuvent faire avec une potion !**

**_Un **_**Impero**_** est peut-être légèrement plus grave ?** tenta le directeur, qui ne souhaitait pas étaler tous les problèmes de l'école devant le Ministre de la magie.

**_Un **_**Impero**_** ?** répéta le professeur de potions de l'école.

**_Oui, c'est ce qui explique la présence de Kingsley Shacklebot en ces lieux.**

**_D'ailleurs, monsieur le directeur, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir nous expliquer exactement les faits qui se sont déroulés dans cette école, sous votre surveillance**, demanda le Ministre, insistant lourdement sur le mot « votre ».

**_Bien entendu, monsieur le Ministre, mais pour cela je vais vous demander de me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Vous y trouverez le responsable de tout ça, ainsi que les victimes et témoins de la scène**, lui répondit Albus Dumbledore, ignorant l'insistance, que le Ministre avait mis sur sa responsabilité.

A la suite de sa déclaration, Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et quitta son bureau, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh donnait aux étudiants du futur les explications pour trouver l'appartement mis à leur disposition le temps de leur présence ici. Une fois que l'infirmière fut retournée dans son bureau et la pièce localisée sur leur badge, Chelsea proposa qu'elle, Teddy et Miah quittent l'infirmerie, de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, lorsque le Ministre de la magie viendrait pour interroger Pansy, ainsi que Blaise, Marcus, Olivier et la petite Miranda. La rousse demanda aux personnes conscientes de la pièce de ne surtout pas mentionner leur présence dans l'école. Théodore se proposa, avec tout son courage Serpentardien, d'aider Teddy Lupin à atteindre l'appartement au vu de son faible état, mais également pour fuir loin d'un dragon et d'un survivant enragés, qui ne manqueraient pas de lui régler son compte s'il avait le malheur ou la stupidité de se retrouver seul avec deux futurs pères surprotecteurs.

Une fois la porte de l'infirmerie franchie, Chelsea délaissa ses amis, leur expliquant qu'elle partait poursuivre sa mission de surveillance auprès de sa mère. Elle disparut donc en direction de la tour Gryffondor, ses doux cheveux couleur de feu, valsant au rythme de ses pas, tel un écureuil, pensa Teddy, un sourire niais, plaqué sur le visage. Mais après que la rousse se soit évaporée à l'angle du couloir, Teddy perdit connaissance dans les bras de Théodore, qui commençait lui aussi à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette journée de fous !

Il soupira bruyamment avant de s'accroupir pour passer les bras de Teddy autour de son cou, puis de passer un bras dans le dos du garçon et un sous les genoux de ce dernier, afin de le porter jusqu'à l'appartement. On aurait pu penser qu'il portait une princesse, au détail près que la princesse se trouvait être un prince. Il espérait que l'appartement, dont la destination avait été confiée uniquement aux voyageurs du futur, ne soit pas trop loin, car l'adolescent faisait tout de même son poids.

**_Tu comptes faire quoi avec Saki ?**

Théodore manqua de trébucher, mais il se stabilisa in extremis, sauvant son précieux fardeau d'une chute peu agréable sur les pierres froides du couloir de l'école. Miah n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, elle était franche et allait droit au but. Le Vert et Argent médita cette question un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

**_Euh...**

Et de ne toujours pas savoir quoi dire. Réponse Ô combien philosophique et digne d'un mec en pleine possession de ses moyens, pensa Miah avec un sourire moqueur.

**_Mais encore ? Sujet, verbe, compléments, tu peux le faire, vas-y, vas au bout de tes rêves, bro !**

Théodore se demanda si gifler le Gryffondor qu'il avait dans les bras le réveillerait, de sorte qu'il puisse échapper à cette discussion qui n'était définitivement pas à son goût.

Se doutant de ses pensées, Gérémiah lui conseilla, voire lui ordonna, de ne même pas penser à réveiller Teddy, car elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire se rendormir, que ce soit de manière douce ou par la force. Elle lui intima plutôt de lui répondre tout de suite, de manière à ne pas faire durer leur échange, qui semblait gêner au plus haut point le jeune homme. Elle ajouta même que, étant la seule à savoir où se trouvait l'appartement, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire parcourir l'intégralité du château s'il le fallait, le tout avec un sourire sadique.

**_Je n'en sais rien.**

Il termina à peine sa phrase qu'il la regretta. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la brune, ne doutant plus des gênes Flintiens qui composaient la moitié de son organisme. Théodore savait à quel point Marcus pouvait être dangereux lorsqu'il était énervé, il ne doutait pas que Miah puisse être au même niveau que son père, voir le niveau au-dessus. Après tout, Dubois était aussi connu pour ses colères en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Rouge et Or.

La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Le poids de Teddy disparu des bras de Théodore, qui vit le corps du jeune homme inconscient flotter non loin de lui, suivit d'une main qui lui agrippa la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur.

**_Écoutes-moi bien, **_**Nott**_, dit-elle en crachant son nom de famille, **si tu lui fais mal, je te préviens à l'avance, c'est toute la Team Camétiboc qui te tombera dessus et pas uniquement ses parents, caprit ? Et ne comptes pas sur sa protection, on en tiendra pas compte.**

Elle le relâcha et commença à grimper l'escalier qui se présentait à eux, continuant de faire flotter le corps de Teddy devant elle avec sa baguette. Théodore, apeuré et légèrement en retrait, lui emboîta le pas.

**_Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, pour le sortilège.**

**_Non, c'était drôle**, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire amusé.

Plus lunatique que Gérémiah, il ne devait pas exister, se dit le Vert et Argent.

**_Et avec Astoria, tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**_Il est encore loin, l'appart ?**

Gérémiah soupira levant les yeux au ciel et désigna une tapisserie sur le mur décorée d'un sablier, avant de chuchoter un mot qu'il ne put entendre. Elle n'avait pas eu de réponse de manière directe, mais foi de Flint-Dubois, elle n'allait pas abandonner et le véritaserum était facile à trouver et à faire ingurgiter en toute discrétion.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Astoria Greengrass cherchait par tous les moyens à se procurer de l'Amortentia, mais en si peu de temps c'était quasiment mission impossible. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution pour s'en sortir, puisqu'apparemment la réserve du professeur Rogue avait été renforcée en sortilège anti-intrusion. Allongée sur son lit, une feuille de parchemin devant elle, une plume dans une main, elle réfléchissait à la manière de demander à sa mère de lui procurer de l'Amortentia. Depuis la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans la famille Greengrass : le père avait été arrêté et accusé d'être un Mangemort, ce qui s'était avéré vrai. Leur famille avait été humiliée, dégradée et se retrouvait pratiquement sur la paille. Mais grâce à sa mère, qui avait fini par trouver un poste d'assistante auprès d'un des ministres du Ministère, toutes trois pouvaient garder la tête hors de l'eau. Pour retrouver leur ancien statut de noble et puissante famille, il fallait à tout prix que Draco soit sien et pas à une ou un autre. Elle cogita encore un instant puis se lança dans la rédaction de sa missive :

Mère,

Je sais que travailler comme une vulgaire sang-mêlée vous répugne et je pense avoir trouvé une solution à tous nos problèmes : une union avec la famille Malfoy.

Leur fils, Draco, est un ami proche. Il ne manque pas grand-chose pour parvenir à le faire tomber dans mes filets. De plus, tous les sang-purs n'ont pas vu leurs biens confisqués par le Ministère. C'est pourquoi il est de mon avis qu'une alliance avec les Malfoy serait bénéfique pour notre famille. Après tout, en plus d'être riches, ils sont toujours au plus proche du pouvoir.

Hélas, leur fils semble plus intéressé par les hommes que par les femmes. Pour assurer un mariage, conforme aux traditions des sang-purs, il faudrait que vous me fournissiez au plus vite une potion d'Amortentia et une de fertilité, ainsi ses parents l'obligeront à se marier avec moi.

Après tout, le Ministre lui-même a interdit l'avortement à cause du trop petit nombre de sorciers sur Terre.

En attendant votre réponse, que j'espère favorable.

Astoria Greengrass

Astoria relut sa lettre et afficha un sourire satisfait avant de se diriger vers la volière de l'école.

Ginny Weasley soupira de lassitude et d'énervement. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, tachant de préparer au mieux sa potion d'Amortentia, en vain. Le stress et l'énervement l'empêchaient de se concentrer correctement sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle laissa finalement tomber car, de toute façon, il ne lui restait plus assez d'ingrédients pour confectionner sa potion. Elle se les était procurée entre la pause de midi et le début d'après-midi dans la réserve de Rogue. Elle se souvint d'avoir souri face aux sortilèges ridiculement simples qu'avait mis en place le directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Peut-être pensait-il que personne ne viendrait un jour s'aventurer jusqu'ici, redoutant sûrement un renvoi ou les heures de colles interminables, au côté de l'homme aux cheveux gras. Ginny frissonna à cette idée, se félicitant d'avoir pu entrer, se servir et ressortir de la pièce sans encombre. De plus, elle avait réussi à remettre les sortilèges d'effraction en place, ce qui remontait encore un peu plus son ego. Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se procurer d'autres ingrédients ou tout simplement trouver directement un philtre d'amour efficace, elle retourna à la tour Gryffondor d'un air bougon.

Elle soupira à nouveau et de rage se jeta en travers de son lit, sa tête heurtant en un bruit sourd, la table de nuit. Elle se frotta alors la tête d'une main, vexée de s'être blessée si facilement, avant qu'une lumière retorse pointe dans ses yeux. Elle ouvrit doucement de l'autre main, le tiroir de la table de nuit, un sourire vainqueur apparaissant sur son visage. Elle pourrait remercier les jumeaux. Qui aurait cru que leur dernier cadeau de noël, contenant quelques-uns de leurs nouveaux produits, allait lui sauver la mise ?

Dans la paume de sa main, reposait à présent, un des philtres d'amour de la gamme Charmes de Sorcières, de la boutique _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Il durait plus ou moins longtemps, en fonction du poids du garçon et de la beauté de la fille, mais vu sa beauté et la minceur d'Harry, le philtre ferait effet longtemps. Il n'était, certes, pas très puissant, mais assez pour permettre à Ginny de forcer Harry à lui faire un enfant. Oui, la voilà sa solution. Cette solution flatta une nouvelle fois son ego d'avoir de si bonnes idées.

Hermione Granger se dirigeait fièrement vers l'infirmerie, traînant par le bras un petit Poufsouffle de première année. Elle avait trouvé l'idée du siècle pour se débarrasser de cette Flint-Dubois : la faire accuser d'une nouvelle agression. En effet, alors qu'elle cherchait une loi ou livre traitant des animagus, étant persuadée que cet affreux serpent qui l'avait pourchassée dans la Salle sur Demande et Gérémiah ne faisaient qu'un. Mais la discussion qu'elle surprit entre deux jeunes Poufsouffles la passionna beaucoup plus. En effet, elle apprit que le directeur avait réprimandé la Serpentarde pour avoir agressé une Poufsouffle de première année.

Profitant du départ d'un des Jaune et Noir elle s'était faufilée près du jeune garçon, l'avait attiré hors de la bibliothèque et lui avait lancé un très léger _oubliette_. Le jeune garçon s'effondra au sol et Hermione le réveilla en le secouant. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'il venait de se faire agresser par Gérémiah Flint-Dubois et qu'elle venait de le sauver. Ne se souvenant de rien, le plus jeune ne la contredit pas et accepta de l'accompagner jusque chez le directeur.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils ne trouvèrent personnes. Hermione se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie, espérant y trouver le noble directeur de l'école en compagnie d'une tasse de thé au citron et de Pomfresh, tout en se répétant le texte qu'elle avait déclaré au jeune Poufsouffle qu'elle avait « sauvé » des crocs de cette horrible Serpentarde de malheur !

En haut de la tour d'astronomie, les larmes de Saki s'étaient taries. Scorpius avait fini par se laisser glisser au sol, assis contre le parapet, sa sœur assise contre son torse. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, à force d'épuiser toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de cette journée où il l'avait vue pleurer pour la première fois...

_Flash Back_

C'était une soirée de printemps, alors qu'ils étaient en cinquième année. Saki était rentrée seule aux cachots, après que ses amis aient décidé de continuer à réviser à la bibliothèque, les épreuves des B.U.S.E.s approchant à grands pas. Seulement tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, un groupe de Gryffondor de septième année l'avait abordée en l'insultant car, elle, une Potter, n'avait rien à faire chez les Serpentards. Puis, le chef l'avait plaquée contre un mur, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, avant de lui lancer un _Impero_.

Scorpius était arrivé plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, retrouvant sa sœur blessée, entourée des Gryffondors, dont la majorité avait des regards sadiques et malsains. Il avait alors attaqué les agresseurs comme un parfait Serpentard, avant de lancer un _Légilimens_, sur celui qui semblait être le chef. Quand il était sorti de la tête de ce dernier, il n'avait pu retenir la bile qui lui était montée le long de l'œsophage. Après, il avait bien amoché les jeunes autour de lui à l'aide de ses poings, puis s'était arrangé pour effacer tous leurs souvenirs, afin qu'ils ne se vantent pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait ensuite récupéré sa sœur, l'avait amenée dans une salle vide et s'était occupée d'elle.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Ni Chelsea ni Gérémiah n'étaient au courant de cette histoire. Saki ne voulait absolument pas qu'elles le soient et Scorpius respectait sa demande. Le jeune homme se doutait bien que Chelsea, aussi douce et gentille soit-elle, n'hésiterait certainement pas à retrouver les personnes qui s'en étaient prises à Saki. Miah, quant à elle, s'en voudrait un long moment de n'avoir rien remarqué, puis n'hésiterait pas à faire du tartare de Lion.

Scorpius sortit de ses pensées, puis entoura sa sœur de sa cape, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il la porta ensuite en douceur en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Miah et qui était signalé sur son badge.

Chelsea pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, cherchant sa mère du regard. Mais elle fut interrompue par une fille de septième année.

**_Beh, Ginny, je t'ai vu monter il y a cinq minutes ?...**

**_C'est magique**, sourit-elle en réponse.

Chelsea grimpa rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des septièmes années et y découvrit sa mère qui brandissait fièrement une fiole qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**_Tu m'as fait peur, Chelsea**, dit Ginny en sursautant, **j'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème, ma chérie**, continua-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste.

**_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**_Un philtre d'amour que tes oncles m'ont offert à Noël**, sourit-elle.

**_Et tu crois que ça va marcher ? **dit Chelsea, tentant d'être la plus sincère possible.

**_Bien sûr, rien ne résiste à une Weasley et puis tes oncles sont plutôt bons en potion.**

**_Et tu comptes lui faire avaler comment ?**

**_...**

**_... ?**

**_Bonne question...**

**_Oui, c'est vrai, je suis plutôt fière de moi.**

**_Tu as une idée ?** demanda-t-elle alors à sa fille.

Chelsea réfléchit quelques instants, mais ne trouva aucune manière légale de faire ingurgiter cette potion à son père. Et de toute façon, même si elle en trouvait une, elle ne lui dirait pas. Sa Saki elle y tenait, nom d'un lionceau.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant passer le directeur de l'école, le professeur Rogue, ainsi que le Ministre de la magie et ses deux assistants.

**_Tremblez, pauvres Mortels, le Ministre de la magie est dans la place**, chuchota Blaise, faisant rire Marcus et Olivier.

**_Monsieur Zabini, un peu de respect envers Monsieur le Ministre, je vous prie**, réprimanda Albus Dumbledore.

**_Calmez-vous, Albus, après tout ce que ces jeunes gens ont vécu, il est normal que les nerfs finissent par lâcher**, intervint le Ministre de la magie lui-même.

Le Ministre demanda à ses deux assistants de se poster près du lit de Pansy Parkinson, tandis qu'il posait des questions à Blaise, Marcus et Olivier. Blaise raconta qu'il s'était trouvé dans le parc pour prendre l'air et avait aperçu le couple en compagnie de Pansy. Cette dernière lui avait alors révélé ses intentions de s'entraîner sur ces deux personnes pour pouvoir ensuite le lancer sur le garçon qu'elle convoitait et qui n'était pas intéressé par elle. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle plaisantait avant d'avoir une preuve concrète des faits, par la présence des deux anciens étudiants de l'école qui exécutaient le moindre de ses désirs.

Durant l'interrogatoire, Pansy se réveilla enfin. Lorsque que le Ministre l'interrogea, elle se mit à divaguer, parlant d'enfants venant du futur, de destin, d'amour et de tout un tas d'autres inepties.

Se posant déjà des questions sur l'état mental de cette jeune fille, Kingsley Shacklebot vérifia l'utilisation du sortilège défendu, en jetant lui aussi un _Prior Incanto_ sur la baguette de la jeune fille. L'utilisation du sortilège impardonnable étant confirmée, Kingsley Shacklebot fit immédiatement arrêter Pansy Parkinson, l'accusant d'agression, ainsi que de l'utilisation d'un sortilège interdit. La jeune fille fut escortée par les deux assistants du Ministre jusqu'à une salle de détention dans les sous-sols du Ministère.

Une fois cela fait, le Ministre de la Magie discuta un instant avec le directeur de Poudlard et celui de la Maison Serpentard de ce qui allait se passer pour la jeune fille. Suite à cela, le Ministre prit congé.

Quelques minutes à peine après le départ de Kingsley Shacklebot, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant entrer Hermione Granger, suivie d'un jeune Poufsouffle.

**_Tiens, qui voilà, une fourbe Gryffondor,** ne laissant à personne le temps d'enchaîner sur ses paroles, Severus Rogue, maître des potions de Poudlard, continua par ces mots, **Monsieur le directeur, je demande à ce que cette insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout soit en retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et qu'elle soit, par le même fait, privée des nombreux bals qui auront lieu.**

**_Et pour quel motif, je vous prie Severus ?**

**_Pour être entrée par effraction dans ma réserve, pour avoir volé des ingrédients et pour avoir mis le bazar dans un lieu privé, ce qui aurait pu créer d'énormes dommages et mettre la vie de personnes en danger.**

Un silence s'installa après les paroles du Maître des potions. Hermione, qui n'était plus si contente que ça, blanchit soudainement. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper que c'était cette Flint-Dubois !

Severus Rogue prit le changement de couleur de visage de la Gryffondor pour un aveu et pour confirmer sa culpabilité, lui posa quelques questions :

**_Qu'avez-vous pris dans cette réserve ?**

**_R-rien, pro-professeur...**

**_Ne mentez pas ! Que mijotez-vous avec vos deux acolytes, Potter et Weasley ?**

**_Rien, professeur, je vous le promets !**

**_Avez-vous une preuve, Severus, de ce que vous avancez ?** demanda le directeur.

**_Affirmatif !**

Et il sortit les quelques cheveux qu'il avait trouvés dans sa réserve. Albus Dumbledore jeta un sort sur les quelques brins présents dans la main du Maître des potions, qui confirmèrent les dires de Severus Rogue. Si le visage d'Hermione était déjà blanc à en faire pâlir les ours polaires eux-mêmes, ce ne fut rien comparé à ce moment-là.

**_Je suis sûre que c'est une magouille de cette Flint-Dubois !**

**_A d'autres !**

**_C'est vrai, c'est une délinquante, elle a même agressé ce pauvre petit Poufsouffle de première année, il y a une demi-heure !**

**_C'est impossible**, intervint l'infirmière, **Miss Flint-Dubois était encore présente ici, il y a encore quinze minutes.**

**_C'est vrai et je peux également le prouver**, affirma Dumbledore. **Miss Granger, êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez ?**

**_Euh... O-Oui... Demandez-lui !**

Elle poussa le jeune Jaune et Noir devant les trois adultes, qui l'effrayaient le plus dans cette école. Le directeur, parce que c'était un vieux fou. L'infirmière, car c'était un vrai dragon. Et enfin Rogue... Parce que c'était Rogue !

**_Je... Je ne me souviens de rien,** réussit-il à articuler.

L'infirmière lança alors un rapide sort de diagnostic sur le plus jeune, détectant ainsi qu'un sortilège d'oubli lui avait été lancé.

**_L'aurait-elle agressé à coup de sortilège d'oubli ?**

**_Oui ! Enfin, je veux dire non ! Je...**

**_Miss Granger, n'êtes-vous pas en train de faire accuser à tort Gérémiah Flint-Dubois ?** lui demanda le directeur.

**_Bien sûr que non, professeur ! Je n'oserais jamais faire une chose pareille !**

Pendant le débat, Severus Rogue, comme la chauve-souris qu'il était, se glissa silencieusement derrière la Gryffondor et lui piqua sa baguette, lançant par la suite le _Prior Incanto_ sur la baguette de la jeune fille.

**_Pourquoi avoir jeté le sort d'**_**oubliette**_** ?**

**_Je... Je l'ai fait pour effacer les souvenirs atroces que cette vile Serpentarde aurait infligés à ce pauvre petit Poufsouffle sans défense !**

**_Quels souvenirs atroces ? En dehors de ce sortilège d'oubli, le sort de diagnostic ne détecte rien**, contra Mme Pomfresh.

**_Vous savez ce que je pense ? Qu'il y a de plus en plus de rats chez les Gryffondors. Je pense que Miss Je-Sais-Tout a lancé le sortilège d'oubli contre un élève plus jeune, violant ainsi le règlement, dans le but de faire punir une innocente**, énonça Rogue d'une voie cassante.

**_Je pense également la même chose que vous, Severus**, lui répondit le directeur. **Ce qui me déçois profondément de votre part, Miss Granger.**

**_Il faut donc une punition exemplaire, pour avoir agressé un élève plus jeune, tenter de faire accuser une innocente, être entrée par effraction dans ma réserve, voler des ingrédients et risquer la santé de ses camarades en faisant des mélanges de potion à cause du saccage opéré dans ma réserve.**

**_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Severus.**

Le directeur regarda durement la jeune Gryffondor, qui se ratatinait de plus en plus sur elle-même. Même en étant lui-même un ancien Rouge et Or, Dumbledore ne serait pas si clément avec elle.

**_Vous serez donc collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Rusard. Vous accomplirez durant votre temps libre toutes les corvées de notre vénérable concierge, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour rembourser les ingrédients volés ou détruits. Mais je vous demanderai aussi de présenter publiquement vos excuses, demain matin, devant toute la Grande Salle, au professeur Rogue, à ce jeune Poufsouffle, ainsi qu'à Gérémiah Flint-Dubois.**

**_QUOI ?! Présenter des excuses à cette... cette...**

**_Cette quoi, Miss Granger ?**

**_Je...**

**_Mais oui, Granger, vas au bout de ta pensée. Que penses-tu de notre fille ?** lui demanda Marcus Flint.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était acculée au pied du mur et aucune porte de sortie ne se présentait à elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son regard sur Olivier Dubois. Elle espéra un instant qu'il allait lui venir en aide, mais elle put clairement lire dans son regard d'aller se pendre. Elle jeta alors un regard vers Luna et Neville, mais ces derniers semblaient plongés dans une discussion très importante sur les différentes plantes qui peuplaient les serres de l'école. Alors qu'elle se pensait perdue, une voix s'éleva dans l'infirmerie :

**_Mais voyons, elle voulait dire que Miah était une fille géniale, gentille et généreuse, qui avait su l'aider à trouver son âme-sœur.**

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Blaise Zabini. Certaines bouches s'ouvrirent de surprise, d'autres sous le choc de cette nouvelle. S'il avait pu rougir, Blaise l'aurait certainement fait. Quelle idée il avait eu de dire la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête !

**_Et peut-on savoir qui est cette « âme-sœur » dont vous parlez, Monsieur Zabini ?** demanda le professeur Rogue.

**_Je... Je ne sais, je proposais juste quelque chose...**

**_Bref**, coupa le directeur de l'école, **avez-vous bien compris les modalités de votre punition, Miss Granger ?**

**_Oui, professeur...**

Blaise remarqua alors que le visage de la Gryffondor n'était plus blanc, mais d'un rouge coquelicot tout à fait charmant.

**_Et je retire cent points à Gryffondor**, asséna Albus Dumbledore.

Là s'en fut trop, Hermione Granger s'effondra.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Une fois la tapisserie au sablier franchie, Théodore, Gérémiah et Teddy se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire. Sur leur gauche, une grande cheminée ornait le mur, encadrée par des étagères gorgées de livres. Le feu crépitait allègrement, baignant de sa lueur le tapis moelleux tapissant le sol entre l'âtre et les quelques canapés et fauteuils disposés en arc de cercle devant ce dernier.

A leur droite, une petite cuisine à l'Américaine leur permettait de pouvoir manger ailleurs que dans la Grande Salle et semblait disposer de tout ce qui était nécessaire pour nourrir des adolescents affamés et en pleine croissance.

Gérémiah dirigea tranquillement le beau au bois dormant vers l'un des canapés, l'allongea sur l'un d'eux en attendant son réveil. Elle ajouta ensuite l'emplacement et le mot de passe de l'appartement sur son badge, afin que les autres puissent les rejoindre. Alors que Théodore semblait décidé à prendre racine à l'entrée de l'appartement, ne sachant pas si il était plus prudent de fuir ou d'affronter la Serpentarde, elle se versa un verre d'eau, puis en emplit un second, avant d'ajouter discrètement et rapidement un liquide inconnu dans les deux verres. Elle referma discrètement le petit clapet de sa bague en forme de serpent et elle tendit ensuite un verre à Théodore.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Miah, il ne se méfia même pas et avala d'un grand trait son verre d'eau. Quant-à-elle, elle versa rapidement un deuxième liquide dans son verre, en toute discrétion, liquide qui auparavant était dans une bague, ornée cette fois-ci d'une tête de mort. Elle sirota ensuite tranquillement son verre, attendant que le breuvage fasse effet. Elle voulait ses réponses et elle les aurait, foi de Flint-Dubois.

Chelsea était désespérée devant la stupidité de sa mère. Cette dernière avait en effet trouvé l'idée du siècle pour faire boire à son père le filtre d'amour. Une idée sans aucune possibilité d'échec, une idée révolutionnaire, une idée magnifique et tout simplement magique : le verser dans son verre. Comment ça l'ironie était mauvaise pour la santé ? Sa mère avait argué que, comme c'était le plus prévisible, personne n'y penserait. Chelsea n'avait jamais compris la logique des purs lions et n'avait pas envie de la connaître. Sa mère avait ensuite établi qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'une petite diversion, mais lors des repas personne ne faisait vraiment attention à son verre, trop occupé à parler avec son voisin ou obsédé par son assiette. Rien de plus simple.

Elle secoua la tête, blasée. Sa mère avait radoté un moment sur son plan magnifique, avant de la mettre gentiment dehors, prétextant qu'elle devait absolument trouver la plus belle tenue pour le lendemain soir. Heureusement qu'elle avait fini par la laisser partir, sinon elle serait devenu folle. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait hérité que du physique de Ginny et qu'elle avait récupéré la majorité du mental de son père, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu se regarder dans une glace. Tout à ses pensées, elle se dirigea calmement vers l'appartement, qui semblait leur avoir été désigné.

Dans l'appartement, Miah, regarda discrètement sa montre. En théorie, le sérum de vérité devrait faire effet dans une vingtaine de minutes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à garder le pauvre Serpentard dans l'appartement jusque-là, afin d'avoir ses réponses. Si Théodore avait été plus attentif, il aurait pu voir apparaître un sourire des plus sadiques, illuminer le visage de la Flint-Dubois.

Sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, quand elle vit son petit-ami – ou son ami, elle ne savait plus trop – entrer dans la pièce, en tenant dans ses bras une Saki inconsciente. Elle suivit des yeux le blondinet, qui alla poser sa charge dans l'un des canapés, avant de rassurer Miah en chuchotant :

**_Elle s'est juste endormie.**

Alors qu'il pensait rassurer son amie, il n'en fut rien. A vrai dire, les deux adolescents avaient l'air inquiet. Ils s'étaient tous les deux approchés de l'endormie. Alors que Théodore s'agenouillait à ses côtés, comme pour veiller sur son sommeil, Gérémiah remarqua les traces de larmes le long des joues de l'adolescente.

**_Juste endormie ?** demanda-t-elle énervée en chuchotant. **Pourquoi alors y a-t-il autant de traces de larmes sur ses joues ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? **cracha-t-elle en haussant progressivement le ton.

**_Je ne lui ai strictement rien fait, alors si tu pouvais te calmer pour qu'elle puisse dormir, ça serait extrêmement gentil de ta part**, répliqua Scorpius en murmurant.

**_Tu ne lui as rien fait ? Saki ne pleure presque jamais, sauf dans des cas très grave, alors je ne te crois pas.**

**_Juste des mauvais souvenirs**, abdiqua-t-il en espérant la calmer mais cela eut le résultat inverse.

**_Quels mauvais souvenirs ? Elle m'en aurait parlé !**

Le ton avait tellement augmenté de volume, que Saki se réveilla alertée par le bruit. Elle put donc parfaitement entendre les phrases qui suivirent.

**_Non, elle ne t'en a pas parlé, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant et c'est du passé à présent.**

**_Du passé ? Alors que ça la met dans cet état ? Je crois pas, non !**

**_Écoutes, laisses-moi t'expliquer…**

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans l'appartement, avant qu'une tornade brune aux mèches d'or ne passe plus vite qu'une fusée à leur côté et ne s'engouffre par la porte face à celle de l'entrée. Elle disparut alors de leur angle de vue, mais continua sa course dans le long couloir, qui était jusqu'alors caché par la porte. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte au bout de ce dernier, avant de se jeter dans le lit à baldaquin présent dans la pièce.

Il avait promis et il allait trahir sa promesse pour tout raconter à Miah. Elle lui en voulait énormément. Mais surtout, elle avait honte, Miah ne voudrait sûrement plus lui parler quand elle serait mise au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Et Théo… elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Dans la pièce principale, les adolescents s'étaient immobilisés. Scorpius avait posé sa main sur sa joue, complètement sonné par le geste qu'avait eu sa sœur. Gérémiah fixait le canapé, puis la porte, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Saki pouvait être aussi rapide. Théo, quant à lui, commença à se lever avec l'intention de la rattraper, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

Ce fait eut plusieurs conséquences. En effet, cela fit sortir Scorpius et Gérémiah de leur immobilisme, puisqu'ils se retournèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé vers la porte d'entrée. Théodore, lui, en profita pour s'approcher du battant de bois, menant sur le couloir, en se faisant oublier. Mais la conséquence la plus troublante fut que Teddy se réveilla brusquement en se redressant sur le canapé.

La porte se referma alors dans un claquement sourd, derrière une Chelsea plus ou moins énervée, qui se mit à raconter, dans les grandes lignes, les projets de sa mère, en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, sans même laisser le temps à quiconque de prendre la parole.

Profitant de ce remue-ménage, Théodore en profita pour se glisser dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte et chercher, en ouvrant toutes les autres, la pièce où avait pu se réfugier Saki. Il était déjà tombé sur quatre chambres et deux salles de bain, quand enfin il trouva la chambre où était la demoiselle. Il la découvrit sur le lit, tremblotante et semblant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il resta là, derrière la porte qu'il avait fermée derrière lui, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. S'il devait faire connaître sa présence, s'approcher et la calmer ou la laisser tranquille et repartir dans l'autre sens. Il restait donc à l'entrée de la pièce, immobile comme une statue, en conflit avec son cerveau.

Dans la pièce principale, Chelsea avait fini ses explications, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait été attirée sur un canapé dans les bras d'un certain loup-garou.

Alors que Scorpius se demandait comment, par Salazar, Merlin, Arthur, Morgane et Camétiboc, il allait pouvoir se rattraper auprès de sa sœur, Miah se tourna vers les tourtereaux et demanda :

**_Comment se fait-il que quand tu n'es pas là, Chelsea, Teddy tombe inconscient ?**

Chelsea regarda sa condisciple d'un air étonné, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette question et ne sachant pas quoi répondre, puisqu'elle n'était pas au courant. C'est donc Teddy qui répondit dans un murmure des plus bas, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende :

**_C'est parce qu'elle est mon âme-sœur et que le lien n'est pas complet et qu'il a en plus était fragilisé par le voyage dans le temps.**

Alors que Miah allait lui demander de répéter plus fort, parce qu'elle n'avait rien entendu du tout, Chelsea, elle, se mit à rougir et demanda plus fort en bégayant :

**_Tu… tu es… mon âme-sœur ?**

**_Oui, désolée, je sais que je suis un loup-garou et que tu devais espérer mieux mais…**

Le pauvre loup-garou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une sangsue se jeta sur lui, avant d'essayer de l'étouffer par un baiser baveux.

**_Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es très bien,** dit-elle avant de se blottir contre lui.

N'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse et ceux pour la énième fois de la journée, Miah s'exhorta au calme et demanda :

**_Quel est, par Merlin et même le gloubi-boulga de Casimir, cette histoire d'âme-sœur ?**

**_Il faut savoir que les créatures magiques, comme les loups-garous ou les veelas par exemple, ont une âme-sœur. C'est une personne que la magie a choisi pour eux et qui sera le compagnon ou la compagne de la créature jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, **commença à expliquer Teddy. **Cette personne a le choix entre accepter le lien qui l'uni à la créature ou le rejeter, mais dans ce cas la créature magique meurt à plus ou moins long terme. Pour que le lien soit complet, il faut accomplir une sorte de rite, qui est unique selon l'espèce de la créature magique. Je suis tombé inconscient, parce que le lien n'est pas finalisé et que le saut dans le temps a trop éloigné ma compagne et comme le lien n'a pas eu le temps de se reconsolider, si elle s'éloigne trop, je perds connaissance. Mais ce ne sera plus le cas une fois que le lien sera totalement formé. Ai-je répondu à toutes tes interrogations ?**

Gérémiah hocha la tête, puis se mit à réfléchir les yeux dans le vague, totalement déconnectée de la réalité. A ses côtés, Scorpius avait la même tête. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Pendant qu'ils semblaient perdus dans un autre monde, Teddy et Chelsea en profitèrent pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre et s'embrasser, la jeune fille, toute heureuse d'avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie et ce dernier, soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à subir un rejet de sa moitié.

Dans une chambre au bout du couloir, l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Après avoir hésité pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Théodore se rapprocha de l'adolescente, puis s'assit à ses côtés, avant de doucement lui caresser les cheveux pour la réconforter. Alors qu'il avait pensé que les sanglots finiraient par se calmer, la réaction à laquelle il eut droit fut beaucoup moins positive à ses yeux. En effet, la jeune fille roula sur elle-même, s'accroupissant à l'autre bout du lit, dos contre le mur et la baguette en main.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **attaqua-t-elle.

Théo mit ses mains bien en évidence, montrant par la même l'absence de baguette, seulement, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait répondre ou non, son corps sembla prendre le contrôle et répondit pour lui :

**_Je voulais voir comment tu allais, je m'inquiétais.**

Surprise, la brune aux mèches blondes fit un vague mouvement de baguette, avant de la poser à ses côtés. Alors que le mouvement aurait pu paraître anodin, il ne l'était pas. En effet, ce mouvement lui permit de voir que le jeune homme était sous l'emprise d'un philtre de vérité.

**_Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle, alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, continuant la conversation comme si elle ne s'était aperçue de rien.

**_Parce que je tiens à toi et que tu me plais, **répondit le garçon avant de plaquer brusquement ses mains contre sa bouche et de se précipiter vers la porte, dans une tentative de fuite désespérée.

Porte qui ne répondit pas quand il lui ordonna de s'ouvrir en appuyant sur la poignée. Porte qui semblait tenir ses ordres d'une toute autre personne, personne qui venait de poser sa baguette à nouveau négligemment à ses côtés, après avoir lancé un _collaporta_ plutôt efficace, assorti d'un magnifique _assurdiato_ et d'un charme d'impassibilité. Qui que soit la personne qui ait fait boire ce breuvage à Théo, il faudrait qu'elle la remercie. Elle allait bien s'amuser.

Dans la pièce à vivre, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, du moins jusqu'à ce que la tranquillité de la pièce soit perturbée par des coups brutaux apposés contre la tapisserie magique et le blond se chargea d'ouvrir la porte, provoquant ainsi l'entrée plutôt fracassante des autres personnes à qui ils avaient donné rendez-vous dans l'appartement. Les nouveaux venus s'installèrent tranquillement dans les sièges à disposition, ainsi que sur le tapis chaud et moelleux. Harry semblait pourtant proche de faire une crise de nerfs en voyant Chelsea et Teddy blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Alors même qu'il allait intervenir dans le but évident de les séparer, Luna secoua la tête, lui lança un _bloc-jambe_ très bien effectué, avant de chantonner d'une voix mystique « âme-sœur ». Alors qu'Harry se contentait de fusiller du regard les deux adolescents enlacés, Draco, lui, scannait la pièce du regard.

**_Où sont Saki et Théodore ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et un petit peu inquiète.

A ses mots, Scorpius regarda autour de lui, avant de se lever brusquement pour se diriger rapidement vers la porte menant au couloir. Porte qui reçut d'un même mouvement de baguette trois sortilèges. Les trois lanceurs se firent d'ailleurs mitrailler par trois regards des plus noirs. Gérémiah, Chelsea et Teddy subissaient les regards colériques de deux pères et d'un frère plus qu'inquiets.

**_Ouvrez immédiatement cette porte ! **tonna Harry.

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse, si ce n'est trois nouveaux sorts venant renforcer la protection de la porte. Alors que Teddy avait lancé un magnifique _assurdiato_, Chelsea s'était appliquée sur son sort d'impassibilité et Miah sur celui de ne me remarque pas.

**_Si jamais il lui fait du mal, vous serez responsables !** commença à s'énerver Draco.

Le mouvement d'humeur ne fit bouger aucun d'eux et l'un des trois eut même l'audace de lancer une malédiction sur la porte. Inutile de préciser que cette malédiction, plutôt vicieuse, venait tout droit de l'imagination tordue de la seule fille Verte et Argent de la pièce. Voyant l'inefficacité du plaidoyer du Survivant et de son père, Scorpius utilisa une autre méthode, qui aurait pu marcher s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée sur Gérémiah :

**_S'il te plaît, ma chérie,** commença-t-il en se rapprochant de sa cible d'une démarche sensuelle,** peux-tu enlever ses sortilèges, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut lui faire**, finit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

Cependant, ça ne se passa absolument pas comme il l'avait prévu. En effet, la jeune fille se retourna rapidement et équilibra ses joues en laissant une merveilleuse trace de sa main sur la joue encore vierge de toute marque de Scorpius.

**_Tu m'as caché des choses sur Saki, tu l'as fait fuir et pleurer et tu oses en plus me demander un service ?** questionna-t-elle les yeux brillant d'une colère difficilement contenue.

Le pauvre garçon préféra effectuer une retraite tactique de l'autre côté de la pièce, attendant tranquillement que tous se soient calmés. Il espérait que tout irait bien pour sa sœur, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour essayer à nouveau de passer, alors que Miah semblait décidée à l'étriper s'il passait à portée.

Dans la chambre, le pauvre Serpentard cherchait désespérément un moyen de fuir. Il se doutait bien de ce qui lui arrivait, après tout, il avait déjà vu des personnes sous l'emprise du philtre de vérité. Et il savait très bien qui avait dû lui donner à boire. Dès qu'il sortirait d'ici, il se vengerait sur cette Flint-Dubois. Il aurait dû se méfier, par Salazar, elle avait renoncé beaucoup trop vite pour que ça soit honnête. Mais depuis quand une Serpentarde était-elle honnête, de toute façon ?

Maintenant il était fichu. Il était assez intelligent pour se douter que si lui il l'avait deviné, c'était le cas aussi de la jeune fille qui était en sa compagnie. Et il se doutait que, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, elle allait profiter de cet avantage. Seul un Poufsouffle, voire peut-être un lion n'aurait pas profité de la situation.

D'ailleurs, quand il se retourna, il put voir le sourire amusé et moqueur de la voyageuse du futur, alors qu'une foule de questions semblait se refléter dans ses yeux. Elle sembla hésiter, puis demanda tranquillement d'une voix détachée, comme si la réponse lui était tout à fait égale :

**_Est-ce que Scorpius a raconté pourquoi j'ai pleuré ?**

Il vit bien que, malgré son détachement, elle était terrorisée par le fait qu'il aurait pu révéler ce qu'elle cachait à tout le monde.

**_Non.**

Son corps continuait de répondre sans sa permission. Il espérait que ça finirait par passer, fallait-il encore savoir quelle dose Gérémiah avait versée dans son verre.

**_Si je te plaîs, tu comptes faire ce que t'as demandé Astoria ?**

**_Non !**

Le philtre faisait encore effet, mais il aurait voulu lui hurler cette réponse, il n'était pas comme ça. Certes, elle lui plaisait, mais il n'était pas ce genre de type, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

**_Tu as regardé ton pins ?**

**_Non. Pourquoi ?**

Apparemment le philtre commençait à se dissoudre et ses effets étaient moins puissants, sinon il n'aurait pas pu poser cette question. Il commença d'ailleurs à chercher ce dernier dans sa poche, pour comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait posé cette question, au lieu de toutes les autres qu'elle aurait pu poser.

**_Tu comptes tenter quelque chose avec moi, si je te plais ?**

Il retint au maximum ses lèvres, il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui faire du mal et pourtant même si le philtre était affaibli, il ne put le combattre suffisamment et il s'entendit répondre, comme si un autre parlait à sa place :

**_Non.**

Droite et fière, digne comme l'aurait voulu son rang de sang-pur, elle posa, détachée, sa dernière question, cachant au plus profond de son âme les nombreuses larmes qu'elle voulait laisser couler :

**_Pourquoi ?**

Malgré son masque, malgré tous les moyens qu'elle déployait pour ne pas qu'il voit le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il put lire dans son regard à quel point il l'avait brisée et sans même chercher à lutter contre les résidus du sérum, il s'entendit répondre :

**_Parce qu'il est hors de question que je blesse mon meilleur ami et que je me mette le Survivant à dos. De plus, tu aurais l'âge d'être ma fille, une fois retournée dans le futur. S'il devait se passer quelque chose, se serait juste pour le temps que tu passes dans le passé, mais jamais rien de solide n'arrivera et ne durera jusqu'à ton époque, je suis désolé.**

A l'instant même où il finit de prononcer ces mots, il sentit qu'il était à nouveau libre de ses paroles. Il voulut se précipiter vers la jeune fille pour la calmer et la rassurer, mais il ne put l'atteindre. Complètement brisée, elle s'était assise, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et cachant son visage entre eux. Le balancement d'avant en arrière démontrait la détresse dans laquelle elle était plongée. Entre lui et elle une barrière transparente s'était élevée, magie involontaire qui s'était manifestée pour la protéger inconsciemment.

Il hésita, puis décidant qu'il avait assez fait de mal comme cela. Il sortit de la pièce facilement, comme si toute la magie de la jeune fille s'était concentrée dans cette barrière, délaissant les sorts mineurs qu'elle avait dû lancer auparavant. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, ses doigts se rabattirent autour du pins. Il le sortit de sa poche et se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre, dos contre cette dernière. Il leva le petit objet à hauteur de ses yeux, pour finalement laisser une larme couler le long de joue.

Le fonds était d'un bleu turquoise, rappelant le ciel d'un jour d'été, où le soleil aurait brillé de mille feux. On pouvait voir, au premier plan, un jeune homme, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il semblait comme évident que ce badge était le sien. Sur le badge il caressait une panthère noire, allongée à ses côtés. Une panthère noire magnifique, toute en force et en souplesse. Mais ce sont les yeux de la panthère, qui lui permirent de comprendre, comprendre le mal qu'il avait infligé à la jeune fille, qui pleurait dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Les yeux de la panthère étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait vu se gorger d'eau suite à ses paroles.

Il aurait dû résister au philtre et ne rien dire. Bon sang, par Salazar, il allait se faire tuer par les autres. Il soupira, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

Saki, elle était dans le noir le plus complet. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière pour se rassurer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle était perdue quelque part dans ses pensées. A ce moment un flash de magie eut lieu dans la pièce. Quand ce dernier disparu, la jeune fille avait changée physiquement. Deux ailes étaient en effet apparues et l'avaient entourée dans un cocon protecteur. Elles étaient d'un blanc pur, malgré quelques plumes argentées. Sous la déflagration de magie, Saki perdit conscience.

Dans le salon, alors que chacun attendait les ordres d'une Gérémiah qui avait du mal à se calmer, Draco s'écroula, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Tout le monde put voir un glyphe apparaître dans son cou, avant de disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Alors que chacun paniqué, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, la voie chantante et mystique de Luna retentit dans la pièce :

**_Le rejet du compagnon a réveillé l'héritage et l'héritage de la fille a réveillé celui du père. Seul le père peut calmer la fille.**

Suite à ces paroles étranges, elle lança un sort sur la porte, qui annula tous les sorts et fixa de son regard perdu Draco, qui finit par se lever pour aller retrouver sa fille, ne comprenant pas bien tous les tenant et aboutissant des paroles de Loufoca.

**_Et pourquoi il n'y a que lui qui peut y aller ?! **s'exclama Harry.

**_Jean-Eude, elle a besoin de son Père, pas de sa Mère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire**, lui répondit Miah.

Le père inquiet tomba sur un Théodore perdu, assis devant une porte. Il faillit s'énerver contre lui, le secouer pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille, mais ce dernier s'écarta, laissant passer Draco. Une fois dans la pièce, le Serpentard cru halluciner. Depuis quand Saki avait-elle des ailes ? A peine se posa-t-il la question qu'une ancienne conversation, qu'il avait eu avec son père, lui revint en mémoire.

Sa fille avait du sang velaa, de par son héritage Malfoy et s'il s'en tenait à ce qu'avait annoncé Loufoca, alors Théo devait être son compagnon et il l'avait rejeté. Encore heureux qu'il l'avait fait, sans que son héritage soit activé et que c'est le rejet qu'il l'avait avivé, au moins elle n'était pas morte sur le coup.

Elle n'était pas morte sur le coup, mais elle risquait de le finir, s'il ne l'apaisait pas. Il se concentra, normalement ça devrait se faire tout seul et effectivement, ses ailes finirent par sortir. Il cala sa fille contre son torse, l'enveloppant dans ses ailes, qui contrairement à sa fille, était d'un noir ébène. Les sanglots finirent par se calmer et elle se blottit contre lui.

Par Salazar, elle avait réveillé son héritage velaa à lui aussi. Il espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas sur sa compagne ou son compagnon avant un moment, qu'il puisse créer ses deux enfants. Il finit par s'endormir, serrant sa fille contre lui, après avoir barré la porte de plusieurs sortilèges.

Dans le couloir, un jeune Serpentard était perdu. Il hésita à entrer à nouveau dans la pièce, mais il eut peur des conséquences. Son regard s'égara vers la porte de la pièce à vivre, sans pour autant lui donner le courage de se lever pour rejoindre les autres. Il se sentait vide et en même temps perdu. Il ne comprenait plus. Non, il ne se comprenait plus. Il se traîna doucement vers l'une des salles de bain et après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière lui se glissa dans la baignoire, digne d'une piscine, qu'il remplit d'eau bouillante. Mais même l'eau d'où s'élevait de la vapeur colorée n'arrivait pas à le réchauffer. Il était perdu et glacé.

Dans le salon, Miah secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle savait une chose : si elle ne mettait pas en place un plan pour la journée du lendemain, peut-être que deux à trois d'entre eux ne verraient pas le jour. Elle se sentait si fatiguée et elle avait l'impression que son cerveau moulinait dans le vide. Finalement, elle expliqua à chacun ce qu'elle attendait d'eux et tous partirent se coucher.

Harry alla squatter une des chambres avec Neville et Blaise, Luna et la jeune Poufsouffle se dirigèrent vers une autre porte, alors que Marcus et Olivier en prenaient une troisième. Dans la pièce principale, ne restés plus que Miah, Scorpius, Teddy et Chelsea.

Après avoir réglé le problème du lendemain soir, restait un problème presque plus important. En effet, dans le futur, aucune des personnes présentes plus tôt dans la pièce ne se souvenait de leur présence ou même de ce qui s'était passé le temps où ils resteraient ici. Cela, Scorpius s'en était bien entendu rendu compte et c'est pour cela qu'il avait retenu les autres voyageurs du futur.

**_Il faudra leur faire oublier notre venue,** commença-t-il à voix basse.

**_Comment ?** demanda Chelsea.

**_Pourquoi ?** questionna Miah en même temps.

**_Parce que quand on s'est renseigné sur nos origines, aucun n'a parlé de nous et de ce voyage dans le passé. Quant au comment… aucune idée**, finit Scorpius dans un soupir.

**_Pour ce qui est du comment, le plus simple serait un sort ou une potion, non ?** se renseigna Teddy.

**_Pourquoi pas un **_**oubliette **_**?** trancha Miah.

**_Parce qu'on ne pourra pas leur rendre la mémoire en revenant, si on le souhaite,** objecta Chelsea.

**_Une potion d'oubli ? **essaya à nouveau la Flint-Dubois.

**_Mais comment faire pour limiter les souvenirs touchés ?** demanda Scorpius. **Cette potion annihile tous les souvenirs de la personne visée.**

**_C'est toi le touilleur de potion, débrouille-toi**, lui balança Miah toujours remontée contre le blondinet.

**_On pourrait peut-être la combiner avec des runes**, proposa Teddy, en dessinant rapidement quelques runes sur un parchemin qui traînait par là et en le montrant aux autres.

**_Ça peut sûrement marcher**, acquiesça Miah.

**_Alors au boulot**, conclu Chelsea. **Le plus simple sera de le faire pendant qu'ils dorment. T'as une solution pour que les souvenirs ne soient bloqués qu'au moment où on repartira ?**

**_Suffit de rajouter deux-trois runes et ça devrait être faisable**, analysa Teddy.

**_Alors y a plus qu'à**, établit Scorpius d'une voix lasse.

Les quatre adolescents sortirent alors de leur appartement pour se diriger vers la petite pièce qui leur avait servis de point de ralliement dans l'après-midi. Chelsea eut alors une illumination. Elle planta là ses amis, leur disant qu'elle les rejoindrait au QG. Les trois autres n'eurent même pas le temps de protester qu'elle était déjà partie en courant dans le sens inverse, entraînant un léger malaise chez Teddy. Cependant, il resta tout de même conscient et put avancer sans gêner le blond et la brune.

Chelsea se félicitait d'avoir un cerveau si fantastique et une mémoire à toute épreuve. Elle arriva très vite devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et pensa très fort à la pièce précise où elle souhaitait entrer. Trois passages devant le mur plus tard, la porte apparut enfin. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et fut surprise du véritable capharnaüm qui y régnait. Miah et Hermione n'y étaient pas allées de main morte, ça c'était sûr. Mais même cela n'entacha pas sa bonne humeur et son idée fabuleuse. Elle retrouva bien vite l'allée dont elle avait besoin et mit quelques secondes à peine à retrouver le précieux objet qu'elle cherchait.

Une fois qu'elle eut mis la main dessus, elle effectua une danse de la joie made in Camétiboc et repartit aussitôt auprès de ses amis et surtout de son Teddy.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra en trombe dans la pièce près des cachots, elle fit une nouvelle fois sursauter ses compagnons qui, même sous la torture – surtout les deux Serpentards – n'avoueraient jamais qu'ils avaient eu peur. Fierté oblige.

Elle leur présenta alors sa trouvaille, qui n'était autre qu'un livre, qui avait, on s'en doute bien, connu des jours meilleurs. C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans le cerveau du blond.

**_Sale Gryffi ! J'suis sûr que tu pompais toutes tes astuces de potions dans ce livre depuis sept ans !**

**_Beh oui et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un livre, il n'y a rien d'interdit là-dedans**, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

**_Mais c'est de la triche !** s'insurgea Scorpius.

**_Un Serpy qui râle contre la tricherie ?** demanda Teddy en arquant un sourcil.

**_Beh oui, justement, c'est les **_**Serpentards**_**, qui font ça, pas les gentils et mignons petits lions ! Oh, je rime !** ajouta le blond, fier de lui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'auto-féliciter plus que Miah lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. Ils se penchèrent alors tous les quatre sur le fameux livre, qui avait appartenu, il fut un temps, au Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Après plusieurs essais, deux trois explosions atténuées par un sort, les jeunes finirent par trouver une association qui semblait convenir. La précieuse potion en main, ils retournèrent à l'appartement et firent le tour des chambres. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans celle où était Saki, Scorpius passa devant, avant de leur refermer la porte au nez pour s'occuper de Draco.

Pendant ce temps, Chelsea et Teddy étaient partis dans la tour Gryffondor pour s'occuper des jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Miah se dirigea quant à elle dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour s'occuper d'Astoria. Ils allèrent ensuite tous se coucher, fatigués par cette longue journée, qui avait mis un temps interminable à se finir. En se couchant Scorpius se fit la réflexion qu'il espérait de tout cœur ne pas être lui aussi un velaa, après tout ce que lui avait reproché Miah. Il espérait que sa sœur s'en remettrait, après tout il n'était pas totalement idiot, il avait bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Heureusement que ça n'avait pas tué sa sœur.

Mais dans leur fatigue, aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oublié une personne : Théodore.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite pour la Team Camétiboc et leurs alliés. Le réveil aux chants des hiboux et autres chouettes avait été très dur et quitter les lits moelleux et chauds pour le froid de l'appartement n'avait pas été chose facile.

Gérémiah, comme à son habitude, s'était levée la première. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt le matin pour partir s'entraîner avec ses parents au Quidditch. Les seuls jours où elle pouvait se permettre de dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure étaient les dimanches et autres lendemains de soirées bien agitées encore plus quand elles étaient précédées d'un match. Mais ce matin elle aurait bien souhaité dormir un peu plus, car la journée de la veille avait été des plus épuisantes physiquement comme moralement, cependant son cerveau travaillait toujours à plein régime, cherchant une solution pour tout arranger.

Elle fouilla dans les placards, cherchant de quoi se restaurer et aussi de quoi préparer un bon petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Elle trouva du pain frais, de la confiture à toutes sortes de goûts, du lait frais, du jus d'orange et de citrouille, des céréales et, le Saint Graal du petit-déjeuner pour elle, de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat.

Dans le couloir des chambres, deux portes s'ouvrirent simultanément. Teddy Lupin croisa alors le regard de Théodore Nott, qui semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi lui non plus.

**_Courte nuit ?**

**_Et longue journée la veille**, ajouta le jeune homme.

**_Dit, pour Saki, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

A cette question, Théodore se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que Gérémiah qui allait au cœur des choses sans prendre de détour.

**_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?**

**_Parce que mon père, qui était un loup-garou, repoussait ma mère, car il ne se trouvait pas assez bien pour elle. Du coup ils se sont fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mais mon père a fini par craquer, car, après tout, ma mère était son âme-sœur, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la magie de l'amour**, sourit Teddy. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vous laisses pas une chance à tous les deux ?** demanda-t-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte pour rejoindre la pièce principale.

**_Ce n'est pas si simple**, souffla-t-il.

**_Pourtant si. Tu es amoureux d'elle, je me trompe ?**

**_En si peu de temps ?**

**_C'est ça la magie de l'amour**, sourit Teddy de toutes ses dents, légèrement pointues pour certaines, ce qui effraya Théo. **Parles en avec Chelsea, elle te dira que tu finis toi-même par ressentir cette forte attirance pour l'autre, même si tu n'es qu'un « simple humain »**, dit-il en dessinant les guillemets de ses doigts. **Mais bon, je dis ça, je ne dis rien, comme on dit**, conclu le loup-garou avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans la pièce principale.

Théodore, une fois seul dans le couloir, se mit à réfléchir sur les paroles de Teddy Lupin et devait avouer qu'il avait raison. Après tout, à part l'attendre plusieurs années qu'avait-il à perdre ? L'amitié de Draco et la vie, trucidé par ce dernier, le Survivant et Scorpius, certes, mais... Il lui suffirait juste d'être discret. Non ?

C'est en dissimulant un sourire que Théodore pénétra dans la pièce principale de l'appartement des Grimlins. Mais il ne dut aucunement se forcer à le faire disparaître, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Gérémiah, assise à la table de la cuisine ou plutôt avachie sur une chaise, une tartine recouverte de pâte à tartiner au chocolat dans une main, les pieds croisés sur un angle de la table. Pour son plus grand bonheur, cette dernière ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tartine, car, après tout, le chocolat était la meilleure invention moldu de tous les temps et il fallait le savourer comme il se doit.

Mais au moment où elle allait mordre dans sa tartine, elle fut coupée dans son élan par un cri effroyable, qui provenait de derrière la porte menant aux chambres. Quelques secondes après avoir récupéré de leur surprise, Miah, Teddy et Théodore se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Ils virent les parents de la brune, Harry, Blaise et Neville sortirent des autres chambres et se diriger vers eux, à moitié réveillés.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!** demanda Harry en se jetant sur Miah.

**_J'en sais rien, moi, j'allais te poser la même question ! **répondit-elle en retirant les mains du Gryffondor de ses épaules et en s'époussetant.

Dans le silence qui suivit, ils perçurent d'étranges bruits provenant de la salle de bain, qui se trouvait entre les deux groupes.

**_Chelsea...** souffla Teddy avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte.

Au premier coup d'œil ils ne virent rien, puis ils aperçurent une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même près du lavabo. Miah poussa délicatement Teddy vers Chelsea car, après tout, c'était son âme-sœur et elle n'oserait jamais avouer qu'elle avait peur de se prendre une baffe si jamais Chelsea n'était pas d'humeur.

**_Chelsea, tout va bien ?** demanda Teddy d'une voix calme, en posant son épaule sur celle de la rousse.

**_Si j'vais bien ?!** s'écria la rousse en se redressant brusquement, rassurant ainsi Miah sur son idée d'envoyer d'abord le loup-garou en ligne de front. **T'as vu ma tronche ?! Le reste de ma peau ?! Pour une raison que j'ignore on voit à **_**travers**_** et tu me demandes si j'vais bien ?! NON ça va pas, Teddy Rémus Lupin !**

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Chelsea fut calmée, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, que les autres comprirent ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil, mais en regardant bien, on pouvait apercevoir le mur derrière la jeune fille en regardant son visage.

**_Mais qu'est-ce que...**

Harry se précipita sur sa fille et la serra fort contre lui, la faisant devenir violette, sans pourtant la rendre moins transparente.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ?** demanda Scorpius en baillant et entrant dans la salle de bain.

**_…**

**_Beh quoi ?**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !** lui répondit Chelsea.

**_Quoi, je sais que je suis pas coiffé, mais quand même !** répondit le blond en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

**_…**

**_Quoi ?**

**_…**

**_Quoi?!**

**_…**

**_QUOI ?!**

Neville lui prit alors la main et la lui mit devant la figure. C'est alors que Scorpius comprit.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !**

Le jeune homme regarda alors les personnes alentours et posa son regard sur Chelsea et Harry.

**_Et y a personne pour me faire un câlin...**

Neville se dévoua donc pour le lui faire et l'adolescent ne le repoussa pas, nichant son visage dans l'épaule de son aîné.

**_Pourquoi ça fait comme ça ?** pleurnicha le blond.** Miah ?**

**_J'en sais rien, moi, c'est Chelsea, qui a hérité de l'intelligence, moi j'ai eu les gênes de l'inventivité uniquement !**

**_Et Saki ?** poursuivit Scorpius, tout en se mouchant discrètement sur la robe de sorcier de Neville.

**_Elle, elle a eu les gênes sadi...**

Et Miah partit en courant, suivie de Chelsea et finalement des autres. Une fois arrivés à la dernière porte, au bout du couloir, la brune pila brusquement devant la porte, faisant se bousculer les autres derrière elle et toqua délicatement à la porte. Ne percevant pas de réponse, elle fit doucement pivoter la poignée, qui ne fit aucun bruit et poussa encore plus délicatement la porte, de manière à ce qu'elle ne grince pas.

**_Ils avaient pas d'ailes, hier soir, non ?**

**_Non, 'fin, du moins je ne crois pas**, répondit Chelsea à la brune, qui se grattait la tête, ne comprenant plus rien.

**_C'est le signe que l'héritage s'est réveillé.**

Les deux adolescentes se tournèrent alors vers Luna, qui se trouvait juste derrière elles et devant les autres, qui ne l'avaient pas non plus remarquée avant.

**_Teddynours, tu veux bien traduire ?** demanda Miah.

**_Beh... Cela m'est arrivé quand mes gènes de créatures magiques se sont réveillés, lorsque j'ai rencontré Chelsea**, dit le jeune homme en rougissant après avoir croisé le regard de la rousse.

**_Et on peut les réveiller ?** demanda cette dernière à Luna.

**_Vaut mieux les laisser se réveiller tous seuls.**

Tous sortirent donc de la chambre, se posant encore plus de questions qu'avant. La porte fut à peine refermée que...

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !**

**_Ah, je crois qu'elle a compris**, dit Blaise avec un sourire, alors que Saki ouvrait la porte, permettant aux autres de voir Draco, par terre, à travers elle.

Saki quant-à-elle, ne disait mot, bien trop sonnée par la situation. Gérémiah, lui attrapa la main, tentant de la réconforter et l'entraînant vers la cuisine, rapidement suivie par les autres.

**_Et pourquoi toi t'es pas comme nous ?**

Ils étaient maintenant tous réunis dans la cuisine, autour de la table, dégustant le petit-déjeuner qu'avaient préparé Gérémiah et ses parents. Draco s'était remis doucement de son réveil brutal et de sa chute, alors que Saki, Chelsea et Scorpius, affalés sur la table ou leur chaise, cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état. Les autres non plus ne comprenaient pas, surtout Neville, assis à côté de Scorpius, une main réconfortante sur son épaule, alors que Draco ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel geste. Ce dernier, assis entre son fils et Saki, tenait les mains de ses deux enfants, leur apportant un peu de réconfort. Harry, entre Saki et Chelsea faisait de même, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de ses filles. Teddy, en bout de table, serrait sous cette dernière la main de Chelsea, à l'abri du regard d'Harry et des amis de celle-ci, qui pouvaient se montrer encore plus protecteurs que les parents de la jeune fille eux-mêmes.

À sa droite, Luna observait tout et ne disait rien, mais souriait tout de même. Miranda Phels, la petite Poufsouffle, faisait face à Chelsea et ne comprenait pas non plus la situation et encore moins le fait qu'elle soit encore présente parmi eux, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien cette ambiance presque familiale. Blaise, en face de Harry, ne disait rien non plus mais, tout comme Luna, observait et souriait. Théodore, face à Saki, n'osait relever le regard et croiser celui de cette dernière, ainsi que celui de ses pères et gardait donc les yeux fixés sur son bol de lait, mélangé à du jus d'orange car, selon Miah et Olivier, c'était très bon et il devait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas tort.

Une place plus loin, face à Scorpius, Miah, à nouveau les pieds sur le coin de la table, cherchait elle aussi à comprendre pourquoi ses amis étaient comme ça, alors qu'elle n'avait rien. Et enfin, les parents de cette dernière, faisaient face à Teddy et Luna. Marcus demanda à sa fille de s'asseoir correctement, alors qu'Oliver mangeait paisiblement son petit-déjeuner. Ils en étaient là lorsque Saki avait posé sa question à son amie d'enfance.

**_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! Et me regardes pas comme ça, j'ai rien fait, pour une fois**, conclu la brune en retirant ses pieds de la table.

**_Mais il y a bien une explication à ce phénomène, pourtant !** dit Chelsea, en broyant les os de la main de Teddy au passage.

**_En fait votre truc**, dit Miah en repliant ses jambes contre elle, **ça me rappelle un épisode de la série télé **_**Charmed**_**, avec les trois sorcières.**

**_Et il se passe quoi dans ton épisode ? **demanda Scropius, le menton appuyé sur la table.

**_Bah en fait, l'un des fils de l'une des sœurs, Piper, vient depuis le futur pour les protéger ou je sais plus trop quoi et tous – ceux du présent – finissent par comprendre que Chris vient du futur et qu'il est le fils de Piper et Léo, lorsqu'un jour il commence à devenir de plus en plus transparent, comme vous. Et en fait ce jour-là c'est comme une « date limite »**, dit-elle en dessinant les guillemets de ses doigts. **Et que, neuf mois après cette date, il était censé naître.**

**_Les moldus sont beaucoup plus intelligents que l'on ne le pense**, dit Luna de sa voix fluette avec un sourire.

Sa réplique jeta un froid dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Miah ne le brise en pouffant de rire, puis de tout simplement éclater de rire.

**_Pourquoi tu ris ?** demanda Scorpius d'une voix froide toujours affalé sur la table.

**_Par-parce que... ah ah ! Parce que si ce que j'ai expliqué avec mon... ah ah ! Épisode de série est vrai, ça veut dire que j'suis « déjà là » !**

Tous fixèrent alors Marcus et Olivier. Le premier restait impassible, alors que le deuxième en avait lâché sa tartine dans son bol de lait chocolaté. Olivier avait ensuite porté une main à son ventre, avant que Gérémiah ne se lève en piaillant et tapant joyeusement des mains. Elle vint passer un bras autour du cou de ses parents et leur demanda, toujours son sourire aux lèvres, si elle leur avait déjà dit qu'elle les aimait. Saki lui répondit que, n'étant pas encore née, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le dire.

**_Et beh j'le dis !** répondit la brune en embrassant les tempes de ses parents. **Et pis tu sais ce que ça veut dire, aussi ?** poursuivit-elle en se redressant, pointant Saki du doigt.

**_Non ?**

**_Que de nous deux c'est **_**moi**_** l'aînée !**

Et Gérémiah repartit dans un fou rire, tout en retournant s'asseoir à sa place, sous les protestations de son amie, qui lui disait que c'était le jour de naissance le plus important, mais la brune ne voulait rien entendre, elle était techniquement sur Terre depuis plus longtemps que la brune aux mèches blonde et elle n'en démordrait pas.

**_Il y en a au moins une que cette situation ravie**, intervint Blaise, tout en mordant dans sa tartine de confiture de citrouille.

Ils ne quittèrent le petit appartement que lors du déjeuner, après être tous passés par la case salle de bain et que tous ce soient remis de leurs émotions, surtout Miah, qui riait encore en sortant. Elle se glissa entre ses parents, leur prenant une main chacun et les remuant au fil de ses pas « comme lorsqu'elle était petite ! Beh quoi, faut vous habituer, maintenant ! » avait-elle dit, alors que Marcus souriait et que Olivier rougissait légèrement.

La petite Poufsouffle, Neville et Luna pénétrèrent en premiers dans la Grande Salle, suivis quelques minutes plus tard par les autres, de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Les Gryffondors rejoignirent leur table et les Serpentards la leur, faisant fi des murmures qui se propageaient sur leur passage.

C'est à ce moment-là que le directeur se leva et déclara :

**_Maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet**, dit-il en posant expressément son regard sur la table la plus à droite, soit les Serpentards, **je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir expliquer aux Gryffondors la perte des cent points qu'ils ont eu à subir.**

Cette nouvelle fit se réveiller l'intégralité de la Grande Salle, même la Team Camétiboc, qui n'avait rien remarqué en venant ni leur amis, lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant les quatre grands sabliers.

**_En effet, hier soir, l'un, ou plutôt, l'une d'entre vous, a violé plusieurs règles de l'école et je crois bien que les excuses sont enfin venues. Miss Granger, je vous prie, levez-vous.**

Un murmure parcouru à nouveau la salle, alors que la Rouge et Or se levait en tremblant, le visage aussi rouge que sa Maison.

**_Miss Granger, qu'avez-vous à dire au jeune Poufsouffle ?**

**_Je suis désolée...** dit-elle en se triturant les doigts, n'osant toujours pas relever la tête et affronter le regard de ses camarades.

**_Au professeur Snape ?**

**_Je suis désolée, professeur...**

**_Et pour Miss Flint-Dubois ?**

La susnommée, qui était en train de porter sa fourchette pleine de pâtes à la carbonara à sa bouche, en échappa presque sa fourchette. Elle fixa avant tout d'abord Saki, assise en face d'elle, qui haussa les épaules, n'en comprenant pas davantage, avant de porter son regard sur la Bouffondor, comme le reste de la Grande Salle.

**_Je suis désolée...**

Miah avait très bien entendu ce que venait de lui dire Granger, mais décida de s'amuser un peu.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu**, sourit-elle.

**_Je suis désolée**, répéta Hermione un peu plus fort.

**_Vous avez entendu quelque chose, vous ?** demanda Miah autour d'elle, faisant ainsi rire la plupart des Serpentards.

**_JE SUIS DESOLEE ! **s'écria alors Hermione en relevant la tête pour fusiller Miah du regard.

**_Eh, pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu, je ne suis pas sourde**, répondit cette dernière, les mains levées, mais affichant toujours son sourire.

Hermione Granger se rassit, mais Gérémiah décida de jouer encore un peu, en disant qu'il fallait aussi que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout s'excuse auprès de ses camarades de Gryffondor, ce que tout le monde approuva. Hermione devint rouge de rage, s'excusa auprès de sa table et se rassit à nouveau tout en lançant des regards meurtriers à son « Ennemie publique n°1 », se jurant de se venger. Comment, elle ne savait pas encore, mais elle le ferait !

**_Pourquoi elle s'excusait, en fait ?** demanda Saki à Miah.

Cette dernière lui répondit en haussant les épaules, lui disant qu'elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Et le comble : c'est que c'était vrai.

Une fois les excuses publiques faites en bonne et due forme, le vénérable directeur prit une fois de plus la parole :

**_Bien, mes chers étudiants, je suis heureux de vous rappeler que ce soir aura lieu le bal de commémoration pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Le couvre-feu sera de minuit pour tous les élèves, quelle que soit leur année.**

**_Il nous a pris pour Cendrillon ou quoi **? dit Miah à ses amis.

**_A cette occasion les cours de demain seront annulés**, reprit le directeur.

Un flot d'exclamations de joie retentit dans la Grande Salle, puis chacun se reconcentra sur son assiette, en papotant avec ses voisines et voisins de la tenue adaptée pour le soir même.

Une fois le repas terminé, la petite troupe se dispersa dans le château, chacun d'eux souhaitant vaquer à ses propres occupations ou ayant des missions à accomplir.

Saki avait un problème, un très gros problème. En effet, il était inenvisageable d'aller au bal en étant à moitié transparente. C'était même hors de question. Et pour régler ce problème il n'y avait qu'une solution. Après tout, elle considérait qu'elle avait laissé bien assez de temps à ses deux pères plus têtus l'un que l'autre. La technique du placard avait déjà fait ses preuves plusieurs fois, mais vu la puissance magique de ses parents elle devrait l'améliorer.

Elle ne connaissait aucun enchantement permettant à des portes de s'ouvrir que sous certaines conditions, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas très compliqué à formater par des runes. Un sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres quand elle se mit à chercher Teddy. Oui Miah avait hérité de l'inventivité, Chelsea de l'intelligence, elle du sadisme et pour Scorpius elle cherchait toujours.

Teddy, dans la bibliothèque, travaillait comme un forcené. C'était bien beau de planifier la naissance des trois autres adolescents, de faire en sorte que personne ne se souvienne d'eux, mais il fallait aussi prévoir de revenir à leur époque. Mais ça il semblait que personne n'y ait pensé. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait là, envahi de livres empilés sur des hauteurs impressionnantes, qui semblaient former un véritable rempart autour de lui. Il remercia quand même Camétiboc de la non présence de Gérémiah à ses côtés, car, la connaissant, elle n'aurait pas hésité à faire tomber toutes les piles de livres, tel des « LEGO », comme elle lui avait dit une fois.

Heureusement que Chelsea avait passé pas mal de temps avec lui le matin, ils avaient ainsi pu se séparer dans le château sans qu'il ne s'effondre inconscient sur le sol. Certes il ressentait un pincement au niveau de la poitrine, mais c'était encore du domaine du supportable. Il soupira bruyamment en renvoyant un livre inutile dans une énième étagère. Ce n'est pas avec le peu de données qui s'étalaient en quatre lignes sur le parchemin devant lui, qu'il allait trouver une solution.

Le désespoir le gagna presque quand il vit débarquer une Saki pressée qui pris place à ses côtés. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt de trouver une solution. Son pressentiment devint réalité quand il entendit les mots suivants sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille :

**_J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

**_Pourquoi faire ? Je suis déjà en train de chercher une solution pour rentrer à notre époque ?**

**_Ça sera pas long, c'est juste pour tracer quelques runes sur une porte.**

**_Une porte ?**

**_Une porte de placard**, précisa la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique.

**_Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le placard ?**

**_Pour l'instant rien.**

**_Et après que j'aurai tracé les runes**, demanda le jeune sorcier inquiet.

**_Mes parents**, dit la jeune fille, son sourire grandissant de manière inquiétante.

**_Je vois, je suppose que les runes que tu souhaites doivent permettre ta création ?**

**_Exactement**, conclu la demoiselle, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat dangereux.

**_Très bien, je t'aide si tu m'aides avant à trouver les données dont j'ai besoin**, conclu-t-il.

**_Quels genres de données cherches-tu**, demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, digne de son père dans ses plus grands jours.

**_Les runes et glyphes applicables pour un voyage dan****s le temps, ainsi que les rituels.**

Saki soupira, puis traça un signe étrange avec sa baguette, laissant une lumière bleue flottant dans l'air. Les livres semblèrent alors prendre vie et trois piles distinctes se créèrent devant Teddy. Avant que ce dernier puisse réagir, la jeune fille traça un autre signe complexe et des marques pages apparurent dans les deux piles les plus petites. Elle lança ensuite un sort sur la pile la plus grande renvoyant efficacement les livres dans les étagères qui les abritaient un peu plus tôt.

Il ne restait plus que quatre livres sur la table. Un sur les rituels et trois sur les glyphes et runes.

**_Tu viens ?** demanda Saki de manière enthousiaste.

Teddy prit les livres d'une main, les enregistra à l'accueil de la bibliothèque, puis suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à un placard, dans un recoin caché sous un escalier. Il étudia alors la porte, alors que sa camarade le regardait comme si il allait faire un miracle – chose qu'elle espérait grandement. Après avoir étudié la structure il traça plusieurs runes entremêlées.

Alors qu'il allait partir étudier les livres, il sentit un poids atterrir sur son dos. Saki lui avait sauté dessus pour le remercier. La jeune fille lui demanda si lancer un sort sur la porte, pour empêcher quiconque d'y entrer tant qu'elle n'avait pas amené ses parents, brouillerait les runes. Quand la réponse qu'elle eut fut négative, elle embrassa Teddy sur la joue avant de partir comme une fusée dans le château à la recherche de ses parents, lançant un sort de manière désinvolte sur la porte.

Teddy soupira, blasé, avant de secouer la tête et de partir tranquillement vers la salle commune de leur appartement, peut-être que cette dernière serait plus calme pour travailler.

Alors que Théo se dirigeait calmement dans les étages du château, afin de réfléchir à la situation qui était la sienne, comme n'importe quel Serpentard qui se respectait il fut sauvagement kidnappé par deux inconnus et entraîné dans une salle de classe vide. Alors qu'il allait se défendre en levant sa baguette, il reconnut ses agresseurs comme étant Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois.

**_Qu'est-ce qui me vaut un pareil traitement ?** demanda Théo d'une voix froide.

**_On s'est dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de conseils pour approcher ta jeune demoiselle**, commença Marcus d'un air moqueur.

**_Ma jeune demoiselle ? **releva Théo.

**_Saki**, répondit Olivier d'un air blasé.

**_Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'entre ses deux parents assez surprotecteurs, et ses amis, encore plus surprotecteurs, la situation est assez délicate, si tu veux mon avis…**commença Marcus avant d'être interrompu par Olivier.

**_Arrête de lui faire peur, il va finir par s'enfuir en courant**, le coupa ce dernier en lui tapant gentiment l'arrière du crâne.

**_Bref**, reprit naturellement Marcus en ne répondant pas à l'attaque de son conjoint, **comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu : tu vas devoir trouver des moyens pour les éloigner, si tu veux être tranquille avec ta belle.**

**_Et vous avez des idées, bien sûr ?**

**_Aucune, on ne va pas non plus tout faire à ta place**, rigola Olivier.

**_Par contre, on sait que ta demoiselle a décidé d'emprisonner ses deux pères ensembles pour une durée plus ou moins longue**,le renseigna Marcus.

**_Comment ça « pour une durée plus ou moins longue » ?** demanda Théo en dessinant les guillemets de ses doigts.

**_Disons qu'on a surpris une conversation et que, si tout se passe bien, ils ne ressortiront que lorsque Saki redeviendra totalement matérielle**, sourit Olivier en devenant un peu rouge au niveau des joues.

**_Une superbe Serpentarde, ta demoiselle**,renchérit Marcus.

Suite à ces paroles, le couple tourna les talons et sortit dans le couloir avant même que Théo ne puisse encore plus les questionner.

Une fois seul, ce dernier chercha désespérément comment éloigner les deux seules autres personnes qu'il redoutait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Saki : Gérémiah et Scorpius. Il regardait par la fenêtre de la salle le parc qui s'étendait à perte de vue, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le lac et les nombreuses petites îles qui le parsemaient. Un sourire réjoui et malicieux se posa sur ses lèvres, alors que l'idée d'une visite à Paulo faisait le chemin vers sa tête.

Saki, après s'être précipitée à la recherche de ses parents, se rendit compte d'un problème qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas envisagé. Comment, par Salazar, pourrait-elle les enfermer dans ce placard à balais ? Elle s'arrêta net, manquant de faire tomber un élève. Elle se posa contre un mur du couloir et se mit à réfléchir, avant qu'une idée brillante ne lui traverse la tête. Elle créa deux serpents origamis auxquels elle jeta un petit sort de son cru, elle n'avait plus qu'à retourner au placard en les attendant, ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde.

Miah cherchait désespérément une idée, un truc, n'importe quoi, mais son cerveau semblait mouliner dans le vide. Elle était sur le point de crier pour se calmer quand un hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre juste à ses côtés. Elle le regarda surprise. Qui lui enverrait un hibou ? Malgré tout elle récupéra l'enveloppe qui était dans ses serres et récupéra au passage une rose rouge, grimaçant à la vue de ce truc osant porter la couleur de Gryffondor. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer cela ? Elle se maudit de sa propre bêtise, quand elle réalisa que le nom de la personne devait être dans la lettre qui lui avait été envoyée.

Elle ouvrit alors délicatement cette dernière, ayant peur d'un très mauvais sortilège, mais il n'y avait pas de nom, seulement une écriture aristocratique qui dans un mot des plus courts lui donnait rendez-vous près du lac dans une heure. Elle sourit, intriguée. Rien ne l'empêchait d'aller voir et si la personne ne correspondait pas à ses attentes elle l'enverrait bouler. Elle décida d'aller se promener dans le parc en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous.

A l'autre bout du château, Scorpius hésitait. Devait-il y aller ou non ? Ça pouvait être un piège et puis son cœur était déjà pris. Oui mais apparemment Gérémiah ne le voyait que comme un ami, puisque rares étaient les baisers qu'elle ait engagés. Il pouvait de toute façon allait voir, avec sa baguette il ne risquait rien. Et puis un peu de bon temps avec une jolie demoiselle ne ferait de mal à personne et ne lui ferait à lui que du bien. C'est finalement en accord avec lui-même, un sourire arrogant et mystérieux aux lèvres, qu'il se dirigea tranquillement vers le parc d'une démarche aristocratique.

Saki attendait depuis un moment devant ce placard et elle commençait à penser qu'elle avait peut-être raté son enchantement. Impression qui disparue lorsqu'elle vit un Harry et un Draco, venant de deux directions différentes, tirés par des serpents origamis. Elle se lança un sort de désilusion, empêchant ses parents de la voir, avant de les positionner d'un coup de baguette devant le placard. Puis, très rapidement, elle annula le sort de protection jeté sur la porte, puis celui qu'elle leur avait jeté, avant de les pousser dans le placard et de verrouiller celui-ci. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Comme pour un pot-au-feu, il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser mijoter. Elle faisait assez confiance à Teddy pour les runes, c'est pourquoi elle partit tranquillement dans les couloirs vers son coin tranquille : la tour d'astronomie.

Près du lac deux hurlements retentirent. Si un élève avait regardé aux fenêtres, il aurait pu apercevoir quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose que personne n'avait jusqu'alors remarqué dans Poudlard lors des nombreuses années d'ouverture de l'école. Un évènement qui aurait pu être marqué dans l'histoire de ladite école. Mais personne ne l'avait vu et personne ne croirait les deux pauvres étudiants s'ils en parlaient. En effet, en cet après-midi, deux élèves furent kidnappés par les tentacules du calmar géant et déposés en douceur sur l'île la plus éloignée du bord. Leurs baguettes magiques réquisitionnées par un tentacule resté en retrait.

En ce spécial après-midi, Gérémiah Flint-Dubois et Scorpius Malfoy se retrouvèrent seuls, sans baguette, sur une île déserte au milieu du lac de Poudlard, gardés par un calamar décidé et trop loin de la rive pour la regagner à la nage ou pour espérer que quelqu'un les remarque. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que leur retour vers le château soit souhaité.

Dans un placard à balais sous l'escalier, la situation était un peu plus houleuse. Heureusement qu'un sort de silence, même si il était mineur, avait été appliqué sur la porte de ce dernier sinon tout Poudlard se serait demandé d'où provenait la plus grosse dispute de Poudlard depuis sa création.

**_Par Gryffondor, Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Pourquoi par Merlin se retrouve-t-on enfermés ici ?! Et Pourquoi ne te décides-tu pas à essayer de nous sortir de là ?!** s'enflamma rapidement le Gryffondor, plus communément appelé le Survivant ou encore Harry Potter.

**_Baisse d'un ton, Potter. Premièrement je n'y suis pour rien, deuxièmement, vu les serpents qui nous ont amenés ici ce ne peut être que la fau****te de la Team Camétiboc et ensuite, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, aucun sort ne fonctionne sur cette porte**, répliqua vertement le Serpentard Draco Malfoy.

**_Mais alors comment on va sortir ? **demanda d'une petite voix le Gryffondor.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur ?** railla Draco.

**_J'aimejustepaslesplacards,monenfancem'asu****ffitmercibeaucoup**, baragouina le Gryffi.

**_Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas de décodeur**, le charia le Serpentard.

**_J'aime juste pas les placards, mon enfance m'a suffi, merci beaucoup**, répéta Harry pris d'un soudain courage inexpliqué.

Alors que le Serpentard allait demander plus d'explications, le Gryffondor reprit la parole comme pour l'empêcher de se pencher plus sur ses paroles.

**_Alors, comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ?** demanda Harry d'une voix plus assurée.

Draco laissa tomber pour le moment l'histoire du placard, après tout il finirait bien par découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, quitte à demander à sa fille. Sa fille ? Non... Elle n'avait pas osé ? N'est-ce pas ?...

**_Je crois savoir qui nous a enfermés et comment sortir**, déclara Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

**_Pourquoi je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire ? **demanda Harry.

**_Parce que c'est le cas**, répondit le Serpentard.

**_Ne te fais pas prier, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? **demanda l'impatient Rouge et Or.

**_Notre fille nous a enfer****més ici. Tu dois bien te douter pourquoi et donc comment on pourra sortir**,sourit moqueusement Draco.

**_Quoi ?!**

Harry sentit une sueur froide glissée dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas osé n'est-ce pas ?

**_Pitié, Potter, ce n'est pas la fin du monde**, avança Draco un peu vexé.

**_Non c'est pire**, se lamenta le Gryffi.

**_Mais non, voyons fait pas l'enfant**, commença Draco, en lui caressant doucement la mâchoire de deux doigts.

**_Non mais ça va pas ?! Arrête ça ! Je te laisserais jamais me faire tomber enceint !**

Seulement les mots eurent plus de répercussions que ce qu'Harry imaginait. Un bruit sourd retentit dans le placard et une respiration laborieuse coupait à présent par intermittence le lourd silence.

**_Malfoy ?** demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Seul le silence lui répondit et cette respiration irrégulière trahissant une énorme souffrance.

**_Draco ?** demanda à nouveau Harry se dirigeant doucement vers la respiration.

Il fit par butter contre un corps. Ses mains remontèrent doucement le long d'une jambe, puis d'un corps jusqu'à arriver au visage de son camarade de galère.

**_Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?** demanda Harry inquiet.

Alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus pour vérifier avec la faible lumière entrant dans le placard que ce dernier était en vie, il sentit du bout des doigts des plumes. Des plumes ?

**_Pourquoi y a des plumes ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?** s'inquiéta Harry, pris de panique.

Brusquement le placard fut illuminé par une lueur éblouissante sortant de la baguette du Gryffondor, qui venait de lancer un _lumos_. Harry put alors voir un Draco Malfoy dont les traits étaient tordus par la souffrance, une main serrée contre son cœur et deux magnifiques ailes noires sortant de son dos.

C'est alors qu'il fit enfin le lien, ce lien qui manquait à sa compréhension des choses. Draco, comme sa fille, était une créature magique, une créature qui avait une âme-sœur, âme-sœur étant la seule personne pouvant tuer la créature en la rejetant. Rejet qui pouvait prendre la forme des paroles qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt.

Il se blotti donc avec la force du désespoir contre Draco. Il avait déjà tué Voldy mais ça ne comptait pas, il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin. Un murmure sans aucun sens sortait de ses lèvres :

**_Pardon… pardon… je suis désolé… je voulais pas te rejeter… reviens… me laisse pas… Et Saki ?... besoin de toi…**

Flot de paroles continu qui s'arrêta lorsque deux lèvres bien dessinées et douces comme un pétale de rose se posèrent avec délicatesse sur ses lèvres. Des yeux gris perles, tels deux ouragans réprimés depuis trop longtemps le fixaient, laissant transparaître le désir intense qui habitait le Serpentard.

Les yeux émeraude, un peu perdus, cillèrent, puis Harry répondit doucement au baiser, laissant la langue de son vis-à-vis pénétrer dans son antre. Les deux muscles dansèrent un rythme universel, s'enlaçant et se goûtant comme deux amants depuis trop longtemps séparés savent le faire.

C'était nouveau, humide, mais tellement bon et la chaleur montait. Ils voulaient plus, beaucoup plus. La peur s'était effacée laissant place totalement au désir depuis trop longtemps refoulé. Finalement Saki serait conçue, c'était une certitude.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, mais après une accumulations de beaucoup de choses, plus ou moins joyeuses, niveau privé, le chapitre 16 est enfin là !

En espérant que vous l'aurez appréciés.

S&amp;G


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Dans une chambre, dans les cachots des Vert et Argent, Astoria Greengrass jubilait. En effet, le matin-même elle avait reçu de sa mère les deux potions qu'elle lui avait demandée. Elle avait eu un peu peur, lorsque le hibou n'avait pu éviter un congénère sur sa route et qu'il avait chuté vers la table. Heureusement que le volatile avait été sauvé par une petite Poufsouffle de première année, qui s'appelait, si ses renseignements étaient justes, Miranda Phels.

Elle se souvint alors qu'il s'agissait de la petite Poufsouffle que la fille Flint-Dubois avait terrorisée la veille. Après quelques secondes de cogitation, elle vit en la petite Jaune et Noire une aide précieuse pour se venger de l'arrogante fille de Flint. Et la petite Jaune et Noire vit en la proposition d'Astoria une manière efficace d'aider ses nouveaux amis.

Chelsea, dans le dortoir de sa mère, devisait gaiement en sa compagnie, pendant que cette dernière se préparait pour le bal, qui aurait lieu dans presque six heures. Chelsea comptait distraitement et silencieusement les petits poneys brodés sur le baldaquin rose Barbie du lit de sa mère, écoutant vaguement ce que cette dernière soliloquait.

Ginny, tout en discutant, essayait une robe qui n'avait de robe que le nom. C'était en fait un bout de tissu rose fluo, sans manche, avec un décolleté des plus plongeant, un dos nu, et des voiles de tissus qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, fendu des deux côtés. Est-il utile de préciser que la couleur de la robe jurait affreusement avec la couleur de ses cheveux ? Le spectacle qu'elle offrait aurait été condamné par la décence si elle était sortie hors du dortoir, alors que les yeux de Chelsea menaçaient de prendre feu face à cette vision.

Pendant ce temps, sur une île déserte qui ne l'était plus vraiment, au milieu du lac, une dispute éclata, n'ayant rien à envier à celle qui s'était déroulée plus tôt dans un certain placard à balais sous un escalier.

**_J'suis sûre que c'est de ta faute !** s'écria Miah en pointant le blondinet d'un doigt menaçant.

**_Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !** tenta de se défendre Scorpius.

**_Tu sais même pas ce que je crois !**

**_Non, mais tu l'as pensée !**

**_T'es legilimens, maintenant ?**

**_Non mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu !**

**_...**

**_D'ailleurs, je vais faire ce que tu es en train de penser**, ajouta le blond en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

**_Non mais ça va pas ?!**

Le bruit d'une baffe, d'une gifle, d'une torgnole, d'une claque, d'une tarte ou le modèle cinq en un retentit dans le calme apaisant du parc. A cet instant, Paulo le poulpe se disait qu'il n'avait pas vu son lac aussi animé depuis bien longtemps. Il pensa aussi qu'il avait bien fait de prendre leurs baguettes, ça aurait été dommage qu'un de leur corps aille nourrir les strangulots, car il les aimait bien ces petits jeunes !

**_Faudra un jour que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'embrasses pour me mettre un soufflet l'instant suivant !**

**_Tu voudrais bien parler de manière à ce que je puisse comprendre ce que tu dis ?**

**_Elle se fout de ma poire l'autre en plus…**

**_Je n'oserais pas, voyons**, sourit cette dernière.

**_Et elle continue**, soupira le blond de manière dramatique.

**_J'fais ce que je veux ! J'suis une Flint-Dubois, d'abord !** continua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

**_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

**_Quelle question ?** répondit angéliquement Miah.

**_Pourquoi m'embrasser si c'est pour me repousser violemment ensuite ?**

**_...**

**_Ce n'est pas une réponse.**

**_C'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas sentimentale ! Je n'aime pas tout ce qui est nunuche et fanfreluche !**

**_C'est pas pour autant que tu es obligé de me repousser et de me frapper.**

**_Vexé ?**

**_Absolument !**

**_En même temps t'es un mec**, lui répondit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts, **un Serpentard, un Malfoy et t'as des gênes Greengrass, Potter par alliance, Weasley par alliance, alors je peux comprendre que ton amour propre en prenne un coup.**

**_Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne pour entendre l'humiliation que tu viens de me faire**, lui dit le blond, blasé.

**_Oh, tais-toi !**

Elle le poussa alors gentiment – uniquement de son point de vue – par les épaules, mais le jeune aristocrate trébucha sur une pierre, posée là par Paulo, qui se disait que ce caillou ferait joli dans cet emplacement. Scorpius tomba alors à l'eau, rencontrant par la suite une jolie être de l'eau qui lui sourit, lui disant qu'ils formaient un joli couple avec l'autre humaine. Elle disparut dans un gracieux mouvement de nageoire, alors que le blond était tiré à la surface.

**_Tu prendras ton bain plus tard, Aquaman, reste avec moi pour l'instant.**

**_Elle me jette à l'eau et en plus elle râle…**

**_J't'ai entendu. Tiens, prends ça.**

Elle retira alors sa robe de sorcière, ainsi que celle trempée du blond et lui donna la sienne pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Le jeune sorcier, reconnaissant que l'idée était bonne, enleva rapidement sa chemise, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon, avant de s'emmitoufler dans la robe de sorcière de Gérémiah. Une fois au chaud, il en profita pour étaler ses vêtements sur le bord du lac, dans l'idée de les faire sécher.

**_T'étais obligé de faire un strip-tease ?**

**_Quoi, je ne suis pas à ton goût ?**

**_Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que…**

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieux de sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait. Elle détourna ensuite le regard, les joues teintées d'un joli rouge Gryffondor. Elle ne vit donc pas le Serpentard s'approcher prudemment d'elle. Il s'arrêta pourtant, hésitant. Il n'avait, après tout, pas spécialement envie de retourner dans l'eau froide du lac.

**_Tu vas avoir froid.**

Il s'assit alors derrière elle, passant ses jambes de chaque côté. Il passa ensuite la tête de Gérémiah sous la robe de sorcière, la faisant ressortir très proche de la sienne. Il serra ensuite ses bras sur son ventre, la calant contre lui.

**_Tu es trempé. Et froid**, lui dit-elle en frissonnant, de par la peau humide du blond, ainsi que sa proximité.

**_Réchauffe-moi, alors**, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

**_Tu n'aimeras pas.**

**_Je suis sûr que si, comme tout ce qui vient de toi.**

**_Tu pars dans le nunuche, là.**

**_Oups, punis-mo****i, alors**, sourit-il.

**_Mais avec grand plaisir.**

Elle fit alors voler la robe de sorcière et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Dans la tour d'Astronomie, sur le parapet, Saki regardait le paysage en sifflotant. Elle vit alors deux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien coincées sur une île, ce qui la fit se stopper net dans sa reprise d'une chanson française des années quatre-vingts, soit _Laisse tomber les filles_. Qu'est-ce que Miah et Scorp' pouvait bien faire à s'isoler comme ça sur une île au beau milieu du lac ? Toute à ses préoccupations, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui venaient des escaliers. Elle sentit juste deux bras enserrer sa taille, avant qu'un torse ne vienne s'écraser contre son dos. Elle retint sa respiration de par la surprise, mais lorsqu'elle reprit une bouffée d'oxygène le parfum qui parvint à ses narines lui fit comprendre qui était la personne près d'elle. Elle se sentit ensuite tirée en arrière, de manière à ce qu'elle atterrisse en douceur sur ses pieds. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit deux lèvres se presser contre les siennes.

Lorsque Théodore se recula, il planta son regard dans le sien, tout en tenant fermement mais tout en douceur, le visage de la jeune fille.

**_Quoi qu'il advienne à partir de maintenant, je t'attendrais dans le futur. Tu m'attendras aussi ?**

Pour toute réponse, Saki hocha la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour happer un nouveau baiser de son âme-sœur. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Astoria Greengrass était à la recherche de son précieux espion numéro un, soit, Théodore Nott. Mais au lieu de tomber sur ce dernier, elle entendit un bruit ressemblant à des coups frappés sur une porte provenant d'un couloir, qui semblait ne pas avoir vu de visiteurs depuis quelques années. Curieuse, elle s'approcha d'un placard situé sous un escalier, pensant alors qu'elle allait délivrer un étudiant, qui lui serait reconnaissant à jamais pour son aide et ouvrit la porte, sans s'imaginer un seul instant qu'elle lui tomberait dessus.

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent nets et au lieu d'un élève reconnaissant, elle tomba nez à nez avec deux amants, qui n'étaient autre que l'Affreux Balafré et son Draconichou d'amour. Son pauvre et adorable Draconichou à elle. Comment Potty avait-il osé le kidnapper ?! Sa vengeance serait terrible !

Heureusement pour les deux amants, les magnifiques ailes de Draco s'étaient rétractées, au moment où ils avaient scellé leurs lèvres, ce qui leur évita pas mal de problèmes en plus. Ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser en la présence d'Astoria, ils préférèrent s'éclipser rapidement, pendant que cette dernière était en état de choc. Ils filèrent donc à toute allure dans les couloirs vers une destination inconnue.

Au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, l'ambiance était toute autre. Saki s'était éloignée doucement de Théodore et lui avait collé une droite magistrale par la suite. Devant l'air perdu de son compagnon, elle s'expliqua :

**_Tu crois que tu peux me rejeter, puis revenir la bouche en cœur sans aucune explication ? Je suis un être humain, pas un objet. Alors, oui, je t'attendrais, mais je veux comprendre pourquoi ce revirement.**

Le jeune homme rougit doucement et regarda ses pieds un peu perdu, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il avait eu peur ? Si ? Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas l'air blasé de sa camarade – et plus si affinité –, qui pensait profondément que les garçons étaient tous les mêmes quand il s'agissait de parler de sentiments : complètement à côté de leurs pompes. Quand elle vit que le temps de réflexion s'éternisait, elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire réagir. Cela sembla fonctionner, puisque son regard revint dans le présent et n'était plus figé dans le vide.

**_Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.**

**_Non, sans blague**, railla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

La conversation tourna court, lorsque la porte menant à la tour alla violemment rencontrer le mur et que des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Saki jura silencieusement contre les intrus avant de pâlir en découvrant l'identité desdits intrus. De pâle elle passa à livide, lorsqu'elle les entendit crier d'une même voix :

**_ELOIGNE-TOI D'ELLE !**

Saki pensa alors à une expression qu'utilisait beaucoup Miah, lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre en flagrant délit : et merde !

Elle attrapa alors rapidement le poignet de Théo et l'entraîna avec elle par-dessus le parapet, déployant ses ailes de créature magique pour s'envoler vers d'autres cieux, tel Buzz l'Éclair. Elle voulait son explication et elle l'aurait, fois de Potter-Malfoy !

**_Reviens ici tout de suite, jeune fille !** s'époumona Draco. **Pourquoi les miennes elles ne sortent pas, c'est quoi cette arnaque ?!**

**_Tu crois que Théo manquera à sa famille ?**

**_Pour ce qu'il lui reste, je ne pense pas.**

**_Comment ça ?**

**_De quoi ?**

**_Il n'a plus de famille ?**

**_Sa mère est morte quand il était tout petit et son père est à Azkaban parce qu'il était un mangemort.**

**_Oh...**

**_Quoi ? Attends, Harry, ne me dit pas que tu as de la compassion pour lui, maintenant ? Dans le futur il aura l'âge d'être son père et pour les connaître personnellement, je peux te dire que l'un deux et sûrement le deuxième, n'apprécieraient certainement pas de considérer un mec plus âgés qu'eux comme leur fils, tu ne crois pas ?**

**_Certes, certes...**

**_Mais ?**

**_Non, rien, laisse tomber**, lui répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

**_C'est... le fait que tu n'ais pas connu tes parents qui te mets dans cet état ?**

**_Beh... Saki est géniale, il n'y a pas à en douter, alors, le fait qu'il se soit attaché à elle c'est presque normal, j'ai envie de dire.**

**_Et ?**

**_Et puis il est son âme-sœur, non ? On ne peut pas lutter contre ce fait, je crois, au risque de la perdre.**

Draco médita les dernières paroles du Survivant, se disant que finalement il avait raison, mais que ce n'était pas pour autant que Théo devait manigancer des plans pour se retrouver tout seul et isolé avec Saki.

**_En parlant d'âme-sœur**, reprit le blond en fixant le profil de son interlocuteur, **ce que tu as dit dans le placard, sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas me rejeter**, dit-il en s'approchant doucement du petit Lion, **que je ne devais pas vous laisser, toi et Saki**, ajouta-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du Rouge et Or, qui affronta enfin son regard. **C'était vrai ? Tout ce que tu as dit.**

**_Eh bien... Il se pourrait... que oui...**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour se pencher vers le brun et cueillir ses lèvres, se disant que le _collaporta_ qu'il avait jeté sur la porte de la tour allait finalement servir et pas qu'un peu.

Pour se détendre durant le vol, Saki commença à faire la visite guidée de ce qu'elle survolait :

**_A votre droite, le château. A votre**** gauche le lac. Au milieu du lac, une île déserte où ma sadique de meilleure amie séquestre mon frère pour lui faire courir un footing en caleçon.**

**_Rectification, elle ne l'a pas séquestré, j'ai demandé à Paulo de les séquestrer pour pouvoir t'approcher tranquillement**, coupa Théodore.

**_Dans ce cas, je suis sûre qu'ils seront eux aussi ravis d'avoir une explication avec toi**, railla-telle en amorçant la descente vers l'île déserte, plus si déserte que ça.

**_Quoi ?! T'oserais…**

Le pauvre Théo ne put finir sa phrase, car il venait d'atterrir violemment aux pieds de Gérémiah.

**_Les Théo tombent du ciel, maintenant ?**

**_Non, livraison spéciale à**** domicile, rien que pour toi, Ô amie de mon cœur**, lui répondit Saki en atterrissant.

**_Depuis quand tu voles, toi ?**

**_Depuis que j'ai les ailes en option.**

**_La Classe. Avec un grand C comme Camétiboc**, approuva la brune.

**_Ouais, je sais, merci, je suis la meilleure.**

**_Abuses pas, non plus.**

**_L'autre je lui fais un cadeau et elle râle.**

**_Un cadeau ?**

**_Beh Théo.**

**_Pourquoi, t'en veux déjà plus ?** demanda Miah, surprise.

**_Je suis là, je vous rappelle.**

**_Tais-toi, homme**, répondirent les deux jeunes filles.

**_Beh sympa, merci, c'est gentil.**

**_Avec grand plaisir**, répondit Gérémiah, avec un grand sourire moqueur.

**_Et ce n'est pas que je n'en veux déjà plus**, reprit Saki, **c'est que c'est lui qui a soudoyé Paulo pour vous séquestrer sur l'île.**

A cet instant, si Théo avait pu fusionner avec le sol il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, notamment lorsqu'il surprit le regard noir de Gérémiah, mais il eut encore plus les chocottes lorsque la main de Scorpius, épuisé par le footing que la brune l'avait obligé à faire pour se réchauffer, se posa sur son épaule.

**_Si j'ai bien compris**, dit le blond en cherchant encore sa respiration. **Si je me suis tapé huit tours de l'île en courant, c'est parce qu'en tapant la discute avec Paulo, t'as réussis à le convaincre de nous coincer ici ?**

**_Euh... pas taper ?...**

**_Je vais te killer, connard !**

Les deux garçons engagèrent alors une course poursuite, Théodore criant à qui voulait l'entendre – soit, pas grand monde – qu'il était désolé et Scorpius proférant des menaces de morts lentes et douloureuses.

Les filles, blasées, retirèrent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes, remontèrent le bas de leur pantalon et s'assirent près du bord de l'île, les pieds dans l'eau. Les garçons entamèrent leur troisième tour de l'île, et ils ne remarquèrent même pas que les deux filles avaient ouvert quelques boutons de leurs chemisiers, profitant du soleil qui illuminait ce début d'après-midi, pour exposer un peu de peau aux doux rayons de l'astre.

**_Pas dit qu'on choppe des coups de soleil, mais bon, ça ne pourra que nous faire du bien**, dit Miah.

**_Ouais et puis un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal aussi**, lui répondit Saki en s'allongeant et fermant les paupières pour ne pas avoir mal aux yeux.

**_J'avoue. Si quand on rentre chez nous, j'ai encore un cerveau, je pourrais mourir heureuse !**

**_Ah non, meurs pas, après tout ce que tu auras fait pour nous**, lui dit son amie en lui tapant dans la jambe avec son pied.

**_Eh oh, on se calme, là ! Puis je dis ce que je veux, je suis une Flint-Dubois ET**, dit-elle en prononçant bien fort ce mot, **je suis l'aînée !** finit-elle en se trémoussant, toujours assise.

**_Gnagnagna !** rétorqua Saki en lui jetant la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, soit, un caillou.

**_Aïe !** s'exclama Miah en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. **Eh oh, j'en ai encore besoin, j'te signale !**

**_M'en fou, t'es méchante avec moi !**

**_Même pas vrai d'abord ! Oh, il est joli le caillou il est tout vert !**

**_Fait voir ?** dit Saki en se redressant.

**_Non ! C'est mon caillou, maintenant !** rétorqua Gérémiah en protégeant son nouveau précieux.

**_Mais je l'ai vu en première !** riposta Saki en tendant le bras pour essayer d'attraper la pierre que son amie tenait à bout de bras.

**_Et moi je l'ai pris sur la tête !**

**_Ouais, mais c'est quand même moi qui l'ait vu en première !**

**_Oui, mais j'suis ton aînée tu me dois le re****s...**

Gérémiah s'immobilisa sur le champ. Quelque chose d'autre venait d'attirer son attention, quelque chose d'encore plus important qu'un caillou vert.

**_MiahLand, ici la Terre, allô ?**

Gérémiah prit alors la main de son amie dans la sienne, la retournant dans tous les sens.

**_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**_Tu vois quoi, là ?** demanda Miah en plaçant la main de Saki devant son visage.

**_Le dos de ma main et toi qui dépasse derrière ?**

**_Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?**

**_Beh quoi j'te dis ce que je vois !**

**_Mais tu vois quoi, là !** lui cria la brune en agitant sa main devant les yeux.

**_Ma main, je t'ai dit !**

**_Et ensuite ?**

**_Beh rien, que ma main !**

**_...**

**_Quoi ?**

**_...**

**_Q...**

C'est alors que Saki comprit. Elle regarda alors ses deux mains, ses pieds et à l'intérieur de son chemisier.

Elle n'était plus transparente.

Elle se jeta alors sur Miah, l'étouffant d'un énorme câlin en criant sa joie, suivie de celle de son amie. Elles se levèrent ensuite, ne s'étant toujours pas lâchées et commencèrent quelques petits pas de « danse de la victoire », sous le regard des deux garçons, qui avaient cessé de courir après les avoir entendues crier. Ils mirent du temps à comprendre pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Saki remonter d'avantage les manches de son chemisier : ils ne voyaient plus à travers sa peau.

**_Et moi, je peux crever, rien à foutre ?** dit Scorpius, blasé.

**_Oh, arrête de râler, Cendrillon, on a encore jusqu'à minuit !** lui répondit joyeusement Gérémiah en se jetant à nouveau sur Saki. **MA BOUBOUUUUUUU !**

A cet instant, Saki se dit que, si disparaître à jamais lui avait évitée ce surnom, elle aurait peut-être réfléchit d'avantage avant de pousser ses parents dans le placard, ne se doutant aucunement que le placard n'était absolument pas l'endroit où elle avait été conçue...


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Entre ses mains, il tenait une lettre provenant du Ministère de la Magie, lui expliquant que la jeune Pansy Parkinson avait été examinée par un médicomage, qui l'avait déclarée folle, car la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de raconter des calembredaines sur quatre enfants venus du futur, dont trois frères et sœurs qui auraient quatre parents, dont le Survivant et l'héritier Malfoy étaient les pères des trois, dont un en commun. Dumbledore se disait que cette pauvre Pansy devait être bien sonnée par l'arrivée des quatre étudiants du futur. Il espérait qu'elle retrouve toute sa lucidité une fois les gêneurs retournés à leur époque et qu'elle pourrait sortir de Sainte Mangouste rapidement.

Les jumeaux Weasley sortirent de la cuisine aussi discrètement qu'ils y étaient entrés. Leur plan était en place, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réalise. S'ils étaient tout d'abord venus parce qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas loin de l'école, le fait que leurs plus jeunes frère et sœur s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie, puis la présence de leur future nièce et ses amis les avaient poussés à rester. Cette petite bande de joyeux lurons, qu'était la Team Camétiboc – il faudrait qu'ils pensent à leur demander d'où provenait ce mot – leur avait immédiatement tapé dans l'œil, se revoyant en eux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Le tableau dissimulant la cuisine se referma juste derrière eux, alors qu'ils se tapaient dans la main, fiers de leur idée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une rencontre inattendue.

**_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** demanda Miah.

**_On avait faim**, répondit George.

**_Et vous ?** enchaîna Fred.

**_On a faim**, expliqua le seul blond du groupe.

**_Oh.**

**_Ouais.**

**_A plus alors.**

**_Ouais.**

Gred et Forge s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide, craignant de s'être fait découverts par la Team.

**_Je les ai toujours adorés, ces deux-là, mais bizarrement je n'ai jamais eu confiance**, avoua Miah, alors que Scorpius grattait la poire du tableau.

**_Étrangement, moi aussi**, lui répondit Saki.

**_Et vous faites bien de ne pas leur faire confiance**, leur dit Scorpius. **Généralement, à chaque fois qu'ils sortent « discrètement » d'une pièce c'est qu'ils y ont préparée quelque chose.**

**_Du vécu ?** dit sa sœur.

**_Absolument. Mais bon, à chaque fois j'ai bien ris, donc vous n'avez pas trop à vous inquiéter.**

**_On verra ça**, conclu la brune en prenant place à l'une des quatre tables présentes dans la pièce.

Une fois les quatre adolescents assis à l'une des quatre tables, une multitude d'elfes de maison se précipitèrent sur eux, afin de subvenir à toutes demandes. La seconde suivante ils étaient entourés de bièreaubeurre et quelques gâteaux, dont des cookies, les préférés de Gérémiah.

**_DES COOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES !** s'écria la brune en se jetant sur l'assiette.

Mais lorsqu'elle fut proche du but, l'assiette et les précieux cookies disparurent de son champ de vision. Paniquée, Gérémiah zieuta d'un regard désespéré les moindres recoins de la cuisine, à la recherche de l'unique et précieuse assiette aux trésors. Elle finit par la retrouver, prisonnière des horribles mains calleuses du vicieux, sadique et suicidaire blondinet. Ce dernier, affichant un sourire un brin lubrique, annonça d'une voix moqueuse :

**_Un cookie égale un baiser. Et sur la bouche**, précisa-t-il.

Il ne comprit pas le sourire qu'afficha Gérémiah, pensant que cette dernière allait se jeter sur lui pour récupérer ses précieux cookies d'une manière violente et rapide. Il ne comprit pas d'avantage les sourires moqueurs qui illuminaient les visages des deux autres, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne s'abatte sur sa nuque, la pinçant comme une lionne le ferait avec son petit. Chose qui était approximativement vrai, puisqu'Olivier Dubois se tenait derrière lui. Marcus Flint récupéra l'assiette remplie de gâteau, qu'il rendit à sa fille. Olivier, quant-à-lui, secoua le blond par la nuque, tout en l'engueulant sur l'odieux chantage qu'il avait osé proférer à l'encontre de son bébé. Trop occupé à faire face à la lionne en colère, Scorpius ne vit pas le mouvement de baguette effectué discrètement par Marcus. Lorsque le Gryffi jugea la punition suffisante, il relâcha l'héritier Malfoy. Il rejoignit ensuite sa fille, lui chipant au passage un cookie, car, dans la famille Dubois, les cookies étaient sacrés, encore plus que la pâte à tartiner au chocolat.

Saki, impassible, regardait son frère s'interroger sur les problèmes respiratoires qui semblaient avoir frappés Théodore.

**_Beh, oncle Théo, ça ne va pas ?**

Ne percevant aucune réponse de son aîné, Scorpius prit peur et aida Théo à se relever et l'entraîna hors de la cuisine, dans le but de lui faire prendre l'air. Cinq secondes plus tard, ceux qui étaient restés dans la cuisine entendirent un hurlement peu viril et suraigu provenir du couloir, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, y découvrant un Scorpius évanoui, une auréole arc-en-ciel autour de la tête. Auréole qui n'était autre que ses précieux cheveux. Le pauvre garçon avait dû apercevoir son reflet dans l'une des armures beaucoup trop bien astiquées et avait perdu la raison en découvrant ce qui était arrivé à ses précieux cheveux. Ils découvrirent par la même occasion un Théodore se tortillant de rire sur le sol.

Dans l'appartement privé de la Team Camétiboc, Teddy Lupin devenait chèvre, mouton et même brebis ! Il s'était lancé dans une mission beaucoup trop compliquée pour lui. Il s'était persuadé que s'il parvenait à retourner dans le futur avec la Team Camétiboc, ils finiraient par l'accepter définitivement dans leur groupe et ne le considéreraient plus uniquement comme le petit-ami de Chelsea. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des anciens petits-amis et petites-amies de Gérémiah et Scorpius, qui n'avaient jamais intégré la fameuse Team Camétiboc connue à travers toute l'école et les sept générations.

Faire partie de la Team Camétiboc c'était un peu comme faire partie de l'élite de Poudlard. Ils avaient toujours les meilleures notes à chaque matière, étaient doués en Quidditch et ils étaient les Maîtres de la Plaisanterie. Personne n'en était à l'abri, surtout pas ceux qui leur mettaient des bâtons dans les roues comme cette mini Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Des punitions à cause d'elle ils en avaient pris, mais la vengeance était un plat que l'on mangeait froid et pour la Team Camétiboc elle se mangeait surgelée ! Pour cela il pouvait compter sur l'aide précieuse de Mimi Geignarde et de Peeves. Seuls les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à amadouer l'esprit farceur de l'école, mais les quatre adolescents l'avaient rallié à leur botte dès leur première journée.

Ce jour-là il pleuvait des cordes sur Poudlard et ses environs. C'était la toute première rentrée des quatre futurs boute-en-train. Le plafond magique laissait voir de gros nuages noirs et laissait tomber de fausses gouttes d'eau. Les quatre intrépides qui s'étaient rencontrés dans le train, avaient mis leur magie en commun, de manière à ce que les gouttes de pluie tombent vraiment sur les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Mais ce n'était pas des gouttes d'eau ordinaires qui tombaient du ciel, s'étaient des gouttes de différentes couleurs, qui repeignaient toute la Grande Salle et ses occupants. Peeves les avait immédiatement adorés, rêvant lui-même de faire cette farce depuis des siècles !

Oui, faire partie de la Team Camétiboc représentait beaucoup pour chaque élève de Poudlard et Teddy n'était pas en reste. Il avait à maintes reprises aidé les quatre farceurs dans leurs desseins peu recommandés. Il était d'ailleurs le seul de toute l'école que la Team Camétiboc saluait joyeusement dans les couloirs de l'établissement à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient. Il s'était attiré les mauvais regards des autres, mais la Team était toujours là pour l'aider s'il avait un souci. Qui irait se rebeller contre les quatre cerveaux de l'école ? D'accord, Rose, soit la mini Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, était téméraire, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne savait pas du tout le danger auquel elle se frottait en se dressant contre eux, mais bon, la petite était aussi tenace que ne l'avait été sa mère, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout senior.

Teddy envoya tous les livres qu'il y avait près de lui valser à travers la pièce. Un atterrit dans la cheminée et il se précipita pour le retirer, espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Quelques bordures de pages étaient légèrement calcinées mais rien de bien grave. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette magique pour lancer un _reparo_, lorsque son regard fut attiré par le titre de la page qu'il avait sous les yeux :

Les voyages dans le temps

Formules et rituels adéquats pour bien réussir son voyage temporel

Il parcourut les pages du chapitre et hurla de joie en exécutant une danse de la victoire qui consistait à lever les bras en l'air, et à remuer du bassin tout en tournant sur lui-même et poussant des petits cris de victoire.

Il venait enfin de trouver la solution qui leur permettrait de rentrer chez eux.

Chelsea sortit de la chambre de sa mère en prétextant vouloir espionner les faits et gestes de ces « vils Serpents ! ». Ce qu'elle ne disait pas c'était qu'elle était sur le point d'étouffer sa mère avec les rideaux immondes de son lit. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de jacasser sur son « Harrynouninouninet d'amour », sur ce « Mangemoresque Malfoy », sur « l'Erreur de la Nature » et allez savoir qui d'autre encore.

Une fois sortie de la tour Gryffondor elle poussa un long soupir et sortit son badge. Deux choix s'offraient à elle : soit elle retrouvait la Team à l'infirmerie – qui a dit « encore » ? – soit elle retrouvait Teddy, seul, dans l'appartement. Elle décida finalement de rejoindre Teddy pour qu'il l'accompagne à l'infirmerie, faisant ainsi une pierre deux coups.

Dans la tour d'astronomie, Draco Malfoy, assis contre le mur, reprenait son souffle. Il serrait dans ses bras le corps frêle de son amant, son menton reposant sur la tête brune. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, ne s'échangeant aucune parole. Harry avait niché sa tête dans le cou du blond, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de lui céder. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui l'avait poussé à se jeter délibérément dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours. Hier encore la présence du blond l'exaspérait et en moins de vingt-quatre heures il lui tombait dans les bras. Littéralement. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ? Il ne savait tout simplement pas, ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui chuchotait qu'il en avait envie et depuis bien longtemps.

Draco Malfoy faisait se retourner toutes les têtes sur son passage et celui ou celle qui le niait était un menteur ou de mauvaise foi ! Voire les deux. Mais il était Harry Potter, principale figure de la lumière, prince des Gryffondors, comment avait-il pu, par Merlin, finir dans les bras du plus pur Serpentard qui soit ? Il commença alors à réfléchir à tous les sortilèges et filtres qui auraient pu influencer le cours du destin dans cette direction, mais le temps qu'il connecte ses deux neurones, une main commença à lui caresser la nuque et une bouche tendre caressa la sienne, court-circuitant efficacement la synapse qui essayait de se construire. Les deux anciennes Némésis ne semblaient pas prêtes à descendre de cette tour d'Astronomie et les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient être collées à eux par de la glue perpétuelle des jumeaux Weasley ne semblaient pas être sur le point de les déranger dans leur nouveau ballet pour une fois.

Teddy, dans l'appartement, était sur le point de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, quand il rencontra la porte dans un joli « bam » en pleine figure, lui laissant en souvenir de son baiser une magnifique trace du battant sur le front. Sous le choc, la porte ayant été ouverte de manière franche et décidée, le pauvre jeune homme se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air sur le parquet de l'appartement, une Chelsea embêtée le surplombant. Alors même que la jeune fille ouvrait la bouche dans le but visible de présenter ses excuses au lycanthrope, ce dernier se redressa rapidement pour attraper la main de la jeune fille afin de se lever. Seulement cette dernière n'ayant pas compris assez vite et Teddy ayant mal dosé sa force, ce dernier se retrouva à nouveau sur le sol, avec une magnifique couverture humaine étalée sur lui.

Alors que la jeune fille, complètement prise par surprise, sentait ses joues chauffer, signe évident de la couleur rouge qui devait à présent orner ces dernières, Teddy, lui, vit là une occasion intéressante, puisque personne ne pourrait les déranger. Il se redressa donc légèrement pour tenter de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Tentative qui eut pour conséquence un échec critique. En effet, les lèvres de Teddy traversèrent celles de sa vis-à-vis, comme si cette dernière était un fantôme. Ahuri, le jeune homme recula pour s'apercevoir que Chelsea était de plus en plus transparente. Il attrapa alors son poignet qui était encore visible avant de s'élancer vers l'infirmerie, traînant plus que tirant la jeune fille derrière lui, cette dernière faisant son possible pour rester sur ses pieds devant la force et la vitesse dont faisait preuve le lycanthrope.

Dans le bureau de l'infirmerie, Luna Lovegood faisait son possible pour soigner un bébé serpent, qu'elle avait trouvé dans le parc alors qu'elle se promenait. Ses écailles, d'un magnifique vert gazon, avaient confondu les élèves, qui l'avaient allègrement piétiné. La jolie jeune fille l'avait ramassé alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort, mais cette dernière ne savait guère ce qu'elle en ferait une fois soigné, après tout elle ne pouvait le garder puisque cette espèce chassait les ronflacks cornus. Elle était en train de se demander si passer une annonce dans le Chicaneur, qui était devenu célèbre depuis l'interview d'Harry Potter, pourrait venir en aide à ce pauvre petit serpent malheureux et orphelin. Elle avait commencé à écrire son annonce sur la paume de sa main, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit provenir de l'infirmerie.

Le petit serpent autour de son cou, elle sortit du bureau pour découvrir une fois de plus la Team Camétiboc présente dans la salle, même si Chelsea et Teddy étaient aux abonnés absents. Pour l'instant, se dit-elle. Les joncheruines avaient dû être mis en colères au vu de l'arc-en-ciel présent sur le crâne de Scorpius. Elle nota que ces deniers avaient oublié une couleur pour le moins importante, puisqu'aucun des cheveux de Scorpius n'était de couleur verte. Le petit serpent, semblant sur la même longueur d'onde que Luna, descendit de son perchoir pour venir se percher sur la tête du blondinet – qui n'était plus si blond que ça – et qui se trouvait allongé sur un lit.

**_Sssss, SssSssSss.**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? **demanda Saki.

**_Moi pas comprendre le serpent**, ajouta intelligemment Miah, **je sais juste qu'il dit SsSs Sssssss.**

**_Mais non, pas SsSs Sssssss, mais Sssss, SssSssSss, **reprit Luna.

**_Ah, pardon**, répondit Miah.

**_C'est rien, c'est le problème des langues étrangères**, rigola Saki.

**_Tout être vivant est apte à être compris !** dit Luna avec un sourire.

**_Trop philosophique pour moi !** s'exclamèrent Miah et Saki en cœur.

**_On va chercher Chelsea la mystique ?** demanda Gérémiah à voix haute.

C'est à ce moment précis que les sifflements du petit serpent vert gazon se trouvèrent interrompus par un cri strident :

**_JE PEUX PLUS LA TOUCHEEEEEEERRRRRR !** s'écria Teddy affolé.

**_C'est à dire « ne plus la toucher » ? **demanda Miah avec un sourire taquin.

**_Hein ? euh… enfin, j'veux dire que… On ne la voit presque plus, quoi **! articula difficilement le jeune loup-garou, aussi rouge que la couleur de sa Maison.

**_Ouais c'est ça, ouais**, dit Saki en éloignant Chelsea du jeune homme.

Oui, parce que les aînées de la Team Camétiboc étaient pires que des mères poules avec les deux plus jeunes de la bande, même s'ils n'avaient que quelques semaines ou jours d'écart. Parfois ça plaisait à Chelsea et Scorpius d'être ainsi chouchoutés par les deux brunes, mais parfois c'était tout le contraire ! Combien de fois Chelsea avait eu la chance de pouvoir rester seule avec Teddy ? Et combien de fois ses tentatives d'approches tombèrent une à une à l'eau à cause de l'arrivée brusque et soudaine des deux aînées, qui débarquaient à chaque fois de nulle part, comme par magie ? Et ne parlons pas des tentatives de dragues de Scorpius sur la gente féminine de l'école – même s'il parvenait parfois à passer entre les mailles du filet. Mais bon, la plupart du temps c'était Gérémiah qui découvrait ses plans et il devait avouer qu'il adorait mettre la Vert et Argent en rogne. C'était drôle. Du moins de son point de vue.

**_Ssssss SsssSsSssSSssss !** dit le serpent.

**_Oh ! Elle est trop bien cette chanson !** dit Chelsea.

**_Il… chante ?** demanda Théo, septique.

**_Beh, oui.**

**_Il chante quoi ?**

**_A bisssssyclette-euh**, chantonna la Gryffondor.

**_D'où il connaît ça, lui ?** fit Miah en se vautrant avec classe sur le lit à côté de celui de Scropius, vite rejoint par Saki.

**_SssssSssss SSSSsssssS.**

**_Il dit qu'il a beaucoup voyagé à travers l'Asie et l'Europe, dont la France**, traduisit Chelsea. **A bicyclette, bien entendu.**

**_Ah bon ? Parce que ça fait du vélo un serpent ? **demanda Théo, prêt à croire à n'importe quoi avec la Team Camétiboc. **Et c'est quoi son nom ?**

**_SsssssSssSSSs.**

**_Paulette. Parce qu'elle est amie avec Paulo.**

**_Ah bon ?**

**_Oui.**

**_Ah.**

**_Bh.**

**_Hein ?**

**_Deux.**

**_Q… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ?** demanda le jeune Serpentard aux deux brunes.

**_C'est Bibi**, dit Saki.

**_Elle envoie du pâté, hein ?** termina Miah.

**_Du pâté ?**

**_J'adore le pâté**, dit Teddy en bavant.

**_Elle gère de la fougère, quoi.**

**_Fougère ?**

**_...**

**_... ?**

**_Laisse tomber, t'es trop vieux, on ne parle pas la même époque**, conclut la plus âgée, blasée.

**_Qui parle le Miah à part toi**, sourit Saki.

**_Ah oui, c'est vrai.**

**_Bon, on en revient à nos hippogriffes ?**

**_SssssssSSSS SSS sSSSss.**

**_C'est vrai ?!** s'extasia Chelsea.

**_Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit **? demanda Théo, passionné par la discussion entre la rousse et le serpent.

**_Elle a croisé Buck il y a pas longtemps !**

**_C'est vrai ?! Où ça ?** demanda Saki en se redressant, faisant ainsi tomber la pauvre Miah qui n'avait rien demandé.

**_SssssSSssss.**

**_Dans ses rêves**, répondit Chelsea.

**_Oh, c'est mignon**, dirent Teddy et Théo en cœur.

**_Il était bleu son rêve ?** demanda Gérémiah en se relevant et époussetant ses vêtements.

**_On s'en fou qu'il soit bleu son rêve, j'ai les cheveux arc-en-ciel, moi ! ARC-EN-CIEL !** dit Scorpius en émergent. **Elle a volé sous un ciel en cristal et elle s'est sentit plus légère aussi ?!**

**_SssSSSsssssS.**

**_Elle dit que tes cheveux ne sont pas arc-en-ciel puisqu'il manque du vert,** traduisit Chelsea.

**_Waouh, Chelsea, quelle culture !** se moqua Scorpius.

Teddy s'interposa :

**_Laisse ma petite lumière tranquille, toi !**

**_Eh ho, vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer à cause de Paulette ?** sourit Chelsea.

**_SSSSSSSSS !**

**_Ne t'inquiète pas, Paulette, on va bien s'occuper de toi**, dit Luna en caressant la tête de l'animal de son doigt.

**_SSSS !**

**_Elle te remercie,** traduisit aussitôt Chelsea.

Teddy, qui s'était rapproché, en profita pour prendre la main encore palpable, malgré la transparence de son âme-sœur et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

**_Ça suffit les messes basses, vous deux ! **s'exclamèrent Scorpius et Miah.

Teddy s'éclaircit la gorge :

**_Je disais juste à ma douce que même transparente, sa lumière inonde mon cœur !**

**_C'est gentil mais faudrait trouver une solution pour qu'elle puisse continuer à exister ! **commenta Saki sarcastique.

**_Et il faudrait trouver aussi de quoi nourrir Paulette !** ajouta Chelsea.

**_Bon, on commence par quoi ?** demanda Théo.

**_Par un petit tour chez un coiffeur ! Mes cheveux ont souffert du voyage dans le temps !** lança Scorpius tout haut.

**_SsssSssSsSsss !**

Chelsea éclata de rire :

**_Elle comprend tout Paulette, c'est fou ! Et ça la fait bien rire !**

**_Les serpents sont intelligents c'est connu !** commenta Saki en adressant un clin d'œil à Chelsea, se demandant quand même ce que la petite serpente avait bien pu dire.

Teddy se remit à paniquer :

**_On ne PEUT PAS laisser Chelsea comme ça !**

**_Mais-euh ! Je croyais que même comme ça tu m'aimais !**

**_Là n'est pas la question.**

**_On est bien d'accord ! **commenta Miah.

**_Et en plus c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner !** dit Théo.

**_On s'en fiche du dîner, il faut que je retrouve mon état avant le bal !** s'étrangla presque Chelsea.

**_Et moi mes cheveux !** ajouta Scorpius dans ses élans habituels un brin narcissique.

**_Saki, Miah aidez-moi !** s'écria Chelsea en s'élançant dans les bras des filles.

Les deux filles la réceptionnèrent dans une étreinte digne d'un calamar géant, afin de la réconforter par un câlin groupé. Un gros câlin à la Teletubbies, comme dirait Miah.

**_T'inquiètes pas !** dit Saki en commençant à tresser du bout de ses doigts les cheveux mi- longs de la Rouge et Or.

**_On te sauvera Bibi, promis !** poursuivit Miah.

Luna souriait en caressant Paulette. Théo regardait les filles, perplexe, rêvant presque d'être la cause de ce câlin. Scorpius pleurait intérieurement le sacrilège commis sur ses cheveux et le cerveau de Teddy bouillonnait à plein régime pour tenter de trouver une solution pour sauver celle qu'il aimait.

Après une longue étreinte, les trois jeunes filles finirent par se lâcher.

Teddy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de s'exprimer :

**_Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je crois que je devrais aller personnellement me charger du cas Ginny!**

**_T'es sûr ? **s'inquiéta sa douce.

**_Oui Chelsea ! **opina le lycanthrope.

**_Sans compter que Daphné Greengrass doit déjà vous attendre ! **intervint Blaise en entrant essoufflé dans la salle.

**_Les attendre ? Attendre qui ? Pourquoi ?** demanda Scorpius intéressé à l'idée qu'on lui fournisse un coiffeur.

**_Attendre Chelsea, Miah et Saki, pour les derniers détails de leurs robes de soirée, elle a des mains de fée !** répondit Blaise rêveur.

**_C'est super ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!** s'exclama une Chelsea surexcitée, avant d'entraîner ses deux amies dans une course rapide vers les cachots.

Elles passèrent devant un Blaise ahuri, qui se demanda vaguement comment elles allaient trouver Daphné, puisqu'il ne leur avait pas dit où les attendait la Serpentarde, future créatrice de mode. M'enfin, il se dit qu'avec la Team Camétiboc on pouvait s'attendre à tout, même à ce qu'ils retrouvent une aiguille dans une botte de foin, elle-même enterrée sous la terre, près du squelette d'un Amphicoelias en train de se curer les dents avec sa queue.

**_Tu comptes nous tirer encore longtemps comme ça ? **demanda Saki.

**_Il faut impérativement qu'on retrouve Daphné ! **lui répondit la plus jeune des trois.

**_Mais tu ne sais même pas où elle est**, dit Miah. **Tu n'as pas laissé Blaise nous le dire.**

**_Pas la peine, je sais où elle est.**

**_Et elle est où ?** demandèrent les deux brunes.

**_Elle doit nous attendre près de notre appartement. Puisqu'elle est une Serpentarde il aurait été logique de la trouver dans les cachots. Hors il est impossible pour moi d'entrer dans votre salle commune puisque je suis une Gryffondor, donc il lui faut un endroit où on pourra se voir toutes les quatre.**

**_Et la Salle sur Demande ?** dit Saki qui commençait à avoir mal au bras.

**_Je te l'ai dit, c'est une Serpentarde, elle est donc curieuse, elle voudra savoir où on a passé la nuit et le reste de notre temps libre.**

Là, les deux Verte et Argent devaient reconnaître que les dires de Chelsea leur embouchaient un coin ! Et encore plus lorsqu'elles découvrirent que Daphné Greengrass les attendait bel et bien devant la tapisserie de leur appartement personnel.

**_Bonjour les filles !** dit joyeusement l'étudiante de 1999.

**_Bonjour tante Daphné**, répondit Chelsea.

Chelsea, ainsi que Saki et Miah, avaient peut-être une dent – voir la mâchoire complète – contre la mère de Scorpius, mais pour Daphné c'était bien différent. Elle était la tante préféré de Scorpius – même s'il n'en avait qu'une – et Chelsea l'avait quasiment adoptée depuis son plus jeune âge, puisque Ginny et Astoria étaient restées en contact bien après Poudlard.

Daphné n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à couvrir la Team d'un alibi en béton armé lorsque le petit groupe mijotait un plan de vengeance contre Rose, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout 2.0 qui leur pourrissait l'existence à l'école et même à l'extérieur, puisque ses parents faisaient partis de la famille, même indirectement.

Chelsea chuchota le mot de passe et la tapisserie s'écarta pour leur laisser ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Elles s'y engouffrèrent toutes les quatre. Elles passèrent devant les parents de Gérémiah, et cette dernière leur envoya tous les signes possibles de détresse qu'elle connaissait. Heureusement qu'elle avait deux papas poules.

**_Daphné, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Marcus, un bras autour des épaules d'Olivier.

**_Rien du tout, je vais juste m'occuper des filles pour qu'elles soient prêtes pour le bal ! **répondit la Serpentarde avec un grand sourire en ouvrant la porte menant au couloir.

**_WOW WOW WOW ! **fit Gérémiah en se dégageant brusquement de l'emprise de Chelsea. **Comment ça le bal ? On est obligé d'y aller nous aussi ?!**

**_Beh oui, on est quand même élève ici, même si on vient du futur**, dit Chelsea.

**_Mais qui dit bal dit robe, talons, maquillage et coiffure et ça hors de question, je préfère aller me pendre dans la douche !** dit protesta Miah en amorçant un pas pour rejoindre ses parents.

Mais son avis n'était pas du tout au goût de Daphné, qui la plaqua au sol tel un joueur de rugby professionnel. La plus âgée se releva et tira Miah par les pieds pour l'entraîner dans la pièce où elle confectionnerait les robes.

**_Non ! J'veux pas y aller ! Papas au secours !** s'écria Gérémiah en laissant des traces de griffures sur le sol.

La porte de la chambre claqua et les deux parents n'avaient pas bougé, n'aillant rien compris à la situation.

**_On devrait s'inquiéter, non ?** demanda l'ex-Serpentard à son compagnon.

**_Non, tu peux avoir confiance en Daphné, elle mettra tout en œuvre pour rendre notre bébé encore plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'est déjà**, dit Olivier avec assurance.

**_Comment tu fais pour avoir autant confiance en une Serpentarde ? **sourit Marcus.

**_J'ai réussi à séduire le pire grâce à mon charme, alors les autres sont tous des petits agneaux.**

**_Tes chevilles vont bien ?**

**_Parfaitement ! Tu en veux un poster dédicacé ? **dit Olivier en lui montrant lesdites chevilles.

Marcus soupira, mais ne lâcha pas son sourire. Il se pencha pour embrasser le drôle d'énergumène qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tout ce temps et qui le ferait battre encore longtemps d'après les propos de Gérémiah, sur le fait qu'ils soient encore ensembles dans vingt ans. A la pensée de sa fille, Marcus se reconnecta à la réalité.

**_Attends, si Daphné rend Miah encore plus mignonne, tous les mecs de l'école risque de l'approcher ?**

Il échangea un regard avec Olivier et il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se précipitent sur la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait leur bébé en grave danger.

**_Daphné ouvre cette porte !**

**_GREENGRASS, LAISSE MON BEBE TRANQUILLE !**

Derrière la porte, Daphné avait pris les choses en main. Dès qu'elle avait eu fermé la porte, elle y avait jeté un sort pour la fermer ainsi qu'un petit sortilège de son cru empêchant les sorts autres que les siens d'affecter la porte. Elle s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée quand, profitant du cinéma que faisait Gérémiah, Saki avait essayé de s'esquiver en toute discrétion. Résultat, elle se trouvait dans une pièce avec deux Serpentardes rageuses attachées à deux chaises par mesure de sécurité et une Chelsea tout sourire qui attendait avec impatience ses instructions.

Avec un sourire sadique digne de sa maison, elle mit alors les choses au point :

**_Bien, maintenant que j'ai pris vos baguettes, vous allez m'écouter et faire ce que je vous dis sinon vous n'aurez aucun droit de regard sur le résultat, clair ?**

Les deux pauvres Serpentardes, piégées, ne purent rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer.

**_Bien, donc vous allez vous doucher chacune votre tour et pendant ce temps je prendrai les mesures des autres pour les robes. Aller et plus vite que ça !**

Seule Chelsea bougea sous le regard noir de Daphné. Blasée de se faire mitrailler du regard ainsi, Saki, narquoise, intervint :

**_C'est pas contre toi, tante Daphné, mais j'aimerai que tu nous expliques comment on est sensé rejoindre la salle de bain et obéir à tes ordres tout en étant toujours attachées à ces chaises ?**

Sa voix moqueuse et traînante aurait rendu fier son père, pensa ladite tante, avant de jeter un sort sur les deux chaises, un peu de rouge lui montant aux joues. Le moment fut interrompu quand des hurlements de colère retentirent derrière la porte, amenant un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres de Gérémiah, sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé quand elle vit que la porte ne bougeait pas, s'ouvrait encore moins et que les hurlements disparurent rapidement. Daphné, qui ne supportait pas le bruit pour se concentrer, avait en effet lancé un _silencio_ sur la porte afin d'être tranquille et Gérémiah, qui ne l'avait pas vu, cru que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée une fois encore à son triste sort.

De l'autre côté de la porte, ses parents étaient pourtant loin d'avoir abandonné. Ils s'en prenaient à la porte avec ardeur, voulant absolument sauver leur bébé de ce traquenard. Ils avaient assez avec le fils Malfoy qui voulait leur ravir leur trésor pour ne pas y ajouter de jeunes sorciers stupides et suicidaires. Seulement la porte ne bougeait pas, semblant se rire de leurs efforts. Marcus arrêta alors de s'en prendre à la porte comme un Griffy qui ne sait pas réfléchir, au contraire de son petit ami qui continuait, refusant qu'on s'en prenne à sa princesse.

Il réfléchit brièvement, puis se dit que si la porte était protégée ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas du mur. Un sourire digne de Serpentard lui-même prit alors place sur son visage et sachant que ça ne servirait à rien d'expliquer son raisonnement au père de sa fille, il leva sa baguette afin d'attaquer le mur.

Les deux Serpentardes enfin détachées n'eurent pas le temps d'envisager un repli stratégique vers la porte que Gérémiah fut poussée manu militari dans la salle de bain à la suite de Chelsea, sous le prétexte qu'il y avait une baignoire et une douche et que comme ça, ça serait plus rapide. Saki fut maintenue en place par un regard noir digne du plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres et Daphné commença à prendre ses mesures de quelques coups de baguettes, les données étant enregistrées automatiquement dans un petit calepin.

La dernière mesure à peine inscrite, le mur de la salle se distendit vers l'intérieur avant de se remettre en place comme un élastique. Alors que Saki se demandait si elle n'avait pas trop bu d'eau, Daphné partit d'un rire hystérique.

Marcus Flint, lança donc le sort bien connu du _cracbadaboum _sur le mur à côté de la porte et là comme il l'avait imaginé, le mur céda sous la force du sortilège. Le sourire soulagé et vengeur d'Olivier lui fit chaud au cœur et ils rentrèrent d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce, pièce où il ne se trouvait personne. En effet, le pauvre Serpentard s'était trompé de mur et il se trouvait dans la salle à côté de celle à laquelle ils voulaient accéder. Trouvant la méthode bonne, même si le résultat n'était pas convaincant, Olivier entreprit de lancer à son tour le sortilège mais cette fois-ci sur le bon mur. Manque de chance ce n'eut pas le résultat escompté.

En effet le mur fut propulsé vers l'avant comme un ballon qu'on serait en train de gonfler, avant de revenir à sa place avec un petit « clac » sonore. Les deux amoureux restèrent ahuris devant le mur ne comprenant pas le phénomène.

Daphné finit par calmer son fou rire et expliqua d'une voix hachée à Saki, qui pensait être victime d'hallucination, qu'elle était aussi une Serpentarde et qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser battre par un Griffy et un amoureux des Griffys. Blasée, Saki secoua la tête avant d'être envoyée illico presto dans la salle de bain. Avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière elle, elle vit une main et un bras passés l'entrebâillement de la porte et attraper une Gérémiah, accrochée à sa baignoire comme une moule à son rocher, pour la tirer hors de la salle de bain qui était devenue son havre de paix.

La chorégraphie de Daphné reprit mais cette fois autour de Gérémiah, alors que Chelsea sortait tranquillement de la salle de bain pour voir Daphné virevolter en prenant les mesures. Dès qu'elle eut fini de s'occuper de la Serpentarde, la jeune couturière en vint à s'occuper de Chelsea. Elle venait juste de finir les dernières mesures quand Saki sortit à son tour de la salle de bain.

Daphné leur sourit alors puis demanda d'une voix joyeuse :

**_Quelle genre de robe ?**

**_C'est obligatoire la robe ?** demanda Gérémiah en râlant.

Elle reçut pour toute réponse un regard noir de Daphné et une tape derrière la tête de Chelsea.

**_On te fait confiance**, trancha Saki qui ne voulait absolument pas se prendre la tête pour un bout de tissu.

**_Une couleur de préférence ? **demanda ensuite la couturière.

**_Verte**, répondit aussitôt Chelsea.

**_Mais t'es une Griffy !** fut la réponse unanime des deux autres membres de la Team Camétiboc.

**_Certes, mais le rouge va jurer avec ses cheveux roux**, trancha Daphné, **alors à part le vert, le blanc ou le noir, y a pas trop de choix.**

**_Je suis une Flint-Dubois, et une Serpentarde donc le vert est ma couleur, **annonça Miah.

**_Ta robe aura du vert alors, **accorda Daphné, avant de se tourner vers Saki d'un air interrogateur.

**_Turquoise si c'est possible**, dit-elle alors d'un air absent.

Daphné sourit puis ayant les informations qu'il lui fallait, elle leur demanda de fermer les yeux, avant de se mettre à virevolter autour d'elles en donnant des coups de baguettes à droite et à gauche en prononçant un enchantement pour le moins compliqué. La Team Camétiboc semblait d'ailleurs en reconnaître vaguement la formule, avant que chacune d'elles réalise au même moment que effectivement elles connaissaient cet enchantement, mais pas parce qu'elles l'avaient lu à la bibliothèque, encore moins parce qu'elles l'avaient vu en classe, non, juste parce qu'elles avaient regardé Cendrillon quand elles étaient plus jeunes. En effet Daphné, leur confectionnait des robes à la manière de la bonne fée dans Cendrillon sur les paroles suivantes :

**_Salagadou, la menchika bou, la Bibbidi bobbidi Boo. Mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi ? Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo. Salagadou, la menchika bou, la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo. C'est de la magie où je ne m'y connais pas. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo.**

Elle finit son enchantement en faisant apparaître trois miroirs, un face à chacune des jeunes filles, maintenant habillées, coiffées et maquillées.Elle hésita brièvement avant d'installer par sécurité un canapé derrière les demoiselles afin d'éviter qu'elles ne tombent au sol. Puis elle leur demanda doucement d'ouvrir les yeux.

Et là ce fut le choc.

Gérémiah était dans une robe dont la coupe faisait penser à celle des robes elfiques. Le décolleté, bien que présent, était des plus raisonnables afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop mal à l'aise et la robe, bien que proche du corps, était assez ample pour ne pas la gêner. Elle était faite dans un tissu vaporeux à partir de la taille, alors que le haut de la robe était dans un tissu qui, bien que souple, était tout de même proche du corps. La partie haute était en vert Serpentard, alors que le tissu vaporeux semblait changer de couleur régulièrement, variant entre différentes teintes de vert. Les manches s'évasaient à partir du coude de manière régulière jusqu'aux poignets. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules, excepté deux mèches qui avaient été tressées pour faire comme une couronne sur son front. Le maquillage que lui avait fait Daphné était très léger mais mettait en valeur ses yeux verts, qui ressemblaient à deux puits sans fonds. A ses pieds, bien qu'elle n'ait rien senti du changement, se trouvait des escarpins d'un vert lumineux. Elle ignorait comment avait fait Daphné mais ces derniers étaient confortables au possible et si elle ne les avait pas vu elle se serait cru dans ses chaussons.

Chelsea resplendissait. Daphné avait choisi pour elle une magnifique robe bustier, qui mettait ses courbes en valeur, ce qui plairait à coup sûr à un petit loup bien connu. Elle était d'un vert émeraude éclatant, rappelant de manière certaine les yeux de son père ainsi que les siens. Le bustier attaché dans le dos par des lacets, comme les corsets de l'ancienne époque, lui faisait un ventre plat et musclé et mettait en valeur ses formes grâce à un décolleté sage, mais qui laissait cours à l'imagination. A partir de la taille, la robe était droite, mais asymétrique. Elle lui arrivait en effet au genou droit mais à la cheville gauche. La robe n'avait pas de manche mais pour habiller ses bras, dans le château frais même à cette période de l'année, Daphné lui avait ajouté un châle, rouge pâle pour rappeler son origine Gryffondor, accroché par une broche dorée représentant un loup. Des escarpins verts émeraude habillaient ses pieds. Le maquillage, une fois de plus était léger, mais mettait l'accent sur les lèvres bien dessinées de la jeune fille, dans le but inavoué de faire perdre la tête à un certain loup-garou. La coiffure était savamment élaborée dans un coiffée-décoiffée qu'on aurait pu penser naturel et qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage digne de la lionne qu'elle était en réalité. Ses cheveux avaient été ondulés pour l'occasion et relevés dans un chignon fou, qui laissait sa nuque à la visibilité de tous.

Saki ressemblait quant à elle à une beauté froide, voire glaciale. Sa robe était d'un turquoise lumineux, pour autant, on aurait pu la prendre pour une sang-pur. La robe était dans un style japonais, le col montant le long de son coup. Alors que son bras droit était nu, son bras gauche était couvert d'une manche trois quart qui semblait coller à son corps. La robe était ensuite droite et près du corps et descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. De longues arabesques argentées agrémentaient le tissu. Sur les deux côtés, la robe était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse laissant apparaître à coup sûr si elle marchait de longues jambes fines et musclées. Son maquillage, bien que discret, était celui de la région où elle avait grandi, sa peau était pâle, et ses yeux allongés. A ses pieds, on pouvait apercevoir des ballerines noires. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue basse par un lacet en cuir et seul sur un côté une mèche blonde avait été tressée avant d'être attachée avec les autres cheveux.

Au même moment, le mur fini par céder sous les efforts réguliers des deux amoureux Flint-Dubois, et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce.

Ils restèrent bouche bée à la vue des trois jeunes filles. Marcus se mit même presque à pleurer d'émotion intérieurement. Sa fille était si belle, il ne pouvait toujours par y croire.

Olivier s'avança et inclina sa tête en direction des trois filles. Mais ses yeux noisette brillaient pour une seule des trois : notre chère Gérémiah.

**_Je n'arrive pas à y croire, quel beau travail Daphné !**

Marcus atterrit :

**_Tu lis dans mes pensées, Olivier !**

Daphné, quant-à-elle, était tout sourire.

Teddy Lupin de son côté avait fort à faire. Il fallait que sa douce renaisse de ses cendres pour ainsi dire. Pour cela, qu'une chose à faire : faire entendre raison à Harry Potter. Chose plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Après tout, c'était le seul survivant à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais Teddy avait un avantage majeur que d'autres n'avaient pas : Harry, du moins celui de son époque, il le connaissait bien. Harry Potter était le parrain unique et préféré du jeune loup.

A cette pensée, Teddy sourit. Il avait tellement de souvenirs avec le héros des Gryffondors !

Malheureusement dans cette époque, Teddy n'avait pas sa copie de la Carte du Maraudeur – si utile – alors il se demanda comment trouver Harry rapidement.

Il s'assit au sol en position du lotus comme il aimait le faire pour réfléchir. Un trop-plein d'émotions l'envahit. Trop de personnes chères à ses yeux étaient en jeu dans cette affaire !

Qu'aurait fait le sage Lunard à sa place ?

Teddy sentit le loup en lui rugir. Il lui fallait suivre son instinct. Il se releva doucement en ouvrant ses yeux. Il savait. Ce qu'il n'avait point vu, c'est le rayon coloré qui l'avait percuté dans le dos lors de sa méditation.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Le temps passait et les filles commençaient sérieusement à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, attendant elles ne savaient trop quoi, mais Daphné leur avait interdit de bouger et de s'éloigner loin de son regard, comme une baby-sitter qui garderait des enfants trop turbulents.

Marcus et Olivier, qui avaient repris leurs esprits, s'étaient mis en tête d'aller chercher les parents des deux jeunes filles restantes, espérant qu'ils aient assez de poids pour faire plier Daphné afin que les filles ne sortent pas dans ces tenues sans garde du corps. Ils mettaient toute leur chance sur l'héritier Malfoy, notamment, car seul la prestance et la froideur d'un Malfoy pourraient être leur chance de salut face à Daphné.

Coup de chance ou hasard fortuit, ils tombèrent rapidement sur un Draco Malfoy qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours et râlait contre un certain Survivant qui avait besoin de prendre du recul sur la situation. Le pauvre blondinet ne comprit rien à ce qui lui arriva, il fut proprement et rapidement kidnappé puis traîné jusqu'à l'appartement des voyageurs temporels. Sur le trajet, le blond ne put comprendre des explications des deux amants que les mots : catastrophe, Serpentarde, vicieuse, couvent.

Il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer, quand il fut placé sans ménagement devant trois magnifiques jeunes filles qu'il ne reconnut pas dans un premier temps, avant de tout doucement réaliser l'identité de ces dernières.

Un regard froid et métallique se dirigea alors à toute vitesse vers la cause probable de cette catastrophe. Daphné, bien que Serpentarde et sang-pur, n'en menait pas large devant ce regard plus que glacial qui lui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention claire de lyncher la pauvre jeune fille par des paroles pleines de venin, une autre voix s'éleva dans la pièce :

**_On est si moche que ça ?**

Draco porta immédiatement son regard sur la personne qui venait de parler et qui n'était autre que Saki.

**_Je savais que la robe était une mauvaise idée,** ajouta Saki devant le manque évident de réponse à sa première parole. **Miah, pourquoi tes pères ils te trouvent magnifique et que le mien semble avoir aperçu une harpie ?** sanglota Saki sur l'épaule de son amie qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Alors que Draco se figeait, paniqué devant les larmes qu'il imaginait couler sur les joues de sa fille, Gérémiah avait caché son visage dans le cou de Saki, pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire devant la comédie que jouait la Potter-Malfoy. Entre porter une robe ou embêter son père, le choix semblait être vite fait pour la jeune fille. Serpentarde un jour, Serpentarde toujours !

Le pauvre Serpentard ne savait pas comment agir. Il voulait étrangler Daphné, réconforter sa fille, et faire un câlin à Chelsea. Un câlin à Chelsea ? Ça ne venait pas de lui cette émotion pourtant. Il soupira en se rendant compte que le lien avec son âme sœur était visiblement complété, puisqu'à présent il ressentait les émotions d'Harry. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Prit dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Son fils, qui avait retrouvé ses cheveux, rentra d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce avant de se stopper comme si son cerveau et ses membres moteurs avaient subi un bug informatique. Quelles étaient ces trois jolies demoiselles qu'il n'avait pas encore courtisées ?

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant passer un Théodore plongé dans ses pensées, qui ne vit que trop tard qu'un autre Serpentard lui bloquait le chemin, ce qui donna lieu à un Scorpius étalé sur le sol et un Théodore étendu sur lui en mode crêpe.

Dans un recoin des cachots, une jeune femme était en train de récurer des chaudrons à la brosse à dent. Toutes ses connaissances ne lui servaient à rien, puisque sa baguette n'était plus en sa possession, récupérée par cet abruti de chauve-souris des cachots. Elle en était à son troisième chaudron et de nombreux autres l'attendaient dans un coin de la salle. Trois malheureux chaudrons en presque trois heures et elle était seule, seule sans aucun moyen de tricher avec les consignes données.

En effet, elle avait commencé la punition avec une jolie brosse à récurer de taille moyenne, sauf qu'une brosse plus importante se trouvait dans un coin de la salle. Cependant quand elle avait essayé de la saisir, cette dernière avait tout bonnement disparu et celle qu'elle avait auparavant dans ses mains avait rétréci pour prendre la taille de cette malheureuse brosse à dent qui lui rappelait étrangement la sienne.

Elle était couverte de substances visqueuses, heureusement sans danger, ses cheveux étaient encore plus touffus et broussailleux que d'habitude et sa tenue était loin de celles que revêtaient toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard pour aller au bal, puisqu'elle se trouvait être toute débraillée.

Elle était humiliée et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en ce moment c'est que personne ne passe dans le couloir, car les larmes qu'elle avait pu retenir jusqu'ici coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Sauf que son vœu ne fut pas exhaussé. En effet, un Serpentard basané passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, avant de se glisser dans la pièce et de s'adosser contre le mur, regardant sans vergogne la jeune Gryffondor agenouillée sur le sol et frottant avec vigueur le chaudron.

La tête de la jeune fille disparaissait dans le fond du chaudron, alors que son bassin faisait des mouvements d'avant en arrière au fur et à mesure des frottements du récurage du chaudron, faisant fantasmer le jeune Serpentard qui la fixait sans ciller.

Il sembla pourtant se réveiller quelques secondes plus tard, vérifia l'absence de vie dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte dans un claquement sec et de s'enfermer avec la jeune fille dans la salle de classe.

De retour dans l'appartement, Théodore se releva et aida le futur héritier Malfoy en s'excusant de l'avoir bousculé. Scorpius, de son côté, fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en se lissant les cheveux revenus à leur couleur naturelle. Le blond reporta ensuite son regard sur les trois demoiselles en affichant un sourire à la fois charmeur et aguicheur. Mais il ne put user de ses charmes plus longtemps, puisque Daphné lui agrippa le bras pour le placer devant l'un des trois miroirs de la chambre en compagnie de Théo.

Elle agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette en chantonnant une fois de plus la chanson des souris de _Cendrillon_, alors que le blond se retenait de chanter avec elle – Miah pouvait être très influençable par moments – et que Théodore se demandait qu'elle pouvait bien être cette étrange formule magique.

Mais le jeune Serpentard de 1999 eut un bug cérébral en voyant que ses vêtements avaient changé. Sa robe de sorcier et son uniforme avaient laissé place à un smoking taillé sur mesure pour lui aux reflets argentés. En y regardant de plus près, son costume donnait l'impression d'être… « vivant », comme s'il s'agissait d'un liquide en constant mouvements. Il passa ses doigts sur le tissu et remarqua qu'il n'était en rien humide, mais que de fines particules argentées lui restaient aux bouts des doigts. Sa chemise était d'un blanc immaculé et le col, bien que fermé en entier, ne le gênait en rien du tout, comparé à celui de son uniforme, qu'il laissait constamment ouvert car il le serrait trop. Sa cravate était noire et de petites arabesques argentées y étaient dessinées. Ses chaussures étaient d'un noir verni et étaient très confortables. Il remarqua qu'à son poignet droit un fin lacet de cuir de couleur turquoise y était attaché, ajoutant une touche de couleur à sa tenue. Il se demanda pourquoi lorsqu'il se souvint de la couleur de la robe d'une certaine demoiselle qui l'attendait dans le salon. Il remarqua que ses cernes avaient disparu, comme balayées magiquement par la baguette de Daphné. Ses cheveux, d'habitude indomptables, étaient... toujours indomptables mais un peu plus classe, comme les coupes de cheveux des surfeurs.

Scorpius, quant-à-lui, une fois son envie de chanter et de danser en compagnie de souris terminée et après avoir admiré – il nierait les faits si on venait à lui poser la question ! – son compatriote de kidnapping-relooking, il posa les yeux sur le miroir en face de lui et... ce fut le choc.

Son costume était entièrement en soie noire, de la chemise à la veste, en passant par le gilet, le pantalon et la cravate. Sa chemise lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau et il trouva le contact agréable. Le gilet le serrait comme il le fallait, mettant sa fine taille en relief. Son pantalon, tout comme sa chemise épousait son corps à la perfection, tout en lui laissant l'impression d'être libre de ses mouvements sans avoir peur d'avoir un « accident au niveau des coutures ». Ses pieds étaient glissés dans une paire de chaussures de type italiennes noires vernies, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une paire de chaussons, sans se douter qu'une autre personne avait eu la même idée que lui pour ses escarpins. Sur sa veste il y avait des broderies qui, au premier coup d'œil, semblaient noires mais elles étaient en réalité d'un vert foncé très proche du noir. Sur sa cravate, l'emblème de sa Maison était représenté en argenté et vert foncé et à la place du nœud il y avait une émeraude, ainsi que pour les boutons de manchettes et les fermoirs de sa veste. Une partie de ses cheveux avait été ramenée vers l'avant et ondulaient légèrement, cachant son œil droit qui, comme le gauche, s'était vu offert un fin trait d'eye-liner pour embellir son regard.

**_PUTAIN MAIS J'SUIS TROP CANON !** s'exclama-t-il.

Dans le salon, Saki et Gérémiah éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Chelsea se frappait le front en secouant la tête, se disant que le langage Miah commençait malheureusement à se propager. Plus personne n'était maintenant à l'abri...

Daphné, Scorpius et Théo sortirent de la chambre et les deux Serpentardes en auraient perdu leurs mâchoires si ces dernières n'étaient pas fixées à leur visage. Saki se mit une baffe mentale et remit discrètement son masque Malfoyen en place, tandis que Gérémiah se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter que celle-ci ne tombe. Même Chelsea trouva que les garçons étaient magnifiques dans leurs costumes, mais n'en tint pas compte, car un loup-garou monopolisait déjà son petit cœur.

**_Bonsoir mesdemoiselles**, fit Scorpius en s'avança vers les trois membres de sa Team, **comment ai-je pu ne pas avoir fait votre délicieuse rencontre avant ce soir ?**

**_Peut-être parce que tu ne nous as pas encore reconnues ?** dit Chelsea, la plus proche de lui, avec un sourire en coin.

**_Gné ?...**

Soudain, la lumière se fit. Scorpius regarda cette personne, qui possédait la même voix que sa sœur, des pieds à la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Cette créature sortie tout droit de ses rêves les plus fous ne pouvait pas être sa petite Chelsea adorée ! Si ?...

Le volume de ses yeux augmenta encore plus lorsqu'il les posa sur la personne juste derrière sa sœur. Était-ce bien Saki dans cette robe turquoise, avec ce maquillage et cette coiffure ? Impossible ! Même pour tout l'or du monde sa sœur n'aurait jamais revêtu une telle tenue, tout comme Gérémiah, qui aurait sûrement préféré se pendre dans la douche ! Même pour son uniforme, la plus âgée portait un pantalon et non une jupe !

…

Attendez une minute...

La troisième personne, avec la robe elfique, c'était Gérémiah ?...

Cette dernière s'avança vers Scorpius et lui donna un coup de poing affectueux dans l'épaule.

**_Alors Scorp', ça t'en bouche un coin, hein !**

Mort cérébrale. Attaque cardiaque. Arrêt respiratoire.

Dire que Scorpius était choqué était un euphémisme. Il était... il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était.

**_Allô Cheveux-Land ici la Terre ?** dit Miah en claquant des doigts devant le visage du blond.

A ces mots, celui-ci sembla retrouver ses esprits et se recoiffa à nouveau, l'air de rien.

**_Pas mal, pas mal, mais je suis de loin le plus beau.**

**_Ouais c'est ça, ouais…**

Tandis que Scorpius et Miah se chamaillaient, Théo faisait son possible pour détourner son regard de Saki, qu'il avait fini par reconnaître après plusieurs hésitations. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver sublime, encore plus qu'avant, mais son esprit ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la voir autrement que comme un fruit défendu, encore plus que la pomme d'Adam et Eve. Cette dernière, mal à l'aise dans ces rapprochements ambiants, regarda l'horloge magique.

**_Bon, on y va ?**

**_Non, pas encore, il nous reste une demi-heure**, dit Daphné. **Il faut encore que j'aide Teddy à se préparer**, ajouta-t-elle en lança un regard à Chelsea.

_Fais gaffe je te surveille Daphné !_ pensa Chelsea, limite bouillante.

Draco, lui, s'avança fièrement vers Scorpius et Saki, passant ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

**_Vous me faites vraiment honneur les enfants !** dit-il avec un sourire.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Ses deux enfants avaient beau avoir deux tenues aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, ils n'en restaient pas moins des Malfoy digne de ce nom, respirant classe, élégance et aristocratie.

On est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas après tout.

A l'autre bout du château, Hermione Granger venait de se cogner la tête en essayant de sortir du chaudron dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle finit par en sortir, se frottant l'arrière du crâne et maugréant contre ce stupide sceau en ferraille modèle XXL.

Elle en lâcha sa brosse à dents en découvrant avec qui elle se retrouvait.

**_Toi ?!**

Par les cornes d'un bouc à six pattes des montagnes de l'Himalaya, mais qu'est-ce que Blaise Zabini pouvait bien faire là ?!

**_Je... Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide**, répondit le Serpentard en sortant sa baguette.

Il agita agilement et gracieusement son bras en direction des chaudrons. Aussitôt, Hermione les vit briller comme au premier jour de leur vie, avant d'être utilisés par allez savoir quel élève de l'école. Finalement les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous hautins et perfides il y avait quelques exceptions, pensa la Rouge et Or. Mais elle se méfiait quand même. On ne sait jamais.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**_Je te l'ai dit : t'aider.**

**_Pourquoi ?**

**_Parce que je...**

**_Tu ?**

**_Euh... Je...**

**_Écoute, merci beaucoup pour ton aide, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je peux très bien faire ça toute seule et dans les règles !**

**_Tu n'as que le mot règles à la bouche**, soupira le Vert et Argent.

**_Et alors, il faut bien que quelqu'un les respecte, pas comme toi**, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

**_Dixit celle qui se retrouve ici après en avoir enfreint. Je voulais juste t'aider, être... gentil, avec toi. Je pensais que tu en valais plus la peine...**

A ces mots, Hermione fut surprise et desserra les dents, son regard s'adoucissant.

**_Comment ça ?**

**_Respecter les règles c'est bien. Mais, parfois, les transgresser, braver les interdits, c'est mieux**, dit le Serpentard. **Et peut-être que... que tu aimerais ça, passer du côté obscure de la Force. Je sais que tu l'as déjà fait en cinquième année.**

Hermione ne sut que répondre, alors qu'un sourire tentait de s'afficher sur ses lèvres à la plus que célèbre phrase venant de la saga _Star Wars_.

**_Ça pourrait être bien**, acquiesça-t-elle.

**_C'est vrai ?! Euh, je veux dire... c'est vrai ?** fit le jeune homme plus calmement.

**_Oui.**

Blaise se retint de faire une danse de la joie mais ne se priva pas de le faire mentalement.

**_Alors... tu veux bien danser avec moi ?**

**_Au bal ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller...**

**_Pas besoin d'y aller.**

Blaise agita une nouvelle fois son bras et métamorphosa les chaudrons en véritable orchestre. Il fit ensuite une révérence à la jeune fille tout en lui tendant la main.

**_M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle.**

**_Je ne suis pas sûre que ma tenue soit convenable...**

**_Pour moi vous êtes très belle.**

Hermione ne résista pas plus longtemps et accepta la danse.

Teddy Lupin se mit en chemin dans les couloirs bondés de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il marchait en surveillant la populace qui se pressait autour de ses oreilles un peu pointues, car beaucoup d'élèves – surtout les Serpentards – l'observaient.

Il finit par passer la lourde porte en chêne de l'entrée et pénétra dans le parc. Il continua sa traversée d'une traite. De nombreux couples s'enlaçaient le long des hêtres en face du lac. Teddy n'avait pas le temps de saluer Paulo, il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour sauver sa dulcinée. Il était loup et chevalier, comme dans _Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques_ ! Ce dessin animé étrange que Gérémiah et Saki regardaient de temps en temps étant petites. Mais si on venait à leur poser la question elles nieraient d'avoir un jour regardé ce dessin animé.

A la seule pensée de Chelsea qui lui échappait, ses yeux devinrent humides. Il déglutit à la seule idée de n'avoir pas pu la sentir contre lui avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Bouillonnant, il atteint enfin le stade de Quidditch. Il espérait y trouver son parrain – futur beau-père ?! Quelle étrange idée ! Teddy rougit un peu intérieurement. Comment allait-il réagir ? En bien, il l'espérait.

Mais heureusement pour Teddy, son flair était souvent imparable – sauf quand la Team brouillait les pistes en utilisant du piment ou du poivre. Il finit donc par tomber sur un Harry complètement décontenancé, allongé sur le ventre sur l'un des bancs dans les gradins de Gryffondor.

Teddy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire : « redonner » naissance à Saki n'avait pas dû être de tout repos à en juger les marques dans son cou. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la larve qui prenait un bain de soleil et qui lui servait de parrain.

**_Oh Teddy c'est toi… !**

Malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à son parrain, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Harry de cette époque était un peu bizarre.

**_Euh, oui.**

**_Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?** demanda Harry en se redressant.

**_Non.**

**_Pourquoi ?**

**_Je te cherchais. J'ai à te parler.**

**_A me parler ? À moi ?**

Teddy compta lentement dans sa tête jusqu'à dix. Il allait lui falloir rester calme pour arriver à ses fins…

**_Oui.**

**_Pourquoi ?**

**_C'est assez délicat…**

**_Écoutes, Teddy, tu es bien gentil, mais je préférerai rester seul pour le moment. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?**

**_Certainement pas !**

A ces mots, Teddy reprit du poil de la bête ! Il reprit aussitôt :

**_Harry Potter, tu dois accomplir ton destin. Et celui-ci ne passe pas que par la destruction de Voldemort !**

Harry ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

**_Tu l'appelles par son nom ?** demanda ce dernier, surpris.

**_Bien sûr, puisqu'il est mort maintenant, on peut l'appeler comme on le souhaite ! Je te rappelle**, poursuivit le loup-garou en prenant place sur le banc, **que je viens du futur, que je suis fils d'auror, de maraudeur et, accessoirement, ton filleul ! La peur je n'en connais qu'une et ce n'est pas celle-là.**

**_Et c'est laquelle ?**

**_Perdre Chelsea.**

Harry était confus. Tant d'informations, de choses nouvelles qui se déroulaient en même temps…Sa cicatrice le picotait un peu. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas lié au Mage Noir, puisque ce dernier était désintégré. Néanmoins, il finit par retrouver le fil de la discussion.

**_Qu'attends tu de moi ? **demanda Harry en regardant Teddy droit dans les yeux.

**_Je sais ce que tu as fait avec Drago, Saki a pu revenir. Maintenant c'est au tour de Chelsea…**

Harry devint rouge pivoine. Gêné, il fixa alors le sol et ne vit pas Teddy sortir une sorte de brumisateur de sa poche et le vaporiser de la substance qu'il contenait. Ce vaporisateur, Teddy ignorait aussi son existence, à vrai dire il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant c'est bien lui qui l'avait ramassé au coin d'un des couloirs qu'il avait emprunté. C'était lui sans être lui, à vrai dire c'était sûrement lié au sort d'hypnose qu'on lui avait lancé lors de sa méditation. Une sorte de dérivé du sortilège de confusion et de celui de l'imperium, plus sombre pourtant mais néanmoins légal.

**_Comment le sais-tu ?**

**_Ça, ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais heureusement que c'est arrivé !**

L'évoquer à voix haute était horrible et génial à la fois. Harry était tourmenté entre la joie d'avoir deux filles dans le futur, d'aimer Ginny comme un fou – même si celle-ci était un peu trop possessive à son goût –, tout en étant irrémédiablement attiré par le sang-pur. Avec le côté obscur du sang-pur, il pouvait se laisser aller enfin aux effluves de son âme, qui avait auparavant été empoisonnée par l'horcruxe qui l'avait habitée mais cela était tout de même contre ses principes et ses attentes…

L'âme d'Harry sembla se révolter contre ses pensées qui n'étaient visiblement pas les siennes, après tout, Ginny était sa petite sœur et Draco son âme-sœur. Il n'avait que faire que Draco soit un sang-pur et il savait par Dumbledore que l'horcruxe n'avait laissé aucune séquelle à son âme. Certes il voulait connaître ses deux filles, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que Ginny n'était qu'une petite-sœur et que son avenir était avec Draco, son Draco, son veela, son âme-sœur. Pour autant ces pensées laissèrent la place à d'autres, comme si quelque chose essayait de les supprimer ou de les repousser au plus profond de son cerveau.

Il savait qu'au début de cette histoire, avant que leurs enfants ne débarquent dans Poudlard, il aimait la petite Weasley comme un frère pouvait aimer sa petite sœur. Mais voir Saki et Chelsea devant ses yeux l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir. Il avait cédé à la tentation que représentait le Serpentard pour voir une partie de sa chair renaître en Saki. Il céderait aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Ginny pour faire renaître Chelsea. Après tout c'était Saki l'erreur, seul Ginny et Chelsea comptaient pour lui, elles étaient son monde.

Teddy l'observait. Il n'avait plus besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins. Et à travers lui, une Gryffondor jubilait. Elle aurait enfin ce qu'elle souhaitait, ce filtre d'amour vaporisé était assez puissant. Enivré d'amour, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de _Felix Felicis_, le regard de Chelsea dans le sien, il était persuadé qu'à présent sa belle serait à lui, car il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. C'est néanmoins ce que lui répétait en boucle la petite voix dans son crâne.

**_Tu as le droit d'être tourmenté, mais tu aimes Ginny ! Retrouves la, fais la rêver, le temps presse…** balbutia le jeune homme du futur.

Le balbutiement qu'Harry mit sur le compte de l'émotion était en fait tout autre. En effet, le sort d'hypnose commençait à faiblir et Teddy reprenait doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Teddy rougit et se donna une claque intérieure. Il lui parlait droit au but, tel un macho, pour qu'Harry comprenne et parce que le temps filait à toute allure. Mais le loup-garou, lui, était un chevalier, un lion-loup, un ange rare, il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Il commençait à comprendre que quelque chose clochait mais il ne put comprendre quoi exactement, son cerveau étant encore quelque peu embrouillé.

Tout le savoir de son interlocuteur agaçait Harry. Teddy était si omniscient… Ce fut le moment que choisi le Vif d'Or qu'Harry avait pris pour se défouler, pour refaire surface. Le sifflement d'ailes retentit comme un détonateur pour l'Élu.

**_C'est le soir du bal. Ginny doit être la plus heureuse**, dit Harry.

Les paroles de Teddy cumulées au philtre d'amour semblaient efficaces, mais Teddy, à moitié déconnecté et dans les choux répondit :

**_Chelsea aussi…**

**_Oui. Teddy tu as raison, il faut que je renoue avec les amours de ma vie !** s'exclama Harry en se redressant fièrement. **Je suis un Gryffondor ! Je l'ai choisi !**

Teddy sourit – sa Chelsea verrait le jour ! Il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère mais il comprenait tellement ce sentiment ! Et en cela il retrouvait enfin son parrain ! Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent du regard.

La Gryffondor jubilait elle avait enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si facile. Le reste ne tenait que d'Harry. La Gryffondor, heureuse, laissa tomber le sortilège avec un sourire jubilatoire.

Teddy reprenait doucement conscience, ses pensées reprenant tranquillement leur cours normal. Ils profiteraient du bal et la discussion entre le père et le futur gendre aurait lieu plus tard. Harry était encore trop accaparé par ses sentiments pour avoir senti le « danger » éventuel que pouvait représenter Teddy pour l'une de ses filles.

**_Bon, il faut qu'on aille se préparer je crois !**

Teddy consulta sa montre. Effectivement le temps était passé rapidement, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il avait fait pendant les dernières minutes, mais pour une fois, ils étaient dans les temps.

**_Oui, allons-y ! Et on pourra toujours continuer à discuter sur le retour !**

Harry rangea le vif d'or dans la poche avant de son pantalon et les deux jeunes lions retournèrent au château, parlant de sujets plus légers, comme le Quidditch, puisque le jeune survivant jouait toujours avec son vif d'or et que Teddy avait intégré l'équipe de l'école en tant que poursuiveur.

Dans l'appartement, tout le monde s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Les filles de la Team Camétiboc discutaient entre elles à propos de leurs tenues, Miah râlant pour la forme, même si elle trouvait sa robe jolie – elle nierait tout si on venait à lui poser la question. Daphné réfléchissait à la tenue qu'elle pourrait créer au jeune loup-garou, tout en écrivant ses idées sur un parchemin. Scorpius et Théo se trouvaient tous les deux sur l'un des canapés, ne lâchant pas des yeux les filles de la Team qui s'étaient retrouvées autour d'un thé dans la partie cuisine. Draco était parti, retournant dans les cachots pour revêtir sa tenue de bal. Marcus et Olivier, eux, se trouvaient tous les deux sur l'autre canapé de la pièce, le Serpentard serrant son aimé contre lui.

Daphné n'avait pas eu besoin de s'occuper d'eux, puisqu'ils avaient déjà prévu leurs tenues pour le bal de Commémoration. Leurs smokings étaient simples mais très classes. Ils étaient presque identiques, costumes entièrement noirs et chemises blanches, sauf que Marcus avait une cravate verte foncée et Olivier une pourpre.

Le Serpentard avait ses mains sur le ventre de son compagnon, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'un petit être était en train de se développer à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait qu'entendu des rumeurs sur les bébés magiques, se disant que ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas arriver, qu'elles n'étaient que pures utopies. Mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Gérémiah, assise à la table de la cuisine en train de rire avec ses amies, il se dit que finalement oui, les miracles pouvaient bel et bien exister. Surtout lorsque sa fille croisa son regard et lui sourit, sourire qui lui rappela fortement celui de la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle notre Gérémiah**, dit soudainement Olivier.

Marcus le serra davantage contre son corps et lui susurra à l'oreille :

**_Beau travail papa…**

Pour toute réponse, Olivier enfourna sa langue dans la bouche de son amant.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Teddy Lupin suivit d'Harry Potter. A la vue des trois filles revêtues de leurs plus beaux atours magiques, Harry fut plus qu'agréablement surpris et Teddy se fendit d'un large sourire.

**_Vous êtes drôlement jolies les filles !**

En disant ceci, Teddy regarda les trois mais son regard pétillant s'arrêta en dernier sur Chelsea – le meilleur pour la fin !

**_Merci Teddy !** répondirent Saki et Chelsea.

**_Pourquoi « drôlement » ? **dit Miah. **Tu trouves que nos tenues sont drôles, c'est ça ?!**

**_Non, non, pas du tout, vous êtes très jolies !** tenta de se rattraper le loup-garou.

**_Je préfère**, acquiesça la Serpentarde.

Oui, parce que la patience de Gérémiah avait tout de même ses limites. Porter une robe relevait du défi pour cette dernière, il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un se moque d'elle !

Daphné se releva de la table basse où elle était accoudée et demanda à Harry si ce dernier avait une tenue pour le bal.

**_Euh... Plus ou moins.**

**_Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?** soupira la Serpentarde-styliste.

**_Plutôt moins.**

Aussitôt dit, la blonde lui attrapa le bras, ainsi que celui de Teddy et les entraîna dans la chambre, sous le regard mécontent d'une certaine Chelsea. On ne touchait pas à _son_ loup-garou !

Dans la chambre, Daphné s'occupa en premier du loup-garou, souhaitant le rendre rapidement à une certaine lionne dont le regard noir ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle plaça Teddy devant le miroir, lui demanda de fermer les yeux et agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette en chantant :

**_Salagadou, la menchika bou, la Bibbidi bobbidi Boo. Mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi ? Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo. Salagadou, la menchika bou, la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo. C'est de la magie où je ne m'y connais pas. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo.**

Harry n'en revenait pas. Daphné Greengras, sang-pur et Serpentarde de surcroît, venait de chanter une chanson d'un dessin animé de Walt Disney ? Non mais allô ! Allô ! Vous me recevez ? T'es une sang-pur et tu chantes Walt Disney ? C'est comme si je te disais t'es une sang-pur, t'as pas de pureté du sang, quoi !

**_Et voilà pour toi !**

Teddy ouvrit les yeux, les posant sur la personne en face de lui.

…

Par la cornemuse préférée du monstre du Loch Ness, c'était lui, ça ?!

Ses pieds se trouvaient à présent dans une paire de mocassins noirs aux lacets de couleur d'or, très confortables. Le bas de son corps était à présent vêtu d'un pantalon de couleur pourpre, qui épousait à merveilles les muscles des jambes du loup-garou. Une veste de la même couleur que le pantalon recouvrait sa chemise noire, dont le col était fermé à l'aide d'un nœud papillon assorti à la couleur des lacets. Il avait sur l'épaule gauche une cape en fourrure, dont il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait de poils de loup. La cape était retenue par trois chaînes en or qui lui entouraient les épaules, deux attaches représentant une tête de loup, la troisième, celle du milieu, une tête de lion. Pour ce qui était de ses cheveux, il devait reconnaître que Daphné était une fée ! Ses cheveux, d'habitude encore plus indomptables que ceux de Théodore, étaient disciplinés, une réplique exacte des coupes de cheveux à la mode dans les années trente. Près de son œil droit, il remarqua trois fins traits noirs, comme s'il avait été griffé. Daphné avait dû avoir cette idée de par sa condition de loup-garou. Ou parce qu'elle avait vu Scare dans _Le Roi Lion_.

**_Wow, Daphné, c'est... Fantastique ! Comment tu as fait ça ?!**

**_Je suis géniale, c'est tout**, sourit cette dernière.

Elle poussa ensuite le loup-garou hors de la pièce, lui disant qu'une personne très importante l'attendait dans le salon.

**_A nous deux, maintenant, **_**Survivor**_, dit Daphné en s'approchant d'Harry.

**_Pourquoi j'ai peur...**

**_Mais non n'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te mordre ! Enfin, sauf si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis. Mets-toi devant le miroir et ferme les yeux**, ordonna-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor, aussi courageux soit-il, lui obéit.

Daphné chanta à nouveau la chanson de la bonne fée de _Cendrillon_, tout en tournant agilement autour de celui qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier.

**_Où as-tu entendu cette chanson ?** demanda Harry.

**_Ça c'est mon secret.**

Comme si elle allait lui révéler qu'elle était passionnée par les dessins animés depuis qu'elle avait vu un de ces films au cinéma lorsqu'elle s'était promenée dans le monde Moldu un jour d'ennui. Personne ne devait savoir, personne ! Même pas sa peluche préférée en forme de Bob l'Éponge à qui elle confiait tout et qui était cachée sous son lit !

**_Tu peux rouvrir les yeux.**

Ce que fit Harry avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension.

Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un jean slim noir, lui collant à la peau comme une autre couche de son épiderme. Une chemise blanche près du corps habillait le haut de son corps, les coutures au niveau des bras semblant prêtes à exploser pour laisser apparaître ses muscles façonnés par les années de Quidditch. Un gilet noir terminait de l'habiller, marquant tout de même sa taille fine. Les boutons de la veste, ainsi que ceux des boutons de manchettes étaient en réalité quatre émeraudes incrustées sur des fermoirs en argent. Pour ses cheveux, au lieu de partir dans tous les sens comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ils étaient maintenant lissés, sa frange retombant légèrement devant ses yeux verts. Il remarqua alors que ses précieuses lunettes rondes avaient laissé la place à une paire de montures noires aux verres carrés, beaucoup plus à la mode et harmonieuses que les précédentes. A ses pieds à première vue il pensait porter ses bonnes vieilles baskets mais pas du tout. Ses pieds se trouvaient à présent dans une paire de chaussures italiennes noires et extrêmement confortables.

**_Wow... Merci marraine la Bonne Fée !** dit Harry en se tournant vers Daphné.

**_Avec plaisir. J'en connais un qui risque de vouloir t'arracher tes vêtements si jamais il te voit de dos**, avoua la Serpentarde en laissant aller son regard sur le postérieur du Rouge et Or mis en avant par ce jean.

Harry rougit à cette idée et balbutia encore quelques remerciements avant de sortir de la chambre pour regagner le salon, pensant intérieurement que le Serpentard n'aurait rien de plus puisqu'il irait avec Ginny.

**_Mon Dieu, papa, t'es trop beau !** s'exclama Saki.

Tous se tournèrent vers Saki, puis sur Harry, leurs yeux s'agrandissant encore plus que lorsque que leurs oreilles ouïrent les paroles de la brune aux mèches blondes.

**_Merci**, dit le Survivant en se grattant la nuque. **Je ne vous fais pas trop honte à toutes les deux ?**

**_Absolument pas**, dit Chelsea en venant le prendre dans ses bras, suivit de Saki.

**_On va pouvoir y aller**, dit Daphné en apparaissant complètement transformée.

Elle portait une robe blanche de style gréco-romaine, qui lui allait à ravir au vu des yeux grands ouverts des garçons.

Enfin, Teddy arrangea une énième fois son nœud papillon, les mains légèrement moites. Chelsea s'était avancée près de lui pour l'aider à ajuster son nœud, avant que celui-ci ne finisse par s'étouffer à force d'émotion et de nervosité.

**_Merci, mon amour !** murmura Teddy.

La rousse lui sourit et attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendait.

**_C'est parti !** lança alors loup-garou.

Comme frappé par la foudre, Théo fut le premier à sortir de l'appartement sous le regard déçu mais résigné de Saki. Cette dernière agrippa le bras d'Harry, tandis qu'elle retenait un sourire en voyant Scorpius tendre le sien à Gérémiah. Marcus et Olivier ne lâchèrent pas du regard le Serpentard, lui envoyant des poignards invisibles dans le dos.

En bas de l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle, ils furent accueillis par les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient miraculeusement refait surface après avoir disparu pratiquement toute la journée. Ce que la Team et leur famille ne savait pas, c'était que les Jumeaux avaient mis au point une petite surprise pour graver ce premier bal de Commémoration de la fin de la Guerre dans les mémoires de tous.

**_Où est-ce que vous étiez ?** demanda Harry.

**_Ici...** dit Fred vêtu d'un costume rouge.

**_Et là**, termina George dans son costume de couleur or.

Les jumeaux posèrent alors leurs regards sur Saki, la trouvant ravissante. Leurs yeux fixèrent ensuite tout le petit groupe, trouvant les filles toutes magnifiques et les garçons tout à fait charmants.

Mais leurs yeux et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent d'autant plus lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la personne qui descendait à présent les marches menant à la tour Gryffondor.

La Team Camétiboc et les autres tournèrent leurs têtes dans la direction que fixaient intensément les jumeaux, ne se doutant aucunement de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir.

Ginny Weasley était vêtue d'une robe noire qui lui collait à la peau, laissant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté, tandis que ses jambes étaient pratiquement visibles dans leur entièreté, puisque le vêtement lui arrivait juste sous les fesses. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon coiffé-décoiffé et ses yeux étaient entourés d'un trait d'eye-liner. Au bout de ses pieds une paire de talons hauts qui venait allonger davantage ses jambes.

Toutes les têtes des personnes masculines se retournaient en sifflant sur son passage, tandis que les filles la trouvaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vulgaire.

**_Elle est chouette la robe de ta mère, Bibi**, dit Miah en s'adressant à Chelsea.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir en ne disant rien, même si elle avait envie de dire à son amie d'aller se pendre.

**_Vois le côté positif**, lui dit Saki, **avec cette tenue, papa ne pourra qu'avoir envie de te donner la vie.**

**_En espérant que ce soit le bon qui la touche !** maugréa la rousse.

**_Mais bien sûre que si**, lui dit Teddy en la serrant contre elle. **Sinon tu n'aurais pas ses yeux.**

Chelsea sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue du loup-garou.

La Team Camétiboc au complet s'accorda quelques sourires complices. Se taquinant les uns les autres, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, particulièrement décorée pour l'occasion. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Harry s'esquiver souplement et s'avancer vers Ginny, comme un drogué est attiré par sa dose d'héroïne. Ils virent encore moins ce dernier mettre un genou à terre devant sa belle et lui demander d'une voix sensuelle de passer la soirée avec lui.

La Team ne le vit pas, mais un blondinet qui s'était fait beau pour l'occasion sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, après avoir eu un coup de chaud devant la beauté de celui qu'il voulait faire sien.

Alors que le cœur de Drago se brisait en mille morceaux, l'orchestre se mit à jouer pour cette soirée qu'ils avaient tant attendue.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

La Grande Salle avait été particulièrement décorée pour l'occasion. Au plafond flottaient des centaines de bulles de la taille d'un cognard, abritant une petite bougie. Si l'on y regardait de plus près, sur les bulles, on pouvait voir inscrit un nom, une profession ainsi qu'une date de naissance et de décès, car chaque petite bulle brillait à la mémoire des personnes tombées un an plus tôt durant la Guerre. Étudiants, enseignants, aurors, médicomages et autres créatures magiques.

Colin Crivey,

Élève de Poudlard, Gryffondor,

7 septembre 1981 – 17 mai 1998

Rémus Lupin,

Loup-Garou au grand cœur et ancien Maraudeur de Poudlard,

20 mars 1960 – 17 mai 1998

Nymphadora Lupin,

Auror, métamorphomage,

1er novembre 1973 – 17 mai 1998

Il y avait également une bulle pour chaque victime, assassinée ou torturée par Lord Voldemort ou ses sbires avant cette date fatidique.

Cédric Diggory,

Élève de Poudlard, Poufsouffle,

13 mais 1977 – 24 juin 1995

Sirius Black III,

Ancien Maraudeur de Poudlard,

21 mars 1960 – 17 juin 1996

Franck Londubat,

Auror,

18 décembre 1960 – Toujours en vie, interné à St Mangouste

après avoir subi le sortilège du _Doloris_

Alice Londubat,

Auror,

8 août 1961 – Toujours en vie, internée à St Mangoust

après avoir subi le sortilège du _Doloris_

Alastor Maugrey,

Auror à la retraite,

29 mars 1945 – 27 juillet 1997

James Potter,

Ancien Maraudeur de Poudlard,

27 mars 1960 – 31 octobre 1981

Lily Potter,

Élève brillante et sorcière éblouissante,

30 janvier 1960 – 31 octobre 1981

Hedwige,

Chouette très intelligente,

Décédée le 27 juillet 1997

Toutes ces bougies étaient éclairées d'un blanc éclatant, représentant la pureté et la bonté de chacun. Mais petit à petit, des bulles de couleur dorée s'élevaient depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Le professeur MacGonagall, accompagnée des professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, expliquait le principe des bulles magiques et distribuait un bout de parchemin à chaque élève qui souhaitait laisser un message. Une fois le texte inscrit, elle le glissait dans la bulle pour que cette dernière s'illumine et s'envole auprès des autres, un message de remerciement et de gratitude brillant à sa surface lisse.

La Team Camétiboc et leurs parents/membres/annexes/amis ne manquèrent pas de laisser eux aussi un petit mot à l'adresse de tous ces gens.

« _Colin, Tonks, Remus… Vous êtes plus ou moins proche de moi, de mes amis, mais vous avez tous contribué à notre histoire. Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis pour vous remercier, vous remercier du plus profond de nos cœurs pour avoir combattu les forces du mal. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, nous sommes unis, grâce à vous_ ».

Chelsea Potter, Gryffondor, 7ème année (2017)

« _Chelsea a évoqué deux prénoms pour qui je voudrais rendre un hommage tout particulier : Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. Mes parents qui sont morts vaillamment, dans le seul but que je puisse vivre dans un monde de paix et de bonheur. Aujourd'hui, la paix est rétablie et je suis très entouré. Pour eux et tous ceux qui sont tombés dans ce combat pour la liberté, merci !_ »

Teddy Lupin, Gryffondor, 7ème année (2017)

« _Ils avaient un rêve. Le rêve de voir le soleil se lever sur un monde en paix. Le rêve de pouvoir se coucher ensemble près des leurs sans ne rien risquer. Le rêve de voir leurs proches évoluer dans un monde tranquille et serein. Grâce à leur combat, grâce à leur lutte, grâce à notre lutte, ce rêve est enfin réalité. La menace qui planait sur chacun d'entre nous n'est plus. Maintenant pour eux, pour nous, pour ceux qui sont partis et ceux qui restent, il nous faut vivre. Vivre et non survivre. Vivre et être heureux pour eux, pour tous ceux qui ont participé à cette guerre de près ou de loin, vivant ou mort. Vivre, tout simplement._ »

Saki Potter-Malfoy, Serpentard, 7ème année (2017)

« _Dans ma famille, nous n'avons pas toujours fait les bons choix. Mon père était un Mangemort et beaucoup de personnes pensaient que j'en étais un aussi, mais non. Lors de la Guerre j'ai fuis, lamentablement. Je me suis réfugié chez mes grands-parents en France en attendant que tout ça passe. Vous demander pardon serait vraiment déplacé de ma part alors je ne le ferai pas. Je vous dirai seulement merci, merci d'avoir sauvé notre monde, ainsi qu'une personne très spéciale pour moi..._ »

Théodore Nott, Serpentard, 7ème année

« _Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots, alors pardonnez-moi si ce texte est médiocre. On ne peut pas dire « merci » n'importe comment, on ne peut pas dire à toutes ces personnes « merci d'être mort pour moi », mais plutôt « merci de m'avoir sauvé. Merci de nous avoir sauvés._ »

Scropius Malfoy, Serpentard, 7ème année (2017)

« _Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire toute la gratitude que j'ai envers vous tous, ainsi que toutes les personnes encore en vie. Grâce à vous tous, la seule peur que je ressens est celle de la défaite de mon équipe de Quidditch préférée. Un simple merci ne suffirait pas, même répété un milliard de fois, mais merci quand même de vous être tous et toutes battus pour nous._ »

Gérémiah Flint-Dubois, Serpentard, 7ème année (2017)

Lorsque Gérémiah, qui était la dernière du groupe, rendit son bout de parchemin à McGonagall, cette dernière la regarda étrangement.

**_Quoi ? J'ai fait des fautes ?**

**_Non, C'est juste que...**

Comment pourrait-elle expliquer qu'elle avait été surprise de découvrir les identités des personnes devant elle ?

**_Quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on passe notre temps à faire des âneries, qu'on a pas de cœur ni de respect envers les personnes qui nous ont permis de vivre la vie paisible qu'on a !**

La Team Camétiboc s'éloigna, laissant une McGonagall désemparée. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle préféra laisser couler. Elle ne put cependant pas retenir un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, se disant que, sous leurs airs froids et leur caractère de « sales gosses », la Team Camétiboc restait des enfants respectables et avec de l'éducation.

**_Ton message a intérêt d'être à la hauteur de tes prédécesseurs, jeune homme**, menaça-t-elle le suivant qui n'avait rien demandé.

L'entièreté des murs de la salle était recouverte de végétations. Des fleurs et même parfois des fruits poussaient puis disparaissaient avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu les cueillir. Sur l'estrade où se trouvait habituellement la table des professeurs, se trouvaient toutes sortes d'instruments enchantés à vent, cordes et de percussions. Sur le mur de droite se trouvaient les tables de buffets variés, allant du canapé le plus fin à la vulgaire chips. A la citrouille, les chips, s'il vous plaît. Sur la gauche, près des fenêtres, se trouvaient les tables où pouvaient s'asseoir les étudiants fatigués d'avoir trop dansé ou ceux qui fuyaient la piste de danse. La Team Camétiboc se retrouvait en grande majorité assise autour d'une table, alors que Chelsea et Teddy enchaînaient les danses de toutes sortes. Le pauvre Teddy se retrouvait parfois perdu dans ses pas et laissait son âme-sœur le guider. Le trio autour de la table, soit Saki, Gérémiah et Scorpius, ne lâchèrent pas des yeux leurs amis tout en grignotant et buvant de temps en temps. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui avait bien pu avoir l'intelligence d'importer de l'Ice-Tea zéro sucre du monde Moldu, mais qu'il ou elle soit bénit ! Ils ne se doutèrent pas le moins du monde du sourire qu'esquissa Dumbledore à cet instant, après avoir entendu siffler à son oreille gauche, signe qu'on disait du bien de lui.

Un murmure arriva jusqu'à la table de la Team et leurs regards se portèrent sur les grandes portes ou plutôt sur la personne qui venait de les franchir. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et leurs mâchoires manquèrent de se décrocher.

Draco Malfoy venait de faire une entrée des plus remarquées. Pas une fracassante et bruyante, rien de cela. Le jeune homme était juste entré dans la Grande Salle et son charisme, sa prestance et sa tenue avaient fait le reste.

L'héritier Malfoy et futur père de deux enfants était vêtu d'un pantalon de smoking noir, qui épousait à merveille ses jambes. À ses pieds se trouvait une paire de chaussures de danse noire et blanche, qui lui donnait plutôt l'impression de glisser sur le sol que de marcher, voir même de le survoler. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Il portait également un gilet noir derrière et recouvert de velours de couleur émeraude devant. Une cravate, qui ressemblait à celle de son fils, était autour de son cou, qu'il resserra négligemment, provoquant presque des évanouissements dans la foule. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés dans un style coiffé-décoiffé à en faire pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs coiffeurs du monde entier. Il passa d'ailleurs négligemment sa main dans sa chevelure, accentuant son côté décontracté mais élégant.

En clair, Draco Malfoy n'avait laissé personne indifférent. Hommes, femme, plus jeune, plus vieux, personnages de tableaux et même armures magiques. Même la Team Camétiboc, puisque Gérémiah râla qu'elle n'avait pas jeté son dévolue sur le bon Malfoy. Saki ne se gêna pas de lui rappeler qu'elle serait alors sa belle-mère, voir même la mère de Scorpius, souffla Chelsea qui les avait rejoint en compagnie de Teddy pour se reposer. Alors que Marcus et Olivier dansaient toujours. Saki avait manqué de s'étouffer de rire, alors que Miah clamait qu'elle serait une belle-mère du tonnerre, la preuve, ça rime !

**_Merci, mais non merci. T'avoir comme meilleure amie suffit largement.**

**_Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?**

**_Rien du tout**, sourit Saki.

**_Ouais c'est ça**, soupira Miah en noyant son chagrin dans son verre d'Ice-Tea avec zéro sucre.

S'il y avait bien une personne à qui le jeune homme blond avait fait de l'effet, même sous le joug d'un philtre d'amour, c'était bien Harry Potter. Le brun avait, comme toute la Grande Salle d'ailleurs, posé ses yeux sur sa Némésis et son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine, alors que son cerveau lui disait de détourner son regard et de le détester. Harry Potter se sentait perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Suivre son cœur ou bien cette petite voix dans sa tête ?

Il oublia bien vite ses questions lorsque Ginny le força à poser les yeux sur elle. Le philtre faisait à nouveau effet.

**_A quoi penses-tu, Harry ?** susurra Ginny.

**_A... au message que je voulais écrire.**

Le jeune homme brun se détourna du regard de la rousse et se pencha sur la table pour écrire sur son bout de parchemin avant de le rendre à Chourave.

« Dumbledore disait qu'à Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent. Mes années à Poudlard et même après, m'ont apporté bien plus qu'une simple aide. Poudlard et le monde de la magie se sont liés pour moi, pour ma survie. C'est toute cette amitié et cet amour qui m'ont permis de vaincre Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mon destin scellé par cette prophétie, l'amour de mon père et de ma mère, le combat de mes amis et de ma famille. Chaque jour, vos âmes résonnent dans mon cœur. Ma cicatrice ne me picote plus depuis longtemps, mais je pense toujours à vous. Merci, je vous aime.

Harry Potter, Gryffondor, 7ème année »

Le brun jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny et la vit écrire un message plutôt long, mais où elle parlait des membres de sa famille disparue, de camarades et amis à leur tour tombés durant cette guerre et leur confiant qu'ils lui manquaient et qu'elle les aimait. Une fois terminé, la rousse tendit son billet à l'enseignante de Botanique et entraîna Harry sur la piste de danse pour se changer les idées et surtout tenter de refouler le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait mis un plan de séduction en place durant la soirée qu'elle en oubliait la raison de ce bal.

Après plusieurs valses tantôt lentes tantôt entraînantes, la rouquine en eu assez de la foule qui semblait l'empêcher de se rapprocher de son Harry. Mais la Team Camétiboc veillait au grain. Certes ils n'oubliaient pas que Ginny et Harry étaient les parents de Chelsea, mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les bouses de veracrasses non plus ! Car si Ginny empêchait le départ d'Harry pour le Japon, le futur se retrouverait perturbé et la Team Camétiboc ne verrait sans doute pas le jour et ça c'était inconcevable pour nos quatre amis. Voir cinq en comptant Teddy.

C'est pourquoi, alors que cette dernière attirait Harry vers le parc, la Team Camétiboc envoya les agents 008 et 009 – c'est-à-dire Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois – espionner le déroulement des choses afin d'intervenir si besoin était.

A l'autre bout de la salle de bal, un blondinet était vexé, outré et mitraillait de ses magnifiques yeux gris les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient hors de sa portée. Sa vision fut d'autant plus gâchée par l'apparition soudaine d'une Astoria, pas vraiment belle, qui sortit d'il ne savait où. Après l'incident qui s'était déroulé dans le couloir, il fut sur ses gardes et ne la quitta pas des yeux. Ne voulant pas s'attarder en sa compagnie, il lança d'une voix glaciale et traînante, assortie d'un regard qui aurait pu lancer un avada pour faire bonne mesure :

**_Dégage.**

Astoria ne se démonta pas devant le comportement du blond et elle lui annonça qu'elle venait en vérité s'excuser pour son comportement extrêmement déplacé à son encontre. Le Serpentard fut surpris, mais resta tout de même prudent vis-à-vis de la sorcière – au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

**_Je suis désolée, mais j'ai paniqué, mes parents comptent me marier à Gregory Goyle, tu comprends qu'entre lui et toi, mon choix penche en ta faveur**, dit-elle les yeux baissés, semblant gênée.

**_Et en quoi cela me regarde-t-il ? Il restait Zabini, Nott ou bien Pucey. Voir même les Weasmoche, malgré le fait que se sont des traîtres à leur sang.**

Après une courte pause, il reprit d'une voix frôlant le zéro absolu :

**_Si tu es désespérée au point de coucher avec quelqu'un sans son consentement pour réussir, ça te met au même niveau que ces filles de joies de mauvaise qualité de **_**La Vélane Affriolante**_** dans l'allée des Embrumes.**

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa diatribe, après s'être rafraîchi la gorge avec une lampée de jus de citrouille, il sembla avoir une illumination divine et reprit d'une voix mièvre au possible qui ne correspondait pas du tout au personnage :

**_Oh mais… Ma licorne rose de la forêt de Brocéliande, comment puis-je oser te parler de la sorte ?!** s'exclama le blond en surprenant la jeune fille.

L'héritier la serra fermement dans ses bras en s'excusant de son comportement horriblement déplacé et non convenable envers une personne telle qu'elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, dans le dos du blond, la petite Poufsouffle, qui lui adressa un sourire, signe qu'elle avait versé la potion dans le verre du Serpentard comme convenu.

Tandis que Draco traînait Astoria sur la piste de danse pour effectuer une valse très tournante, la petite Poufsouffle tourna la tête vers la table de la Team Camétiboc et leur adressa un clin d'œil. Ce geste fut suivit d'un soupir de soulagement de la part de Scorpius, se disant que dans quelques heures il serait enfin conçu. Et valait mieux tôt que tard, car il commençait à devenir de plus en plus transparent et ça, ça l'inquiétait beaucoup le p'tit Scorpius ! Prenant exemple sur Gérémiah, il préféra noyer son chagrin dans son verre d'Ice-Tea zéro pour cent.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la Team Camétiboc, seuls Chelsea et Teddy investissaient la piste de danse, alors que les trois autres membres préféraient de loin rester assis. Saki et Gérémiah parce que ce genre de soirée ce n'était pas du tout leur truc, Miah préférant très largement lorsqu'une guitare, une basse et une batterie s'associaient pour former de la « musique de sauvages » tandis que sa cadette préférait les musiques traditionnelles nipponnes. Scorpius, lui, étant un sang-pur, était habitué à cette ambiance et la raison qui faisait qu'il restait assis sur cette chaise était que la personne qu'il avait envie d'inviter à danser lui jetterait le contenu de son verre à la figure avant de retourner s'empiffrer de crackers au fromage et autres mini-pizza.

**_On s'ennuie**, soupira la brune, le menton appuyé dans sa paume de main.

**_Vois le bon côté des choses**, tenta de la rassurer Saki. **On est sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent qu'on verra le jour tous les quatre.**

**_Cent pour cent, tu veux dire, notre plan est génial, comment veux-tu qu'il échoue ?!**

**_Il y a toujours eu un farfadet pour gâcher nos plans**, répondit Scorpius.

**_On est en quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, Rose n'est pas encore née et sa mère est occupée ailleurs**, sourit Miah.

Saki et Scorpius se jetèrent un regard, puis s'accordèrent un sourire. Ils levèrent ensuite tous les trois leurs verres trinquant à leur réussite et la future naissance de leur Team.

**_Attendez**, dit soudainement Miah. **Où est le père de Rose ?**

Ils fouillèrent tous les trois la salle du regard, cherchant désespérément le jeune homme. Ne le trouvant pas, leur inquiétude grimpa davantage. Un simple regard échangé leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et profitant que Chelsea, Teddy, les jumeaux et Daphné soient occupés sur la piste, ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle, à la recherche des deux futurs parents, souhaitant avoir encore un peu de répit dans leur vie.

A l'extérieur du château, la situation était toute autre. Ginny avait entraîné Harry près du terrain de Quidditch et elle l'invita à monter dans l'une des tours des gradins du stade, pour admirer la vue que celle-ci donnait sur le terrain, ainsi que sur le parc, la bâtisse et la Forêt Interdite.

**_C'est magnifique**, souffla Harry, charmé par la vue de nuit de sa seconde maison.

**_Je savais que ça te plairait**, lui répondit Ginny en venant entourer sa taille de ses bras par derrière.

Le brun à lunettes se retourna et serra la rouquine dans ses bras. Cette dernière n'eut qu'à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, malgré ses talons hauts, pour embrasser son vis-à-vis, chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des années ! Mais ce baiser semblait étrange au goût de l'Élu, qui ne repoussa pas pour autant son assaillante.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva allongé sur l'un des bancs, des vêtements commençant à voler un peu partout dans les gradins.

Ce rapprochement donna quelques idées à un autre couple venu en espionnage.

De l'autre côté du château, dans les cachots, deux personnes dansaient et tournaient sur de la musique non existante, la mélodie raisonnant dans leur tête. Cela pouvait sembler stupide d'un point de vue extérieur, mais pour eux c'était magique. Ils avaient passé près de huit ans à se détester, étant chacun dans un groupe ennemi, l'une chez les Rouge et Or, l'autre chez les Vert et Argent. Et durant toutes ces années écoulées, ils n'avaient pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'ils se retrouveraient ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à danser ou plutôt à air-danser, un soir de bal de Commémoration d'après-guerre. L'un d'eux avait espéré que cela se produise un jour, sans trop y croire vraiment et se sentait enfin comblé comme jamais encore il ne l'avait été. L'autre, n'y avait jamais songé avant ce soir, se disant que les Vert et Argent étaient tous les mêmes : vils, avides de pouvoir, mauvais, perfides et toute la panoplie du Mage noir en puissance. Mais il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne changeaient pas d'avis, non ?

Et puis, pour une raison qu'ignorait la Rouge et Or, elle avait envie de lui faire confiance à cet idiot parfois un peu à côté de la plaque et diablement beau. Peut-être que la venue des quatre trouble-fête était en fait une bonne chose car, sans ça, elle ne serait sûrement pas là, les joues en feu, les mains accrochées aux larges épaules du jeune homme, qui la serrait étroitement contre lui de ses bras forts. Elle alla crocheter ses doigts derrière la nuque du Vert et Argent et cala sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier, souriant en entendant son cœur battre soudainement plus vite et cogner contre sa cage thoracique.

Perdus dans leur petite bulle, ils n'entendirent même pas un « beurrrk » prononcé par trois Vert et Argent, qui hésitaient grandement à les interrompre ou les laisser tels qu'ils étaient. Chelsea déteignait trop sur eux. Mais pas assez. Scorpius agita sa baquette d'un geste souple, faisant s'effondrer une étagère remplie de chaudrons, qui chutèrent sur le sol en un bruit assourdissant. Les deux adolescents en train de danser cessèrent tous mouvements, Blaise serrant Hermione dans ses bras, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger d'un chaudron sauvage enragé, qui aurait décidé subitement d'avoir des dents et tenter de les mordre.

Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent leur position, les deux tourtereaux sentirent leurs joues s'enflammer puis ils s'éloignèrent de l'autre, commençant à ranger tout le bazar.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les filles tapèrent dans les mains du blond et ils s'éloignèrent en soupirant de soulagement. Ils venaient d'avoir un sursis à leur vie paisible, puisque Rose avait un an de moins qu'eux.

Dans la Grande Salle, Astoria en venait presque à regretter son geste, vu tous les surnoms ridicules que lui infligeait Draco. Même les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas autant d'imagination ! Mon amour en chocolat, ma libellule, mon canard en sucre, mon oasis du Sahara, mon bonbon au caramel, la citrouille de ma vie, ma pâquerette des champs fleuris, sans oublier celui qui lui tapait le plus sur les nerfs : Astorinette. Bien sûr, la liste n'était pas exhaustive. Ne pourrait-on pas être amoureux et garder ses neurones ?! La honte pour un sang-pur.

Elle retrouva le sourire lorsque le blondinet l'attira hors de la salle. Enfin ses souhaits étaient exhaussés ! Ou pas. Elle se retrouva dans la cuisine de l'école, avec un sang-pur s'essayant à faire des chocolats pour se faire pardonner de son comportement. Tout était dans le mot « essayer ». Elle commençait à avoir peur de finir empoisonnée quand elle le vit ajouter un reste d'anchois qui traînait par là depuis quelques jours si on se fiait à l'odeur.

Pour le distraire de sa recette plus qu'étonnante, elle entreprit de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sauf qu'il la repoussa, lui clamant qu'il était hors de question qu'il salisse une jeune fille pure et innocente ! Elle commençait décidément à regretter son idée de philtre d'amour.

Soudain une idée la frappa ! Il s'agissait en réalité d'un chou de Bruxelles sauvage qui passait par là, jeté par-dessus l'épaule du blond qui disait qu'un chocolat de cette saveur serait mauvais. Elle fit semblant de se trouver mal pour attirer l'attention de l'apprenti cuisinier. Ça ne manqua pas, il se précipita sur elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, comme une magnifique serpy-llère.

**_Mon doux brocoli des îles, que vous arrive-t-il ?!**

**_Je ne me sens pas très bien, il y a trop de monde ici, j'étouffe !**

**_Vous tous, sortez, il lui faut de l'oxygène !**

De gros yeux globuleux le fixèrent incrédules avant de disparaître dans des « pop » retentissant, tel un feu d'artifice digne d'une fête nationale, mais sans couleur.

Astoria sourit. Ils étaient enfin seuls...

Et la jeune fille en fleur, pure et innocente – ou pas – se jeta sur le pauvre petit Serpentard sans défense afin de lui faire subir les pires outrages.

Il est de notoriété publique que les soirs de bal se terminent dans la débauche et la luxure, ce bal ne fit pas exception puisqu'il vit la conception de deux membres de la Team Camétiboc et les retrouvailles de nombreux couples.

* * *

On passe la barre du vingtième chapitre ! CHAMPAGNE !

Merci de nous suivre depuis tout ce temps !

S&amp;G

P.S. : Oui, on sait, on est samedi, pas vendredi, mais une accumulation de de quelques que petits trucs persos on fait que le chapitre n'est là que maintenant.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Saki, Scorpius et Gérémiah étaient de retour dans la Grande Salle ni vus ni connus. Ils récupérèrent de quoi manger et boire, prétextant être allés ravitailler la table, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à celle-ci en même temps que Chelsea et Teddy.

Les danses se succédèrent alors : valse, rock, tango, chacha, rumba, en passant par le disco et nombre de danses non répertoriées qui pourtant semblaient se danser par la majorité des étudiants. Teddy monopolisait toutes les danses de Chelsea. Scorpius faisaient de même avec Gérémiah, après avoir réussi à la kidnapper avant qu'elle ne s'asseye une nouvelle fois autour de la table et avoir évité les quelques tentatives de la jeune fille pour s'échapper. Théo n'avait toujours pas demandé une seule danse à Saki, qui passait de bras en bras afin de s'amuser au maximum et oublier le Serpentard qu'elle aimait.

Elle s'était laissée entraîner par Fred, Georges mais aussi par Neville, et alors qu'elle se mettait à danser avec des inconnus, elle se demanda, déprimée, quand est-ce qu'IL viendrait l'inviter à danser. IL lui avait dit qu'IL l'attendrait, mais à ce rythme, il n'y aurait strictement rien à attendre.

Elle LE regardait à chaque danse, espérant et désespérant à la fois. Elle était incapable de faire le premier pas, incapable d'aller vers LUI, parce que, malgré sa promesse, elle était sûre qu'IL ne voudrait pas d'elle. Pour elle, les promesses n'avaient aucune valeur quand elles venaient des autres. On avait que trop souvent bafoué celles qu'on lui avait faites. Et puis, il fallait être réaliste, qui voudrait d'elle ? Qui voudrait d'elle après ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce couloir ? Même Scorpius la regardait différemment depuis. A dire vrai elle était terrorisée et si elle avait été objective, elle aurait compris que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas gravé sur son front et qu'on ne pouvait donc pas la rejeter pour ça.

Théo, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment agir et réagir face à la jeune fille. Alors il avait pris le parti d'attendre et de voir quel serait le prochain pas de cette dernière.

C'était triste à dire, mais les deux Serpentards étaient loin d'être courageux et tant qu'aucun des deux ne bougerait, il ne se passerait strictement rien, à moins d'un miracle.

Ce miracle eut lieu lorsque l'un des cavaliers de Saki – un Gryffi au vu du rouge majoritairement présent sur sa tenue – entraîna cette dernière vers un coin sombre entre deux pas de danse.

Une fois arrivés à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait, le jeune homme stoppa la danse et entreprit de se serrer contre la jeune Serpentarde.

Dommage pour lui, Saki n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ses projets et un genou particulièrement vicieux entra en collision avec la partie basse de l'anatomie du pauvre lion trop téméraire. Pour faire bonne mesure, la jeune fille y ajouta une claque avant de s'enfuir hors de la salle en courant, souhaitant plus que tout s'abriter dans son coin de paradis : la tour d'Astronomie.

Théo avait tout suivi de la scène et s'était précipité à sa suite par pur réflexe, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la calmer et la rassurer. Il ne supportait juste pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Arrivé en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Théo aperçut Saki assise par terre, les genoux au niveau du menton, en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait l'admirer sans le masque permanent qu'elle montrait au monde.

Il pouvait voir ainsi toute la fragilité qui émanait d'elle, mais pas seulement. En effet, il pouvait deviner toute cette sensibilité qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle, enfermée à double tour derrière son masque tantôt blasé tantôt moqueur. Il réalisait doucement que la personne devant lui, qui se dévoilait enfin, était en réalité brisée et que s'il souhaitait quelque chose, il faudrait qu'il l'aide doucement à ramasser les morceaux.

Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il obtienne sa confiance, afin qu'elle lui confit pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Pour cela il ne voyait qu'une solution : être là quand elle en avait besoin. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, se glissant entre elle et le mur et plaquant le dos de la brune aux mèches blondes contre son torse. Il resta juste là, à la serrer contre lui, caressant de temps en temps ses cheveux de manière apaisante.

Elle finit par revenir doucement dans la réalité et au lieu de remettre son masque elle se blottit contre son vis-à-vis, respirant son odeur au creux de son cou. Elle se sentait bien ainsi, comme protégée du monde extérieur.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, Ginny s'était endormie, recouverte par la veste d'Harry. Ce dernier comatait, entre alcool, fatigue et les restes du philtre d'amour. Aucun des deux ne remarqua les deux ombres silencieuses se rapprochant d'eux, récupérant les vêtements d'Harry, avant de les emporter avec eux ainsi que leur propriétaire loin de ce lieu de débauche. Plus loin, à l'abri derrière des buissons, ils le rhabillèrent rapidement à l'aide d'un sort, avant de le traîner dans les couloirs du château. Ils l'entraînèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de la Team Camétiboc et le mirent au lit, après lui avoir fait ingurgiter un bézoard. On ne savait jamais avec ces Gryffis vicieux, Marcus ne comptant pas son adorable Olivier dans le lot. Une fois cela fait ils retournèrent à la fête.

Dans la Grande Salle, Gérémiah avait enfin réussi à esquiver les nombreuses et incessantes danses de Scorpius et avait trouvé refuge à leur table, avec un bon verre d'Ice-Tea zéro pour cent.

**_Ben alors Miah, on est fatigué,** dit Chelsea en arrivant.

**_J'aime pas danser, tu le sais très bien.**

**_Sauf quand c'est pour **_**Just Dance**_**, **sourit la rouquine en posant une main sur son épaule.

**_C'est exactement ça ! **répondit la brune en attrapant ladite main entre ses doigts.

Chelsea voulu retourner auprès de son cher et tendre Teddy, mais elle fut retenue par Gérémiah qui ne lui lâchait pas la main qu'elle avait porté à ses yeux, la tournant et la retournant dans tous les sens.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Son amie ne lui répondit pas et mit sa main devant son visage, lui demandant ce qu'elle voyait exactement. Chelsea lui répondit qu'elle voyait tout simplement sa main et soudainement la lumière fut : elle n'était plus transparente !

Un cri strident envahi la Grande Salle, couvrant par la même l'orchestre qui jouait pour l'occasion. Les deux filles, emportées par l'émotion, s'étaient prises dans les bras et s'étaient lancées dans une danse de la victoire de leur cru. Le cri fit paniquer Teddy qui avait reconnu la douce et mélodieuse voix de sa petite-amie. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea en courant vers cette dernière, l'arrachant des bras de Gérémiah pour l'examiner de haut en bas, cherchant où elle avait pu se blesser. Scorpius, lui, rejoignit les deux jeunes filles dans un calme apparent, qui lui donnait l'air blasé.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante habituelle.

**_Nous sommes officiellement trois maintenant, il ne reste plus que toi**, lui répondit Miah.

**_C'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est moi le dernier ?** répondit le blond en comprenant la situation.

**_Parce qu'on dit les femmes d'abord, **le tacla Gérémiah.

**_On dit aussi le meilleur pour la fin, **lui rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

**_Vous avez fini, les gamins ? **soupira Chelsea.

**_Tu viens d'être conçue, t'as pas voix au chapitre, **attaquèrent les deux Serpentards dans un bel ensemble.

Gérémiah prit un verre sur la table et porta un toast à la future naissance de Chelsea, rapidement suivie par les trois autres, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait un membre important : Saki. Où était donc passé sa Boubou adorée ?

Au moment où cette question passa dans le cerveau sur-développé de Miah, Saki se faufila entre eux pour demander tranquillement :

**_Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec vos verres en l'air à réfléchir ?**

**_Tu étais où ?** lui demanda Gérémiah.

**_Partout et nul part**, répondit-elle en prenant le ton qu'utilisait ordinairement Luna Lovegood. **Pourquoi ? **ajouta-t-elle.

**_Parce que tu as manqué l'événement du siècle ! **s'exclama Teddy.

**_Dumby s'est étouffé avec un bonbon au citron ? **s'enquit-elle.

**_On a dit événement pas miracle**, intervint Miah.

**_Chelsea est conçue**, coupa Teddy, qui voyait se profiler une de ses conversations sans queue ni tête dont la Team avait le secret.

**_Oh, si ce n'est que ça**, répondit-elle en souriant.

Avant que Chelsea n'ait pu s'offusquer et lui répondre un « j't'emmerde ! », sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par un loup-garou en manque d'amour.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Théo en arrivant.

**_Nous sommes trois !** répondirent les filles, après que la rousse eut réussi à se détacher de son amoureux.

Soudain, retentit une nouvelle musique, jouée par l'orchestre de l'école.

**_Haaaaaan !** s'exclama Gérémiah en reconnaissant ladite musique.

Elle agrippa le bras de Saki, cherchant à lui faire comprendre, mais la brune aux mèches blondes ne trouva pas d'explication au comportement de son amie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse elle aussi la musique.

**_Haaaaaaan !** fit-elle également en serrant les mains de Miah.

**_Oh non**, blêmit Chelsea.

Elle se rassit en tentant de se dissimuler derrière ses mains, lorsque sa sœur et son amie se précipitèrent vers les instruments. Elles firent apparaître des micros dans leurs mains et Saki commença à chanter, après que les instruments ensorcelés n'aient recommencé la mélodie du début.

**_**_**I can give a voice, bread with rythm and soul. The heart of a Welsh boy who's lost his home. Put it in harmony , let the words ring. Carry your thoughts in the song we sing.**_

**_**_**Je te donne mes notes, je te donne mes mots**_, poursuivit Miah. _**Quand ta voix les emporte à ton propre tempo. Une épaule fragile et solide à la fois. Ce que j'imagine et ce que je crois.**_

_**_Je te donne toutes mes différences**_, chantèrent-elle en cœur._** Tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chance. On n'sera jamais des standards, des gens bien comme il faut. Je te donne ce que j'ai ce que je vaux.**_

Et croyez-le ou non, la chanson française de Jean-Jacques Goldman fit un tabac dans l'assistance ! Au grand damne de Chelsea, qui n'aimait pas cette chanson.

A la fin de la représentation, Saki et Gérémiah furent applaudies par les étudiants et même les enseignants. Elles firent signe à leurs amis de les rejoindre et chacun s'installa à un instrument. La batterie pour Miah, la guitare pour Scorpius, la basse pour Teddy et les deux dernières s'armèrent de micros, prêtes à user de leurs voix pour faire en sorte que cette première soirée de Commémoration de la fin de la guerre soit un succès !

Et puis ils avaient tous envie de se défouler, au fond. Ce fut au final une soirée mémorable, même dans les années qui suivirent. Nombreux furent ceux qui essayèrent de l'égaler mais qui échouèrent lamentablement. Le problème fut que personne ne se rappela qui avait pris la place du groupe et il fallut attendre l'arrivée de la Team Camétiboc pour que cet exploit se reproduise.

Astoria n'en revenait pas. Il avait fallu qu'elle prenne les choses en mains du début à la fin pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ce pauvre blondinet avait essayé de sauver sa pureté du début à la fin. Mais qu'elle idée elle avait eu d'utiliser ce philtre d'amour ?! Elle n'avait plus qu'à vérifier qu'elle était enceinte, avant de lui donner l'antidote, dans tous les cas il serait forcé de l'épouser, après tout on n'avortait pas dans le monde sorcier et un enfant hors mariage était un véritable sacrilège chez les sang-pur.

Elle en était là de ses pensées, quand elle s'aperçut que le garçon ensorcelé était en train de lui présenter des excuses à genoux pour ce qu'il avait osé faire, même si en vérité c'est plutôt elle qui avait tout fait. Elle était soufflée. Sa mère avait tellement peu confiance en elle pour qu'elle lui ait transmis un philtre aussi fort ? Certes, elle n'était pas la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée comme sa sœur, mais quand même, elle était plutôt belle et avait un cerveau, par Merlin !

Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il n'y avait plus aucune luminosité dans la pièce, l'obscurité était totale. Quand elle put de nouveau voir, elle se rendit compte de la disparition de son esclave. Qui avait osé le kidnapper ? Qui avait osé lui enlever l'amour de sa vie et plus principalement le père de son futur enfant, la réserve de gallions pour ses futurs achats et son ticket d'entrée pour les nombreuses cérémonies de sang-pur à venir ?

Dans les couloirs, deux têtes rousses traînaient péniblement une tête blonde, afin de la rapatrier dans l'appartement de la Team Camétiboc. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les parents de Gérémiah, qui les aidèrent à installer le sang-pur lobotomisé dans un lit. Alors que ce dernier se réveillait et commençait à se débattre pour aller retrouver son Astorinette d'amour, il se retrouva soudainement la bouche remplie par un bézoard – politesse des parents de Gérémiah.

Sur le coup, les souvenirs qu'il avait de la soirée semblèrent lui tomber dessus et il regarda devant lui en état de choc avant de perdre connaissance, se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit sur lequel on l'avait déposé.

Alors qu'ils descendaient de la scène après ce concert mémorable, Saki lança l'air de rien :

**_Heureusement que t'es devenu consistant avant de saisir la guitare, sinon tu aurais cassé ce pauvre instrument sans défense.**

**_Ouais heureusement**, répondit son frère.

Ce dernier se figea, un pied encore en l'air.

**_OH PUTAIN MAIS C'EST TROP BIEN !** s'exclama-t-il avant d'exécuter une danse de la victoire, rapidement suivit par les autres.

La Team Camétiboc verrait finalement le jour au grand complet.

Ils remontèrent à leur appartement en dansant et chantant et croisèrent les jumeaux ainsi que les parents de la plus âgée qui descendaient.

**_Alors ?** se demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Ils s'accordèrent un sourire et remontèrent tous ensemble à l'appartement. Juste au moment de passer le tableau, Miranda, la petite Poufsouffle, les rattrapa.

**_T'as fait un travail du tonnerre, ma puce**, lui dit Miah en lui tapant dans la main.

Elle invita par la suite la plus jeune à passer le reste de la soirée avec eux, ce que Miranda ne refusa pas. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et autres fauteuils, autour de la table basse recouverte de bols de crackers et autres denrées grasses, sucrés et salées et de verres de jus de citrouilles, de limonade et, bien entendu, d'Ice-Tea zéro pour cent.

Ainsi, la soirée continua à l'abri dans le nid douillet de la Team Camétiboc. Les rires et les bêtises emplirent l'air de l'appartement. Les jumeaux racontant à tous leur mission de sauvetage, ne se privant pas pour vanter leur poudre d'obscurité du Pérou. Les parents de Gérémiah ne s'étalèrent pas sur leur propre mission de sauvetage, se contentant de raconter – ou de se moquer concernant Marcus Flint – de l'endurance – ou du peu d'endurance – des Gryffondors en matière d'amour.

Teddy, profitant de l'absence des parents de Chelsea et de son parrain, était collé-serré contre elle, cette dernière à moitié allongée sur son petit ami, bien que leurs mains restaient sages. Pour autant leurs bouches semblaient devoir réapprovisionner régulièrement l'autre en oxygène. Ils étaient mignons, bien que trop Poufsouffle – même pour Miranda qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en murmurant des « sangsues » plus ou moins sonores.

Scorpius était à deux doigts de se relancer dans une danse de la victoire. En effet, malgré les parents de Miah, cette dernière s'était endormie dans ses bras, le visage blottie dans son cou. C'était une bonne chose, ainsi, malgré les regards noirs de Marcus Flint et d'Olivier Dubois, il ne risquait rien puisque leur fille faisait barrage. Elle était si mignonne et si calme quand elle dormait, il était aux anges.

Miah, blottie contre Scorpius, en réalité faisait semblant de dormir. Elle aimait bien faire ça, car quand les gens pensaient que vous dormiez, il disait des choses très intéressantes en générale. Ainsi elle pouvait récupérer des informations dont elle n'était pas censée avoir connaissance. Et puis, après tout, elle était bien là, au chaud au creux de ses bras. Mais si quelqu'un se risquait à lui poser la question, elle nierait tout en bloc.

Saki désespérait, après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tour d'Astronomie, Théo n'avait plus fait un seul geste. Pourtant ses pères n'étaient pas là, il ne risquait rien. Elle regarda Miah et un sourire nostalgique apparu sur ses lèvres. C'était si agréable d'être protégée dans les bras d'une personne chère à son cœur. Agréable mais pourtant très rare. Son regard balaya le salon avant de se poser sur Théo, Théo qui l'ignorait, semblant craindre elle ne savait quoi. Son masque se remit en place alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers des contrées plus sombres. Puis elle se leva, cherchant à rejoindre sa chambre où elle pourrait s'isoler un peu.

Théo hésitait, devait-il ou non agir ? Les autres couples semblaient dans leur bulle, mais elle semblait si inaccessible. Il n'arrivait pas à la lire, à savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il préférait tellement quand elle laissait tomber toutes ses barrières, quand elle était elle, tout simplement, avec ses blessures, ses craintes et ses faiblesses. Il en était là de ses réflexions les yeux dans le vague, quand il perçut un mouvement. Il vit alors l'objet de ses pensées passer devant lui pour semble-t-il rejoindre le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Il agit alors par réflexe. Ses bras se tendirent en avant et vinrent la kidnapper pour la placer sur ses genoux, tout contre lui. Il ne put voir sa réaction, mais il sentit facilement son raidissement puis son soupir au creux de son cou, avant que finalement, petit à petit, presque à contre cœur, elle se détende.

La soirée continua ainsi, les jeunes se calmant petit à petit. Et de la même manière chacun alla se coucher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste dans la salle que Théo et Saki. Elle hésita, elle voulait tellement qu'il comprenne mais elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet.

**_Tu m'expliqueras un jour ?** l'interrompit dans ses pensées Théo.

**_...**

**_Pas forcément aujourd'hui et maintenant**, reprit-il plus doucement.

Une voix toute faible et fragile s'éleva alors, si loin de la voix trainante et moqueuse dont il avait l'habitude. Une voix hésitante, comme testant les limites de ce qu'il pouvait ou non entendre et encaisser.

**_Je suis une Potter-Malfoy. Quand ça s'est su, ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Et pour les rares qui ne savait pas une Potter à Serpentard ça ne plaisait pas non plus. Une fois je me suis retrouvée seule dans un couloir. Une seule fois. Une fois de trop. Un groupe d'élèves m'a attaquée.**

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui et commencer à trembler, comme si elle y repartait dans ce couloir. Il ne pensait pas cela possible mais sa voix devint encore plus faible et il dut tendre l'oreille pour percevoir ses mots.

**_Les coups et les injures je pouvais gérer. Mais c'était des ados, des jeunes adultes mêmes, avec des pulsions. Ils m'ont...**

Sa voix s'éteignit alors que les larmes qu'elle s'était toujours refusée de laisser couler envahissaient ses joues. Il l'aida, continuant pour elle, d'un murmure des plus faibles, craignant que ce qu'il disait soit vrai :

**_Violée.**

Elle se détacha de lui baissant le regard, tremblante, comme le serait une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture et hocha la tête, craignant plus que tout sa réaction. Elle avait vu Scorpius changer après qu'il l'est découverte dans ce couloir. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce phénomène sur celui qui avait pris son cœur.

Elle ne le vit pas. En effet, Théo se rapprocha d'elle et la prit contre lui, la berçant doucement, ses doigts se perdant dans ses mèches blondes. Il se laissa doucement glisser dans le canapé, accompagnant la chute de la jeune fille en la tenant au plus près de lui, protégée dans ses bras. Protégée de ce monde qui lui avait déjà tellement pris.

Ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, là, doucement. Lui essayant de la rassurer et de lui montrer qu'il serait là. Elle lui accordant une confiance qu'elle n'avait plus depuis longtemps confiée à quiconque à l'exception des membres de sa famille, triés sur le volet.

Dans le couloir, Scorpius avait porté Miah jusqu'à une chambre, mais alors qu'il allait en profiter pour s'allonger à ses côtés, deux toux dignes d'Ombrage cassèrent son rêve. Dans l'encadrement de la porte Marcus et Olivier le fusillèrent du regard. Ils restèrent là, menaçants jusqu'à ce que le pauvre petit blondinet quitte la pièce. Une fois cela fait les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent dans la chambre de leur fille, firent apparaître un grand matelas au sol avant de fermer et verrouiller la porte qui menait au couloir. Eux présents et vivants, le vil serpent ne s'approcherait pas de leur précieuse petite fille.

Scorpius se retrouva donc tout seul dans le couloir, ne sachant où aller se coucher. Il hésita un peu avant de retourner vers le salon pensant dormir sur le canapé. Il allait entrer dans ce dernier quand il se rendit compte que deux personnes y discutaient. Lorsqu'il comprit qui était ces deux personnes et le sujet de la conversation, il renonça à rentrer, restant tout de même à proximité des fois que ce Théodore fasse du mal à sa petite sœur. Oui elle était son aînée, mais elle restait tout de même sa petite sœur à ses yeux.

N'entendant ni cri ni pleur il risqua un coup d'œil à travers le trou de la serrure. Il fut rassuré quand il la vit blottie contre le jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire tomber autant ses défenses. Elle était magnifique. Il soupira, pensant que finalement il ne pouvait pas dormir non plus au salon. Il fit alors le tour des portes, tombant sur deux verrouillées, deux salles de bain, la chambre de Miranda, Draco et Harry et entra finalement dans celle du fond, espérant pouvoir s'effondrer rapidement sur un matelas bien moelleux et dormir en paix. Effectivement, il s'endormit rapidement et rien ne vint déranger son sommeil.

Chelsea et Teddy, à l'abri dans une des chambres qu'ils avaient verrouillée, étaient bien heureux que les parents de cette dernière ne soient pas dans les parages. Les baisers baveux avaient vite laissé place à quelques caresses et plus encore pressés comme ils étaient. A leurs décharges, la partie lycanthrope de Teddy le poussait dans ce sens, tout comme le besoin de se sentir aimée de Chelsea. En tout cas, cette nuit était la leur.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard...

S est en vacances sans ordinateur et G bossait jusqu'à tard vendredi et... Après elle a oublié...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci pour les Favoris, les Followers et les Reviews.

S&amp;G


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Dans la chambre, tout au fond du couloir de l'appartement de la Team Camétiboc, un jeune homme se prenait la tête contre le soleil qui s'était, à son goût, levé trop tôt.

**_Soleil à la noix...**

Il voulut attraper sa baguette sur la table de chevet pour fermer les rideaux, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la chevelure brune qui s'étalait sur son torse.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour reconnaître la personne qui dormait paisiblement sur lui, aillant rêvé de cet instant durant de longues années. Mais il se demandait tout de même comment la brune avait fait pour fausser compagnie à ses parents, pour ensuite le rejoindre dans la nuit.

Mais pour l'instant il préféra resserrer ses bras autour d'elle et la regarder dormir en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. Après tout, puisqu'il allait sûrement mourir de manière atroce et douloureuse, lorsque Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois se rendraient compte que leur petit bébé n'était plus avec eux, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Chelsea regardait tendrement les yeux louveteux de Teddy. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire : il était son âme-sœur, il était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, alors comment être sûre qu'il n'était pas juste un rêve et qu'il ne partirait pas ? On lui avait dit que les gens « partaient toujours ». Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup confiance en elle, malgré la lucidité et l'intelligence qu'on lui accordait. Chacun l'avait abandonné un jour. Tous, sauf elles (Gérémiah et Saki), tous sauf lui (Scorpius). Elle se trouvait ennuyeuse mais pour ses yeux, son sourire, elle aurait tout fait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il soit fier d'elle. Qu'il l'accompagne encore, qu'il lui prenne la main et qu'ensemble ils aillent loin. Dans ce monde magique, les opportunités lui semblaient infinies, mais le seul véritable infini elle voulait que ça soit lui. Sans ses proches elle n'était rien.

Contrairement au reste de la Team Camétiboc – du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait – sa seule obsession depuis toujours n'était pas de se servir de son incroyable imagination ou de son intelligence pour faire des coups foireux, mais sa seule aspiration était de trouver le bon.

Avec Teddy, oui, elle avait retrouvé la paix qui lui manquait et elle ressentait un bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Et il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que vivre était mieux qu'imaginer. Enfin, pas tellement mieux, mais plus gratifiant. Sous son regard de velours, son torse puissant de loup, elle grandissait. Et elle ne pouvait que le remercier pour cela.

Dans le fond elle restait bien cette petite fille qui avait besoin de présence et d'être rassurée, mais au moins il la mettait en confiance, l'aidait dans de nouvelles prises de responsabilité et elle adorait s'occuper de lui.

La jeune Gryffondor caressa la joue de son petit-ami pour le réveiller. Son loup rugit un peu dans son sommeil. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux pétillants de Teddy qui s'ouvraient. Il sourit.

**_J'ai senti que tu étais réveillée, ma chérie !**

Elle sourit à son tour. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux sur leur petit nuage.

**_Et toi, ça va ? Bien dormi ?**

Teddy se frotta les yeux et se redressa un peu dans le lit rouge et or. La couette glissa un peu et révéla son torse encore tiède. Comme Chelsea était penchée vers lui, elle bascula un peu mais il la rattrapa et tous deux s'assirent enlacés dans le lit tout en parlant.

**_Ouais ça va. Cependant, quelque chose me préoccupe…**

Chelsea, comme d'habitude, lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Elle aimait tant discuter avec lui. Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Mine de rien, elle le connaissait bien.

**_Notre arrivée ici et notre retour dans le futur t'inquiètes, chéri ?**

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

**_Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais lire à ce point dans mes pensées, mais en tout cas partager ça avec toi me fait du bien.**

**_Oui, je sais, Loulou**, murmura Chelsea.

Teddy esquissa un sourire éclatant et si sexy.

**_Nous sommes intelligents et complémentaires**, reprit Chelsea, **à deux nous trouverons un moyen.**

Teddy acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ces deux-là se comprenaient si bien.

**_Sans compter le reste de la Team Camétiboc, bien sûr !**

**_Bien sûr**, dit Chelsea, pensive.

Teddy, en boxer noir, sentant son cœur de loup battre dans sa poitrine et jusque du côté de sa pomme d'Adam, voulut être au plus proche de son âme-sœur. Et pour cela il savait comment faire.

Il se dégagea des couvertures et s'allongea sur le corps doux de sa dulcinée en la fixant de ses yeux pétillants noisette. Il sentait le désir d'amour monter en lui. Mais c'était un désir au-delà du désir, un désir au-delà même de l'amour. Chez lui cela se manifestait par un feu hardant, physique que Chelsea pouvait ressentir. Celle-ci ne se sentit pas cette fois la force de le manifester. Déjà des gouttes perlaient de son front. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Son cœur à elle battait aussi si fort, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'elle ressentirait ça. Elle ne pouvait plus le repousser, elle ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui.

Dans leurs corps entrelacés brûlait un feu si fort que les deux âmes-sœurs ne pourraient jamais consumer. C'était elle la fille, mais c'était bien Teddy qui rugissait et changeait de couleur. Car non seulement Teddy était un loup-garou et il devait prendre garde à la pleine lune, mais il avait également hérité des talents de métamorphomage de sa mère et son cœur était parfois soumis à cet étrange et incroyable don. A ce moment précis, ces cheveux châtains se coloraient de mèches rouges, tandis qu'il montrait toute la force de son amour à son âme-sœur.

En cet instant, dans cette réciprocité du don d'eux-mêmes et de l'amour, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Ils finirent essoufflés mais amoureux.

Dans une autre chambre toute proche, une tête blonde venait de se relever de son oreiller. Les yeux de leurs propriétaires avaient du mal à s'ouvrir de par la trop forte luminosité de la pièce. Mais à peine les eut-il ouverts qu'une fulgurante migraine se manifesta dans son crâne. Que c'était-il passé ? Comment était-il arrivé ici, il n'en savait strictement rien. Il se rallongea et se détourna de la fenêtre pour fuir sa lumière aveuglante. Une odeur lui parvint aux narines, une douce et délicate odeur. Il rouvrit les yeux une seconde fois et fut surpris de tomber sur une masse capillaire brune. Tout d'abord étonné, il ne put refouler un sourire sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant la personne auprès de lui. Personne qu'il avait bien détesté durant des années avant de comprendre ses réels sentiments à son égard. Tellement de temps perdu. Mais qu'il espérait bien rattraper à partir d'aujourd'hui. Du moins si le beau brun à ses côtés le lui permettait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son vis-à-vis pouvait être beau. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas cette affreuse paire de lunettes pour l'enlaidir. Il devrait penser à mettre des lentilles, ça lui irait bien mieux, se disait le blond.

WOW WOW WOW ! Calm down, là !

Est-ce bien Draco Lucius Malfoy qui venait de s'avouer trouver Harry James Potter... beau sans ses lunettes ? Le brun lui avait véritablement chamboulé le cerveau. Et pas qu'un peu.

Lorsque le blond reposa son regard sur le visage près du sien, il remarqua deux orbes émeraude qui le fixaient. Et en plus il se faisait griller à le regarder – l'admirer – dormir. Qui a une corde ?

Mais, étrangement, lorsqu'il vit le sourire doux que lui accorda le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Draco oublia son envie de suicide pour lui rendre la pareille. Sa main caressa la joue de son âme-sœur en un geste tendre et c'est presque naturellement que leurs lèvres se joignirent les unes aux autres pour un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse de papillon.

Astoria Greengrass fulminait. Elle n'avait trouvé trace de son bien-aimé nulle part. NULLE PART ! Elle avait menacé tous les premières années des autres Maisons pour savoir s'ils avaient vu Draco Malfoy, les elfes de maison qui pouvaient aller partout et même Mimi Geignarde, qui s'était moquée d'elle en lui disant qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pour elle. Et bien c'est ce qu'on verra, avait répliqué la Serpentarde en sortant des toilettes pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

En chemin elle croisa Miranda Phels, soit, la Petite Poufsouffle et lui demanda si elle avait des informations à lui fournir. Conformément au plan de la Team et aux explications de Gérémiah, Miranda lui répondit que Scorpius verrait bientôt le jour.

La joie d'Astoria explosa en plein milieux du couloir. Elle poussa un cri suraigu et exécuta une danse de la victoire, alors que la Petite Poufsouffle hésitait entre se claquer le front devant tant de stupidité ou partir en courant, faisant comme si elle ne connaissait absolument pas la personne qui se tortillait étrangement devant elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, la Verte et Argent la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tourner avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues et de partir en sautillant paisiblement vers la Grande Salle.

**_Merlin tout puissant, je le plains le pauvre Scorpius,** soupira la jeune fille avant de prendre elle aussi le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Pendant ce temps, la Team Camétiboc au grand complet, à savoir les quatre membres officiels et fondateurs, ainsi que leur toute nouvelle recrue Teddy Lupin et l'oreiller de Saki, nommé Théo, était réunie dans la chambre au fond du couloir de l'appartement, qui avait été mis à leur disposition. Chelsea et Teddy étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, profitant de la douceur des rayons du soleil, qui commençait à apparaître par-delà la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Gérémiah, assise sur le lit, appuyait sa tête sur l'épaule de Saki qui était venue les rejoindre, tandis que Scorpius, sa tête reposant sur la cuisse de sa – il pouvait enfin le clamer à la face du monde ! – petite-amie, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa main droite. Saki, quant-à-elle, tout en touillant son thé à l'aide de sa cuillère repensait à la soirée qu'ils avaient tous passée entre galères et rêveries.

**_On a réussi.**

Les trois petits mots de Teddy avaient été prononcés de manière douce, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le silence reposant qui s'était installé dans la chambre. Ses amis hochèrent positivement la tête en souriant.

Oui, ils avaient réussi. La Team était présente et était maintenant sûre qu'ils allaient chacun naître dans cette époque. Oui, ils pouvaient maintenant se reposer après toutes les péripéties qui leurs étaient arrivées depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué dans l'enfance de leurs parents deux jours plus tôt.

**_GEREMIAH CASSIOPEE FLINT-DUBOIS !**

Les voix de Marcus Flint et d'Olivier Dubois brisèrent le silence de cette matinée.

La dénommée rentra sa tête entre ses épaules tout en ramenant vers elle sa tasse de lait chocolaté qu'elle tenait de la main gauche.

**_Ouch... généralement, quand ils sortent mon blase en entier c'est que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise**, dit-elle avec une grimace. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

Ses amis haussèrent les épaules, ne sachant absolument pas quelle pouvait être l'ânerie qu'elle aurait pu faire – elle en faisait tellement ! – alors que les portes du couloir s'ouvraient bruyamment une à une.

Gérémiah repoussa Scorpius, transforma sa tasse en peluche Tortue Ninja et se décoiffa comme si elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux pères en colère, l'adolescente simula un bâillement puis se frotta les yeux.

**_Boui ?...** dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Marcus et Olivier furent un instant décontenancés mais se reprirent bien vite.

**_Où étais-tu hier soir ? **demanda Marcus, faisant allusion au fait qu'ils s'étaient réveillés sans elle.

**_Beh à la fête, je jouais de la batterie**, répondit la brune en serrant sa peluche contre elle comme un doudou.

**_Mais après**, reprit Marcus posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

**_Beh je me suis réveillée avant vous, du coup je suis venue rejoindre les autres**, dit Gérémiah l'innocence incarnée.

**_Tu en es sûre ?** reprit le grand brun.

**_Beh oui, demande leur, tu verras bien, **_**papa**_, lui répondit sa fille en insistant légèrement, mais en insistant tout de même, sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

Marcus accorda un regard à Olivier qui le lui rendit complètement indécis. L'ex-Vert et Argent devait bien avouer qu'il était tout bonnement impossible que leur petit bébé leur mente de cette façon, pas avec la bouille de petit enfant qui vient de se réveiller, c'était juste impossible !

Les pères prévinrent leur fille qu'ils la gardaient tout de même à l'œil et sortirent de la chambre. Gérémiah, attendit au moins cinq bonnes minutes dans le silence avant de soupirer et de s'appuyer à nouveau sur sa meilleure amie, retransformant sa peluche en tasse.

**_Comment tu fais ?** demanda Teddy abasourdi.

**_Des années d'expériences**, répondit la brune en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse alors que Scorpius se réinstallait sur sa cuisse tel une moule à son rocher.

Après l'interruption provoquée par les pères de Gérémiah, Saki replongea aussitôt dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle avait laissé tomber son masque en présence de Théo. Les personnes à avoir réussi cet exploit pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main : son papa Harry, Scorpius son frère, sans oublier maintenant Théo. C'était peu mais en même temps c'était beaucoup trop.

Pourtant, en fin de compte, ce bal s'était bien passé : entre les nombreuses danses dans la Grande Salle et la sensation de protection entre les bras de Théo. Ça avait été une bonne soirée malgré les circonstances. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ce genre de sentiment dans les bras d'un homme. Et pourtant elle s'était comme sentie à l'intérieur d'un cocon de douceur, protégée du monde extérieur, d'elle-même et de ses souvenirs.

Cette sérénité l'avait pourtant quittée dès qu'elle avait pris conscience que la source de chaleur qui l'entourait ne pouvait provenir du mur. Seulement cette chaleur, les doigts dans ses cheveux et les murmures à son oreille avaient court-circuité son cerveau et elle s'était laissée aller dans ses bras, oubliant tout l'espace d'un instant et se libérant de ses larmes.

La suite était plus floue. Elle se rappelait avoir pleuré pendant un moment, puis elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie des autres, pour porter un toast à la future naissance de Chelsea, puis le fait qu'ils soient montés sur scène pour dynamiser cette soirée.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce couloir où Scorpius avait fini par intervenir, elle se sentait sale et elle ne pouvait envisager que quelqu'un ait des sentiments sincères pour elle. Et elle pouvait encore moins envisager que ce quelqu'un puisse vouloir être intime avec elle de quelque façon que ce soit.

Elle sortit à nouveau de ses pensées lorsque Teddy se décrocha de Chelsea pour expliquer deux-trois détails sur le voyage de retour. Le jeune homme leur parla du livre qu'il avait trouvé et du chapitre parlant des voyages dans le temps.

**_Ah oui, c'est vrai, il faut qu'on rentre chez nous, aussi**, dit soudain Gérémiah.

**_Tu avais oublié ça ?** demanda Chelsea.

**_Beh disons que ma priorité depuis deux jours c'était vos naissances donc, rentrer à la maison, ça me passait complètement au-dessus de la tête !**

**_Ne justifie pas ta mémoire de poisson**, sourit Saki.

**_Je la justifie si je veux, d'abord ! Et j'suis ton aînée tu me dois le respect**, sourit à son tour la brune et tapant Saki sur la tête à l'aide d'un coussin.

**_Amie indigne !** s'écria la brune aux mèches blondes en regardant sa tasse se renverser sur les draps. **BANZAÏ !**

Une bataille de polochons sauvages éclata entre les deux brunes. Scorpius se sauva vite fait du champ où se déroulait le combat et se rapprocha de Chelsea et Teddy, la première fixant les deux autres d'un regard plus que blasé, le second un sourire amusé sur son visage.

**_Désespérantes**, souffla Chelsea.

**_Mais tu les aimes quand même**, lui chuchota Teddy à l'oreille.

**_Manquerait plus que ça qu'elle ne nous aime pas !** dit Saki en cessant de se battre avec sa meilleure amie.

**_Ça serait un véritable affront**, surenchérit Miah.

Elles se jetèrent un regard complice, puis la plus âgée jeta un oreiller à Chelsea avant de lui foncer dessus accompagnée de Saki. Les deux garçons, indignés de ne pas faire partie de cette bataille, attrapèrent tous les trois une arme – un coussin, donc – et se jetèrent sur le lit et donc sur les filles, les assaillant de coups de polochons sans taper trop fort. Beh oui, s'amuser c'est bien, mais se faire mal c'était pas le top. Surtout quand les victimes pouvaient être votre âme-sœur ou deux Serpentardes très rancunières.

Totalement pris dans leur bataille de polochon, aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'est Scorpius qui se rendit compte le premier de la présence de quatre chaussures qui n'appartenaient à aucun d'entre eux. Quatre chaussures prolongées par quatre chevilles, puis quatre jambes et enfin deux corps. Deux corps qui n'étaient nul autre que ceux de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Le jeune garçon avait, semble-t-il, buggué, puisqu'en dehors de ses yeux qui avaient balayé les deux hommes, son corps était resté figé. Il se trouvait donc assis sur le ventre de Gérémiah, la maintenant immobile d'une main, l'autre lui servant à l'attaquer avec le coussin qui était pour l'instant figé en l'air, arrêté en plein élan.

Devant la tête de poisson rouge que tirait le blondinet, Gérémiah, allongée sur le sol releva les yeux dans la direction que fixait la tête ahuri de son petit-ami. Elle découvrit à son tour les deux parents et se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle elle était, elle rougit un peu avant de se dégager et d'envoyer valser Scorpius plus loin dans la pièce. Suite au bruit sourd que fit l'héritier Malfoy en se rétamant plus loin, les autres arrêtèrent leur bataille pour découvrir les deux intrus.

La situation d'un point de vue extérieur était hilarante. Scorpius, après avoir été gentiment arrêté par un mur se retrouvait sol contre le dos, les jambes reposant contre le mur, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, sa tête de poisson rouge toujours bien en place. Gérémiah, elle s'était relevée avec classe et toute son attitude semblait crier « Je n'ai rien à voir avec la situation actuelle, je suis un ange tombé du ciel et par conséquent je suis sage et responsable ».

Chelsea et Teddy, plus occupés à s'embrasser qu'à se taper dessus avec un oreiller, n'avaient pas suivi les péripéties et semblaient prêts à recommencer leurs activités du matin, sans même se rendre compte qu'ils avaient un public. Les mains de Teddy semblaient disparaître en des lieux inconnus et Chelsea les yeux fermés semblait avoir occulté tout ce qui se passait alentour pour ne se concentrer que sur son loup.

Théodore, bien qu'il soit un Serpentard, arborait de magnifiques joues rouges, mais n'avait pourtant pas bougé de là où il se trouvait, bien qu'il soit plus que proche de la fille des deux Némésis, plus si ennemis que ça. Pour sa décharge, il se voyait mal éjecter Saki à l'autre bout de la pièce, de la même manière que Gérémiah avec Scorpius. Saki, pour sa part, n'avait pas rougi, à vrai dire, rien sur son visage ou dans son attitude semblait montrer qu'elle avait pris en compte l'arrivée de ses parents. Elle était assise sur le ventre de Théo et après s'être tournée vers ses parents, elle n'avait effectué aucun mouvement pour changer de position, accentuant les rougissements du pauvre Théo qui voyait approcher sa mort certaine.

Le silence était à couper au couteau et ce fut une voix toute aussi froide que l'acier d'une hache qui s'éleva dans l'atmosphère :

**_Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici exactement ?**

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Draco, du moins jusqu'à ce que deux cris forts aigus retentissent. Harry avait lui aussi retrouvé ses esprits et voir sa fille collée-serrée avec son filleul comme si ils allaient fusionner lui avait très peu plus. Il avait donc d'un discret mouvement de baguette, rafraîchi les idées des deux ados avec un _aguamenti _glacé bien placé.

**_Une bataille d'oreiller**, finit par répondre Saki devant l'absence de dévotion de ses camarades, après avoir jeté un regard blasé en direction de Chelsea et Teddy. **Enfin pour la majeure partie d'entre nous**, compléta-t-elle.

**_Si c'est juste une bataille d'oreiller, descend d****e Théo immédiatement jeune fille**, trancha le Blond.

**_Non**, répondit calmement Saki, en levant un sourcil dans une attitude clairement copiée sur celle de son père.

**_Non ?!** répéta le père qui commençait par ailleurs à perdre patience.

**_Non**, confirma-t-elle.

Puis elle développa d'une voie tranquille comme si ce qu'elle disait était l'évidence absolue :

**_Je ne vais tout de même pas m'asseoir par terre, les Malfoy ne s'assoient pas par terre. C'est contraire à notre rang. Et puis le ventre de Théo est beaucoup plus confortable que le sol en carrelage**, finit-elle avec un sourire railleur.

**_Scorpius est bien assis par terre**, contra-t-il.

**_Rectification, je suis assis sur le mur**, se moqua ce dernier.

Le pauvre Serpentard, père de deux monstres à son actif, se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts, essayant en vain de retrouver son calme qui avait dû se faire la tangente. Cependant l'éclat de voix ne sortit pas de sa bouche. Il est de notoriété publique qu'un Gryffondor est moins patient qu'un Serpentard et c'est donc bien Harry qui éclata.

**_Teddy, debout, à la douche et ****vêtements secs !**

Devant ce dernier qui allait répliquer, il trancha :

**_Exécution !**

Alors que Chelsea se levait pour prendre la même direction, elle se fit arrêter et toiser par un regard noir.

**_Jeune fille, je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais y aller !**

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer un _silencio_ la percuta sans signe avant-coureur.Et alors qu'elle pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, ledit pire arriva. Son père ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui faire un cours sur la sexualité, là, comme ça, au calme, devant ses amis, sa demi-sœur, son demi-frère, et le père de sa sœur. Elle aurait voulu disparaître et ses joues étaient devenues d'un rouge pétard qui jurait un peu avec ses cheveux de feu. Quand Harry eut fini, il conclut par :

**_Salle de bain, vêtements et ta chambre, pas de Teddy en route sinon ce qu'il vient de se passer ne sera qu'un aperçu.**

Elle s'exécuta tête baissée. Saki redoutait le moment où ça allait lui tomber dessus, elle n'était pas naïve, elle serait probablement la suivante. Son papa n'ayant aucune autorité sur Scorpius ou Gérémiah, elle était sûrement la prochaine sur la liste. Et malheureusement elle avait raison. Le regard noir lui tomba dessus. Avant même que l'idée de lui lancer un sort comme à Chelsea, lui vienne à l'idée, elle s'était lancée un _protego_ informulé. Elle était une Serpy et une Malfoy, elle résisterait.

**_Explication ! Maintenant ! **claqua-t-il.

**_On faisait une bataille de polochons**, répondit Saki, clair, concis, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étaler trois heures.

**_Dégage-toi de sur Théo !**

Ce n'était pas dans le but de le provoquer ou alors un petit peu. Mais au lieu d'obéir sagement, elle se repositionna tranquillement sur le ventre du jeune garçon, de manière à ce que la position soit plus confortable pour eux deux. Après tout elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de bouger. Le tout avec le magnifique air qu'elle tenait de son père et qui voulait clairement dire « je suis une Malfoy je fais ce que je veux ».

**_Tu n'as pas l'âge pour ce genre de chose, jeune fille,** assena-t-il en lui envoyant un sort pour la déloger de là où elle se trouvait.

**_J'ai le même âge que toi lorsque tu m'as conçu, **répliqua-t-elle en regardant le sort se faire absorber par son bouclier. **Je suis donc en âge de faire ce que je veux et une bataille de polochon en fait partie.**

La situation semblait bloquée, mais le bruit de quelqu'un qui tapa à la porte de l'appartement, décoinça tout ça. Et la troupe se dirigea tranquillement à l'entrée de l'appartement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le regard noir des deux pères toujours planté sur leur fille, qui les ignorait royalement, sa main dans celle de Théo, juste pour les embêter. Bien sûr qu'elle était mature, mais embêter les gens était tellement amusant, surtout ses pères. Et son frère. Et Ginny. Et Astoria. Et Rose. Et Hermione. Enfin, visiblement, la liste était plus longue que ce qu'elle ne pensait.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Lorsque Chelsea ouvrit la porte d'entrée de leur appartement privé, elle fut saluée par deux têtes rousses qu'elle connaissait très bien. Fred et George l'embrassèrent sur les deux joues et entrèrent comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Ce qui était un peu le cas car, pour beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières originaires du Royaume-Uni, Poudlard était devenu comme une seconde maison au fil des sept – voir huit ou six pour certains – années passées entre les pierres froides du château, ses tableaux magiques, ses toilettes et ses couloirs hantés, son parc immense, son lac et son calamar géant et pleins d'autres choses encore qui faisaient qu'on se sentait bien ici, dans cette vieille bâtisse de plus de mille ans au fin fond de l'Écosse. Oui, Poudlard était un petit coin de paradis.

**_Salut les jeunes !** dit Fred.

**_Et les moins jeunes**, poursuivit George.

**_Salut/bonjour/wesh**, répondirent les personnes déjà présentes dans la petite cuisine.

**_Vous venez prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ?** enchaînèrent les jumeaux.

**_Mais on l'a déjà pr...**

Olivier ne put terminer sa phrase, que les deux tornades aux cheveux de feu les poussaient tous à l'extérieur, les entraînant vers la Grande Salle, que ça leur plaise ou non.

Les deux farceurs étaient tellement obnubilés par la petite blague qu'ils avaient concoctée, qu'ils ne remarquèrent aucunement que deux personnes très importantes manquaient à l'appel. Un certain blond aux yeux gris et un certain brun à lunettes.

Dans la Grande Salle c'était l'effervescence. Chaque élève parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée d'hier avec plus ou moins de véhémence. Quelques bulles à la mémoire des combattants disparus flottaient encore entourées de leur halo lumineux. Certaines s'échappaient par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, leur permettant ainsi de s'élever beaucoup plus haut dans les cieux azurs de cette nouvelle journée du mois de mai.

Lorsque la Team Camétiboc entra, quelques-uns leur reparlèrent de leur petit concert improvisé, chantonnant joyeusement les paroles – anglaises – de la chanson _Je te donne_ de Jean-Jacques Goldman.

Une fois assis à leurs places respectives, le directeur se leva, réclama le silence et ouvrit la bouche.

**_Chers étudiants. Hier, cela faisait un an, jours pour jours, que la guerre contre Lord Voldemort prenait fin, grâce aux personnes qui l'ont combattu durant des années. Certaines ne sont malheureusement plus des nôtres à ce jour et cela explique la présence de ces bulles magiques, de manière à ce qu'elles soient, d'une certaine manière, présentes à nos côtés en ce jour heureux.**

Il fit alors une pause dans son discours, scannant de ses pupilles pour une fois sérieuses l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

**_J'aimerai remercier une fois de plus les personnes qui se sont battues et qui, pour la plupart, se trouvent parmi nous encore aujourd'hui dans cette salle. Ce jour-là, les Quatre Maisons qui forment notre école ne sont devenues qu'une seule et même Maison. Les différentes classes sociales, les niveaux en magie, les puretés et impuretés du sang, les vivants comme les morts, jeunes et vieux, humains, à moitié, en partie ou pas du tout, animal ou végétal, ont laissé place à un groupe de personnes unies contre un seul et même ennemi : Lord Voldemort. Grâce à l'union que nous avons formée, nous sommes parvenus à vaincre son armée et le Mage Noir n'est aujourd'hui plus qu'un très mauvais souvenir.**

Sur ces mots, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne continu d'un ton plus calme.

**_Mais nous devons surtout notre salut à une personne bien précise. Un jeune homme bien courageux, qui s'est jeté corps et âme dans cette bataille, j'ai nommé monsieur Harry Potter. Mais, comme il doit sûrement le penser et meurt d'envie de le dire : il n'était pas seul dans ce combat. Que chacun et chacune l'ayant aidé dans cette guerre, de quelque manière que ce soit, mérite autant de remerciements et de gratitudes que lui. Alors, même si cela est moindre comparé à ce que toutes ces personnes ont sacrifié pour que nous puissions vivre dans un monde de paix, j'aimerai vous dire à toutes et à tous, un immense merci et sachez que nous parlerons de vos exploits durant les siècles à venir.**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à travers toute la Grande Salle et même à travers tout le château, chaque habitant aillant été touché par les paroles du directeur.

Petit à petit les élèves se levèrent, ainsi que le corps enseignant, leurs mains frappant toujours avec vigueur l'une contre l'autre.

Le bruit résonna dans la Grande Salle pendant un certain temps et s'ils avaient su ce qui se passerait une fois que le bruit s'arrêterait, ils auraient continué encore longtemps. En effet, une fois que le dernier son de claquement de main s'éteignit, il fut remplacé par un tout autre rythme.

Une musique célèbre, connue essentiellement des nés-moldus, s'éleva dans la pièce, accompagnée de lettres fluorescentes, qui apparurent dans les airs comme de micro feux d'artifices.

APRES CE MOMENT RICHE EN EMOTION,

LES TÊTES BRÛLEES VOUS PROPOSENT POUR

VOUS ET POUR VOUS SEULEMENT, UN MOMENT

DE DETENTE GRÂCE A LA MACARENA !

Alors que les sangs-purs se demandaient ce que pouvait bien être cette _Macarena_ dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler, les tables se vidèrent de nourriture avant de se remplir d'élèves, placés en ligne debout sur celle-ci. Toute la population Poudlarienne était à présent sur les tables, professeurs compris, dansant cette célèbre chorégraphie que certains d'entre eux ne connaissaient même pas. Là où certains voulurent s'arrêter, ça leur fut interdit, comme s'ils avaient été ensorcelés.

La Team Camétiboc se tapait quant à elle un gigantesque délire – même à leur époque, en 2017, ils dansaient encore dessus – et leur regard en direction de deux têtes rousses, démontrait clairement qu'ils savaient d'où provenait cette blague qui ne portait pas trop à conséquence. Ils regrettaient par contre de ne pouvoir avoir de photo de ce moment inoubliable.

Voir le directeur de Serpentard se trémousser ainsi en jetant de lourds regards noirs, empêchait la plupart des étudiants de se moquer de ce dernier, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la Team Camétiboc, qui ne retenait plus depuis longtemps ses éclats de rire.

Seuls les deux enfants Malfoy ne riaient pas aux éclats, gardant la froideur digne de leur nom, bien que quelqu'un d'habitué aurait remarqué le début d'un sourire, qui trahissait un profond fou rire intérieur.

Alors que la musique faiblissait et que tous semblaient redevenir maîtres de leur corps, la blague reprit avec plus de force. Sauf que ce n'était plus la _Macarena_ qui retentissait, mais une musique beaucoup plus sensuelle. Heureusement, le son ne semblait pas toucher tout le monde.

A vrai dire, seules deux personnes semblaient touchées et se trémoussaient lascivement dans un sensuel collé-serré sur la table des professeurs, bien en vue de tout le monde. Dumbledore aurait dû être fier au lieu d'avoir les yeux prêts à sortir de sa tête, après tout ? Cette danse, plus que rapprochée, concernait deux maisons ennemies : Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Si on regardait de plus près, Astoria Greengrass et Ginny Weasley effectuaient une danse qui faisait de l'effet à de nombreux étudiants, à leur corps défendant, cependant, vu les grimaces affreuses qui déformaient leurs si « beaux » visages.

Les professeurs tentaient de les séparer, d'abord avec des sorts, puis de manière physique, quand ils remarquèrent que chaque sort lancé semblait avoir l'effet inverse à celui voulu, les rapprochant de plus en plus. La musique continuait et personne ne semblait en mesure d'arrêter le spectacle. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sur la note finale de la musique les deux jeunes filles se roulent le patin du siècle.

Elles semblèrent alors pouvoir bouger à leur aise, puisqu'elles partirent en courant hors de la salle sous les sifflements, les applaudissements et sous le flash de l'appareil photo de Denis Crivey et sous les imprécations des professeurs, qui tentaient de faire revenir le calme.

Dans le brouhaha général, personne ne se rendit compte que la Team Camétiboc – les trois serpents pour être plus précis – faisait commerce avec Denis afin de récupérer la précieuse photo, qui pourrait se révéler très utile dans le futur.

**_La ferme, les cornichons !**

Dumbledore, dans sa vieillesse avancée, n'entendit qu'une partie de la phrase et tendit un bocal de cornichons au professeur Rogue, qui le regarda avec un air plus que blasé et déprimé, se demandant ce qu'il foutait encore dans cette école de fous. Le geste prit une autre dimension quand il s'aperçut du silence étouffant de la Grande Salle et des grands yeux effrayés des élèves fixés sur lui.

**_Que le ou les responsables de cette grivoiserie se dénonce immédiatement !**

Bien entendu, seul le silence lui répondit. Si tenté que le silence puisse répondre.

Le regard du directeur se posa alors sur les trois Serpentards du futur, promettant une lourde sanction s'ils ne se dénonçaient pas dans l'instant.

**_Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurai volontairement mis ma mère en scène de cette façon ?** se défendit Scorpius.

**_Et vous croyez que j'aurai infligé ça à mon demi-frère ?** ajouta Saki.

**_Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'suis sadique mais pas au point de faire des coups pareils à mes amis. De plus je tiens à mes yeux et là ils ont pris un sacré coup !** rétorqua Gérémiah.

Le directeur de Serpentard se tourna alors vers Chelsea, qui lui jeta un regard blasé avant de lâcher :

**_Même défense que Scorpius.**

Il ne restait donc plus beaucoup de suspects potentiels dans l'enceinte de l'école. C'est ce qu'il crut lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur deux tignasses rousses parfaitement identiques. Tignasses rousses qui, bizarrement, s'enfuirent en courant et rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être plus faire perdre de points à Gryffondor ni être collés, mais ils avaient développé au fil des années un très bon instinct de survie.

Mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapides face au professeur Rogue ! Il leur lança un sortilège qui transforma leurs vêtements en quelque chose de plus... féminin. Fred et George se retrouvèrent alors vêtus de mini-jupes par-dessus des porte-jarretelles, de talons hauts et de corsets rembourrés. Un deuxième sortilège lancé avec brio leur fit pousser les cheveux jusque sous leurs fesses. Les pauvres étudiants, qui essayaient de garder le silence eurent beaucoup de mal face à cette vision. Surtout lorsque les jumeaux comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retirer leurs tenues ni même les transformer. Étrangement, ils ne trouvaient plus leur idée de la _Macarena_ très intelligente et distrayante.

La Grande Salle commença à se vider petit à petit et les quatre membres fondateurs de la Team Camétiboc et le nouvel admis profitèrent de la cohue pour s'éclipser discrètement et rejoindre le saule pleureur près du lac. Ils se dissimulèrent sous les branches, Gérémiah se calant dans le creux des racines, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis des années.

Teddy lança la discussion sur leur retour dans le futur et sortit de sa poche quelques documents. Sur quelques pages se trouvait le texte sur les voyages dans le temps qu'il avait pris soin de copier magiquement. Les quatre autres les lirent en diagonales, félicitant le loup-garou pour sa trouvaille. Sur la dernière il y avait un cercle de dessiné. Tout autour du cercle, à l'extérieur, plusieurs runes anciennes étaient tracées et le schéma se terminait par un second cercle, qui entourait le tout.

En fait, cela était plutôt simple. Ils devraient se tenir tous les cinq à l'intérieur du cercle et à l'aide d'un Retourneur de Temps, tourner la petite molette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, de manière à aller dans le futur et non le passé. Grâce aux runes tracées sur le sol, chaque tour de molette, au lieu d'être une heure, se transformerait en année. Ils n'auraient donc qu'à réaliser dix-huit tours, qui correspondaient au nombre d'années qui les séparaient de leur époque actuelle.

La solution maintenant en poche grâce à Teddy, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à dire au-revoir. Ils commencèrent par leur fidèle ami Paulo le calamar géant. Après avoir lancé deux trois morceaux de pain perdu qu'ils avaient piqué au déjeuner dans l'eau du lac, Paulo sortit la tête de l'eau. En voyant les adolescents sur la berge du lac, il récupéra avec ses tentacules la nourriture si gentiment offerte. Puis, alors qu'il replongeait dans le lac, il lança cinq de ses tentacules vers les adolescents.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient vers eux, elles se recourbèrent pour serrer leurs poignets. Ses yeux clignèrent juste avant qu'il s'immerge dans l'eau et les cinq tentacules tombèrent avec grâce dans l'eau, provoquant une gerbe d'eau qui éclaboussa allègrement les adolescents du futur. Après s'être séchés à l'aide de sortilèges habilement lancés, ils finirent par se diriger vers le château afin de poursuivre les adieux.

En chemin ils croisèrent un Blaise Zabini accompagné d'une Hermione Granger pendue à son bras. Les cinq amis n'en furent pas surpris, mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas hâte de revoir Rose. Du coup ils en profitèrent une dernière fois.

**_Hey, salut, vous deux**, fit Miah.

Les deux autres adolescents se lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

**_Bah alors, tonton Blaise, on passe du côté obscure de la Force ?** poursuivit le seul blond du groupe.

**_Euh, beh, c'est que...**

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne dira rien**, dit Saki en leur faisant un clin d'œil et en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

**_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ?** grogna Hermione.

**_Rien de méchant en tout cas**, dit Chelsea.

**_Ah ouais ?**

**_Oui, on veut juste vous dire au-revoir.**

**_Au-revoir ?** firent les deux amoureux, surpris.

**_Bah oui, il faut bien qu'on rentre chez nous**, dit Teddy.

**_Oh...**

**_Avouez-le, on va vous manquer ?** se moqua Scorpius.

**_Oui/Non !**

Blaise et Hermione se fixèrent. Pour le premier, bien évidemment qu'ils allaient lui manquer, mais pour la seconde, en revanche...

**_Bref, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, mais on doit dire au-revoir à pas mal de personnes encore**, fit la brune en entraînant ses amis dans les couloirs.

**_Attendez !**

Le petit groupe se retourna alors vers Hermione, qui semblait elle-même surprise de sa demande.

**_J'ai juste une question à vous poser.**

**_On t'écoute.**

**_C'est quoi un « camétiboc » ?**

Les fondateurs se sourirent et Saki prit la parole :

**_C'est une chose.**

**_Un machin.**

**_Un truc.**

**_Un bidule.**

**_Et chouette**, conclu Teddy.

La Rouge et Or ne comprit pas.

**_Tu prends les initiales, tu rajoutes des voyelles et tu obtiens « Camétiboc »**, précisa Miah.

**_Mais alors... ça ne veut rien dire ?**

**_Absolument rien**, répondit la Verte et Argent avec un grand sourire.

Et ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à leur appartement, tandis qu'Hermione se disait qu'elle s'était cassé la tête à chercher une raison logique à ce mot pour... rien. Comme quoi il portait très bien sa définition !

Sur la route, ils décidèrent de faire un crochet par les cuisines, histoire de saluer une dernière fois Winky, même si à cette époque elle n'était pas autant attachée à eux qu'elle le serait dans le futur. Une fois dans les cuisines, ils eurent toute la peine du monde à ne pas finir enterrés sous la nourriture. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils réussirent toutefois à s'approcher de la petite elfe de maison. Alors qu'elle s'inclinait et commençait à demander d'une voix aigüe ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux, elle se fit interrompre par un câlin groupé de la part du groupe d'adolescents.

Complètement désorientée, elle ne se rendit compte que les étudiants du futur étaient repartis que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Mais elle se fit une promesse, pour ces adolescents qui avaient su voir quelque chose en elle, elle essaierait de moins boire et de travailler au mieux.

Dans les couloirs, la Team croisa également Daphné Greengrasse, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Ils se dirent au-revoir, avec quelques embrassades, la Verte et Argent de 1999 leur confiant qu'elle avait hâte de rejouer les stylistes ! Ils croisèrent également Miranda Phels et cette dernière décida de les accompagner jusqu'à l'appartement, non sans une moue triste.

Une fois chez eux, les cinq adolescents furent accueillis par quatre pères, deux oncles et un Théo. Quand la Team exposa son idée de s'en aller, les sourires qui pouvaient être en place sur les visages des garçons du passé disparurent.

**_Déjà ?** souffla Draco.

**_Ça va faire trois jours que nous sommes là, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de rester trop longtemps**, expliqua Chelsea.

**_Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison**, abdiqua Harry.

**_Ils va vous falloir un Retourneur de Temps, pour partir, non ?** demanda Olivier.

**_On l'a déjà**, répondit Miah en sortant de sa poche celui qu'elle avait pris à Hermione le jour de leur arrivée. **Il nous manque juste une craie magique.**

**_Pas besoin d'une vraie**, dit Teddy en transformant un bout de chardon en l'objet qu'il avait besoin.

Ils déplacèrent l'entièreté du salon, poussant les meubles et autres tapis. Chelsea et Teddy tracèrent les deux cercles ainsi que les runes magiques sur le sol nouvellement dégagé.

Vint alors le temps des embrassades. Chacun passant de bras en bras, certains plusieurs à la fois et plus ou moins longtemps.

Pendant que tous passaient de bras en bras, Saki s'était mise à l'écart avec Théo. Elle hésitait à partir, le laisser seul pendant dix-huit années, alors même qu'il l'aura oublié, qui sait quelles expériences il aura loin d'elle. Et une fois rentrée, il aura oublié toute promesse qui lui aurait faite. Elle savait bien qu'à son époque, dans le futur, il n'était pas marié mais il avait souvent parlé d'une femme qui était la femme de sa vie.

Elle avait peur. Et c'est pourquoi elle fit peut être une bêtise ou peut-être pas. Elle ne savait plus mais elle ne voulait pas être rayée de sa mémoire et ne pas avoir droit à une fin heureuse. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de récupérer le badge qu'elle lui avait créé, comme elle l'avait fait avec son père et les jumeaux, elle lui laissa le sien, espérant qu'ainsi il se souviendrait d'elle et l'attendrait vraiment.

Une fois les embrassades terminées, les cinq adolescents du futur se placèrent au centre du cercle et Miah passa la longue chaîne du Retourneur de Temps autour de leurs cous à tous. Mais juste avant de tourner la petite molette, elle sortit rapidement du cercle et s'avança vers Miranda et la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras.

**_Merci pour ton aide et, dans une dizaine d'années environ, quand tes nouveaux voisins – qui seront deux hommes – te demanderont de garder leur fille de temps en temps, dit oui. Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas**, termina Miah en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Miranda mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi ou de qui l'adolescente parlait.

**_Promis.**

**_Merci nounou.**

Miah retourna ensuite dans le cercle, Scorpius lui chuchotant que personne n'allait se souvenir d'eux une fois qu'ils seraient partis. La brune lui répondit que, au moins pendant les deux prochaines minutes, Miranda comprendrait l'importance qu'elle avait pour elle dans le futur.

Suite à cette petite parenthèse, Gérémiah commença à tourner la molette.

Un. Deux. Trois.

Le premier cercle commence à briller.

Quatre. Cinq. Six.

Le deuxième s'illumine aussi.

Sept. Huit. Neuf.

Au tour des runes de devenir plus vives.

Dix. Onze. Douze.

Une fumée à peine perceptible s'élève des runes.

Treize. Quatorze. Quinze.

La fumée les englobe tous les cinq en devenant de plus en plus opaque.

Seize. Dix-sept.

La fumée les recouvre complètement, les dissimulant à la vue de tous.

Dix-huit.

La fumée disparaît. Et eux avec.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Lorsque le nuage de fumée se dissipa, la Team Camétiboc découvrit ou plutôt redécouvrit la Salle sur Demande de leur époque, avec leurs différentes piles de rangements. Gérémiah retrouva sa pile de vieux balais et autres accessoires de Quidditch, Saki celles de ses livres et Scorpius celles des miroirs en tous genres.

**_Où est Chelsea ?**

La voix de Teddy ramena brutalement les trois autres sur Terre.

**_Beh, elle était là il y a trois secondes**, fit Gérémiah en arquant un sourcil. **Chelsea ?** cria-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ce qui les inquiéta d'autant plus.

**_Chelsea, où est-ce que tu te caches ?**

**_Rox, au pied !**

**_Chelsea, t'es où ?**

**_Mon amour où es-tu ?**

Ils firent le tour de la salle, mais ne trouvèrent la rouquine nulle part.

**_C'est bizarre où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?** dit Saki.

**_Elle était bien avec nous quand on est parti, ce n'est pas normal !** s'inquiéta davantage Teddy. **En plus je ne la **_**sens**_** plus, ce n'est vraiment pas normal !**

La porte de la Salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer tout d'abord Miss Teigne, suivie de son maître. Saki, poussa de justesse le loup-garou derrière une étagère remplie de livres vieux de plusieurs siècles, car si le concierge avait trouvé la présence d'une aide supplémentaire, ça aurait chauffé pour la Team et la punition aurait été double, voire triple !

**_Terminé ?** dit-il de sa voix criarde.

Les quatre adolescents se jetèrent un regard circonspect. Ils étaient vraiment revenus le jour de leur « départ » ? Les runes de Teddy avaient donc marché !

Cette constatation n'avait pas pris plus de trois secondes et les trois membres de la Team Camétiboc avaient gardé des visages impassibles devant le concierge.

**_Oui, on cherche Chelsea avant de rentrer**, l'informa Scorpius.

**_Qui ?**

**_Chelsea, la numéro trois de la Team**, lui répondit hargneusement Miah.

**_Mais vous n'étiez que tous les trois**, leur signala Rusard en les regardant comme s'ils débarquaient d'une autre époque – ce qui était le cas mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

**_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il bave, lui ?** s'insurgea Gérémiah. **On a toujours été quatre, la brune, la brune aux mèches blondes, le blond et la rousse !**

**_Rousse ?**

Saki retint son amie de sauter sur le malheureux cracmol, qui semblait avoir perdu le dernier neurone qui lui restait depuis leur départ.

Rusard les laissa, non sans leur lancer un dernier regard suspicieux. Ces jeunes étaient vraiment bizarres !

Teddy sortit de derrière sa cachette et il suivit ses trois cadets à l'extérieur de la salle.

**_Il y a un truc qui ne va pas !** s'exclama-t-il.

**_On sait, pas la peine de nous le rappeler !** s'énerva Scorpius. **On va à votre tour, elle y est peut-être.**

**_Et si elle n'y est pas ?**

Ils mirent plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

**_Il faut qu'elle y soit !**

Elle se mit alors à courir en direction de la Tour Gryffondor, ses amis sur les talons, tous priant tous les Dieux, Déesses et Saintetés possibles, existantes, vivantes, mortes ou pas vraiment, pour que Chelsea soit là-bas. Si ce n'était pas le cas, les quatre adolescents n'en concluraient qu'à une seule chose et l'idée ne les emballait pas du tout !

Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Teddy prononça le mot de passe, qu'il espérait ne pas avoir changé entre leur départ et leur retour dans le futur. Un coup de chance, c'était toujours le même. Ils entrèrent alors en trombe dans la salle commune, s'attirant les regards surpris et effrayés des Rouge et Or présents, comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir débarquer les trois Serpentards dans leur antre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Les garçons firent le tour de la salle et des personnes présentes, leur demandant s'ils avaient vu Chelsea. Les deux brunes, quant-à-elles, grimpèrent rapidement les marches de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Elles commencèrent par celui des septièmes années, y découvrant cinq lits et une jeune fille à la peau d'ivoire et aux cheveux noirs ébène à la place de leur rouquine personnelle.

**_Où est Chelsea ?** demanda Saki.

**_Qui ?**

**_Chelsea ! Elle est où ?**

**_J-je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez**, fit la jeune fille devant la hargne des deux Vertes et Argent.

**_La rousse qui dort normalement dans ce lit elle est où ?** clama Miah aux autres locataires de la pièce, alors que Saki vérifiait la salle de bain.

**_Il n'y a jamais eu de rousse dans notre promo**, répondit piteusement une blonde.

Les Serpentardes s'accordèrent un regard, puis quittèrent la pièce rapidement. Elles firent tous les étages, fouillèrent les dortoirs et les salles de bain attenantes, mais aucune trace de Chelsea.

Saki et Gérémiah retrouvèrent les garçons dans la salle, mais ils n'avaient pas plus de réponses. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la salle commune, se retrouvant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui s'en prit outrageusement à Teddy pour avoir laissé entrer trois étudiants d'une autre Maison dans la Tour Gryffondor.

**_Oh la ferme, la grosse, va faire un régime et revient me parler après !** lui répondit le loup-garou, clouant le bec à la femme qui le regardait à présent les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète, Gérémiah se serait extasiée devant la répartie de leur aîné. Au lieu de ça, elle se pinçait l'arête du nez, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime.

**_Ok, Scorp', tu fais le tour des cachots, de la cuisine et du hall. Teddy, tu fouilles cet étage, celui d'en-dessous et celui du dessus. Saki, tu t'occupes des combles, du toit et de la tour d'Astronomie. Je m'occupe du parc, le terrain de Quidditch et l'orée de la forêt. On se retrouve au QG dans une heure !**

Ils se dispersèrent tous comme dit précédemment à la fin de la phrase de la plus âgée. Ceux s'occupant du château arpentèrent chaque couloir, ouvrirent chaque porte et questionnèrent chaque personne qu'ils croisaient : étudiants, fantômes, enseignants, animaux, personnages de tableaux. Mais rien. Personne ne semblait avoir vu ou connu Chelsea. Même leur fidèle ami Paulo le poulpe ne semblait aucunement connaître la rousse à la grande surprise et au grand dam de ses amis humains.

C'est bredouille de toute information qu'ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard au QG, qui n'était autre que la pièce qui leur avait servi d'appartement privé dans le passé. Ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés, aucun ne voulant prononcer à voix haute la phrase qui les plongerait tous les trois dans un puit sans fond et sans possibilité de remonter à la surface.

Scorpius mit ses mains dans ses poches, cherchant à réchauffer ses mains glacées et en retira son badge, version amélioré de la carte du Maraudeur. Un mince espoir se ralluma en lui, rapidement suivi de ses amis qui firent la même chose que lui, activant leurs pins à la recherche de Chelsea.

Elle n'était visible nulle part. Mais Harry et Ginny, oui.

Ils sortirent en trombe de la pièce et coururent jusque dans le grand hall d'entrée, où les familles de certains élèves arrivaient, le bal de Commémoration de la fin de la Guerre aillant lieu le soir-même.

**_Papa !** cria Saki en se jetant sur son père violemment, le surprenant.

**_Saki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**_Où est Chelsea ?**

**_Qui ?**

Ce petit mot, anodin pour le survivant, eut l'effet d'un raz-de-marée sur les quatre adolescents.

**_Chelsea, ma sœur.**

**_Mais enfin, ma chérie, tu n'as pas de sœur**, lui répondit le survivant en la regardant étrangement.

**_Mais bien sûr que si !** s'écria Scorpius.

Harry Potter ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Qui était donc cette Chelsea que sa fille, son beau-fils et sa nièce par procuration, semblaient chercher si ardemment ?

Voyant un peu plus loin Ginny entourée des siens, les quatre adolescents s'approchèrent rapidement d'elle, lui demandant où était passée leur amie.

Une balle en plein cœur leur aurait fait moins de dégâts.

**_J'ai avorté tranquillement dans le monde moldu, la séparation entre les deux mondes peut se révéler très utile. **

Le visage déformé par un sourire vicieux de la rousse confirma que ce n'était pas de la comédie et que ce n'était pas une immense farce orchestrée par toutes les personnes vivant au château pour se venger de tous leurs méfaits. A qui ferait-on croire qu'un pilier important de sa vie n'avait jamais vu le jour ?

Comme pour profiter plus longtemps des visages atterrés des quatre adolescents et de la peine qu'elle pouvait lire sur leurs visages, elle ajouta :

**_Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas tout oublié, surement parce que j'étais enceinte ou pour une autre raison mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est en revanche c'est qu'il était hors de question que je donne naissance à une fille qui aurait préféré ses amis à moi, sa mère. Hors de question qu'une fois encore je la vois trainer avec l'erreur de la nature et cette cruche au langage de charretier et encore pire avec trois Serpentards. Il était hors de question qu'elle apporte la honte sur le nom des Weasley.**

Les quatre adolescents étaient livides et les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur leurs joues. Elle continua avec un sourire encore plus sadique :

**_ Et puis ainsi, je purifie le monde d'un loup-garou, une espèce à cause de qui mon frère est devenu un monstre.**

Le cœur de Teddy, déjà fragilisé, explosa en mille morceaux. Il tomba à genoux, faisant se retourner sur lui toutes les têtes. Les trois Serpentards virent la scène au ralenti. Leur ami porter une main à son pectoral gauche, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et son corps basculer sur le côté.

**_TEDDY !**

Ce ne fut alors qu'un gigantesque capharnaüm.

Teddy inanimé, qui ne répondait pas. Pomfresh qui demandait à ce qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Les parents des trois Serpentards, qui tentaient de consoler leurs progénitures mais sans succès. Un diagnostic vital au plus bas. Des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de douleur. Trois cœurs fendillés jusque dans leurs profondeurs. Une souffrance immense inégalable. Mais peut-on rester de marbre et entier lors de la perte d'un être cher ?

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que la vie de Teddy s'affaiblissait. Sa respiration devenait difficile et sifflante et il n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux.

Ses amis et leurs parents étaient présents, ainsi que quelques membres de la famille Weasley notamment les jumeaux. Les trois Serpentards étaient au chevet de leur ami, ne voulant pas qu'il parte sans être entouré. Car c'est ce qui allait arriver. Un loup-garou ne peut vivre sans son âme-sœur, Teddy était condamné. Saki lui tenait la main droite, tandis que la gauche était monopolisée par Scorpius. Gérémiah, quant-à-elle, était assise au pied du lit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, fixant son ami.

Aucun des trois ne souhaitait ça. Ils auraient tous dû revenir et naître alors pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas ?! Pourquoi une des leurs n'était pas présente avec eux, ici, à leur époque ?! Si le temps est une boucle infinie et qu'ils étaient à l'origine de leur naissance, pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché comme cela aurait-dû se passer ?! Pourquoi, par Merlin, Ginny s'était rappelé d'eux ?!

Fatiguée de se poser toutes ces questions, Gérémiah se leva précipitamment et quitta l'infirmerie, poursuivie par son père Marcus. Elle ne répondit pas à ses appels et le sema bien vite dans les couloirs, aillant découvert des passages secrets qu'il ne connaissait pas, contrairement à elle. Une fois sûre d'être seule elle fila directement à la bibliothèque. Les livres pourraient peut-être l'aider dans la solution qui avait germé dans son esprit. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Une fois dans celle-ci elle se dirigea directement vers le rayonnage qui l'intéressait et à l'aide de sa baguette trouva rapidement le livre qui lui fallait et l'aide dont elle avait besoin.

Elle fut de retour dans l'infirmerie une heure plus tard, soulagée de voir Teddy encore en vie du moins pour l'instant. Elle s'approcha de lui, ignorant royalement toutes les personnes autour. Elle attrapa une seringue, est aspira le liquide d'un flacon qu'elle tenait à la main.

**_Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!** s'étrangla Pomfresh.

**_Ce que vous êtes incapable de faire : j'le sauve.**

Gérémiah planta l'aiguille dans une veine du bras gauche de Teddy et lui injecta tout ce qu'elle contenait.

Elle se recula ensuite de quelques pas, les mains derrière le dos, priant Merlin tout puissant qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée et que la potion fasse effet.

Soudain, le corps de Teddy s'arqua violemment et tous l'entendirent respirer fortement, comme s'il reprenait de l'air après en avoir manqué. Quand son dos reposa à nouveau sur le matelas, il inspirait et expirait correctement, au grand soulagement de tous, qui reprirent eux aussi une respiration normale.

Gérémiah se recula complètement, s'appuyant contre le lit en face de celui du loup-garou. Elle fut rejointe par ses deux meilleurs amis, qui lui demandèrent comment elle avait bien pu faire pour sauver le mourant. Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse, si ce n'est un reniflement. Miah releva la tête, plantant ses yeux humides dans ceux des personnes qui faisaient partie à part entière de sa famille.

**_S'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas.**

Les deux plus jeunes ne purent lui répondre, qu'elle sortit vivement ses mains de derrière son dos, plantant les deux seringues qu'elle tenait dans leurs cous, leur injectant à eux aussi la potion d'oublie qu'elle avait concoctée.

**_J'suis désolée...**

Saki et Scorpius la regardèrent sans comprendre et s'affaissèrent silencieusement au sol, tandis que toutes les autres personnes étaient autour de Teddy.

Gérémiah tomba à genoux, laissant quelques larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle sortit ensuite un médaillon de dessous son haut et l'ouvrit, y découvrant avec plaisir ou douleur, elle ne savait pas vraiment, une photo de la Team Camétiboc au complet. Elle-même, Saki, Scorpius et... Chelsea. La photo, comme toutes celles dans le Monde Magique, était animée et elle put voir les sourires qui ornaient les quatre visages des personnages présents sur le cliché. Elle passa son doigt sur celui de Chelsea, minois qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais.

**_Pardon Chelsea, mais c'est trop dur sans toi.**

Elle incanta une formule et elle vit petit à petit la Chelsea prisonnière de la photo s'effacer, pour finir par disparaître complètement, terminant de lui broyer le cœur. Elle répéta la même formule pour les médaillons de ses amis, puis fit apparaître une nouvelle seringue, qu'elle remplit du reste de potion du flacon. Elle planta l'aiguille dans la veine de son poignet et s'injecta le liquide qui lui ferait oublier toutes preuves de l'existence de son amie aux cheveux de feu.

Les adultes, une fois le choc passé, se précipitèrent pour mettre les adolescents dans des lits. Si ils avaient tout suivi, le groupe avait été quatre, aurait fait un voyage dans le passé dont seule Ginny se rappelait et l'une des leurs n'avait pas vu le jour suite à l'avortement de la rousse. Les parents, conscients de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'instant pour leurs enfants, se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la rouquine pour avoir enfin les explications de cette histoire abracadabrante.

Et alors que la rousse se murait dans le silence, avec un sourire des plus victorieux gravé sur ses traits, toisant la fouine, Dubois, Flint et l'abruti qui avait osé la quitter pour aller au Japon, un Serpentard, blond comme un ange, pour le moins en rogne, la colla à son siège, avant que son camarade de maison ne lui enfourne dans le gosier un véritasérum plutôt puissant.

Si ils avaient su, qu'en plus des réponses à leurs questions, des sujets plutôt personnels seraient abordés, peut-être se seraient-ils abstenus.

**_**_**Je te donne !**_

La Team salua son public et descendit de scène, rapidement rejointe par leurs plus fervents admirateurs : leurs parents.

**_Vous étiez supers**, leur confia Olivier.

**_Normal, c'est nous**, répondit Scorpius, les bras autour des épaules des deux brunes.

**_Dommage que tu n'es pas participé, Teddy**, dit Saki en voyant le loup-garou arriver, soutenu par Harry.

**_Oh, ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois**, sourit-il.

Le jeune homme s'était réveillé peu de temps avant le début de la réception, ne sachant même pas lui-même ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il s'était évanoui, frôlant la mort. Ses camarades de la Team aussi s'étaient éveillés sans savoir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer leur malaise. Craignant une rechute de leur part, les adultes ne leur avaient posé aucune question par rapport à ce que leur avait appris la seule fille Weasley.

Ils avaient laissé les quatre adolescents s'éveiller paisiblement au bout de seulement deux heures, mais le loup-garou avait semblé plus faible que les trois autres, alors il était resté sous la surveillance de Pomfresh, tandis que ses cadets avaient filé se préparer pour la soirée, qu'ils ne souhaitaient rater pour rien au monde, puisqu'ils avaient proposé d'animer la réception en compagnie d'autres élèves.

Leur comportement avait surpris les adultes et Pomfresh avait jeté un rapide sort sur les seringues, son sortilège détectant des résidus de potion d'oubli améliorée. Au début ils avaient trouvé cela beaucoup trop radical de vouloir oublier une personne qui leur était chère, mais l'état dans lequel se retrouvait Teddy leur fit comprendre qu'il était peut-être mieux qu'il oubliât son âme-sœur, plutôt que de mourir après sa disparition. Et au vu des sourires sur les visages des trois autres, ils étaient mieux ainsi.

**_Étrangement, cette soirée me rappelle quelque chose**, supputa Draco.

**_Sauf qu'il y avait Chelsea la dernière fois**, lui répondit Fred se mordant les doigts juste après.

**_Chelsea ?** fit Miah en regardant ses amis. **C'est qui Chelsea ?**

Non, ils ne devaient définitivement pas savoir.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

Les élèves du futur semblaient avoir disparus. Ginny avait cherché sa fille en vain avant de comprendre que cette dernière avait dû partir avec ses amis, sans même lui dire au revoir, sans même lui avoir laissé ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Elle avait été énervée au plus haut point puis s'était dit que rien ne l'empêcherait de mettre le grappin sur Harry. Son espoir devint encore plus important quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à se souvenir des petits monstres ainsi qu'Astoria, pour une raison qui leur échappait.

Après la disparition des petits monstres, Ginny s'était aperçue que tout avait repris comme s'ils n'avaient pas existé. La fouine ne s'approchait plus de son Harrynounet et elle avait pensé qu'il serait alors simple de s'en rapprocher, de la même manière qu'Astoria qui collait la fouine. Mais il n'en avait rien été. Harry s'était réfugié chez Mme Pomfresh et cette dernière veillait sur lui comme un dragon veille sur son trésor, c'est-à-dire crocs et griffes sortis. Elle avait alors appris au bout de plusieurs semaines, en écoutant aux portes que « son petit-ami » était enceint.

Elle avait alors pris sur elle pour le convaincre d'avorter, mettant en avant qu'il n'allait pas l'élever seul, qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un enfant non voulu. Seulement il n'avait rien voulu entendre et quand elle avait levé sa baguette pour lui faire perdre cette abomination, un bouclier vert l'avait protégé. Elle n'avait plus pu l'approcher. Voyant ses rêves s'effondrer, elle en avait rejeté la faute sur la fille qui poussait dans son ventre. C'est pourquoi, plusieurs semaines après l'évènement, elle se rendit dans le monde moldu pour avorter, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, heureuse de savoir que dans le futur elle punirait et ferait souffrir les petits monstres qui avaient empêché sa vie avec son Harry.

Elle avait également pris son pied en réalisant qu'avec son acte, elle se vengerait d'autant plus d'Harry. En effet, il y avait quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de chance que l'hybride à la charge de celui qu'elle aurait dû épouser meurt en l'absence de son âme-sœur qu'elle avait tuée en avortant. Ainsi Harry perdrait son filleul et presque fils. C'est ainsi que jubilant sur sa vengeance future, elle attendit patiemment que leur retour ait lieu dix-huit ans plus tard.

Harry, de son côté, n'avait pu se résigner à rester en Angleterre, après les derniers événements. La fin d'année avait été des plus étonnantes et si quelqu'un ne lui en avait prédit, ne serait-ce qu'un dixième, il l'aurait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste au niveau psychiatrique.

Mais pourtant, cela avait eu lieu. Il ignorait encore comment il avait pu coucher avec Ginny, ce dont il n'avait d'ailleurs pas souvenir. Seulement, ce n'était pas le seul problème. En effet, ses meilleurs amis, enfin ceux qu'ils pensaient être ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, avaient décrété que vu qu'il avait osé toucher à la petite sœur de ce dernier, il se devait de l'épouser. Ce qui n'était nullement dans ses intentions. Il ne se rappelait même pas de cette nuit, par Merlin !

Alors qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, il avait vite déchanté. En effet, il s'était rendu compte que la prise de poids dont il était victime n'était pas accidentelle. Loin de là. Effectivement, ce sale petit Serpentard avait réussi à l'engrosser. Cette après-midi-là, par contre, il s'en souvenait. Cette après-midi, du moins jusqu'à son réveil, avait été la plus belle de sa vie. Celle où il avait cédé à la tentation.

Alors il se retrouvait en Angleterre avec deux anciens meilleurs amis, qui voulaient à tout prix le marier à la jeune rouquine, un beau blond qu'il n'avait plus revu en dehors de la première page de la gazette, qui proclamait le futur mariage de ce dernier avec la cadette Greengrass. Mais aussi et surtout, avec ce bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. Un bébé qu'il n'avait pas voulu, un bébé que rejetterait chaque personne le connaissant, mais un bébé qu'il aimait déjà.

Mais il n'y avait pas que son bébé, il y avait aussi son filleul. Ce filleul qui avait perdu trop tôt ses parents et dont la grand-mère, trop âgée, avait préféré laisser la garde à Harry. Il se retrouvait donc avec deux enfants à charge ou du moins une grossesse et un enfant à charge, alors même qu'il sortait de l'école de sorcellerie.

Il n'y aurait eu que ses anciens amis à éviter il serait resté. Mais quand il apprit que ces derniers avaient annoncé ses soi-disant épousailles avec la fille Weasley dans la gazette il craqua et prit avec lui son filleul et ses affaires, avant de partir de manière moldu et donc intraçable par magie, vers le Japon. Cependant, contrairement à son plan de départ, il ne partit pas seul.

En effet, lors de son rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste pour sa grossesse, il vit l'un de ses anciens condisciples attendre dans la salle d'attente avec son compagnon. Olivier Dubois, puisque c'était lui, en voyant Harry dans le même état que lui, avait alors décrété qu'ils accoucheraient ensemble et iraient au même endroit, parce qu'il était hors de question que son fils grandisse uniquement entouré de Serpentard.

Quand son compagnon, en la personne de Marcus Flint, commença à râler, le regard noir que lui envoya l'ancien gardien le calma aussitôt. Marcus demanda alors pourquoi sa fille devrait se lier d'amitié avec l'enfant de Potter. Si le regard d'Olivier avait pu tuer, il n'y aurait alors plus eu de Flint sur terre. A l'exception de l'enfant que portait Olivier.

Après de longues discussions et après avoir plus ou moins fait connaissance les uns avec les autres, ils avaient décidé de partir ensemble, loin et ils s'étaient décidés finalement pour le Japon, en ayant remarqué qu'aucun portoloin anglais, cheminette ou transplanage, n'était possible dans ce pays. Au début, Marcus Flint avait bien sûr râlé, plus ou moins fortement, mais quand il avait entendu l'histoire d'Harry et qu'il avait vu qu'Olivier était plus calme à proximité de ce dernier, il avait fini par céder. Le fait que ses parents aient menacé de s'en prendre à son compagnon, avait aussi joué un rôle dans sa prise de décision.

Alors ils étaient partis tous les quatre : lui, Teddy, Marcus et Olivier, direction le Japon. Au début ils avaient hésité à s'installer dans une grande ville comme Tokyo ou Osaka, mais ils étaient finalement tombés en admiration devant un petit château assez ancien dans l'arrière-pays. Le petit château était tout de même assez grand pour que le couple ait son aile et qu'Harry et Teddy aient la leur.

Les débuts furent assez difficiles, surtout avec les deux « mères » qui avaient les hormones en folie et qui passaient des crises de larmes au rire, en moins de quelques secondes. Si Teddy n'avait pas été là, les crises de larmes auraient prédominé. Cependant, le petit garçon, dès que l'une des « mères » commençait à pleurer, changeait la couleur de ses cheveux ou encore un trait de son visage et presque à tous les coups un sourire remplaçait les larmes.

Heureusement les grossesses masculines étaient plus courtes que les autres et cinq mois après être arrivés, ils accouchèrent, le même jour, à la même heure de deux petites filles, à croire qu'elles s'étaient battues pour le droit d'aînesse sur l'autre. Les deux médicomages venus pour l'occasion purent d'ailleurs assister à un spectacle que peu de monde peut se vanter d'avoir vu. En effet, ils avaient pu voir un Marcus Flint, Serpentard et maître des glaces, verser une larme, un magnifique sourire éclairant son visage, les bras enlaçant une magnifique petite fille brune. Harry, lui, accoucha d'une sublime petite fille aux cheveux noirs, qu'égayaient quelques mèches blondes.

La joie de Marcus Flint fut cependant de courte durée. Les grossesses masculines étant éreintantes, c'est lui qui était chargé de s'occuper des deux petites filles et de Teddy, le temps que les deux « mères » se remettent. Harry avait appelé sa fille Saki, en l'honneur de ce pays qui les avait accueillis et de l'avenir qui se dressait devant eux. Les Flints-Dubois avaient appelé la leur Gérémiah, après une énième dispute, qui fit trembler le château sur ses fondations.

Cependant, Marcus ne parvint pas à garder le rythme et fut rapidement débordé par les trois enfants en bas âge. C'est pourquoi Harry contacta Andromeda, qui décida de venir habiter avec eux pour un temps. Elle logea dans le château, dans une des pièces près de la chambre des deux jeunes filles, qui étaient inséparables.

C'est ainsi que les mauvaises nouvelles se succédèrent. En effet, Harry apprit ainsi que Ginny était enceinte et qu'il était recherché par les Weasley, pour légitimer l'enfant et donc se marier avec elle, que ce soit de grès ou de force. Seuls les jumeaux le soutenaient et avaient décrété que jamais Harry n'aurait couché avec elle de son plein grès et qu'elle n'avait qu'à « assumer ses conneries ». Bill, quant à lui, avait décrété qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais que lui préférait s'occuper de sa femme et de sa fille, plutôt que de rechercher le Survivant. Charlie, lui, était retourné près de ses dragons « bien moins compliquer à comprendre » selon lui.

Cependant, Andromeda lui apprit aussi que Draco s'était marié à Astoria et que cette dernière était enceinte. Pendant un temps, tous eurent peur que le jeune père se laisse mourir. En effet, il ne parlait plus à personne, ne mangeait plus et restait assis à regarder la montagne enneigée par la fenêtre des heures durant. Ce fut le cas pendant près d'une année, une année où seule Androméda, Marcus et Olivier s'occupaient des trois enfants.

Tout changea en une matinée, qui aurait pu être comme toutes les autres. Elle aurait pu, mais ne le fut pas. Les deux bébés avaient décidé que ce jour-là serait différent. En effet, c'est ce jour-là qu'elles firent leur premier acte de magie accidentelle. Harry était toujours assis, les yeux sur la montagne, quand les rideaux se fermèrent d'un coup et que deux petites filles atterrirent sur ses genoux.

Il les regarda comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, puis éclata en sanglot en demandant pardon et en les berçant contre lui. Il présenta ensuite ses excuses au reste de la maisonnée. Le futur permit de le voir s'occuper des trois enfants autant que les autres adultes de la maison.

Du côté de Draco, tout avait été plus compliqué. Astoria ne l'avait pas lâché et avait prévenu ses parents de sa grossesse. Quand ces derniers l'avaient appris, ils n'avaient pas laissé le choix à Draco, faisant publier les bancs pour le mariage, puis les mariant, au grand bonheur des Greengrass, mais au désespoir de Draco. Ce dernier perdait effectivement peu à peu sa joie de vivre, devenant un doublon de son père en froideur et en rigidité, ne partageant jamais la couche de sa femme. Doué en potion, il put créer un ersatz afin de survivre malgré le manque de son âme-sœur partie il ne savait où. C'était sa revanche sur sa femme, cette dernière n'avait ni son corps ni son argent.

Théo, lui, se rappelait de tout. C'était à la fois une joie, après tout il avait vécu des bons moments et une malédiction, de voir les autres sans leurs souvenirs, de les voir s'éloigner et ainsi comprendre que rien ne serait jamais pareil, surtout après l'annonce de la fausse couche de Ginny qu'il apprit dans la gazette.

Il se rappelait de Saki mais en même temps, plus le temps passait plus il pensait avoir rêvé. Ça et le fait qu'il était en bonne santé et en pleine forme physique, le poussa à ne pas tenir sa promesse. Il ne l'attendit pas. De plus, comme Harry et Draco ne se souvenait de rien, il ne risquait rien.

Alors il profita de sa vie, batifolant à droite et à gauche, allant même jusqu'à l'oublier, le badge qui lui avait été offert restant dans un tiroir à l'abri. Puis il l'a rencontré, il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la bonne, une fille plutôt jolie, ayant fait ses études à Beaubâton. Pour elle il était prêt à se marier, presque vingt ans après ses études à Poudlard, près de cinq après l'avoir rencontrée. Mais un événement était venu perturber la vie parfaite qu'il s'était créé. Draco l'avait invité, lors de la soirée du nouvel an, au manoir Malfoy.

Et il l'avait vu.

Elle n'avait pas encore traversé le temps pour revenir dans le passé, alors il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. Leurs regards s'étaient plusieurs fois croisés durant la réception, s'accordant quelques sourires, mais rien de plus.

Il était ensuite rentré chez lui, accompagné de celle qui disait être la femme de sa vie. Elle était belle, douce, intelligente, aimante, de sang-pur. Mais, étrangement, il trouvait qui lui manquait un petit quelque chose et il ne trouvait pas quoi. Elle était pourtant magnifique avec son corps élancé et sa peau caramel, ses longs cheveux de jais aux boucles parfaites, ses yeux noirs en amande, sa voix douce et chaude. Toutes ses choses qu'il aimait, il leur trouvait à présent tous les défauts du monde. Son corps trop maigre, on sentait les os sous la peau, ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs et trop foncés, ses yeux trop sombres, sa voix beaucoup trop chaleureuse, son sang trop pur et depuis quand il aimait le caramel ? Il en était même allergique, par Merlin !

Une soirée. Il lui avait fallu une soirée pour remettre en question toute sa vie. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas encore de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il lui fallait attendre pour cela plus d'un an et demi, le jour de la Commémoration.

Quand il l'a vu ce jour-là, un espoir était né au fond de lui. Il avait depuis longtemps quitté sa petite-amie, après lui avoir expliqué qu'il était amoureux d'une autre depuis des années et qu'il avait cherché à l'oublier depuis tout ce temps. Il avait réussi, mais tous ses efforts avaient fini par être atomisés quand il l'avait revu. À sa grande surprise, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus le même depuis cette fameuse soirée au manoir Malfoy. Ils s'étaient alors quittés en bons termes et Théodore avait pris son mal en patience durant cette année.

Mais le jour J, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Il avait tout de suite remarqué l'absence de Chelsea et il avait eu mal au cœur en entendant les paroles de Ginny. L'histoire de la fausse couche annoncée par la gazette cachait une histoire pire encore, un avortement.

Alors il avait préféré s'effacer. Mais durant la soirée, la mise avait changé. La Team Camétiboc ne se souvenait aucunement de leur amie, mais tout le monde était au courant de l'histoire.

Et puis... ces regards qu'ils s'étaient adressés tous les deux. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, avaient discuté et il lui avait montré le fameux badge qu'il avait toujours en sa possession. Il lui parla aussi de toutes ses années et de ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle l'écouta sans rien dire, sans expression. Elle s'était ensuite levée, l'avait giflé et l'avait évité le reste de la soirée.

Tenir une promesse était si dure ou les hommes ne pensaient qu'avec ce qu'ils avaient entre les jambes ? Elle pouvait comprendre que rester seul près de vingt ans était peut être dur à vivre, voire impossible et dans l'absolue elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Non, elle lui en voulait pour avoir fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue. Si il n'était pas capable de tenir sa parole à ce propos, sur quoi d'autre pourrait-il mentir ? Elle lui en voulait aussi pour avoir songé à se marier avec une autre qu'elle alors même qu'elle était son âme sœur.

Elle-même ne voulait pas se marier, mais qu'il songe à lier toute son existence à une autre qu'elle, qui lui était destinée, la rendait malade, au sens propre du terme. Ses gênes de créature magique lui menaient la vie dure. De fait, cela lui donnait de plus en plus l'envie de s'isoler pour panser ses plaies en quelque sorte. Raison pour laquelle elle se retrouva rapidement en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Pour l'occasion ses ailes étaient sorties et elle se retrouvait dans un cocon de douceur et de chaleur, avec pour seuls témoins les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Théodore, quant-à-lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il lui court après ou qu'il la laisse un peu ?

_**Toi, tu as la tronche de quelqu'un qui a merdé.**

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Gérémiah s'asseoir près de lui.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ?**

**_Je crois que je lui ai brisé le cœur.**

**_Ça ne serait pas la première fois.**

**_Je suis un boulet à ce point ?**

**_T'imagine même pas. Comment t'as fait ton compte, cette fois ?**

Il raconta pour la seconde fois de la soirée tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui ces dix-huit dernières années. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de l'adolescente, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas son interlocuteur.

A la fin de son récit, comme il s'y attendait, le poing de la brune s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire, le faisant tomber au sol.

**_T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'abruti. Tu ne connais pas le proverbe « vaut mieux un mensonge qui fait du bien qu'une vérité qui fait mal » ?**

**_Je voulais être honnête avec elle, tout comme elle l'a été avec moi**, répondit penaud le plus vieux.

**_Hey, tonton, on est des Serpentards, l'honnêteté on ne connait pas. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par elle aussi ?**

**_Elle m'a confié ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce couloir, en cinquième année, avec les Gryffondors.**

**_Elle t'a parlé de quoi ?** fit Miah, surprise.

**_Ce n'est pas un très bon souvenir, je sais, mais ça m'a touché qu'elle se confie à moi comme ça.**

**_Elle t'a dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?**

**_Oui, enfin, je crois. Qu'ils lui ont lancée un **_**Impero**_** et qu'ils ont... abusé d'elle...**

**_...**

**_Miah, ça va ?**

**_Ça va. Je suis juste surprise qu'elle te l'ait dit, c'est tout**, dit-elle le regard perdu dans le vague. **Bref, c'est pas que j't'aime pas, mais j'ai deux papas poules qui vont s'inquiéter si je disparais trop longtemps.**

Elle se leva et tendit sa main à l'ex-Serpentard. Mais avant qu'il ne fut sur ses pieds elle le saisit violement par le col, rapprochant leurs visages, une aura menaçante émanant d'elle.

**_Qu'on soit d'accord, Nott. Tu vas te lever, la retrouver et te faire pardonner quitte à ce que tu rampes devant elle, c'est clair ? Car si je venais à la perdre à cause de tes conneries, je te jure, par Salazar lui-même que, où que tu sois dans le monde : je te trouverai. Je te tuerai.**

Elle lui tapota la tête en lui accordant un sourire froid, puis le lâcha, le laissant tomber le dos contre les marches. Il se releva en se massant l'échine, tremblant encore de la menace de la brune. Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage et se rassurer, il termina de descendre l'escalier sur ses deux pieds et fila vers le lieu où il était sûr de trouver Saki : la tour d'astronomie.

De son côté, Gérémiah était rentrée dans le château, mais elle n'avait pas pris le chemin de la Grande Salle. Elle avait continué tout droit et grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle avait poussé la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et avait posé ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle la sentait monter, cette colère sourde, cette rage incontrôlable qu'elle avait contre elle-même pour n'avoir rien remarqué, contre Théo de le savoir, contre Saki pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Elle se retenait d'exploser, mais elle sentait sa magie frétiller tout autour d'elle. Ses jointures blanchissaient alors que ses mains serraient davantage la faïence du lavabo.

**_Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas.**

**_...**

**_Tu savais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce putain de couloir et tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

Elle releva la tête, plantant son regard sombre dans le reflet de Scorpius.

**_Elle m'a fait jurer de jamais en parler**, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

**_Ce n'était pas un serment inviolable, non ?**

**_Non...**

**_Tu aurais dû me le dire !** fit-elle en se retournant vivement vers lui, les vitraux explosant sous la puissance de sa magie qui se déchainait.

**_Je lui ai promis.**

**_La ferme, je veux même plus t'entendre !**

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, le bousculant au passage.

Il soupira et agita sa baguette pour réparer les fenêtres. Il le lui avait bien dit que Miah le prendrait très mal si elle n'était pas mise au courant. Il appréhendait grandement la confrontation des deux brunes. Un peu anxieux, il décida de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Il mit une vingtaine de minutes avant de retrouver la trace de Miah, ne la trouvant ni dans la Grande Salle ni dans les autres couloirs ni même dans la cuisine. Cependant dans cette dernière pièce, Winky l'informa que Gérémiah était passée en coup de vent emportant avec elle au moins deux bouteilles pleines d'Ice-tea zéro pour cent, accompagnées d'un énorme plat de cookies.

Il remercia l'elfe de maison de cette information et connecta ses derniers neurones pour savoir où avait pu disparaitre la brune. C'est en passant devant une fenêtre que ses yeux se posèrent sur le saule pleureur près du lac et il se frappa le front de ne pas avoir trouvé plus tôt.

Paniqué devant la dose de sucre plutôt conséquente que la brune avait prise avec elle, il se rua comme un possédé vers le pauvre arbre. Ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant la silhouette de Miah sous le feuillage de l'arbre qu'il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire à la jeune fille. Seulement il aurait dû y penser avant puisque la jeune demoiselle l'avait repéré et le fusillait du regard attendant son prochain geste.

Rassemblant tout son courage il prit place à côté d'elle, n'hésitant pas à attraper la bouteille pour se désaltérer. Cependant il n'osa pas approcher ne serait-ce qu'un doigt du plat de cookies, sachant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le jeter dans le lac. La bouteille était déjà peut être de trop au vue du regard digne d'un Seigneur des ténèbres que lui envoya Gérémiah, pas encore calmée après l'incident qui avait eu lieu plus tôt et elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à l'envoyer nager avec les strangulots du lac et même Paulo n'y pourrait rien.

Le blond s'adossa contre le tronc après avoir reposé la bouteille, ses yeux louchant tout de même sur le plat de cookies à moitié entamé. Gérémiah était une esclave de ces gâteaux, ne pouvant leur résister, mais si en plus elle ajoutait de l'Ice-Tea elle était soit triste soit énervée et il penchait nettement pour la seconde option. Tout à ses réflexions il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Gérémiah s'élever dans l'air :

**_Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix plutôt calme, même si le plus jeune savait qu'à la moindre erreur de sa part il allait prendre très cher.

**_Tu la connais, elle est comme nous, elle n'aime pas paraitre faible devant les autres.**

**_Je compte pour quoi, moi, si elle ne me dit rien ? Depuis toutes petites on vit H vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept l'une avec l'autre, c'est hyper rare qu'on soit séparé plus d'une semaine, même si on reste en contact par téléphones ou hiboux. On se raconte tout et n'importe quoi, elle sait tout de moi et elle ne me dit pas un truc aussi important ? Et le pire c'est que je n'ai rien vu ! J'avais remarqué qu'il s'était passé un truc, elle semblait bizarre, mais je pensais qu'elle allait finir par m'en parler, comme on le fait toujours, mais non, alors je n'ai pas cherché plus pour éviter qu'elle se referme davantage sur elle-même, mais putain que j'aurai due !** termina-t-elle son monologue en attrapant la bouteille et un cookie.

Scorpius resta silencieux, la laissant se détendre à nouveau avec sa drogue à elle. Il analysa tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et pesa bien ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**_C'est la pitié dont elle ne voulait surtout pas. Qu'elle se souvienne de ce couloir dès qu'elle croiserait notre regard. Rien qu'à moi il lui arrive de me lancer des éclairs avec les yeux parce qu'elle pense que je la détaille de cette façon.**

**_Je ne l'aurai jamais regardée de cette façon.**

**_Je le sais bien, mais tu la connais mieux que moi, tu l'as dit toi-même. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, souviens toi, elle est à moitié Griffy elle aussi et déjà que tout le monde la dévisage à cause de son nom et de ses origines, imagine si l'histoire venait à s'ébruiter.**

**_Va dire ça à Nott, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.**

**_Comment ça ?**

**_Elle lui a raconté. Et il me l'a dit comme si j'étais censée le savoir.**

**_Tout est dans le mot « censé ».**

**_C'est ma phrase, ça, blondasse.**

**_Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi pour les droits d'auteur, tu m'excuses.**

Il dit cela tout en chipant finalement un cookie. Qui bizarrement disparu rapidement de sa main sans que ce ne soit de sa faute. Par contre, il sentit parfaitement l'eau froide imbiber ses vêtements, se retrouvant par il ne savait quel moyen dans le lac. Quand il sortit la tête de l'eau, Gérémiah le regardait tout en mordant dans un gâteau, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait absolument pas si elle était calmée, mais si elle s'embarquait à lui faire à nouveau la misère c'est que ça commençait à aller un peu mieux.

Après être sorti en douceur du lac, surveillant les faits et gestes de la jeune fille afin d'éviter de se retrouver à nouveau dans l'eau, le jeune sorcier se jeta un sort de séchage afin d'éviter d'attraper froid.

**_Il va prendre cher quand elle l'apprendra, je n'aimerai vraiment pas être à sa place le pauvre**, commenta Scorpius.

**_J'espère qu'elle me laissera regarder, je suis sûre que ça sera drôle.**

**_Tu me fais peur, parfois, tu le sais ça ?**

**_C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ?**

**_Oui.**

Au loin un strangulot fit un saut périlleux comme les Dauphins qu'elle avait vu au Marineland lors d'un voyage en France. Miah posa alors son regard surpris voir choqué sur le blond, les joues arrondies par ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Scorpius tenta de se rattraper mais…

**_Euh, j'voulais pas dire, ça, 'fin, si 'fin, non, pas comme ça, c'est que… Oh, regardes, t'as vu l'heure ?** dit-il en regardant son poignet où aucune montre n'était attachée. **Je vais retourner à la Grande Salle et rejoindre Teddy, il doit s'ennuyer tout seul !**

…ce n'était pas trop ça.

Il se leva prestement et quitta rapidement l'abri de branches et de feuilles pour retourner à l'intérieur du château.

Toujours près du tronc, Gérémiah avala enfin ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, l'annonce qu'elle venait de recevoir l'aillant bien secouée. C'était la première fois que ça lui faisait quelque chose qu'on lui dise cela. Sous le choc, elle ne se leva même pas pour le rattraper, restant à l'abri du feuillage du saule pour réfléchir en toute tranquillité aux derniers évènements.

Dans la tour d'astronomie, un Théo essoufflé débarqua. Saki, prise dans ses pensées, ne le remarqua pas et il en profita pour doucement reprendre son souffle, en l'observant. Elle semblait à des années lumières de là, dans un recoin de son esprit dont l'accès semblait interdit à quiconque. Il ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire pour débloquer la situation.

Mais par chance ou pas, il ne savait pas encore, Gérémiah débarqua silencieusement derrière lui, une bouteille d'eau, un petit pot de caramel aromatisé au café et une assiette de crêpes entre les mains. Elle regarda tour à tour sa meilleure amie et le Serpentard, se disant qu'ils n'y en avaient vraiment pas un pour aider l'autre dans ce couple loufoque. En soupirant discrètement elle se plaça devant Théo, le faisant soudainement sursauter et lui colla le petit pot et l'assiette dans les mains. Elle fit ensuite rouler la bouteille jusqu'à Saki et disparue derrière la porte rapidement, alors que le récipient cognait contre les pieds de la brune aux mèches blondes, la reconnectant au monde réel et poser les yeux sur l'intrus.

Pour se donner contenance, elle ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et en bu une partie avant de relever les yeux sur Théo. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, c'était adorable de sa part de lui amener des crêpes mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle pouvait se faire acheter parce que ce n'était pas le cas. En même temps elle comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire abstinence pendant tant d'années, mais de là à penser se marier avec une autre, elle trouvait la pilule dure à avaler. C'est pourquoi elle ne lui hurla pas dessus, ne le foudroya pas du regard, mais à l'inverse ne l'accueillit pas non plus avec le sourire. Elle resta là à le fixer froidement comme indifférente, attendant qu'il se débrouille pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Maladroit, Théo se rapprocha d'elle, posant devant elle sur le sol le pot et le plat de crêpes comme un geste de paix. Elle hésita, puis jeta un sort dessus pour les garder au chaud, les dédaignant pour l'instant et comptant continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait amorcé un début de conversation. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, elle était une Potter-Malfoy et une Serpy par Salazar !

**_Tu ne comptes pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ?**

**_...**

**_Ok. Euh… et si je te dis que je ne suis qu'un putain d'abruti et que je regrette mon comportement de lâche, est-ce que tu vas manger une crêpe ?**

Saki eut un très mince sourire au « putain d'abruti », qui ne pouvait venir que de Gérémiah, avant de se préparer une des gourmandises qu'il avait apporté. Elle commença à manger tout en le fixant afin qu'il continu son raisonnement. En la voyant s'arrêter une fois la galette finie, il soupira :

**_Tu n'en mangeras pas d'autres tant que je n'aurai pas fait amende honorable à tes yeux c'est ça ?**

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit au regard pénétrant de Saki, qui le dévisageait et l'absence de mouvement de cette dernière vers le plat.

**_Je suis désolé d'accord, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais tu peux comprendre que je n'allais pas rester seul pendant presque vingt ans, c'est impossible pour un homme en bonne santé et en pleine possession de ses moyens.**

**_Non mais ça elle le sait que t'es un connard, crétin**, soupira Miah depuis sa porte.

**_Je m'en fiche de ça**, rétorqua Saki.

**_Alors c'est quoi le problème ?**

**_Le problème c'est que tu as envisagé de te marier avec elle. Te marier ! Comme si je…**

**_Tu ?**

**_Commesijenecomptaispas.**

**_Et en clair et sous-titré ?**

**_Comme si je ne comptais pas, comme si je n'avais jamais compté.**

**_Tu as compté…**

**_Mais ?**

**_Mais comprend que ce n'était pas facile pour moi non plus. Tu es partie, je suis resté près de vingt ans seul, je ne savais pas si j'allais te revoir entre temps. Et même en te revoyant reste le problème de tes parents qui voudront te protéger, sans oublier qu'avec ce que tu as vécu je risque de faire ceinture encore un moment. Heureusement que t'en as parlé à Gérémiah et Scorpius pour t'aider.**

Alors qu'il continuait sa diatribe il remarqua Saki devenir de plus en plus pâle.

**_Miah n'est pas au courant !**

**_Ah bon, pourtant j'en ai parlé avec elle**, le son de sa voix diminua au fur et à mesure des mots.

Et là il se souvint quand quelques années plus tôt, elle avait paniqué et mis une baffe à Scorpius qui hésitait à tout dire devant Gérémiah et lui-même. La dispute qui avait précédé entre Scorpius et la Flint-Dubois parce que ce dernier ne voulait rien lui dire. Et il comprit qu'il avait encore trop parlé, et que Gérémiah avait raison quand elle lui avait signalé par un proverbe dont il ne se souvenait plus que des fois il valait mieux se taire.

Puis il fut en état de choc quand il se reçut les crêpes restantes à la figure et le contenu du pot dans les cheveux avant de se prendre un coup de genou bien placé suivit d'une claque retentissante.

**_Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ! Tu es un parfait crétin ! Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! T'es pas mieux que les autres ! Je préfère mourir sans mon âme-sœur que de te subir au quotidien, toi et ta bêtise !**

Un sort bien placé l'envoya par une fenêtre rejoindre le vide avant que Saki ne la répare d'un coup de baguette bien ajustée, bien décidée à rester seule dans sa tour, comme Raiponse pensa-t-elle distraitement, avant qu'une larme ne coule sur sa joue. Gérémiah devait lui en vouloir à mort. Au mieux elle verrait la colère sur le visage de son amie, au pire ça serait la pitié. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, elle ne voulait pas la rendre triste.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez pour une seule soirée, Gérémiah poussa la porte derrière laquelle elle était cachée et vint s'asseoir comme si de rien était à côté de son amie, qui se sentait bien maudite ce soir.

Elles ne dirent rien durant un moment, Saki observant le mur d'en face, Miah contemplant ses ongles.

**_Tu as osé gâcher des crêpes.**

**_Oui.**

**_Tu mériterais la corde pour ça.**

**_Seulement pour ça ?**

**_Tu veux en parler maintenant ou tu veux attendre un peu ?**

**_Je ne suis plus à ça près.**

**_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**

**_La honte… et puis j'avais déjà vu la pitié et la tristesse sur le visage de Scorpius, je l'aurai encore moins supporté sur ton visage.**

**_Non mais v'là à qui tu te confis, aussi : Scorpius ! Sérieux, tu étais au bord du désespoir à ce point qu'il est le seul au courant ?**

**_Je ne me suis pas confiée à lui, c'est lui qui m'a trouvée… sinon personne aurait su.**

**_T'es sérieuse ? T'aurais rien dit à personne ? Tu demandes à Théo si tu ne comptes pas pour lui, mais est-ce que nous on compte encore moins pour que tu nous caches un truc pareil ?**

**_Au contraire vous comptez trop. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et pourtant à partir du moment où il m'a trouvé j'ai perdu mon frère d'une certaine façon, quand il me regardait c'est ce couloir qu'il voyait plus que moi. J'avais peur qu'en te le disant tu ne vois plus celle que j'étais mais seulement une victime pitoyable incapable de se défendre et salie au plus profond d'elle-même. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté, tu es trop importante pour moi.**

**_Et ne rien me dire et que je finisse par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu ne t'es pas dit que ça serait pire ?**

**_Scorpius avait promis de ne rien dire à personne et même si il n'a pas fait de serment inviolable, il l'a promis sur notre lien fraternel. Scorpius ayant oublivaté ceux qui m'ont fait ça, tu n'aurais rien appris par eux non plus. Ne restait que moi, enfin jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'idée des plus stupides de croire que je pouvais faire confiance à la personne que la magie avait désignée comme mon âme-sœur. Je ne me suis pas dit que ça serait pire, parce que pour moi il n'y avait pas moyen que tu sois au courant, pas moyen que tu sois triste par ma faute, parce que je suis trop faible.**

**_La chose qui me rend triste c'est que tu m'ais justement gardé à l'écart. Crois pas que j'essaie de te faire culpabiliser, mais un peu quand même, mais sur le coup j'ai eu l'impression de ne servir à rien. Bon, O.K., j'aurais plus démonté la gueule des autres connards que de leur lancer un simple oubliette, mais j'aurai été là pour justement tenter de te faire oublier ce moment, pour que tu te décharges sur moi quand la pression devient trop forte ou un truc du genre. J'aurais pu t'aider, Boubou. Et puis pour ce qui est d'avoir honte, on parle de la mienne et de ma salopette rose fluo de Noël dernier ?** dit Miah en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Saki braqua son regard sur son amie, interloquée. Elle remarqua que cette dernière ne la regardait absolument pas de la même manière que son frère mais plutôt comme… comme elle le faisait tous les jours en fait. Voyant là une perche pour ne pas perdre son amie et changer de sujet définitivement, Saki répondit enjouée.

**_Je dois encore avoir des photos de cette fameuse salopette.**

**_Keuwa ?! On avait dit pas de photo, justement ! Attends, tu ne les as pas diffusées au moins ? Non parce que c'était la honte vestimentaire, là !**

**_Je ne sais pas**, fit Saki angéliquement.

**_Je pourrais demander ta tête pour cet affront !**

**_Mais non tu m'aimes.**

**_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?**

**_Tu n'aurais pas aidé Théo.**

**_Quel boulet celui-là. Comment tu l'as fait voler à travers la fenêtre d'ailleurs ! **s'extasia Miah. **Tu crois qu'il est mort ?**

**_Il tombe au ralenti, je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point. Et puis on s'en fiche, non ?**

**_Pour l'instant, mais si tu viens à mourir parce qu'il n'est plus là je te jure que je viens te chercher là où tu seras et que j'te ramène à coup de pied dans le derch', caprit ?**

**_J'suis une Potter-Malfoy, j'fais ce que je veux.**

Gérémiah passa son bras autour du cou de son amie et commença à lui frotter vigoureusement le crâne pour tenter de lui ôter ses bêtises de la tête.

**_Tu es aussi importante pour moi, mon érable du Canada.**

**_Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite marmotte adorée.**

F.I.N.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est terminé. La Team Camétiboc referme la quatrième de couverture du livre de son aventure dans le Monde Magique de J.K. Rowling.

La première lettre de cette histoire a été inscrite en juillet 2012. Le point final en octobre 2014. Elle nous aura pris deux ans et trois mois de nos vies, à jongler enter les études, le boulot, l'écriture de projets personnels, la lecture d'autres histoires fictives ou réelles et bien d'autres choses encore.

Deux ans c'est long. C'est très long. Nous n'en voyions plus le bout, par moment. Il a pu s'écouler plusieurs jours, semaines voire mois sans qu'on ne touche à notre fichier Word/OpenOffice contenant cette histoire. Le seul remède à cela était de se voir, d'en discuter posément et puis le courant repartait. Les pages blanches virtuelles se noircissaient d'encre fictive à nouveau, l'inspiration de nouveau au rendez-vous.

La longue liste de mails échangés avec un fichier en pièce jointe suivit d'un « Hey ! Regarde ce que j'ai ajouté, t'en penses quoi ? »

Un défi lancé un peu dans le vent « Et si on allait jusqu'à vingt-cinq chapitres ? » Qui sera finalement un but à atteindre.

« Et si on atteignait les deux-cent pages ? » Qui deviendra lui aussi un objectif à accomplir.

Il aura fallut plus de deux ans pour cela mais ces deux challenges seront menés à leur termes. Deux-cent pages étalonnées sur vingt-cinq chapitres. Nous n'avions jamais autant écrit de nos vies. À l'exception de nos feuilles de cours, mais cela ne compte pas ici.

S'il y a bien un endroit où nous avons butté à écrire c'est bien celui-ci.

G : Non, je ne peux pas l'écrire.

S : Mais si, ensemble. Un ?

G : Deux...

S&amp;G : Trois !

**F.I.N.**

Ce mot a été l'objet de moult émotions. Tout d'abord, la joie et la fierté d'avoir mit le dernier point, après la dernière lettre, du dernier mot, du dernier paragraphe, du dernier chapitre de cette épopée. Et puis la tristesse de l'avoir enfin mit, après tout ce temps, d'enfin conclure notre histoire. Nous venions de la terminer et nous en étions déjà nostalgique.

Nous l'avons aimé, cette histoire. Ou plutôt, nous l'aimons. C'est un peu comme notre petit bébé, qu'on vous a fait découvrir.

Nous voudrions en profiter pour remercier Solfee, Minerve et Luffynette, nos commentatrices de choc !

Nos huit followers : Solfee, Zarbi, RedBlackSky, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, RedBlackSky, Bambou03, Leticia79, Trixy Calla et Angie Riddle Snap Potter.

Ceux qui nous ont ajoutés en favoris : Captain Wonderful, Solfee, RedBlackSky, Trixy Calla, Kawa-sensei, Emrys l'Émeraude et Luffynette.

Sans oublier tous les autres que vous soyez de France, du Canada, de Belgique, du Maroc, d'Espagne, Des États-Unis, de Suisse, de Finlande, de Nouvelle-Calédonie, de Taïwan, de l'île de la Réunion, de la Nouvelle-Zélande, d'Allemagne, de Turquie, d'Argentine, d'Irlande, des Îles Maurice, du Vénézuela, de Tunisie, du Royaume-Uni, du Japon, d'Islande, Des Émirats Arabes Unis, d'Haïti, du Brésil, d'Italie, du Mexique.

Cette histoire a fait le tour du monde. Elle a été lu dans des pays plus que reculés du nôtre et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela fait chaud au cœur !

Cette histoire est venue au monde grâce à nous. Jamais nous n'aurions pensés quelle prendrait une telle ampleur !

Merci à toutes et tous du fond de nos cœurs !

Maintenant, si certains ou certaines sont intéressés à défaut d'une suite, que Solfee nous a déjà réclamé, et que nous n'avons pas sous la main, nous avons des histoires annexes à cette histoire principale, des "petites sœurs", avec ces quatre personnages que vous avez suivis. Des petites histoires courtes, qui pourraient faire durer encore un peu cette aventure avant de fermer définitivement la porte. Ce ne sont pas des histoires qui se passent ensuite. A vrai dire, elles se passeraient avant leur voyage dans le temps, pour la plupart voire toutes. Mais c'est seulement si elles vous intéressent.

Juste par curiosité, d'autres personnes que Solfee serait intéressées par une suite ? Cela nous demandera réflexion...

Encore merci à tous.

**S&amp;G**


End file.
